Выход из Лабиринта, или Все будет хорошо
by Merry1978
Summary: Несчастный случай на квиддичном матче поставил все с ног на голову. Гарри и Том Реддл ищут выход из положения, Снейп ищет разгадку тайны, Драко ищет счастья... А кто ищет, тот всегда найдет. AU без учета 6 и 7 книг.
1. Сбывшееся пророчество

**Выход из Лабиринта, или Все будет хорошо**

Автор: Мерри  
Бета: Altea, Comma, Ira66  
Категория: джен, гет  
Герои/пейринг: ГП, ТР, СС, ДМ/ГГ и др.  
Жанр: экшен/приключения, романс  
Рейтинг: PG  
Краткое содержание: несчастный случай на квиддичном матче поставил все с ног на голову. Гарри и Том Реддл ищут выход из положения, Снейп ищет разгадку тайны, Драко ищет счастья... А кто ищет, тот всегда найдет.  
Комментарии: авторские примечания, в том числе перевод заклинаний, песен и иностранных слов, — в конце глав.  
Предупреждения: AU абсолютно без учета 6 и 7 книги. Многие герои ООС в силу этого. Том Реддл никогда не создавал хоркруксов, и его душа продолжает пребывать в целости и сохранности. Блез Забини — девушка.  
Отказ: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and all related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. © 2007 and J.K. Rowling. Главные герои и Хогвартс принадлежат Джоан Роулинг, стихи — поэтам, фольклор — народу. Во всем остальном следует винить Макса Фрая, Роджера Желязны, Хорхе Луиса Борхеса, Терри Пратчетта и нездоровое воображение автора.  
Разрешение на архивирование: убедительная просьба НЕ размещать данный текст на других Интернет-ресурсах.

**Глава 1. Сбывшееся пророчество**

_И они подобрали его и похоронили, ибо ничего  
больше с ним нельзя было поделать._  
«Тристан и Изольда»

Небо тяжелым грузом висело над головой, давило на виски и затылок. «Ничего себе весна выдалась. И погода, и вообще... — Драко поежился и поплотнее завернулся в плащ. — Того и гляди, дождь пойдет. Хотя какая разница? Все равно мокро». Поле для квиддича и трибуны были пусты, на скамейках грустно блестели лужицы. Пронизывающий северный ветер безжалостно гнал над землей темные облака — извивающиеся и отвратительные, точно червяки на дорожке после дождя.

Когда-то давным-давно Драко любил свои дни рождения, но в последнее время судьба преподносила ему столь странные подарки, что он перестал понимать, как относиться к этой дате.

Год назад в этот самый день при невыясненных обстоятельствах был убит его отец, и Драко из «мастера Малфоя, сына и наследника мистера Малфоя», превратился в «мистера Малфоя, сына и наследника покойного Люциуса». Гибель отца вызвала у Драко настолько противоречивые чувства, что он долгое время предпочитал о ней вообще не думать. Растерянность, обида, недоумение, боль — все это было неприятно, но хотя бы понятно; однако более всего его мучило примешивавшееся ко всему этому облегчение.

Прошедший год принес массу перемен. С одной стороны, пришлось приучать себя к мысли, что обращаться за помощью больше не к кому. Нельзя послать спешную сову с просьбой о поддержке; нельзя рассчитывать на отцовские связи, как политические, так и финансовые; нельзя в неудобный момент сделать вид, что ты еще ребенок и за тебя все решить может кто-то другой. Это было... скажем так, неудобно. Драко слишком привык опираться на отца. С другой стороны, оказалось, что можно перестать соотносить свои действия с отцовскими оценками и семейным кодексом — и никому не будет до этого никакого дела. Кроме самого Драко.

Он поморщился, подумав, что чересчур много лет потратил на попытки заслужить отцовское уважение. Глупо, что понадобилась смерть Люциуса, чтобы понять тщетность этих попыток. Но вместе с потерями были и приобретения. Одиночество и страх совершить ошибку — приемлемая плата за свободу выбора, верно?

А сегодня ему исполнялось восемнадцать. Это означало, что Драко перестал быть «наследником» и стал просто мистером Малфоем, главой рода и владельцем семейного состояния. Последнее, что скрывать, было приятно, хотя для официального вступления в права предстояло еще пройти массу утомительных юридических процедур. Однако вместе с этим пришла ответственность, а с ней — окончательное осознание, что отца больше нет.

И, будто этого мало, неделю назад магический мир потрясло невероятное, непредвиденное и непоправимое событие.

х х х

В тот день был полуфинал года по квиддичу — а значит, очередная «игра века»: Гриффиндор против Слизерина, на трибунах форменное сумасшествие, а на поле (точнее, над ним) — и того чище. Драко вдруг понял, что не может вспомнить даже, какой точно был счет перед тем, как все произошло. Кажется, 50 — 40; вел, разумеется, Слизерин. Сам он был полон решимости показать наконец Поттеру, где пикси зимуют, и Поттер явно отвечал ему взаимностью. Словом, все как обычно. В азарте никто не заметил, как в свалке над полем появилась лишняя фигурка...

Сам Драко случившегося не видел: когда сначала носишься за снитчем на верткой и своенравной новой метле, а потом с этой метлы падаешь, по сторонам не поглазеешь. Но позже, допросив с пристрастием слизеринскую группу поддержки, он сумел, кажется, восстановить всю картину.

Лишней фигуркой на метле оказался Темный Лорд — вероятно, ему надоело поручать грязную работу бестолковым бракоделам. И, надо признать, он нашел идеальное место и время для нападения: в разгар матча Гриффиндор — Слизерин можно украсть Хогвартс целиком, не спеша вырубить Запретный лес и поджечь Хогсмид — никто бы ничего не заметил.

На этот раз Темный Лорд не стал произносить напыщенных речей, привлекать внимание вездесущего старика Дамблдора и вообще заниматься посторонними делами. Он просто направил на Поттера волшебную палочку и произнес: «Авада Кедавра». Вот уж действительно — все гениальное просто. Однако фортуна была явно неблагосклонна к Тому-Кто-Решил-Покорить-Мир. Потому что на прямой, соединяющей его и Поттера, оказался снитч. Впрочем, к Поттеру судьба оказалась ничуть не более милостива, потому что сочетание смертельного проклятия с магией снитча дало весьма любопытный пиротехнический эффект. Сияющая золотом вспышка, взрыв, воздушная волна... Именно благодаря ей, как оказалось, Драко Малфой, лучший ловец школы, позорно сверзился с метлы — хорошо, хоть без переломов обошлось. В первую секунду он так ничего и не понял и лишь потом, здорово оглушенный, поднимаясь с земли, удивился: что же не так? Еще через минуту понял: шум на трибунах стих, и над полем воцарилась мертвая тишина. А спустя еще мгновение он увидел на земле два тела, и одно из них принадлежало, несомненно, Поттеру, а второе... второе было собственностью того, чьим непроизносимым именем уже Мерлин знает сколько лет пугали непослушных детей. И главное — оба тела были бездыханными.

Драко смутно помнил, что происходило дальше: головная боль и ноющие ушибы здорово мешали сосредоточиться. Шум, суета, чьи-то судорожные рыдания, чья-то крепкая брань... Мало кто был в состоянии как следует соображать. Особенно когда стало ясно, что нести Поттера к мадам Помфри бессмысленно, ибо бесполезно. Тогда Драко просто ушел к себе в спальню, рухнул, не раздеваясь, на кровать и немедленно провалился в сон. У него не было сил даже на злорадство.

х х х

Три дня спустя на том же поле состоялось прощание. Эти три дня школа провела почти в полном молчании. Даже слизеринцы если и позволяли себе ехидничать, то только в своей гостиной и только если рядом не было преподавателей. Занятия отменили до конца недели. Макгонагалл ходила с красными от слез глазами, Дамблдор постарел лет на двести. На Ремуса Люпина было страшно смотреть. Снейп был зол и мрачен, но, к изумлению Драко, за все это время не снял со студентов ни одного балла. Похоже, он просто перестал замечать учеников. А потом вся школа собралась на квиддичном поле.

Открытый гроб стоял на каком-то импровизированном возвышении, засыпанном цветами. Какой от них толк? Поттеру они уже все равно не помогут. Драко было тошно, и от скуки он принялся разглядывать надписи на венках и лентах.

Белые лилии, «От любящего семейства Уизли» — эти явно не могли придумать ничего менее банального. «Лучшему другу» — ясное дело, от младшего Уизли лично. «Лучшему ловцу Гриффиндора...» — так, это тоже понятно... Стоп. Неужели от Грейнджер ничего нет? Не может быть... Драко еще раз пробежался глазами по пестрой груде щедро политой слезами флоры. Нет, ничего похожего. А где она сама?

Малфой стал искать гриффиндорскую старосту в толпе. Ага, вот она, рядом с Макгонагалл, уткнулась лицом в ладони. Плачет, наверное. И Уизли там же, пытается погладить подружку по голове. Утешитель нашелся! Вдруг Гермиона подняла голову, Драко встретился с ней взглядом, и по спине побежали мурашки. Карие глаза девушки казались почти черными и пустыми, будто она не видела ни Драко, ни Рона, ни вообще кого бы то ни было. Таких холодных глаз Малфой не видел даже у своего декана. На мгновение у него закружилась голова — и тут зачем-то повернувшийся к профессору Макгонагалл Уизли скрыл от него лицо Грейнджер. Драко вздрогнул и помотал головой, разгоняя остатки наваждения.

«А я и не думал, что она его любит... И вообще, она же вроде с Крамом переписывалась... говорят», — Драко нахмурился, припоминая ходившие по школе сплетни.

Впрочем, чтобы так горевать, не обязательно быть влюбленным. Или нет? Вон «лучший друг» Уизли что-то не помирает с горя. Или скрывает? Хотя, похоже, он так занят утешением Грейнджер, что ему просто некогда. Отчего-то этот факт вызвал у Драко необъяснимый приступ раздражения.

Внезапно тихий гул голосов над полем смолк совсем: директор начал речь. Драко слушал вполуха — и так ясно, что будет сказано. «Сегодня... печальный день... прощаемся... верный друг... мы все его любили...»

«Врете! — с внезапной злобой подумал Драко. — Не любил я вашего Поттера. Потому что был он хам, наглец и воображала. И дурак к тому же. Говорил я ему: надо уметь выбирать себе друзей! Допрыгался, народный герой. Долетался, точнее. Все, хватит с меня этого балагана».

Малфой развернулся и стал протискиваться сквозь толпу — прочь отсюда. Вслед ему оглядывались, кто-то злобно прошипел в спину: «Давай, вали отсюда, гнида слизеринская», но Драко не счел нужным отвечать. На каждого оборачиваться — шеи не хватит. Краем глаза он заметил удивленное лицо Снейпа.

«Плевать. Могу я хоть раз поступить так, как мне хочется?»

Выбравшись наконец из толпы, он зашагал к школе. В библиотеку, что ли, пойти? Или посидеть у камина в гостиной? Нет, надо чем-нибудь заняться. Меньше всего ему хотелось признаваться себе, почему он ушел. Просто он не мог смотреть на гроб в середине квиддичного поля.

х х х

Драко вздохнул.

В ту ночь ему приснилось, что он оплакивает кого-то — кого именно, он так потом и не вспомнил, — а Грейнджер утешает его и гладит по голове. Он проснулся со смутным ощущением необъяснимой потери. Будто этого было мало, его преследовало настойчивое желание постоянно искать ее взглядом. Казалось, он неожиданно встретил тогда на поле вместо надоедливой гр... гриффиндорки, подружки Поттера и Уизли, — совершенно незнакомую девушку. Чужую, странную. Это было непонятно. Будто он лишь сейчас увидел, какая она на самом деле.

Драко казалось, что Грейнджер что-то скрывает и он единственный, кто это заметил. Что у нее есть какая-то тайна, о которой знает только он один. И оттого хотелось узнать еще больше, подобраться ближе, заполучить эту тайну в собственное владение... вместе с ее хозяйкой. Когда накануне утром он поймал себя на том, что представляет, как станет целовать Грейнджер, то понял, что дело плохо. Половину субботы он провел, проверяя, не стал ли жертвой какого-нибудь любовного зелья. На семнадцатом отрицательном результате занятие ему надоело, и он забросил его.

По всему выходило, что он умудрился, сам того не заметив, влюбиться. И в кого... Мерлин милостивый! Если бы он специально решил испортить себе жизнь, и то нельзя было выбрать «удачнее». Осознание того, что он потерял контроль над ситуацией, бесило невероятно.

Собственно, эти непонятные противоречивые ощущения и были главной причиной, по которой Драко в свой восемнадцатый день рождения сидел один-одинешенек на мокрых трибунах над пустым квиддичным полем. Ему хотелось как следует подумать, а главное — укрыться от посторонних глаз.

Как оказалось, не одному ему пришла в голову эта мысль. Внизу, в проходе, ведущем к нижним рядам скамеек, послышались шаги и раздраженный голос Грейнджер:

— Рон! Я сто раз просила оставить меня в покое! Прекрати ходить за мной хвостом! Я хочу остаться одна, слышишь?

Видимо, Уизли внял этому недвусмысленному заявлению, потому что сердитая и растрепанная Грейнджер появилась на трибунах одна. Не оборачиваясь, она опустилась на первую попавшуюся скамейку, поэтому сидевшего почти прямо над ней Малфоя не заметила.

Она сидела, упершись локтями в колени, опустив подбородок на сжатые в кулаки руки, и смотрела куда-то вдаль. Грейнджер не плакала и вообще не шевелилась — просто сидела, но во всей ее позе была такая тоска, что Драко вдруг нестерпимо захотелось подойти и обнять ее.

Впрочем, он хорошо представлял, что из этого выйдет, а посему сдержался. «Главное, — думал он, — не смотреть ей в спину. Почувствует взгляд, обернется — и поминай как звали. Если она на Уизли окрысилась... то, что от меня останется, только Снейпу и сгодится, на ингредиенты. Уж не говоря о том, что шансов не будет никаких».

Впрочем, шансы и без того были призрачные. Во-первых, он все-таки слизеринец. Во-вторых, враг. В-третьих... в-третьих, после гибели Поттера Уизли окружил Грейнджер таким вниманием и опекой, что пробиться сквозь эту стену было почти невозможно.

Да и хочет ли он пробиваться? Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Даже если Грейнджер ни с того ни с сего согласится забыть почти семь лет вражды. Драко попытался представить реакцию всей школы — Макгонагалл и Снейпа, гриффиндорцев, слизеринцев... Его передернуло. И это при том, что, в общем, Драко теперь был свободен поступать как хочет. Если бы отец был жив... нет, о таком и мечтать бы тогда не следовало. Потом он подумал о матери. С некоторым удивлением понял, что не знает, как бы она восприняла такое поведение сына. Они так давно не говорили откровенно... Конечно, вряд ли она одобрит его выбор, но, может, и протестовать не станет?

Погрузившись в размышления, Драко как-то незаметно сам для себя от вопроса «Не сошел ли я с ума?» перешел к «Если я своего добьюсь, что дальше?» Вопрос о том, как именно добиться своего, впрочем, еще даже не появлялся на его мысленном горизонте. Он настолько увлекся, что пропустил момент, когда Грейнджер встала, намереваясь уйти. Она повернулась лицом к трибунам — и замерла, увидев его. Она явно колебалась, промолчать или нет, но в конце концов любопытство взяло верх.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — вопреки ожиданиям, Грейнджер говорила спокойно и ровно.

— Сижу. Думаю. А что? — он решил отвечать в том же тоне.

— Да так, ничего. — Помедлив, она добавила: — С днем рожденья, Малфой.

И ушла, прежде чем ошарашенный Драко успел открыть рот.

х х х

Вернувшись в слизеринскую гостиную, Драко увидел на спинке одного из кресел маленькую пеструю сову его матери. Нахохлившаяся посланница явно сердилась, что пришлось лететь по длинным коридорам в подземелья. Перед ней на сидении лежали конверт и небольшой сверток. Драко заранее знал, что каравана сов в этом году не будет: мать всегда предпочитала делать подарки при личной встрече. Кроме того, он и так должен был получить все состояние Малфоев. Однако что-нибудь символическое вместе с поздравлениями Нарцисса присылала всегда.

Забрав у совы почту, Драко посадил птицу на плечо и отправился к себе в комнату, в очередной раз мимоходом порадовавшись, что у него наконец-то отдельная спальня: должность старосты школы имела определенные преимущества. Ссадив сову на насест, Драко оставил сверток на столе и медленно провел по конверту правой рукой, на среднем пальце которой красовался перстень-печатка с родовым гербом. Когда многочисленные защитные чары были сняты, он сломал печать.

_«Здравствуй, Драко!_

_С днем рождения тебя, родной. Прости, что запоздала с письмом и подарком — никак не могла придумать, что бы такое найти маленькое и не совсем бесполезное. Надеюсь, тебе пригодится._

_Жду домой на каникулы._

_Целую,_  
_мама»_

Драко грустно улыбнулся. Мать ни словом не обмолвилась ни о его совершеннолетии, ни о годовщине смерти отца — верно, не хотела портить настроение, но было ясно, что ей по-прежнему нелегко. Он вдруг остро почувствовал, как сильно соскучился. Отложив письмо, Драко развернул подарок. Это оказался золотистый шарик — магический камертон. Стоило коснуться его волшебной палочкой, как шарик начинал откликаться на любой звук, сообщая услышанную ноту. Драко снова улыбнулся, уже повеселее, повертел его в руках, потом спрятал в ящик стола.

Сова захлопала крыльями и требовательно ухнула, намекая, что не прочь полакомиться чем-нибудь. Драко угостил ее и сел писать ответ. Через четверть часа он снова вышел в гостиную и выпустил птицу наружу. Ворчливо ухнув на прощание, она улетела, унося с собой письмо.

_«Спасибо огромное, мама!_

_Ты, как всегда, угадала: мне очень пригодится. Ты же знаешь, в наших подземельях струны вечно «плывут»._

_Буду дома через неделю. Соскучился._

_Драко»_


	2. Тис и остролист

**Глава 2. Тис и остролист**

_Восьмое дерево — остролист (падуб), он цветет в июле.  
... Слова из рождественской песенки «Остролист»  
... восходят к «Песни лесных дерев»: «Сомненья нет, что  
остролист всех лучше из дерев». ... Пятое дерево — тис,  
дерево смерти во всех европейских странах._  
Роберт Грейвс

Голова раскалывалась сильнее, чем с похмелья. Спина болела чудовищно, словно его долго и упорно били. Щеки касалась трава, мокрая не то от росы, не то от дождя; под коленом мешалось что-то твердое и острое — похоже, ветка, да еще с сучком.

«Где я?»

Он медленно открыл глаза. Видно было скверно, потому что очки пропали невесть куда. Высоко вверху качались зеленые кроны, шелестя на ветру, и синел сквозь листья клочок неба. По крайней мере, что-то зеленое шевелилось на фоне чего-то синего. Значит, лес. Или парк, все равно.

Гарри осторожно сел и огляделся: спина взвыла от боли, но терпеть можно. Кажется, все кости целы — хоть что-то хорошо.

«Как я сюда попал?»

Квиддич, полуфинал, снитч... Волдеморт! Гарри схватился за голову, вспомнив смертельное проклятие и непонятную вспышку. Он что, умер? Нет, наверное. Во всяком случае, для мертвого у него слишком много всего болело. Собравшись с духом, он поднялся и попытался оценить положение дел.

«Местонахождение: Мерлин знает где. Пейзаж: кажется, лес. Самочувствие: в целом удовлетворительное — если не считать больной головы и нескольких десятков синяков. Ладно, это пройдет. Продолжим осмотр. Точнее, ощупывание. Одежда: квиддичная форма, изрядно помятая. Неудивительно, если спать одетым и прямо на земле. Палочка?»

Гарри сунул руку в карман. Палочки не было, только какие-то бумажки. Он присел на корточки и на всякий случай пошарил там, где он только что лежал. Ага, вот она, кажется...

Он поднял с земли тонкий гладкий кусок дерева и поднес поближе к глазам. Это была чужая палочка. Длиннее и темнее его собственной, слегка красноватого оттенка. Гарри повертел ее в руках, вспоминая уроки травоведения и классификацию деревьев. Тринадцать с половиной дюймов, тис. Он нахмурился. Он точно уже когда-то слышал это словосочетание. Тринадцать с половиной дюймов, тис... «Это была мощная палочка, очень мощная, и в плохих руках». Да, конечно. Первый поход на Диагон-аллею, магазин мистера Олливандера. «Ее сестра оставила этот шрам»... Гарри в ужасе уставился на палочку в своих руках.

«Здравствуйте, дорогая редакция "Пророка", я Гарри Поттер. Я нахожусь неизвестно где в лесу, и в руках у меня палочка Волдеморта. Зашибись. Интересно, она хоть работает?»

Гарри задумался, на чем бы ее попробовать. Может, поискать очки? Вдруг они где-то рядом? Он с некоторой опаской взял в правую руку палочку, взмахнул ею и сказал:

— _Accio_ очки!

По руке словно пробежали искры — колючие, но теплые. Он напрягся. Такое ощущение, будто палочка решала, слушаться его или нет. Он взмахнул ею еще раз и повторил:

— _Accio_ очки!

На этот раз сработало. Он подхватил очки левой рукой и осторожно ощупал. Так и есть, одно стекло треснуло.

— _Reparo!_

Палочка выдала очередную порцию искорок, но снова подчинилась. Ура! Гарри надел очки и наконец-то как следует огляделся. И правда лес. Абсолютно незнакомый. Высокая трава примята там, где он лежал. И ни тропинки, ни следов — будто он с неба свалился. Впрочем, это весьма напоминало правду. Раз он был на метле, а очнулся на земле, то должен был с этой метлы упасть, верно? Странно, что метлы, пусть даже сломанной, нигде не было.

Гарри некоторое время пытался собраться с мыслями, но головная боль не отступала, и получалось плохо. Наконец он решил, что иногда лучше действовать, чем думать, и попробовал аппарировать. В Хогсмид.

Разумеется, ничего не вышло. Как стоял посреди поляны, так и остался. Честно говоря, он даже почти не разочаровался, потому что, в общем, и не надеялся... Интересно, а если просто — через полянку?

Легкий хлопок, и он без труда переместился на несколько ярдов в сторону. Странно. Может, просто в Хогсмид теперь тоже нельзя аппарировать? А как насчет Диагон-аллеи?.. Через четверть часа, когда все хорошо известные Гарри места кончились, он пришел к неутешительному выводу: этим способом домой не попасть.

Он снова сел на траву под деревом и задумался, пытаясь сообразить, где и что читал о местах, откуда нельзя аппарировать. Сосредоточившись как следует, он сумел выудить из недр памяти факт: чары, которые позволяли бы аппарировать внутри некоторой области, но блокировали бы аппарацию внутрь и наружу, не существуют. Или существуют, но магической науке еще неизвестны. Зато имеются естественные барьеры, препятствующие аппарации. Самый простой — это, конечно, время. А второй...

«Гермиона, как же хорошо, что ты заставила нас учить эту муть! Кто бы мог подумать, что это когда-нибудь пригодится!»

Второй — это сложные формы пространства, разнообразные искривления и тому подобное. И параллельные миры.

Гарри поежился. Хорошенькое дело. Он был готов поставить десять новеньких галеонов против ломаного кната, что находится в чужом мире. Найти бы еще здесь кого-нибудь, с кем можно поспорить... Впрочем, это глупости. Его занесло неизвестно куда, и выживать придется одному. Полагаться не на кого, только на себя. Он вывернул карманы: вдруг найдется что полезное?

Там обнаружились: две обертки от шоколадных лягушек, три тянучки, намертво слипшиеся с фантиками, и маленький картонный прямоугольничек с надписью «Хогвартс-экспресс».

Билет? Странно. Откуда бы ему взяться в кармане квиддичной формы? Гарри решил разглядеть билет получше. Под витиеватой надписью «Хогвартс-экспресс» значилось: вагон 1, место 39.

«Бред. Всякий второкурсник знает: в этом поезде пятнадцать вагонов, а места не нумеруются. К тому же первый вагон — это вагон старост. Ерунда какая-то!»

На всякий случай убрав это недоразумение обратно в карман, Гарри задумался, что делать дальше. Оставаться на месте — бессмысленно, куда идти — непонятно.

«Ну что ж, придется бросать монетку. Точнее, палочку...»

Гарри аккуратно вытоптал маленькую площадку перед собой, зачем-то глубоко вздохнул, взял палочку двумя пальцами, крутанул и отпустил. Палочка упала наискосок, указывая влево и вперед. Гарри пожал плечами — это направление ничуть не хуже любого другого. Потом выбрал среди деревьев ориентир на ближайшие футов сто, поднял палочку и, крепко стиснув ее в руке, отправился в путь.

х х х

На лесное озеро опускался вечер. Солнце клонилось к закату, окрашивая зеркально-черную воду в багровые тона. Кувшинки уже закрылись, и лишь листья недвижно покоились на гладкой поверхности, да изредка плескалась беспокойная рыба.

На заросшем осокой берегу, запрокинув голову и приоткрыв рот, лежал человек в измятой черной мантии. На вид ему было лет шестьдесят, некогда темные волосы почти совсем поседели и поредели. В уголке рта повисла капелька слюны.

Человек слабо застонал и пошевелился. Он попытался сесть, и через некоторое время ему это удалось. Потом он осторожно ощупал себя, нервными, судорожными движениями проверил карманы своего одеяния, и на лице его появилось недоуменное и испуганное выражение. Человек встал на четвереньки и принялся шарить руками в траве, пока наконец не наткнулся на длинный тонкий предмет. Он облегченно вздохнул и взял предмет в руки. Это была гладкая деревянная палочка, длиной чуть больше одиннадцати дюймов. Человек нахмурил брови и принялся ее рассматривать. Потом пожал плечами и убрал в карман.

Пошатываясь, он встал на ноги и, неуверенно ступая, подошел к самой воде. Опустился на колени, склонился над неподвижной темной гладью и попытался разглядеть себя в этом природном зеркале. Вода немногое позволяла увидеть, но стало ясно, что глаза у него скорее темные, а худое и помятое лицо испещрено морщинами.

— Ну вот, хоть на человека похож, — ворчливо произнес он, выпрямившись.

Аккуратно засучив рукава, он снова наклонился к воде, зачем-то окунул руки едва ли не по локоть и с удовольствием умылся, долго и тщательно. Затем зачерпнул ладонями воду и начал жадно пить, роняя на колени крупные капли.

Напившись, он устроился на берегу поудобнее, прислонившись спиной к дереву и подтянув колени к груди. Его долгий тяжелый взгляд тонул в непрозрачной глубине озера. Солнце уже почти село, над травой звенели комары, но к нему отчего-то не подлетали.

Человек размышлял о жизни, о смерти и о мести. Последняя явно занимала главное место в его сердце: шепотом он называл то одно, то другое имя, и губы его искривляла злорадная усмешка. Над лесом давно уже взошла луна, появились первые звезды, а он все бормотал что-то, разговаривая сам с собой, все шептал что-то невнятное, то угрожающее, то жалобное.

В левом кармане его мантии лежал так и не замеченный билет на несуществующее место в странном поезде. Человек найдет его только на следующий день, встретив туманный рассвет после бессонной ночи.

х х х

Уже через час Гарри запыхался и устал. Подлесок был густым, пробираться сквозь него, не теряя направления, оказалось весьма утомительно. Очень хотелось пить.

По пути Гарри удалось подобрать десяток крупных спелых земляничин, но ягоды лишь усилили жажду.

Земляника? В марте?

«Не дури, — сказал он сам себе. — С самого начала было понятно, что здесь как минимум середина лета. Где бы это _здесь_ ни было».

Еще примерно через час Гарри вышел к небольшому — не больше двух футов шириной — ручейку с довольно крутыми берегами. Вода слегка отдавала болотом, но была проточной и чистой — о большем он и мечтать не смел. Гарри нашел спуск поудобнее и с удовольствием напился, потом уселся на берегу, разулся и спустил уставшие ноги в прохладную воду.

Бездумно болтая в ручейке ногами, он смотрел прямо перед собой — на небольшой каменистый пригорок на другом берегу, поросший земляникой и какими-то неизвестными травами-колосками. Так прошло довольно много времени. Наконец Гарри вытащил ноги из воды, смешно потряс ими в воздухе, стараясь стряхнуть капли, и снова обулся.

Затем опять задумался, куда идти. Уходить от воды было бы опрометчиво, к тому же Гарри надеялся, что ручей в конце концов впадет в какую-нибудь речку, а там и до людей недалеко. Зачем ему люди, он еще толком не решил, но почему-то казалось, что так будет лучше.

Приведя самому себе все эти доводы, Гарри решительно отправился вниз по течению. Идти было не слишком удобно: на пути то и дело попадались поваленные деревья, осыпи и прочие препятствия. К тому же было ужасно скучно. Если бы Рон был рядом! Или Джинни. Или Гермиона. Да что там, сейчас он обрадовался бы даже Снейпу. Или — страшно подумать! — Малфою...

Промаявшись еще с полчаса, он решил что-нибудь спеть, чтобы идти было веселее. В голову почему-то ничего не лезло, кроме старой ирландской народной песни про семь пьяных ночей. Этой песне его и Рона как-то научили Фред с Джорджем после тайного совместного распития бутылки огневиски на каникулах в Норе. Потом, уже в школе, Гермиона однажды застукала их за распеванием этого народного шедевра и три дня не желала разговаривать с обоими. В основном потому, что они настойчиво пытались заставить ее спеть женскую партию. Было это в самом начале седьмого курса.

_Я в понедельник шел домой._  
_Был пьяным в стельку я!_  
_Стоит чужая лошадь там,_  
_Где быть должна моя!_  
_Ну, я спросил свою жену:_  
_— Эй, милая моя!_  
_Скажи мне, что за лошадь там,_  
_Где быть должна моя?_

— _А, ты пьян! Ты пьян! Ты старый болван!_  
_Набрался ты опять!_  
_Корова это там стоит,_  
_Что мне послала мать!_  
_... Бродил по миру много я,_  
_Везде я побывал,_  
_Но вот корову под седлом_  
_Нигде я не видал!_

Радостно горланя, Гарри пробирался вниз по ручью.

—

_Восьмое дерево — остролист..._ Это отрывок из книги Роберта Грейвса «Белая богиня». Речь идет о друидическом алфавите Бет-Луис-Нион. T, остролист (Tinne) — восьмая согласная буква; I, тис (Idho) — пятая гласная. Влияние друидической символики в сочетании с позднейшей христианской на европейскую мифологию довольно серьезно. Остролист ассоциируется с Христом и Рождеством. Тис — дерево смерти, он ядовит, его до сих пор сажают у кладбищ.

_Я в понедельник шел домой..._ — ирландская народная песня «Семь пьяных ночей» (Seven Drunken Nights), перевод с английского принадлежит Александру Карпову. Окончание этой песни что в оригинале, что в переводе малопристойно и обычно поется с пропусками.


	3. Горе от ума

**Глава 3. Горе от ума**

— _Занятия почему так называются? — пояснил  
Грифон. — Потому что на занятиях мы у нашего  
учителя ум занимаем... А как все займем и ничего ему  
не оставим, тут же и кончим. В таких случаях  
говорят: «Ему ума не занимать».  
_Льюис Кэрролл

Закусив губу, Гермиона пыталась выдрать щетку из волос. Или расчесаться — что в данном случае было практически почти одно и то же. Распутав очередной колтун, она вздохнула и посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Да, на Спящую Красавицу она не тянула. Максимум — на Ореховую Соню, которая провела ночь в чайнике. С чаем.

Утро выдалось отвратительное.

Во-первых, она проспала и теперь вынуждена была обойтись без завтрака. Во-вторых, через четверть часа начинались сдвоенные зелья — для тех, кто в начале шестого года выбрал этот курс в качестве специального. Разумеется, получив на экзамене нужное количество баллов: Снейп не брал на занятия кого попало. В результате зельеварением занималась самая маленькая группа, всего шесть человек с их курса. Из Слизерина — Малфой и, как ни странно, Паркинсон, из Рэйвенкло — Лиза Терпин и Падма Патил, из Гриффиндора — она сама и... Гарри.

Ко всеобщему удивлению (и — поначалу — серьезному неудовольствию Снейпа), Гарри не только получил приличные баллы за СОВу по зельям, но и упорно продолжал ими заниматься. С самого начала шестого курса он сосредоточился на тех предметах, которые выбрал для поступления в Аврорат: ЗОТИ, трансфигурация, зелья, чары и травоведение. Последний курс как полезное дополнение к зельеварению ему посоветовала Спраут. Через пару месяцев успехи Гарри были оценены по достоинству: Снейп стал придираться к нему в два раза больше, зато только по делу. И вот все кончилось — так неожиданно и так глупо.

«Сегодня будут первые зелья без Гарри...»

Гермиона шмыгнула носом, в последний раз провела щеткой по волосам и наскоро собрала их в хвост. Подхватив сумку, она помчалась в подземелья, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки.

Когда она, запыхавшаяся и встрепанная, за три минуты до начала урока вбежала в класс, все уже были там.

«Повезло — Снейпа еще нет», — подумала Гермиона, заняв свое место за первой партой у двери. Поскольку их было всего шестеро, Снейп требовал, чтобы они сидели по одному: мол, нечего подсказывать и списывать. Теперь Гермиона старалась не смотреть на пустующую первую парту в среднем ряду. Потому-то она и не видела, что Малфой, который обычно сидел за Гарри, не сводил с нее глаз.

х х х

Северус, как всегда, появился в классе точно с началом урока.

— Сегодня внеплановая контрольная. Посмотрим, на что вы годитесь, если вас не предупреждать. — Он раздал студентам листки с вопросами. — Шестьдесят вопросов на час. Приступайте.

Убедившись, что все заняты, зельевар сел за стол и занялся проверкой эссе пятого курса. Почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, он грозно оглядел учеников.

— Мисс Паркинсон, прекратите сверлить меня глазами. Если вы не готовы, вам это все равно не поможет, — раздраженно сказал он. — Вы и так потратили зря десять минут.

Несчастная Панси вздрогнула и уткнулась носом в пергамент. Северус же окончательно понял, что в классе творится нечто неладное. Гермиона Грейнджер нервно косилась на пустой стол Поттера, а Драко Малфой почему-то не сводил глаз с гриффиндорской всезнайки. И все это — вместо того чтобы работать.

Северус мысленно выругался. Он так и знал, что отсутствие Поттера скажется на уроках еще хуже, чем присутствие. И когда эти дети научатся понимать, что действительно важно, а что нет? У них экзамены через два месяца, а они ерундой занимаются! Одна кретинка таращится на него, другая предается вселенской скорби, а этот... Зельевар еще раз посмотрел на Драко и убедился, что тот продолжает любоваться затылком Грейнджер. Нашел время влюбляться, глупый мальчишка! Зельевару страстно хотелось придушить всех троих. Но вряд ли можно было надеяться, что директор одобрит подобные педагогические методы. О, слава Мерлину, что есть на свете Рэйвенкло! Воистину благословенный факультет.

— Мистер Малфой, пересядьте за первую парту, — утомленно приказал Северус. — Да пошевеливайтесь, иначе ничего не успеете.

Удивленный Драко быстро выполнил приказ преподавателя. И, уже пересев, оценил преимущества нового места: теперь Грейнджер, оборачиваясь к классу, неминуемо встречалась с ним взглядом. Драко на радостях готов был обнять своего декана, но поспешил скрыть восторг и занялся, наконец, тестом. Гермиона тоже сделала нечеловеческое усилие и сосредоточилась. В классе воцарилась иллюзия мира и спокойствия.

Минут пять милую сердцу зельевара тишину нарушали только тихое сопение студентов и скрип перьев. Потом в дверь постучали.

— Войдите! — раздраженно рявкнул Северус.

х х х

Рон осторожно приоткрыл дверь класса и вошел. Всю дорогу до подземелий он клял себя последними словами за то, что умудрился попасться под руку директору. Нет чтобы вовремя сбежать из Большого зала!

— Профессор, это вам, — напряженно произнес он, протягивая пухлый конверт. — Сова принесла, когда вас уже не было, и директор поручил мне...

— Я понял, — перебил его Снейп, забирая почту. — Можете идти.

«Что-то этот урод сегодня подозрительно вежлив», — подумал Рон, собираясь покинуть опасное место, развернулся и... увидел на месте Гарри омерзительно знакомую белобрысую макушку.

Возмущенный Рон окаменел. Неизвестно, сколько бы он еще простоял так, разинув рот и вытаращив глаза, если бы не Снейп.

— Мистер Уизли, неужели вы соскучились по зельеварению? Или вы внезапно воспылали пламенной любовью к мистеру Малфою? — кисло поинтересовался тот.

— Э-э-э... — выдавил Рон.

— Тогда будьте любезны, покиньте помещение. И пять баллов с Гриффиндора.

Рон поспешно ретировался. Вылетев за дверь, он прислонился к стене и облегченно выдохнул. До конца урока оставалось всего минут десять, можно было подождать Гермиону и отдать ей специально припасенные бутерброды — он, конечно, заметил, что ее не было на завтраке. Потом вспомнил про Малфоя и заскрипел зубами от злости. Мало того, что этот мелкий ублюдок вообще жив, так еще и занимает место Гарри. У-у, хорек вонючий...

х х х

— Сдавайте работы, — потребовал Снейп. — Немедленно. Ничего не дописывайте, несите сюда как есть.

Панси протянула профессору работу, извлекла из сумки зеркальце и принялась придирчиво изучать свой нос, поджав губки. Лиза и Падма, сдав тест, достали учебник и шепотом начали обсуждать ответы.

Гермиона, скрепя сердце, отдала Снейпу свиток; ответ на последний вопрос пришлось оборвать на полуслове. Снейп, ясное дело, только хмыкнул, когда она, расстроенная, вышла в коридор.

Драко с бесстрастным выражением лица положил пергамент на край стола и последовал за ней — как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать приглушенные протесты Уизли.

— Какого Мерлина он туда пересел? — разорялся рыжий. — Нет, Гермиона, ты видела?..

— Уизли, я всегда подозревал, что у тебя одна извилина, и та бладжером оставлена, — съязвил Драко. — Но на такую мелочь должно бы хватить. Надо только слегка напрячься, и ты сразу поймешь...

Гриффиндорец не нашелся, что сказать, поэтому решил перейти от слов к делу. От первого удара Драко уклонился, но второй разбил ему губы. Грейнджер ахнула и попыталась оттащить своего кавалера. Про палочки отчего-то никто не вспомнил.

— Что здесь происходит? — рявкнул Снейп, выглянув из кабинета.

Грейнджер отвела глаза, Уизли отступил на шаг и потупился. Драко пожал плечами, прижимая к кровоточащей губе носовой платок.

— Избиение однокурсника, — понимающе кивнул зельевар. — Безобразная драка. Вот к чему приводит безделье и отсутствие мозгов, Уизли. Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора, и чтобы я вас здесь больше не видел!

Тот молча опустил голову, стараясь скрыть гримасу отвращения. Нет сомнения, он понимал, что иначе будет хуже.

— Профессор, — спокойно произнес Драко, — это я его спровоцировал. Извините.

Снейп и Грейнджер уставились на Драко так, словно на голове у него внезапно выросли рога или даже щупальца.

— В таком случае, — подумав, объявил Снейп, — двадцать баллов со Слизерина. За возмутительно гриффиндорское поведение. И если до начала следующего урока я услышу хоть один звук, взыскание у Филча вам обоим обеспечено.

С этими словами он скрылся в кабинете, хлопнув дверью.

— Он что, — взбудораженно прошептал Уизли, — правда снял со Слизерина баллы? Мне не послышалось?

— Нет, — отвечала Грейнджер. — Спорим, это впервые за все время его деканства?

— Я вас обрадую,— вмешался Драко, — профессор Снейп регулярно снимает баллы со своего факультета. Просто, в отличие от всяких прочих, он предпочитает не афишировать подробности.

Ответом ему были два вопросительных взгляда.

— Видите ли, мы считаем, — меланхолично пояснил Драко, — что это внутреннее дело Слизерина.

Дверь снова открылась, и в коридор выглянула Лиза Терпин.

— Перерыв кончится через минуту, — осторожным шепотом объявила она. — Идите скорее, а то Снейп сегодня и так злой.

Драко и Гермиона проскользнули в класс, а Рон отправился в гриффиндорскую башню — коротать время до обеда (мысль о том, что свободные утренние часы предназначены для учебы, ему в голову так и не пришла).

х х х

Дочитав до конца сданный Гермионой Грейнджер тест, Северус с трудом подавил желание швырнуть свиток на пол. Сорок правильных ответов из шестидесяти. У Малфоя и того хуже — тридцать шесть. Остальные — вообще смотреть не на что, даже девицы из Рэйвенкло опозорились. Да что с ними такое творится?

Конечно, он знал, в чем дело. Но смотреть в глаза реальности не желал. Более того, если бы реальность осмелилась явиться ему лично, не исключено, что он плюнул бы ей в лицо. Для профилактики... Северус вздохнул и сложил проверенные контрольные аккуратной стопочкой. До педсовета оставалось минут сорок или пятьдесят.

Немного поколебавшись, он принялся за дело, которое откладывал с самого утра. Открыв правый верхний ящик письменного стола, он извлек оттуда письмо, так некстати доставленное Роном Уизли во время контрольной седьмого курса.

На конверте значилось: _«__Уилтшир, Малфой-мэнор, Нарцисса Малфой»_.

Зельевар вскрыл конверт, вытащил оттуда длинный лист пергамента, произнес дешифрующее заклинание и бегло просмотрел первые несколько строк.

_«Дорогой Северус!_

_Хочу обратиться к тебе с весьма личной просьбой — как к старому другу и хорошему преподавателю. Будь так добр, присмотри за моим непутевым ребенком...»_

Письмо было длиной не меньше полутора футов. Он снова вздохнул и погрузился в чтение.

х х х

На педсовет Северус опоздал.

— Простите, Альбус, — рассеянно пробормотал он, закрывая за собой дверь директорского кабинета. В том же отрешенном состоянии зельевар прошествовал к своему любимому креслу в углу, по дороге цапнув со стола чашку чаю и пару лимонных леденцов.

Дамблдор взглянул на него так, будто хотел поинтересоваться, не болен ли его драгоценный зельевар.

— Я упустил что-то важное? — осведомился Северус.

— Нет-нет, мы тебя ждали, — поспешно отвечал директор.

Северус молча кивнул.

— Тогда начнем, — объявил Дамблдор. — Минерва, как твои?

Последовало подробное (и довольно нудное — впрочем, не более чем обычно) обсуждение всех четырех факультетов: оценки и поведение студентов, адаптация первокурсников, списки остающихся на каникулы...

За исключением собственного отчета Северус почти не раскрывал рта. Несколько раз он скептически хмыкал, выслушивая речи своих коллег, но в целом старался сдерживать медленно, но неумолимо растущее раздражение. Кажется, только директор и заметил его недовольство, но предпочел ни о чем не спрашивать.

Однако когда Макгонагалл в очередной раз пробормотала что-то про «бедного мальчика», Северус окончательно вышел из себя.

— Сколько можно? — взорвался он. — Полторы недели я только и слышу, что про «бедного мальчика». Вы знаете, сколько раз за сегодняшний педсовет вы, дорогие коллеги, помянули Поттера? Ровно сорок три раза — я считал! Вы вообще понимаете, что делаете?

— Северус! — воскликнула ошеломленная Минерва. — Как ты можешь так?

— Я все могу, — мрачно возразил Северус, постепенно успокаиваясь после вспышки. — Я бесчувственная сволочь, потому что мне в первую очередь жалко живых детей, а потом уже безвременно покинувшего нас мальчишку.

— Северус... — попытался вмешаться Дамблдор.

— Альбус, дайте договорить! — огрызнулся он. — Минерва, детям через два месяца сдавать ТРИТОНы. Твоя ненаглядная мисс Грейнджер сегодня написала худший тест за последние два года. Мистер Уизли устроил безобразную драку у меня под дверью, хотя они с Малфоем не сталкивались уже три месяца. И даже мои слизеринцы чувствуют себя неуютно в этой похоронной конторе!

— Северус! — возмутились профессор Хуч и профессор Вектор.

— Я уже тридцать восемь лет Северус!

Внезапно в разговор вмешался Люпин, который все время этой ссоры понуро разглядывал свои ботинки.

— Северус прав, — заявил он. — Я тоже заметил, что дети чувствуют себя не в своей тарелке. Особенно младшие — они не знали Гарри лично, у них нет причин для десятидневного траура, но многие боятся даже улыбнуться лишний раз. С этим надо что-то делать, Альбус.

— Скоро каникулы, — задумчиво произнес директор. — Возможно, за это время все уляжется само собой.

— Возможно, — неожиданно легко согласился зельевар. — Если преподавательский состав прекратит нагнетать обстановку.

Макгонагалл собралась было возразить, но Дамблдор не дал ей заговорить.

— Я думаю, все поняли, в чем проблема. Северус, хорошо, что ты поднял эту тему, — заявил он. — Мы постараемся принять меры. А теперь — кажется, мы уже все обсудили, верно? Тогда встретимся за ужином.

После этого недвусмысленного намека преподаватели стали расходиться. Зельевар намеревался вернуться к себе, но уже у двери его остановил голос директора:

— Северус, задержись, пожалуйста, на минутку.


	4. Знакомец и незнакомец

**Глава 4. Знакомец и незнакомец**

_Salut, c'est encore moi._  
Joe Dassin

_Никогда не разговаривайте с неизвестными.  
_Михаил Булгаков

Солнце садилось за лес. На смену дневной духоте постепенно пришла вечерняя прохлада. К большому неудовольствию Гарри, оживились комары. В наступавших сумерках идти становилось все труднее и труднее.

Настроение здорово испортилось. Он взмок и исцарапался; пропотевшая квиддичная форма — не самая удобная одежда для путешествия по лесу. Уставшие ноги гудели, и, в довершение всего, страшно хотелось есть. Пара горстей ягод — явно недостаточный рацион для почти восемнадцатилетнего парня.

Гарри понял, что пора останавливаться: еще полчаса, и не хватит сил даже поискать хвороста для костра. Выбрав первую попавшуюся полянку ярдах в трех от ручья, он принялся собирать все, что могло гореть. Вскоре на полянке уже высилась здоровенная гора палочек, сучьев и веток. Большинство были сырыми или трухлявыми, но ему, к счастью, не нужно было заботиться о том, как их поджечь. Некоторые преимущества магия все-таки обеспечивает.

Гарри сложил часть собранных веток в нечто более или менее напоминающее костер и взмахнул палочкой:

— _Incendio!_

По кучке дерева немедленно заплясали теплые алые язычки. Гарри прислонился спиной к одной из сосен и наконец-то блаженно вытянул ноги. Некоторое время он просто любовался огнем и ни о чем не думал. Постепенно его мысли обрели более или менее конкретный характер.

«Ну вот скажите мне: зачем было учиться трансфигурировать ежей в пепельницы и жаб в розы? Ах, да, еще, помнится, были тыквы и кареты. Можно подумать, из нас готовят фей-крестных. Нет чтобы научиться превращать шишки в сыр! Или камни в хлеб? Хм, да и воду в вино тоже бы неплохо...»

Голод, о котором он старался не думать, наконец заявил о себе в полную силу. С горя Гарри подобрал одну из валявшихся у ног шишек и решил попробовать превратить ее во что-нибудь съедобное. Подходящих заклинаний он не знал, но профессор Макгонагалл как-то раз обмолвилась: главное условие правильной трансфигурации не столько конкретные слова, сколько четкое представление, что и из чего ты хочешь получить.

Гарри уставился на шишку и попытался представить, как она превращается в шоколадную лягушку. Минуты полторы он старательно сверлил шишку взглядом, после чего взмахнул палочкой. Шишка пошевелилась и отпустила кривенькие ножки. Он еще раз подумал о шоколадных лягушках и вторично махнул палочкой. Шишка приподнялась на дрожащих лапках, квакнула и одним гигантским прыжком скрылась в темноте.

«Блеск! Я и не знал, что умею создавать квакающие шишки! Хм. Наверное, шоколадная лягушка — это чересчур сложно. Нужно выбрать что-нибудь простое. Скажем, хлеб. Что может быть проще куска хлеба?»

Гарри подкинул хвороста в костер и снова сел. Потом пододвинул к себе следующую шишку и сосредоточился. Представив себе желаемое во всех подробностях — мягкий, ноздреватый, треугольный кусок белого хлеба — Гарри взмахнул палочкой. Теперь перед ним лежала плоская треугольная шишка.

«Класс! Хорошо, Спраут этого не видит!»

Он махнул палочкой еще раз, не переставая думать о хлебе. Шишка стала белой и ноздреватой, тем не менее, оставаясь шишкой.

«Вернусь в Хогвартс, расскажу директору все, что думаю о школьной программе!»

Гарри снова представил себе хлеб. Он думал о нем так упорно, что потекли слюнки и забурчало в животе. Наконец, когда образ хлеба стал совсем невыносимым, он взмахнул палочкой в третий раз. И — о, чудо! — перед ним появился кусок белого хлеба. Гарри осторожно взял его в руки.

«Хлеб как хлеб, ничего особенного. Ну-ка, а понюхать? Вроде ничего. Ладно, пробуем. Если что, считайте, что я умер аврором!»

Увы, вкус оставлял желать лучшего. Мягко говоря.

«Вот уж не знал, что бывает хлеб со вкусом шишек! Подкинуть, что ли, новую идею изготовителям 'Берти Боттс'?»

Гарри грустно глядел на пламя, продолжая жевать шишкохлеб — за неимением лучшего. И вдруг вспомнил, что в кармане, кажется, были тянучки. Он вытащил одну, решив приберечь остальные, и жадно сжевал вместе с фантиком. Потом дошел до ручья, напился воды и вернулся к догорающему костру. Постоял, глядя на угли, еще минут пять, и понял, что у него слипаются глаза.

Тогда Гарри очертил палочкой вокруг полянки круг диаметром ярда четыре, установил охранный купол (против зверей и средних магических тварей) и улегся спать прямо на земле, подложив руки под голову. Едва успев закрыть глаза, он провалился в сон.

х х х

_Темно и тесно. Пахнет мокрой тряпкой и чуть-чуть псиной. Он сидит на полу в каком-то закутке, поджав коленки и обхватив их руками — и то еле-еле хватает места. Чулан? Шкаф? Пыльно, и душно, и... страшно. Из-под запертой двери пробивается узкий лучик света — из комнаты? из коридора? Откуда-то приходит знание, что за дверью — длинный полутемный коридор, освещенный одной-единственной лампочкой, которая просто болтается на проводе под самым потолком._

_Внезапно снаружи доносятся мальчишеские голоса._

— _Эй, а где Крысеныш? — противный прокуренный голос подростка лет тринадцати или четырнадцати._

— _Да хрен его знает, опять забился куда-нибудь, — звонкий голосок мальчика помладше. — А на кой он тебе?_

— _Да так, поразвлечься охота, — лениво тянет слова первый._

— _Я знаю, где он, — писклявый голос третьего. — В чулане у сортира, где швабры хранят. Он всегда там прячется!_

_Они хохочут и всей гурьбой направляются сюда. Шум все ближе... и ближе... Он старается сжаться еще больше и закрывает глаза, будто это поможет. Ну почему, почему всегда он?_

_Дверь каморки распахивается, и коридор оглашают радостные возгласы:_

— _Вот он!_

— _Я же говорил, он здесь!_

— _Эй, Крысеныш, — говорит старший, — мы без тебя соскучились!_

_Пять или шесть мальчишек хохочут, словно их командир сказал что-то очень забавное. Потом кто-то хватает его за руку и выволакивает из чулана. Ему ничего не остается, как встать на ноги, и его окружают плотным кольцом. Судя по росту других детей, ему самому пять или шесть, не больше._

— _А правду говорят, — у одного из его мучителей разгораются глазенки, — что твоя мамаша была ведьмой?_

_Он молчит, глядя в пол._

— _Чего ж она тебя бросила, а? Или такой урод даже ведьме не нужен?_

_Он изо всех сил сжимает зубы и старается не расплакаться._

— _Да ее, небось, соседи сожгли! Что молчишь, Крысеныш?_

— _Молчит? Сейчас мы его разговорим..._

_С первым тычком под ребра мир вокруг взрывается слепой и горячей яростью..._

х х х

Гарри проснулся от собственного крика. Уже рассвело, поднялся ветер, и над головой шумели древесные кроны. Какое-то время он просто лежал на спине, бездумно глядя в небо и тяжело дыша. Потом, успокоившись, поднялся и побрел к ручью.

Тщательно умывшись и наплевав на чистку зубов, Гарри вернулся на полянку и заново разжег костер — просто так. Хотелось посидеть и подумать. И немного прийти в себя после ночного кошмара. В общем-то, ничего особенного — он уже привык. В последние два года ему редко снились хорошие сны.

«Хотя сегодняшний превзошел все ожидания, — думал Гарри, лениво жуя травинку. — Раньше мне снились _знакомые_ кошмары...»

Дожевав травинку до самой метелочки, он отшвырнул измочаленный огрызок в сторону и решительно встал.

«Пожалуй, пора идти. Съесть вторую тянучку можно и на ходу. И хорошо бы выбраться отсюда раньше, чем я начну помирать с голоду».

Гарри выгреб из карманов все содержимое и на всякий случай изучил его еще раз. К сожалению, со вчерашнего дня почти ничего не изменилось, только тянучек стало не три, а две. Он засунул одну из них в рот и бросил в догорающий костерок обертки от шоколадных лягушек (и почему он их не выкинул раньше?). В результате список его имущества уменьшился до одной тянучки и маленького картонного прямоугольничка.

«Ах, да, тот странный билет...»

Задумчиво катая во рту конфету, он от скуки принялся разглядывать картонку.

«Ничего себе! Это еще что за ерунда?»

Это был не билет на «Хогвартс-экспресс». Теперь это была небольшая визитка, на которой почему-то были указаны только имя, фамилия и адрес владельца: _«Д-р Ласт Хоуп, Улица Желания, 2/38»_.

«Все страньше и страньше. Ни названия фирмы или услуги, ни занятия. И города нет. Надо постараться не потерять эту дурацкую бумажку. Видимо, это что-то значит».

Гарри убрал бумажку в карман и голодными глазами уставился на последнюю тянучку. Есть хотелось невероятно. Но и оставаться вообще без еды... И вдруг его осенило.

«Мерлин, какой же я КРЕТИН! Я же могу ее увеличить! Снейп все-таки был прав. Я и-ди-от... и это не лечится!»

С трудом поборов желание побиться обо что-нибудь головой, Гарри приступил к торжественному увеличению единственной оставшейся тянучки. Он присел на корточки и осторожно положил конфету на землю. Потом на всякий случай два или три раза повторил про себя заклинание — удостовериться, что ничего не напутает. И наконец... Он взмахнул палочкой, и перед ним появилась замечательная, волшебная, восхитительная тянучка размером с буханку хлеба. Как ребенок, которому дали первое в жизни лакомство, Гарри вцепился в свое творение обеими руками, откусил сразу большой кусок и начал жевать с блаженной улыбкой на лице.

Минут через двадцать, расправившись со своим липким завтраком, Гарри еще раз с удовольствием умылся, завернул остатки тянучки в листья и убрал в карман. Наконец-то сытый и оттого бодрый, он возобновил путешествие вниз по ручью.

х х х

Мужчина в черном встречал рассвет на берегу озера. Почти всю ночь он просидел под деревом, не отрывая взора от темной воды. Постепенно он успокоился и перестал разговаривать сам с собой: казалось, тени прошлого на время оставили его.

Уже к утру, когда над водой потянулся туман, а сонные звезды собрались гаснуть, он вдруг понял, что замерз. Он поежился, встал и принялся расхаживать вдоль берега туда-сюда, обнимая себя руками за плечи.

— Вот они, прелести человеческого существования, — пробурчал он себе под нос.

Но мужчина лгал себе — и знал об этом. Все эти мелкие неудобства — зябкая дрожь, легкий голод, затекшие от долгого сидения ноги — были доказательством того, что он _жив_. Осознание этого делало его почти счастливым... если бы он решился позволить себе такую роскошь, как счастье.

Минут десять интенсивной ходьбы — и он согрелся настолько, что перестал ежиться и сунул руки в карманы. Нащупав там что-то маленькое и твердое, мужчина вытащил загадочный предмет и попытался рассмотреть его.

На его ладони лежал маленький кусочек бумаги с надписью «Хогвартс-экспресс» и указанием места: вагон 2, место 38. Он удивленно приподнял брови, потом пожал плечами и убрал бумажку обратно в карман. Мало ли что бывает. Он и не такое видел.

Какое-то время он еще постоял, глядя в светлеющее небо. Потом развернулся и зашагал вдоль берега озера навстречу рассвету — не потому, что ждал от него чего-то хорошего, а потому, что уже много лет предпочитал восток западу. Так уж сложилось.

х х х

Часа через два он дошел до места, где в озеро впадал небольшой ручей. Утреннее солнце уже здорово припекало, к тому же возраст и бессонная ночь давали о себе знать. Торопиться было некуда. Он снова умылся и напился из озера, а потом присел отдохнуть в тени одного из деревьев.

Но отдыхал он недолго. Вскоре из леса послышался шум, будто кто-то — человек или крупный зверь — пробирался сквозь кусты.

«Интересно...» — подумал мужчина.

На всякий случай достал палочку, но с места не двинулся, только чуть развернулся так, чтобы сразу увидеть непрошеного гостя.

Не прошло и пяти минут, как из зарослей выбрался темноволосый юноша в изрядно помятой квиддичной форме факультета Гриффиндор.

— Доброе утро, сэр! — вежливо поздоровался он.

Мужчина на мгновение лишился дара речи.

— Доброе утро, — растерянно ответил он, разглядывая пришельца. Если бы месяц назад кто-нибудь рассказал бы ему, что Гарри Поттер будет вот так вот вежливо с ним здороваться, неосторожного шутника ждали бы несколько очень неприятных минут.

— Вы не знаете, далеко здесь до жилья? — поинтересовался Поттер.

«Понятия не имею», — подумал его собеседник, тщетно пытаясь понять, что происходит.

— Часа три, — наобум ответил он и махнул рукой вдоль берега. — Вон в ту сторону.

И вдруг понял, в чем дело: мальчишка никогда не видел его взрослым. Только шестнадцатилетним юношей или в полузмеином облике... Так что, конечно, не узнал в полуседом чужаке своего вечного врага.

— Спасибо, — тем временем сказал Поттер. — Ну, мне пора. До свиданья.

И бодро зашагал в указанную сторону.

Губы Темного Лорда исказила торжествующая усмешка. Он вытащил палочку и прицелился в удаляющуюся спину Мальчика-Который-Выжил.

— Эй, погоди, — окликнул он.

Мальчишка обернулся.

— Прощай, Поттер, — Волдеморт усмехнулся. — _Avada Kedavra!_

Вспышка зеленого света отразилась в широко распахнутых от удивления глазах.

— Ты? — успел выдохнуть Поттер, прежде чем вспышка настигла его.

— Я, — успел ответить Темный Лорд, прежде чем его сердце тоже остановилось.

—

_Salut, c'est encore moi._ — Привет, это снова я (фр.).

_Ласт Хоуп (Last Hope)_ — последняя надежда (англ.).


	5. Музыка и стирка

**Глава 5. Музыка и стирка**

_А у нас в школе к счету всегда приписывали:  
«Плата за французский, музыку и стирку дополнительно».  
_Льюис Кэрролл

Северус замер в дверях. Потом медленно обернулся и посмотрел на директора.

— Да, Альбус? — обреченно отозвался он, готовясь к длинному обмену полунамеками. Обычно бесконечные перепалки с Дамблдором скорее развлекали зельевара, чем раздражали, но сейчас ему было не до упражнений в остроумии. Годовщина смерти Люциуса, совершеннолетие Драко, дикое происшествие с Волдемортом и Поттером и его собственное сомнительное положение в результате этого «несчастного случая»... словом, у Северуса хватало причин пребывать в крайне скверном расположении духа.

— Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? — спросил Дамблдор. — Кажется, тебя что-то беспокоит.

— Интересно, что бы это могло меня беспокоить? — огрызнулся Северус, с деланым недоумением поднимая брови.

— Северус, — поморщившись, упрекнул Дамблдор, — меня очень веселят твои мимические опыты, но хватит на сегодня представлений. Номера на педсовете было вполне достаточно.

— Простите, Альбус.

— Не за что, — вздохнул тот, — я просто устал. Садись, не стой на пороге. Хочешь еще чаю?

— Спасибо, пока нет, — Северус закрыл дверь кабинета и вернулся в свое кресло. — По правде сказать, я и сам толком не знаю. Вас интересуют мутные, скверно сформулированные ощущения?

— Иногда, — задумчиво отозвался Дамблдор, — нет ничего лучше мутных, скверно сформулированных ощущений. Они куда ближе к реальности, чем иные плоды игр ума. Так в чем дело?

— В этом... происшествии на квиддичном поле есть нечто странное. И мне это нечто весьма не нравится.

— Продолжай.

— Мне не дают покоя две вещи, — задумчиво начал Северус. — Первое: Метка по-прежнему у меня на руке. Она не побледнела и не изменилась. Я понимаю, что времени прошло мало, но даже в прошлый раз... в общем, вы помните.

Дамблдор медленно кивнул.

— И второе. Вы обратили внимание на то, что на поле не нашли ни одной, ни другой палочки?

— Честно говоря, — суховато ответил директор, — мне было несколько не до того.

Северус тоже кивнул, чувствуя себя немного неуютно, и продолжил бесстрастным деловитым тоном:

— Неважно. Я проверил. Обе палочки действительно пропали. Я ручаюсь, что забрать их не было ни малейшей возможности. Ни у кого. Альбус, это абсурд! Я слышал о подобном, но только в легендах.

— Я тоже, мой мальчик, — задумчиво сказал Дамблдор. — Я тоже.

— Если бы не... тела, — зельевара слегка передернуло, — я бы решил, что снитч сработал как портал...

— Обыкновенно бездыханное тело все-таки указывает на кончину владельца, — сумрачно отозвался директор. — Тем не менее, если у тебя осталась Метка... Что ты думаешь предпринять?

— А что я могу предпринять? — Северус пожал плечами. — Тем более за пару месяцев до конца учебного года? Пороюсь в библиотеке в свободное время. Возможно, наведу кое-какие справки в Сумеречной аллее.

— Хорошо. Держи меня в курсе, пожалуйста, — попросил Дамблдор, поднимаясь. — Если мое общество или моя библиотека тебе пригодятся...

— Будьте покойны, если возникнет необходимость, я не премину вас поднять посреди ночи, — фыркнул Северус.

— Вот и славно, — без улыбки ответил старый маг. — А теперь пойдем, наконец, ужинать.

х х х

В пятницу утром Снейп объявил седьмому курсу результаты контрольной.

— Мисс Грейнджер — удовлетворительно, — кисло произнес он, почти швырнув на парту испещренный пометками пергамент. — Мистер Малфой — удовлетворительно, с натяжкой. Не ожидал от вас.

Гермиона закусила губу, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

«Это нечестно, он же не предупреждал, — думала она. — И Малфою выговор сделал, все равно что похвалил. Как будто от меня он _ожидал_... Боже мой, и чего я все время реву?»

Она отвернулась от учительского стола, чтобы не выдать досаду, — и немедленно встретилась взглядом с Малфоем. Тот едва заметно пожал плечами и скорчил какую-то безобидную рожицу: мол, чего ты хочешь? Это же Снейп!

Не желая, чтобы ее жалели — тем более Драко Малфой! — Гермиона торопливо опустила голову.

— Собственно говоря, остальные пополнили ряды троллей, — Снейп закончил раздавать проверенные работы. — Понятия не имею, зачем вам вообще мои занятия.

Уже привыкшие к этой процедуре студенты молча ждали, когда Снейпу надоест анализировать их самих, их мозги, их отношение к тонкому процессу зельеварения и его, Снейповы, неподдельные страдания по поводу необходимости обучать таких тупиц. Минут через пять преподаватель наконец иссяк и завершил пламенный монолог требованием написать на каникулах трехфутовое эссе сверх обычных заданий.

— Выберите один из вопросов, с которыми вы не справились. А теперь переходим к теме сегодняшнего урока...

Гермиона следовала инструкциям из учебника, словно в тумане. Одна унция этого, две капли другого... Она очнулась, лишь когда кто-то крепко схватил ее за запястье.

— Мисс Грейнджер, — непривычно мягким тоном вопросил Снейп у нее над ухом, — вы себя хорошо чувствуете?

— Н-не знаю, — растерянно выговорила Гермиона.

— Вряд ли вы действительно хотите на практике проверить, к чему приведет добавление в зелье драконьей крови через минуту после русалочьей чешуи, — еще мягче сообщил Снейп, разжимая пальцы.

Гермиона медленно опустила руку. Не останови ее зельевар, полкласса могло бы взлететь на воздух.

— Может быть, вас отпустить к мадам Помфри?

— Н-нет... нет, спасибо, — она постаралась взять себя в руки. — Извините, профессор, этого больше не повторится.

— Без всякого сомнения, — протянул Снейп и вернулся за свой стол.

Гермиона не знала, что и думать. Подобное отношение со стороны зельевара и в обычных обстоятельствах тянуло на неприкрытый фаворитизм, а уж если принять во внимание только что проваленную контрольную...

— Грейнджер! — яростное шипение Малфоя окончательно привело ее в чувство. Гермиона взглянула на жучиные крылья, которые растерла почти в пыль вместо того, чтобы крупно натолочь, и вздохнула. Выбросила испорченное, отмерила новую порцию и снова взялась за работу, стараясь не отвлекаться.

х х х

Убедившись, что Грейнджер перестала витать в облаках и больше не рискует взорвать подземелья, Северус подавил вздох облегчения. До конца триместра осталось всего несколько часов. Может быть, и удастся прожить их безо всяких происшествий. А там, глядишь, после каникул все и придет в норму...

х х х

Вечером Гермиона и Рон сидели на диване в гриффиндорской гостиной и вяло препирались.

— Ну почему ты не хочешь ехать? — в третий раз повторил Рон. — Мама будет рада тебя видеть, и вообще...

«Но я-то не хочу никого видеть! — тоскливо думала Гермиона. — Вообще никого. Хочу остаться одна. Только как об этом скажешь-то?»

— Скоро ТРИТОНы, — суховато сказала она, прибегнув к обычному аргументу в надежде, что Рон не заметит, какое несчастное у нее лицо. — Мне нужно поработать в библиотеке. Я и так отстала от графика...

— До экзаменов ведь еще куча времени! — простонал Рон.

— Давай на этом остановимся, — решительно заявила Гермиона. — Прости, но я никуда не еду.

— Это я уже понял, — подчеркнуто ровным голосом ответил Рон. — Знаешь, пойду-ка я собираться и вообще спать. Завтра вставать рано.

— Рон, ты что, обиделся?

— Конечно нет, — он легонько поцеловал ее в уголок губ и поднялся на ноги. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, — растерянно ответила она.

х х х

Утром после завтрака толпы гомонящих студентов потянулись на станцию в Хогсмид. Гермиона рассталась с друзьями у главного входа в замок. Она чмокнула в щеку Рона и крепко обняла Джинни на прощание.

— Семейная идиллия, — раздался за спиной знакомый голос.

Она резко обернулась. Так и есть: Малфой со своей привычной насмешливой улыбочкой стоял на ступеньках, чуть склонив голову набок.

— Грейнджер, а где твои вещи? — удивленно протянул он. — Ты что, не берешь с собой все свои триста тридцать три фунта учебников?

— Нет, не беру, — холодно отвечала Гермиона. — Я остаюсь с ними здесь.

Удивляясь, с какой это стати ей взбрело в голову отчитываться перед Малфоем, она в последний раз махнула рукой друзьям и скрылась в дверях.

х х х

Драко молча обошел обоих Уизли и быстро зашагал к первой попавшейся школьной карете. На ходу он мысленно корил себя за несдержанность. Знать бы заранее, что Грейнджер не едет! И кто его за язык тянул? Но его так разозлили все эти объятия и прочие нежности... особенно потому, что были предназначены не ему. Взгляды гриффиндорцев сверлили ему спину, но он не оборачивался.

х х х

— Малфой в последнее время странный какой-то, — задумчиво сказала Джинни, — тебе не кажется?

Рон удивленно посмотрел на сестренку.

— По мне, так он по жизни ненормальный, — заявил он. — Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ну, — Джинни наморщила нос, пытаясь сформулировать свои ощущения, — он даже язвит как будто по привычке. И, в общем-то, не сказал ничего противного Гермионе. Так могли бы пошутить ты или Гарри... — она осеклась и опустила взгляд.

Оставшийся путь до станции брат и сестра проделали молча.

х х х

В поезде Драко выбрал пустое купе и сразу же запечатал дверь заклинанием. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь начал приставать к нему с глупыми разговорами. Обойдутся, мест в поезде хватит. Он разложил свои вещи и сел к окну.

Уверенность в себе, которую Драко старался демонстрировать на людях, наедине с собой частенько покидала его. Вот и теперь он был растерян и оттого встревожен. Будущее его пугало. Драко чувствовал себя слепцом на незнакомом перекрестке: мало того, что не все дороги, оказывается, ведут в Рим, так еще и неизвестно, ведут ли они куда-нибудь вообще.

Он то и дело пытался представить себя на месте отца — и не мог. Люциус Малфой слыл человеком холодного ума и несгибаемой воли. Проявления чувств он считал слабостью; единственными свидетельствами его природного темперамента были редкие вспышки ярости.

Драко было пять, когда Люциус решил всерьез взяться за его воспитание. Это означало конец маминым сказкам на ночь, простительному детскому легкомыслию и прочей вольнице. К семи годам Драко страстно желал во всем походить на отца, от манер до вкусов и взглядов. В одиннадцать, отправляясь в Хогвартс, он считал себя взрослым и невероятно гордился собой — блистательным юным наследником древнего волшебного рода. К тринадцати заподозрил, что отец его не любит, и решил сделать все возможное, чтобы завоевать его уважение. А в семнадцать, когда начал осознавать, что не готов идти уже проторенным путем... отца не стало. А Драко так и не успел сказать ему «нет».

Всего двенадцать лет — и круг замкнулся. В пять судьба лишила его свободы выбора, в семнадцать — рукой неизвестного убийцы швырнула уже почти забытую свободу ему в лицо. Вот тебе твоя жизнь, мальчик. Используй ее с умом.

Правда, он получил целый год отсрочки. Целый год он мог просто жить, предоставленный самому себе, как будто ничего не случилось. Теперь же песок в колбе кончился, и время истекло.

Драко устало откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза.


	6. Апельсины цвета беж и козье молоко

**Глава 6. Апельсины цвета беж и козье молоко**

_Всегда найдется кто-то, кто укажет тебе на дверь.  
_Зоя Ященко

На этот раз пробуждение было гораздо менее приятным. Асфальт вообще плохо годится для того, чтобы на нем спать. А уж если он мокрый...

Гарри с трудом продрал глаза. Очки были на нем и даже оказались целы. Только увидев на стеклах капли, он осознал, что идет дождь.

«Час от часу не легче! Лучше уж лес, чем мокрый тротуар».

Гарри сел и торопливо осмотрелся. Небольшая улочка, обычные двухэтажные домики с палисадниками и газончиками. Все бы хорошо и даже банально, если бы не цвета. Например, асфальт (или то, что здесь его заменяло) под ним оказался зеленым. На газонах колыхалась ярко-розовая трава, а пасмурное, судя по наличию дождя, небо переливалось всеми оттенками фиолетового и лилового.

«Значит, так. Хорошая новость: я в третий раз выжил после Смертельного проклятия. Плохая новость: я сижу на тротуаре в каком-то кислотном городе, и вокруг меня вот-вот начнут собираться люди».

Действительно, над ним склонилась какая-то женщина в длинных просторных одеяниях оранжевого цвета. Зонтик у нее в руке — во всяком случае, Гарри решил, что парусиновую конструкцию на длинной рукояти можно считать зонтиком, — был квадратным.

— Вам плохо? — участливо поинтересовалась она.

— Нет-нет, все в порядке, — поспешно ответил Гарри, поднимаясь на ноги. — Просто поскользнулся. Спасибо.

Он поспешно убедился, что палочка по-прежнему в кармане, и торопливо пошел прочь. Городок напоминал обычное английское захолустье — с точностью до диких красок и странных одеяний местных жителей. Прохожих, кстати, было мало — то ли погода отпугивала, то ли еще что.

«Мне здорово повезло, что здесь такая мода. Хорошо бы я смотрелся в своей форме на лондонских улицах, например».

Размышления об одежде напомнили, что он весь мокрый с головы до ног. Видимо, он успел пролежать под дождем достаточно долго, потому что промок насквозь и, естественно, замерз.

«Так и заболеть недолго», — подумал Гарри, оглядываясь в поисках укромного местечка, где можно было бы поколдовать. Наиболее подходящим показался уголок миниатюрного скверика, где росли какие-то густые кусты с нежно-бирюзовой листвой и странными круглыми бежевыми плодами, чем-то напоминавшими апельсины. Укрывшись от посторонних глаз, он достал палочку и с облегчением произнес высушивающее и согревающее заклинания.

«Ну вот, совсем другое дело. Дождь, конечно, все еще моросит, и я потом опять промокну, но так лучше, чем ничего. Жалко, капюшона нет».

Он вернулся на дорогу и отправился бродить по городу, надеясь, что это как-то поможет решить, что делать дальше.

х х х

Том Ролво Реддл очнулся от того, что его довольно бесцеремонно трясли за плечо.

— И чегой-то ты разлегся у меня на полу? — раздался над ухом скрипучий женский голос.

Удостоверившись, что палочка у него в руке, Темный Лорд открыл глаза. И тут же пожалел об этом, потому что более жуткой старухи не видывал за всю свою бурную жизнь. Из-под косматых бровей на него с интересом взирали по-совиному круглые и желтые глаза, длинный нос чудовищным крючком нависал над тонкими, почти бескровными губами. Морщинистое иссохшее лицо обрамляли нечесаные седые патлы. Взгляд у бабки был на редкость цепкий и пронзительный.

— Давай-ка подымайся, милок, — проскрипела она. — Нечего тут валяться.

От удивления Том даже подавил совершенно естественное желание запустить в старуху Смертельным проклятием. К тому же что-то подсказывало: лежа на полу, вряд ли удастся произвести на кого-нибудь впечатление.

— Придержи язык, женщина, — прошипел он, поднимаясь на ноги и стараясь сохранять достоинство. Интуиция усердно нашептывала: со старухой что-то неладно, но гордость, как это нередко бывает, пересилила здравый смысл.

— Надо же, какой смешной мальчик, — старуха только снисходительно хмыкнула. — И еще голодный, небось?

— Какой я тебе мальчик? — заорал Темный Лорд, теряя остатки терпения.

— Ты палку-то свою спрячь, — ухмыльнулась бабка, — а то, неровен час, стрясется чего. Тебя же еще и лечить потом придется.

Желтые глаза на мгновение вспыхнули — и тут же потухли. Реддл вдруг ощутил, что предпочел бы встретиться лицом к лицу с разъяренным Дамблдором, чем сердить эту странную женщину. От нее исходила такая сила, что он на какой-то миг и в самом деле почувствовал себя мальчиком. Том неохотно спрятал волшебную палочку в карман.

— Вот так-то лучше, — с довольным видом кивнула старуха. — Тебе лет-то сколько? Десятков пять, али чуть больше? Вот справишь хоть трехсотые-то именины, тогда и будешь палкой своей размахивать... А так — дитя дитем. Садись вон к столу давай.

Она махнула рукой в сторону лавки, и Том послушно сел за стол, прислонившись к деревянной стене. Теперь он получил возможность как следует разглядеть помещение, где оказался. Это был, судя по всему, небольшой бревенчатый домик с одной-единственной комнатой внутри, большую часть которой занимала здоровенная печь. Вдоль стен тянулись деревянные лавки, у одной из них стоял небольшой деревянный же и колченогий стол. У двери притулилась пузатая кадка с водой, со стен и потолка свисали какие-то веники, пучки растений, мешочки с непонятно чем и прочая сомнительная на вид дребедень. Пахло травами, молоком и свежим хлебом. На одной из лавок сидел и умывался громадный черный кот с облезлым хвостом и обгрызенными ушами.

— Сейчас я тебе поесть-то соображу, — бабка поковыляла к печи. — Кашу будешь?

Не дожидаясь ответа, она взяла в руки длинную палку, увенчанную странными металлическими рогами (вряд ли стоит удивляться, что Том Реддл никогда в жизни не видел ухвата), пошуровала ею в печи и извлекла оттуда закопченный чугунный горшок. На столе перед Томом последовательно появились глиняная миска с вышеупомянутой кашей, деревянная ложка с резной ручкой, два ломтя ржаного хлеба и щербатая кружка с козьим молоком.

х х х

Через полтора часа бесцельных блужданий Гарри вышел на центральную площадь, обычную для захолустного городишки любой страны. Несколько лавчонок, одно или два кафе, ратуша...

Дождь наконец-то прекратился, и небо слегка прояснилось, окрасившись в нежные светло-сиреневые тона. Поднялся легкий ветер, зашелестев листвой тех самых голубых кустов, — обойдя полгорода, Гарри уже понял, что здесь их повсеместно сажали в качестве живых изгородей. Забавные бежевые шарики на ветках издавали пряный, сладковато-горький запах.

Гарри вдруг понял, что очень проголодался. Но пробовать незнакомые плоды? Нет уж, дудки. Если семь лет учебы в Хогвартсе его чему-нибудь научили, так в первую очередь тому, что все незнакомое обычно потенциально опасно, а ядовитых растений гораздо больше, чем съедобных.

Можно, конечно, повторить фокус с тянучкой. Но сладкого больше не хотелось, да и для колдовства следовало сначала найти укромное место.

Может, пойти в кафе? Но у него нет денег... В памяти всплыл родной зал «Трех метел», и внезапно Гарри дико захотелось поесть по-человечески, сидя за столом в уютном и теплом помещении. И желательно что-нибудь мясное. Скажем, отбивную с жареной картошкой. Или сосиски с горошком. Или хотя бы яичницу с беконом... Он судорожно сглотнул и усилием воли заставил себя прекратить этот гастрономический бред.

«Интересно, что они вообще тут едят? Заглянуть туда, что ли? Может, получится договориться насчет какой-нибудь работы. В конце концов, я столько всего делал у Дурслей, что могу попроситься в это кафе кем-нибудь... Да хоть мойщиком посуды».

Гарри скривился, представив, сколько посуды перемыл у своих родственничков за последние лет десять.

«А может... Вообще-то я легко могу сбежать, не заплатив. Аппарировать на другой конец города, да и все. Хотя тогда придется убраться отсюда как можно скорее. Мерлин, до чего я дошел! Думаю о краже как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся. Тоже мне, честный гриффиндорец. Ладно, на месте разберемся».

Гарри быстрым шагом пересек площадь и подошел к двери ближайшего кафе. Сквозь большие окна было хорошо видно внутреннее убранство: длинная барная стойка темного дерева, небольшие стеклянные столики на причудливо выгнутых металлических ножках, смешные маленькие фонарики со свечками, свисающие с потолка на тоненьких цепочках. Называлось это заведение «У Кесси за пазухой».

«Хотел бы я знать, кто такая Кесси. Или такой?» — подумал Гарри, решительно потянул на себя дверную ручку и шагнул внутрь.

Даже успей он понять, что видит перед собой, вряд ли бы смог остановиться. Темное помещение, где он оказался, было чем угодно, только не баром.

х х х

Том Реддл, которому впервые за много лет выпала возможность нормально поесть, вовсю предавался давно забытым ощущениям.

Сначала он порадовался, что за всю свою богатую приключениями жизнь так и не стал вампиром. Потому что предложенная бабкой гречневая каша была щедро сдобрена ядреным чесноком.

Потом он обнаружил, что козье молоко невыносимо воняет козой. И что пить его не морщась — трудная задача даже для Темного Лорда. Особенно под пристальным взглядом странной старухи, которая теперь сидела напротив и не сводила с него глаз.

— Ну, милок, сыт теперь? — поинтересовалась она, когда Реддл дожевал хлеб и мужественно запил последним глотком молока.

Том молча кивнул.

— Экий ты невежа, — проскрипела бабка. — Хоть «благодарствую» сказал бы али просто «спасибо», а? — она вдруг хихикнула. — Ладно, что с тебя взять, с твоим-то воспитанием.

Реддл мысленно заскрипел зубами, но смолчал. Непонятная мощь, исходившая от этой старухи, превосходила все, что ему когда-либо доводилось видеть.

— Ты не серчай, милок, на бабку-то, не серчай, — усмехнулась его хозяйка. — Бабка знает, что говорит, а ты слушай да на ус мотай. У тебя еще вся жизнь впереди, мальчик.

Она посмотрела ему прямо в лицо — и Том вдруг увидел, что глаза у нее молодые и ясные, цвета подсвеченного солнцем янтаря. Он почувствовал, что теряется в этом янтарном пламени... и тут старуха отвела взгляд.

— Смотри, утопнешь, с непривычки-то, — насмешливо покачала головой она и вдруг посерьезнела: — Долго тебе здесь оставаться нельзя. Внучок мой к вечеру явится, а у него к людям особый интерес. В общем, нечего тебе здесь делать.

— Внучок? — с любопытством спросил Реддл. Его и вправду интересовало, какой же внучок может быть у _такой_ бабки.

— Экий ты прыткий, — хмыкнула старуха. — Все-то тебе знать нужно. Внучка моего вы, люди, по-всякому зовете. Кто мессиром, кто мэтром, а кто и, — она опять усмехнулась, — просто лордом.

Том вздрогнул.

— Понял? Вот то-то же. Дай-ка я тебе на прощание погадаю...

На столе перед бабкой невесть откуда появились карты, до того замусоленные, что затруднительно было разглядеть картинки. Ловкими движениями перетасовав колоду, она принялась раскладывать их, что-то бормоча себе под нос.

Минут через пять она торжествующе объявила:

— Ну, что тебе сказать-то, милок? Казенного дома не жди, не опасайся. А вот дорога дальняя тебя и впрямь ждет. Да не одного тебя. Маячит тут повсюду мальчишка зеленоглазый, так тебе с ним по пути.

Реддл мрачно усмехнулся.

— Я смотрю, ты знаешь, о ком я? — подмигнула бабка. — Ну и ладушки. Только гляди: дорога-то у вас повсюду одна выходит. Или есть она, или нет ее. Тебе лучше знать, что это значит. А теперь ступай.

— Куда? — не удержался Реддл.

— В дверь, — ухмыльнулась старуха. — Другого пути тебе нет.

Понимая, что разговор окончен, Том встал из-за стола и направился к выходу. На пороге оглянулся: бабка, по-птичьи наклонив голову, со странной улыбкой смотрела ему вслед.

— Спасибо, — неуверенно пробормотал он и отвернулся.

— На здоровье, милок, на здоровье, — хмыкнула старуха ему в спину.

Том Реддл открыл дверь и вышел.

—

_Том Ролво Реддл..._ — чтобы сохранить анаграмму (Том Ролво Реддл — Лорд Волдеморт), пришлось изменить второе имя Тома.


	7. Ключи и узы

**Глава 7. Ключи и узы**

_А любовь это или отрава —  
Я никогда не мог определить.  
_Борис Гребенщиков

«Хогвартс-экспресс» уже подошел к вокзалу Кингс-Кросс, а Драко пребывал все в том же сумрачном состоянии духа. Вдруг отчаянно захотелось никуда не выходить, а просто дождаться, пока поезд пойдет обратно, и вернуться в школу.

Он уныло наблюдал через приоткрытое окно, как близнецы Уизли встречают Рона и Джинни. В кои-то веки рыжее семейство не поднимало шум на весь вокзал: сдержанно-тихая четверка быстро и молча покинула платформу 9 и 3/4. Потом мимо окна протопали Крэбб с Гойлом. В поезде они Драко не нашли, и, к счастью, им не пришло в голову караулить его снаружи. В конце концов стало ясно, что пора идти. Драко со вздохом взял сумку и клетку с филином, снял с двери заклятие и вышел.

На платформе уже почти никого не было. Он отошел в сторонку, поставил вещи на землю и принялся расхаживать туда-сюда с мрачным видом, скрестив руки на груди. Он знал, что выглядит нелепой пародией на Снейпа, но ему было все равно.

Вдруг сзади послышались шаги, и не успел Драко обернуться, как на глаза легли две узкие прохладные ладони. Потом его притянули к себе и легонько чмокнули в затылок.

— Мама, — Драко силился изобразить упрек: дескать, что за манера лобызать его на глазах у людей, как пятилетнего. Ничего не вышло, ибо мешала ухмылка до ушей, вполне достойная Чеширского кота. Скверное настроение немедленно испарилось, будто и не было его.

— Скоро придется вставать на цыпочки, чтобы до тебя дотянуться, — улыбнулась Нарцисса, разворачивая сына лицом к себе. — Соскучился?

— Еще бы, мам. Как ты? — он чуть не брякнул: «без меня», но вовремя успел сдержаться. Уж конечно, ей невесело одной в огромном поместье, где все напоминает об отце...

Нарцисса, казалось, была в курсе этих нехитрых переживаний.

— Все в порядке, родной. Ты же знаешь, я не из тех, кто любит целыми днями сидеть без дела и жалеть себя. Бери свои вещи и дай мне руку.

Драко повиновался. Нарцисса накрыла его руку своей, позаботившись, чтобы ее массивный мужской перстень-печатка касался обоих, и скомандовала:

— Домой.

Порт-ключ сработал, и оба перенеслись в просторный холл Малфой-мэнора.

— Драко, ужинать будем через два часа в Зеленой гостиной. Так что у тебя есть время привести себя в порядок и разобрать вещи. Сегодня и завтра мы отдыхаем, а в понедельник с утра нас ждут нотариус и гоблины «Гринготтса».

Драко кивнул и отправился к себе. Первым делом он швырнул сумку в угол, а потом выпустил из клетки своего филина.

— Брысь в совятню, Клавдий, — сказал он, распахнув окно. — Нечего тебе тут делать.

Филин согласно ухнул и улетел.

Минуту-другую Драко стоял у окна с закрытыми глазами, подставив лицо щедрым на ласку лучам. Теплый ветер трепал отросшие за год волосы, пахло горячей землей, солнцем, юной травой — в Уилтшире безумствовала новая весна. Острое ощущение счастья на мгновение опьянило его — и исчезло, оставив вместо себя смутное предвкушение чего-то неведомого, неощутимого и невероятного.

Он отвернулся от окна и вдруг заметил на письменном столе небольшой сверток. Нечто прямоугольное, завернутое в матовую зеленую бумагу, с привязанной поздравительной карточкой.

Убедившись, что на сверток не наложены никакие чары, Драко осторожно взял его. На карточке было написано мелким аккуратным почерком:

_«Моему мальчику, который уже вырос.  
Мама»_

Он нетерпеливо развернул обертку — и в его руках оказалась книга в бархатном темно-синем переплете. Книга была явно не нова, ткань кое-где вытерлась, а серебряные буквы заглавия почернели. На обложке значилось: «Классика европейского сонета».

Не выпуская книги из рук, Драко опустился на кровать, открыл книгу на середине и принялся читать первое попавшееся стихотворение.

_Когда часы делящая планета  
Вновь обретает общество Тельца,  
Природа видом радует сердца,  
Сияньем огненных рогов согрета..._

х х х

Гермиона сидела в библиотеке над тем самым трехфутовым эссе по зельям. Правда, по большей части она ничего не писала, а задумчиво смотрела куда-то в пространство, машинально водя пером по пергаменту. Внушительного вида лист был исписан едва ли на четверть.

Школа почти опустела, большинство студентов разъехались по домам. Остались десятка два человек: в основном пятый и седьмой курсы — те, кого волновали экзамены в конце года. Как правило, они не слишком жаждали общения, и Гермионе легко удавалось их избегать. В результате девушка целые дни проводила в библиотеке, и времени на размышления было больше чем достаточно.

Пока Гарри не погиб — так ужасно и так бессмысленно! — Гермиона и не подозревала, как много он на самом деле для нее значил и насколько был ей близок. Он легко улавливал нюансы ее настроения, точно знал, грустит она, сердится или обижается, и нередко даже мирил ее с Роном. Он не всегда понимал причины ее поведения, это правда. Зато он был готов принимать ее такой, какая она есть, и никогда не пытался ее переделать.

С Роном, к несчастью, дело обстояло гораздо хуже. Он начал всерьез за ней ухаживать еще в начале весны, и до той трагической субботы Гермионе казалось, что у них есть все шансы. Но теперь, увы, приходилось признать, что это, скорее всего, не так. Да, Рон изо всех сил старался ей помочь. Но он абсолютно не понимал, что именно ей нужно. Он пытался разговаривать, когда она мечтала, чтобы ее оставили в покое, и упорно молчал, когда ей хотелось услышать что-нибудь ласковое. За последние две недели она ссорилась с ним больше, чем за все предыдущие годы.

Гермиона вздохнула и сдула упавший на нос локон. Она была уже почти уверена: надо как можно скорее поговорить с Роном откровенно. Чем раньше он перестанет питать ненужные надежды, тем лучше. Но как ему об этом сказать? И как сделать так, чтобы они не поссорились окончательно?

В довершение всех бед у нее, как нарочно, не шел из головы Малфой. Что за причуда воображения? Она так растерялась, поняв, что тогда, на квиддичных трибунах, слизеринец все время молча наблюдал за ней. Почему он сидел там один? И с чего ей вздумалось поздравлять его с днем рождения? Ах да, она просто не знала, как закончить этот непонятный разговор. Собственно, о том, что у него день рождения, она узнала случайно — услышала разговор трех слизеринок в ванной старост. Визгливым восторженным голоском Панси Паркинсон обсуждала с двумя подружками, что ему подарить на совершеннолетие. И потом, всю последнюю неделю Малфой так странно себя вел... Или ей показалось?

— Крайне любопытный орнамент, мисс Грейнджер, — раздался у нее над ухом знакомый вкрадчивый голос. — Правда, на мой взгляд, он скорее подошел бы к эссе по ядам, а не по обезболивающим снадобьям.

Гермиона вздрогнула и посмотрела на свой лист пергамента: все его поля были покрыты извивающимися змейками. Она подняла голову, но Снейп уже отошел от ее стола и неторопливо удалялся к Запретной секции. Через несколько шагов он обернулся и добавил:

— На вашем месте я бы почаще заглядывал в словарь. В вашем сочинении как минимум две орфографические ошибки.

Закусив губу, расстроенная Гермиона принялась перечитывать написанное.

х х х

К вечеру среды, когда формальности были наконец-то завершены, Драко чувствовал себя как выжатый лимон. На пятьдесят каком-то по счету подписанном документе ему страстно захотелось запустить чернильницей в стену и отказаться от наследства немедленно. Остановили его две вещи: нежелание огорчать мать и опасение, что в случае отказа придется подписать втрое больше бумажек. Впрочем, он подозревал, что все-таки обрадуется размерам своего состояния — но только после того, как хорошенько выспится.

После трех дней мучений Драко стал обладателем не только необъятных угодий в Уилтшире, но и фантастического счета в «Гринготтсе», целой кучи акций неизвестно чего (он с ужасом подумал, что когда-нибудь придется со всем этим разбираться) и прочих тому подобных ценных вещей.

Теперь он сидел в кресле у камина в угловой Медовой гостиной и вертел в руках только что полученную лицензию на аппарацию. Из всех комнат, где обычно принимали гостей, он больше всего любил именно эту — темное дерево огромного дубового стола уютно сочеталось с теплыми светлыми тонами ковров, занавесей и кресел.

— Хочешь что-нибудь выпить? — мягко поинтересовалась Нарцисса, опускаясь в кресло напротив.

— Было бы неплохо, мам, — кивнул Драко. Несколько прядей волос упали на лицо, и он с раздражением откинул их назад.

— Ты будешь носить их, как... как носил Люциус? — осторожно спросила мать, приказав домовому эльфу принести коньяк.

— Конечно, — слегка раздраженно и в то же время растерянно отозвался сын. — Если я не одобряю его... м-м-м... политических пристрастий, это не значит, что я собираюсь отказываться от родовых традиций. По крайней мере, от тех, что не противоречат _моим_ пристрастиям. В конце концов, — он криво усмехнулся, — я уже второй час глава Дома Малфоев.

— Тогда их стоит удлинить, — Нарцисса взмахнула палочкой, и светлые прямые волосы Драко, зашевелившись, будто змеи, отросли до лопаток. Второй взмах — и пряди со лба и с висков сплелись в особый узел на затылке.

— Мама, я в состоянии это сделать сам! Мне не пять лет, — буркнул Драко и тут же добавил, смутившись: — Спасибо.

Нарцисса задумчиво смотрела на хмурого сына поверх своего коньячного бокала. С каждым годом мальчик все больше напоминал отца. Люциус, правда, крайне редко демонстрировал свои чувства, но это вовсе не означало, что у него их не было. Совсем наоборот... она грустно улыбнулась про себя. Драко же был куда менее сдержан, хотя при случае притворяться и он умел отменно.

— Мама, — Драко прервал поток ее размышлений, — могу я задать тебе личный вопрос?

По тому, как формально это прозвучало, Нарцисса поняла, что вопрос действительно очень личный. Она кивнула.

— Почему ты вышла замуж за отца? — спросил он, глядя матери в глаза.

Она знала, что когда-нибудь сын спросит об этом. И заранее знала, что ответит.

— Когда мне было четырнадцать, — медленный глоток из бокала, — я была влюблена в него без памяти. Как и все слизеринские девочки старше тринадцати лет. Он был на седьмом курсе, я на четвертом. Тогда он мнил себя рыцарем в сияющих доспехах — в рамках чистокровных традиций, разумеется. Он был слизеринским королем Артуром, и все сходили по нему с ума. Даже Северус, нелюдимый и почти незаметный первокурсник, признал в нем лидера.

— А потом Артур оказался Мордредом, — мрачно предположил Драко.

— Скорее Лотом, но это было позже, гораздо позже, — покачала головой Нарцисса. — Не знаю, когда Люциус заметил мое восхищение, но он пригласил меня тогда на Йольский бал. Весной, когда мне исполнилось пятнадцать, он официально просил моей руки у моих родителей, и мы были помолвлены. Потом он окончил школу, и три года мы виделись только на каникулах. Через месяц после того, как я получила результаты ТРИТОНов, мы поженились. А спустя еще год он совершил ошибку, которая принесла нам много горя и, в конечном счете, стоила ему жизни.

Драко опустил глаза. Он знал, что мать не одобряла радикальных взглядов отца и его чрезмерного увлечения Темными Искусствами, которые когда-то и привели Люциуса Малфоя к Волдеморту. Именно поэтому она в свое время не позволила перевести сына в Дурмштранг. Драко вспомнил, как сердился на мать за то, что она заставила его остаться в Англии... Ему тогда уже было четырнадцать, и он давно считал себя взрослым и самостоятельным.

Нарцисса воспользовалась повисшим молчанием, чтобы сменить тему.

— Довольно об этом, ведь мы сегодня празднуем, — мягко сказала она, поднимаясь. — Я совсем забыла про твой подарок. Закрой глаза и жди.

— Какой подарок? — удивился Драко, послушно закрывая глаза. Зажмурившись, он слышал, как мать вышла в соседнюю комнату и почти сразу же вернулась.

— С днем рождения!

На его колени опустилась гитара. Драко улыбнулся, не открывая глаз, знакомясь с ней на ощупь. Пробежался пальцами по струнам. Легкий, отзывчивый инструмент с чудесным звуком. Не сравнить с его учебной гитарой — ту ему купили в двенадцать лет, и она уже успела состариться. Не говоря уже о том, что последние пара лет в слизеринских подземельях не прибавили ей здоровья.

— Ты не могла выбрать лучше, мама... О, она уже настроена. Сыграть тебе?

— Я буду рада, — Нарцисса снова опустилась в кресло.

Драко на мгновение задумался, потом взял аккорд.

_Due braccia grandi per abbandonarmi dentro  
Se la notte avevo un po' paura.  
Occhi profondi per cui ero un libro aperto  
Senza dire neanche una parola.  
Aveva mille modi buoni per svegliarmi  
Quando non volevo andare a scuola.  
E mi chiedevo mentre le guardavo i piedi  
Questo angelo perche' non vola?_

_Le mamme sognano,  
Le mamme invecchiano,  
Le mamme si amano,  
Ma ti amano di piu'..._

— Что это? — негромко спросила растроганная Нарцисса, когда песня отзвучала.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Драко. — Блез привезла ноты, когда в прошлом году ездила в Италию. Подозреваю, это что-то маггловское. Я не знаток современной музыки. Но мне понравилось.

— Блез? Блез Забини? — поинтересовалась мать. — Такая темноволосая девочка с синими глазами?

— Да. Удивительно забавное существо, — ответил Драко.

— Это благодаря ей ты так рассеян и наконец-то начал читать стихи? — подмигнула Нарцисса.

— Мама, это невозможно! — фыркнул Драко. — Блез умница, но роман с этой сумасбродной цыганкой лишит головы кого угодно. Я предпочитаю оставаться в здравом уме и твердой памяти.

— Ясно, — сказала Нарцисса, решив не настаивать. — Ты не хочешь спать, дорогой? Поздно уже...

— Да, пожалуй.

— В таком случае, спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, мама, — он поцеловал ее в щеку и вышел.

«А все-таки мальчик кем-то увлечен, — подумала Нарцисса, глядя сыну вслед. — Надо будет еще раз написать Северусу...»

—

_Когда часы делящая планета..._ — Франческо Петрарка, сонет IX, пер. Е. Солоновича.

_Скорее Лотом_... Король Лот — владыка Лотиана и Оркнейских островов, муж сводной сестры Артура Моргаузы, враг Утера Пендрагона и позднее Артура.

_Due braccia grandi per abbandonarmi dentro..._ — песня Тото Кутуньо _Le Mamme_ — «Мамы». Ниже мой несколько вольный перевод.

_Две руки в объятьях ласковых меня сжимают,  
Если ночь с собой приносит ужас.  
Как букварь, глаза бездонные меня читают,  
И ни слова вслух произносить не нужно.  
Сколько способов меня с утра поднять,  
Когда я прогулять мечтаю...  
И я думал, эти ноги взглядом провожая:  
Этот ангел — что же не летает?_

_Она живет мечтой,  
Становится старей,  
Влюбляется порой,  
Но ты дороже ей..._


	8. Двери и зеркала

**Глава 8. Двери и зеркала**

_Страшный крик исторгали пучины  
этого голоса.  
Старики говорят — шевелились  
волосы,  
и таяла ртуть  
зеркал.  
_Фредерико Гарсия Лорка

Гарри шагнул в темноту — он не успел бы остановиться, даже если бы понял, куда шагает, — и немедленно врезался во что-то твердое и острое. Сверху посыпались какие-то звенящие, железные и — чтоб их! — опять же, очень твердые штуки. Он отскочил, тут же наткнувшись спиной на стену.

Дождавшись, пока все отгремит, Гарри затаил дыхание и прислушался. Звенящая тишина убедила его в том, что в помещении (чем бы оно ни было) никого нет. Он облегченно вздохнул и с удовольствием выругался — заковыристо и непечатно. Тираде ответило гулкое эхо, и Гарри хмыкнул.

«Пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора, если бы меня слышал Снейп, и то же самое плюс неделя взысканий, если б это была Макгонагалл. Снейп, по крайней мере, понимает, что в некоторых случаях человеку жизненно необходимо спустить пар».

Гарри вытащил палочку.

— _Lumos!_

Поводив лучом по сторонам, он быстро разыскал на стене слева от двери, в которую вошел, выключатель и щелкнул им. Где-то высоко под потолком зажглись электрические лампы, залив помещение тусклым желтоватым светом.

— _Nox_.

Теперь наконец-то можно было как следует оглядеться.

То, во что он врезался, оказалось типичным складским стеллажом, а то, что посыпалось сверху, — маленькими консервными баночками с детским питанием. Вокруг, насколько хватало глаз, тянулись длинные ряды таких же стеллажей, набитых всякой всячиной. На полу и на полках густым слоем лежала непотревоженная пыль — похоже, здесь никого не было как минимум несколько месяцев, а то и лет. Мертвую тишину нарушало только противное дребезжание лампочек.

«Час от часу не легче. Кажется, поесть опять не удастся. Ну да ничего, где наша не пропадала».

Гарри медленно пошел вдоль стеллажей, разглядывая содержимое полок. Скоро он убедился, что здесь и в самом деле можно обнаружить что угодно: продукты (консервы всех мыслимых видов), посуду, одежду, обувь, канцелярские принадлежности, даже какую-то технику... Все это было тщательно упаковано, аккуратно рассортировано и покрыто густым слоем пыли. И, что самое удивительное, это были знакомые, обыкновенные маггловские вещи — даже надписи на упаковках оказались английскими. Гарри на всякий случай попробовал аппарировать куда-нибудь — увы, все с тем же успехом, а точнее, без оного.

«Что это? Забытый склад универмага? Запасы на случай ядерной войны? Параллельный мир, где все погибли?»

От последней мысли Гарри стало не по себе. Стараясь отвлечься, он начал разглядывать то, что лежало на полке прямо перед ним. Это оказались джинсы — светло-голубые, насколько можно было определить сквозь грязный пакет. Пару минут Гарри просто тупо смотрел на них, а потом его неожиданно осенило.

«Почему бы не воспользоваться этим складом по назначению? В конце концов, здесь явно давно уже никого не было. А мне до смерти надоела квиддичная форма!»

Сказано — сделано. Для начала Гарри разыскал секцию с канцелярскими принадлежностями и обзавелся карандашом и блокнотом. Усевшись на корточки, он принялся составлять список того, что следовало попытаться найти. Через полчаса фантазия окончательно иссякла, и он начал реализовывать задуманное.

Небольшой рюкзак, одежда, белье и новые ботинки (Гарри очень хотел найти что-нибудь более пригодное для длительных переходов, чем его легкие спортивные туфли) отыскались сравнительно легко. Зубная щетка, полотенце, нож, спички и карманный фонарик (вдруг его занесет туда, где не удастся пользоваться магией?) тоже не составили проблемы. Еду он брать не рискнул: мало ли, сколько она тут пролежала? Сложнее всего оказалось отыскать спальный мешок — на это ушло полтора часа, и Гарри не сдавался только из чистого упрямства.

Наконец все было сложено в одном месте, и Гарри чарами очистил вещи от пыли и мусора. Затем разделся и неохотно применил аналогичное заклинание к себе. От этого противно пощипывало все тело, как ранку от йода, но выбирать не приходилось. Вряд ли ему в ближайшее время удастся принять ванну... Потом он вспомнил, что не брился с самого начала всех его злоключений, и провел рукой по подбородку. И почти не удивился, обнаружив, что щетина куда гуще, чем должна бы. Гарри пожал плечами и произнес бреющее заклятье. Он постепенно начинал привыкать, что в этом мире все не так, как обычно.

Одевшись, он с удовлетворением подумал, что маггловская одежда куда больше пригодна для путешествий, чем магическая.

«Все-таки джинсы есть джинсы. В мантии по лесу не очень-то побегаешь. Да и зимой холодно...»

Гарри спрятал палочку во внутренний карман ветровки и принялся укладывать вещи в рюкзак. Чтобы влезло все, спальный мешок и старые ботинки пришлось уменьшить — он не желал расставаться с квиддичной формой. Складывая ее, он машинально проверил карманы, извлек остатки увеличенной тянучки и тот самый картонный прямоугольничек. Гарри взглянул на него — теперь это был не билет и не визитка, а библиотечная карточка.

_КМ 3 — 37  
Король М.  
«Лабиринт: туда и обратно»_

«Опять бред сивого гиппогрифа. Хотя цифры-то меняются подозрительно. Как там было? 1–39, 2–38, 3–37... В сумме всегда сорок. Первое число растет, второе уменьшается. Стоп! Единица была два дня назад, двойка вчера, сегодня тройка... Мерлин, это же дни!»

Гарри уставился на бумажку у себя на ладони.

«Значит, на сороковой день что-то произойдет. Что?»

Ответа у него не было. Точнее, было одно предположение, но настолько неприятное, что Гарри поспешил от него отмахнуться.

«Потом разберусь. Все равно я собираюсь вернуться в Хогвартс как можно скорее, так что на мои планы это никак не повлияет».

Он бережно убрал подозрительную картонку в карман и вскинул рюкзачок на плечо. Потом крутанулся на пятке, ужасно довольный собой, и пожалел, что нет зеркала.

«Ну, мы еще попрыгаем. И если я отсюда не выберусь, пусть Снейп съест Распределительную Шляпу!»

х х х

В отличие от Гарри, Том Реддл сразу понял, где находится. Оставалось выяснить, как он сюда попал.

Шагнув за порог избушки, он очутился не в лесу, не в городе и даже не в какой-нибудь деревеньке. Он был в пустом купе поезда. Поезд двигался, и за окном мелькали бесконечные заснеженные елки, сосны и березы.

Темный Лорд быстро запер за собой дверь, запечатал ее на всякий случай заклинанием и сел.

Купе несколько отличалось от того, что он привык видеть: маленький столик и четыре полки, обтянутые противной на ощупь фальшивой кожей. Не роскошно, но сгодится, чтобы проспать ночь.

Том как раз задумался, на какой полке лечь, когда в дверь постучали.

— Билеты предъявляем! — донесся из коридора раздраженный голос проводницы.

Темный Лорд наскоро прикинул шансы: можно, конечно, не открывать, но это только вызовет излишние осложнения. Проводница приведет какое-нибудь начальство, начальство вызовет слесаря, тот начнет ломать дверь, и в конечном счете придется их всех убить. Сама по себе эта идея не вызывала у Тома никаких возражений, но он сильно сомневался, что при таком развитии событий удастся выспаться. Поэтому он снова сел за столик — так, чтобы палочки в правой руке не было видно из коридора, — и прошептал:

— _Alohomora!_

Дверь с грохотом отъехала в сторону, и в купе вошла растрепанная маггла средних лет в темно-синем форменном костюме и с кожаной папкой в руках.

— Билеты предъявляем, — машинально повторила проводница. Очевидно, она приняла темную мантию за рясу, потому что буркнула себе под нос: — Развелось попов, плюнуть некуда...

Том встретился взглядом с проводницей, и ее глаза на мгновение остекленели. Изменить память глупой маггле ничего не стоило.

— Постель брать будете? Чай надо? — спросила она, пребывая в уверенности, что билет уже у нее в папке.

— Уж будьте любезны, — саркастически хмыкнул Темный Лорд.

Проводница молча кивнула и отправилась дальше по вагону.

Он устроился поудобнее у окна и задумался. К этой минуте у него не осталось сомнений в том, что на квиддичном поле что-то пошло не так — совсем не так. И в результате он попал в какой-то странный мир — безумный, но все же наверняка подчиняющийся какой-то логике. В этом он был уверен: ему еще не встречались существа или вещи, не имеющие никаких внутренних законов. Том попытался подвести итог всем странностям последних дней.

Прежде всего, очутившись здесь, он обрел человеческий облик. Причем такой, словно был магглом и действительно прожил все свои шестьдесят лет, а не провел почти четырнадцать из них бесплотным и мстительным духом. В сознании всплыла старухина фраза: «Тебе лет-то сколько? Десятков пять, али чуть больше?» Ему вдруг страстно захотелось узнать, как он выглядит. Не мог же он помолодеть, в самом деле? Или мог? Промучившись минуты три, он все-таки встал и подошел к двери, где висело зеркало.

Если верить отражению, он действительно помолодел. Ненамного — года на три или четыре. Однако теперь он выглядел, как и положено могущественному волшебнику пятидесяти с лишним лет от роду. Седина исчезла, почти все морщины разгладились, и черные глаза не были больше глазами старика.

Темный Лорд усмехнулся. Он уже и забыл, каково это — с удовольствием смотреться в зеркало. Чувствовать себя сильным... физически, а не только магически.

Он хмыкнул, удивляясь сам себе, и снова сел. Значит, первое — это странности с возрастом и внешностью. Второе — Поттер. Том Реддл был уверен, что его Смертельное проклятие сработало как надо, что Поттер умер... и столь же уверен, что при этом умер сам. Ошибиться он не мог: в конце концов, ощущения были ему знакомы. Однако теперь он был жив. И старуха открыто намекала на то, что Поттер жив тоже. Из этого следовали неприятные выводы. Не исключено, что они не могут убить друг друга... и Темному Лорду очень не хотелось проверять, сможет ли это сделать кто-нибудь другой. Мало ли что? После воскресения в человеческом облике жизнь неожиданно начала казаться куда более привлекательной, чем раньше.

Его размышления прервала проводница, которая принесла пакет с постельным бельем и чай. Очередное заклятье помогло «убедить» женщину, что с ней расплатились, и она наконец ушла, оставив его в покое.

Том выпил чай (жидковатый, чересчур сладкий и не слишком горячий) и поставил пустой стакан на стол. Стальной подстаканник был шире грубого граненого стакана, поезд потряхивало, стакан мелко звенел, и чайная ложечка слегка дребезжала и поблескивала в лучах заходящего солнца.

Он постелил себе на верхней полке, забрался под одеяло и забылся тяжелым сном.

х х х

Некоторое время Гарри блуждал по складу в поисках выхода. Минут через пятнадцать он обнаружил большие металлические двери, отполированные настолько, что блестящая поверхность могла служить зеркалом. Он посмотрел на свое мутноватое отражение, и его кольнуло беспокойство. Что-то было не так. Он склонил голову набок — отражение повторило движение. Гарри почти сразу заметил, что стал выше ростом и шире в плечах. Он пододвинулся ближе, пытаясь рассмотреть собственное лицо. Скулы были не такими узкими, как раньше, подбородок слегка потяжелел. Он выглядел так, будто стал старше — но не мог же он повзрослеть за неполные три дня? Или мог?

«И чего я мнусь? Все равно я не могу повлиять на то, что происходит. Все, что от меня требуется, — оправдать свое прозвище и выжить в этом свихнувшемся мире. И желательно вернуться домой».

Гарри стряхнул оцепенение и дернул за ручку двери. Разумеется, она оказалась заперта. Он достал палочку и применил отпирающее заклятье. Потом осторожно потянул ручку. Дверь со скрипом отворилась, за ней было темно. Он пошарил по стене слева — выключатель оказался на том же месте, и где-то наверху снова зажглись электрические лампы. За дверями оказался такой же пыльный и безжизненный складской зал. Гарри с разочарованным вздохом закрыл глаза и шагнул вперед, отчаянно желая для разнообразия оказаться где-нибудь, где много солнца и тепло.

Под сапогами заскрипел песок, и в лицо ударил теплый ветер. Запахло солью и водой. Гарри в изумлении открыл глаза и обнаружил, что стоит на берегу моря.

х х х

_Вокруг было темно, он ничего не видел и не чувствовал собственного тела. Мрак душил его, словно намотанное на голову ватное одеяло. Вдруг тишину прорезал женский крик:_

— _Нет, нет! Только не это! Только не Гарри!_

_Он знал, что Гарри — это он сам, хоть и не мог понять, откуда ему это известно._

— _Прочь с дороги, глупая девчонка! — прошипел холодный мужской голос. Он тоже был смутно знакомым._

— _Убей лучше меня! Пожалуйста..._

_В ответ мужчина захохотал — жутким, нечеловеческим смехом, от которого кровь стыла в жилах. Сверкнула зеленая молния..._

... и Том с криком подскочил на полке, чуть не ударившись головой о потолок. Некоторое время он лежал, переводя дыхание и пытаясь успокоить колотящееся сердце. Он не знал, что было страшнее: то, что он отчего-то видел кошмары своего врага, или то, что этот неописуемый смех был его собственным.


	9. Любовь, традиции и трансфигурация

**Глава 9. Любовь, традиции и трансфигурация**

_Мои сомненья рваной тенью  
Бегут по небу, по песку и по траве,  
Но разгоняет их весенний  
Могучий ветер в голове._  
Алексей Иващенко,  
Георгий Васильев

Вечером в субботу Нарцисса в одиночестве пила жасминовый чай на Весенней веранде. Весенней веранда звалась потому, что на окружавших ее клумбах и куртинах, искусно имитирующих дикую природу, по очереди цвели все цветы, какие только распускаются с марта по май: от подснежников до огненных одуванчиков.

Уже стемнело, и эльфы зажгли крошечные огоньки в фонариках, которыми была увешана веранда. Синие сумерки пахли нагретой за день землей, плывущий над чашкой аромат жасмина мешался со сладковатым запахом королевских нарциссов.

Драко, обрадованный возможностью просто аппарировать в Хогсмид, а не трястись полдня в экспрессе, сбежал из дому еще днем, сообщив, что ему еще нужно что-то там в библиотеке. Нарцисса была уверена, что библиотека тут ни при чем, а дело в какой-то девушке: раньше ее непутевое чадо такого искреннего рвения к учебе не проявляло.

Она вызвала эльфа и потребовала пергамент, перо и чернила. «Надо еще раз написать Северусу...»

х х х

Аппарировав на окраину деревни, Драко выпустил Клавдия из клетки, а клетку уменьшил и убрал в сумку.

— Хочешь — вперед лети, хочешь — на плечо садись, — сказал он птице. — Только мантию мне не порви, когтистый.

Клавдий ворчливо ухнул — мол, больно надо! — и полетел вперед.

Драко зашагал к замку. Здесь, в Шотландии, весна как раз только что дала о себе знать: было сыро, дорогу развезло и приходилось постоянно смотреть под ноги, чтобы не свалиться в грязь. Зато наконец-то распогодилось, в грязных лужах плескались солнечные зайчики, а в придорожных рощицах звонко пели птицы. В голове отчего-то было пусто, думать ни о чем не хотелось, и Драко принялся напевать себе под нос что придется: по-английски, по-французски, по-итальянски... Где слов не помнил, мурлыкал просто так. В конце концов, здесь его никто не мог слышать и видеть.

_C'est la primavera,  
C'est la primavera,  
Il fait beau__ dehors..._

Шел он быстро и скоро дошагал до места, где дорога круто сворачивала, а придорожные кусты загораживали обзор, — уже совсем близко к Хогвартсу.

— Хорошее место для засад, — произнес он вслух, огибая кусты на повороте... и чуть не врезался в Гермиону Грейнджер.

Она, услышав его, обернулась, взвизгнула, попыталась отскочить, поскользнулась и, конечно, села прямо в грязь.

— Малфой! — она смотрела на него так, будто увидела привидение.

— Извини, пожалуйста, — поспешно сказал Драко, пытаясь исправить свой _faux pas_, и протянул ей руку.

Грейнджер недоверчиво посмотрела на него, потом на руку, но все-таки приняла предложенную помощь и поднялась на ноги. Драко молча извлек из кармана мантии волшебную палочку, и Грейнджер побелела — но, по-видимому, не столько от испуга, сколько от ярости.

— Как ты смеешь? — она отступила на шаг, лихорадочно пытаясь нашарить собственную палочку.

— Что смею? — удивленно спросил Драко. — Я всего лишь хотел почистить тебе мантию. Ты позволишь? _Rectifico!_ — скомандовал он, не дожидаясь ответа, и грязные мокрые пятна с ее мантии исчезли. — Вот, так гораздо лучше.

Щеки Гермионы запунцовели. Она была одновременно смущена и рассержена тем, что повела себя глупо, да еще и в присутствии несимпатичного ей человека. Еще больше, впрочем, ее смущало то, что Малфой, вопреки обыкновению, этим не воспользовался.

— Спасибо, — неуверенно поблагодарила она, спохватившись наконец.

— Не за что. Извини, что напугал, — как ни в чем не бывало отвечал тот. — Ты в замок?

— Да. Профессор Макгонагалл дала мне специальное разрешение сходить в Хогсмид кое за какими журналами, но на деревенской почте их еще нет, к сожалению. А ты здесь откуда взялся? — с подозрением спросила Гермиона.

— Из Хогсмида, — хмыкнул Малфой. — Я получил лицензию на аппарацию, так что теперь могу не трястись полдня в поезде. Идем?

Гермиона кивнула, поджав губы. Ей не особенно нравилось, что Малфой может делать что-то, чего не может она, и уж вовсе не хотелось идти с ним вместе, но в замок из Хогсмида вела всего одна дорога, и деваться было некуда.

Они молча шагали бок о бок; Драко украдкой любовался спутницей, а та время от времени бросала на него косые взгляды. Наконец он не выдержал.

— Послушай, у меня что, с прической что-то? Или чернильное пятно на лбу? — с легким недоумением спросил он.

— Именно. С прической, — буркнула Грейнджер. Она выглядела смущенной и рассерженной одновременно.

Драко озадаченно уставился на нее, не понимая, что она имеет в виду, а потом до него дошло.

— Это не то, о чем ты думаешь. Это знак главы Дома, а не выражение... политических пристрастий, — сказал он тихо, а потом добавил уже лекторским тоном: — В старинных магических семействах все взрослые мужчины отпускают волосы, но в каждом Доме своя манера носить их. Блэки, например, носят распущенными, без узлов и украшений. Макнейры, если не ошибаюсь, заплетают косу...

— Отец Рона коротко стрижется, — заметила Грейнджер, но было заметно, что она заинтригована.

— Уизли вообще слишком мало следуют традициям, — неодобрительно заметил Драко, с трудом сдержав более язвительный комментарий.

— А Малфои следуют им слишком упорно.

— А магглы? — поинтересовался Драко, старательно не обращая внимания на личные выпады.

— Что — магглы?

— Насколько традиционно маггловское общество?

— Ну-у... смотря в чем. В каких-то областях оно быстро меняется, а в чем-то, напротив, довольно медленно, — задумчиво отозвалась Грейнджер. — Вот, например, маггловская наука в последние сто лет развивается невероятно активно — и совершенно в иных направлениях, чем магическая. С другой стороны, во многих социальных отношениях маггловское общество не только весьма консервативно, но даже больше, чем магическое. Взять, например, положение женщины...

Она настолько увлеклась, что, кажется, умудрилась почти сразу же забыть, с кем разговаривает. Драко слушал ее рассуждения, кивал, задавал вопросы и был очень доволен собой. Он даже пару раз подал ей руку, когда нужно было обходить особенно глубокие и большие лужи, и Гермиона (где-то на полпути он перестал думать о ней как о Грейнджер), сама того не замечая, опиралась на нее. Опомнилась она только тогда, когда они дошли до самого входа в замок и Драко открыл перед ней тяжелую дверь.

— Спасибо, — неуверенно поблагодарила Гермиона. Нет сомнений, она удивлялась, как могла проговорить с ним столько времени и этого не заметить.

— Тебе спасибо, — улыбнулся Драко. — Было очень приятно побеседовать.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — машинально ответила Гермиона и потом только сообразила, что именно сказала. Вспыхнув, она кивнула на прощание и побежала к Гриффиндорской башне.

«Ай да я», — Драко усмехнулся про себя и отправился в подземелья.

х х х

Едва он миновал апартаменты профессора Снейпа, как услышал звук открываемой двери и обернулся, чтобы поприветствовать декана. Как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить напряженное, отчужденное выражение лица, которое мгновение спустя сменилось обычной хмурой маской.

Драко стиснул зубы и в первый раз за все эти дни подумал, стоит ли следование традициям таких жертв. Однако он быстро взял себя в руки и поздоровался.

— Добрый день, сэр.

— Добрый день, мистер Малфой.

Драко окаменел. «Мистером Малфоем» за пределами класса он бывал только в минуты крайнего неудовольствия Снейпа, и такое случалось нечасто. Зельевар меж тем собрался уходить, но, видимо, заметил, что Драко стоит как вкопанный, и снова обернулся.

— Вы хотели мне что-то сказать? — холодно спросил он.

Драко опомнился.

— Да. Я не мой отец. Извините, что помешал, — Драко слегка поклонился, развернулся на каблуках и ушел.

х х х

Северус устало прислонился к каменной стене коридора и прикрыл глаза. Это не помогло — перед ним в темноте возникло бледное, холодное, мертвое лицо Люциуса Малфоя.

«Я не мой отец». Неужели эта фраза будет преследовать его всю жизнь? Он понимал, что почем зря обидел мальчишку, которому всего-то навсего хочется показать миру, что он уже взрослый, но в тот момент сдержаться было выше его сил. Чересчур сильно было сходство. И не объяснишь ведь, что дело вовсе не в Темном Лорде и не в родовых традициях. Просто в том, что он больше никогда не услышит в ответ насмешливое: «И вам добрый день, профессор Снейп».

Северус вздохнул и потер виски — похоже, мигрени сегодня не миновать.

х х х

Рано утром в воскресенье Северус отправился в Запретную секцию библиотеки: времени оставалось все меньше и меньше, а продвинулся он в своем исследовании унизительно недалеко. Вчерашняя головная боль и ночные кошмары тоже не способствовали умственной деятельности. В довершение неприятностей накануне вечером он получил от Нарциссы очередное письмо, которое до сих пор не собрался прочесть... а это, в свою очередь, напоминало о неприятном инциденте с Драко. Зельевар в раздражении отшвырнул перо. «Не получается сосредоточиться, так хоть с почтой разберусь», — недовольно подумал он, взламывая печать на конверте и разворачивая письмо.

Закончив чтение, он отложил пергамент в сторону и задумался. Нарцисса была уверена, что Драко увлечен какой-то девушкой, намекала, что была бы не прочь узнать, кем именно, и опять просила Северуса озаботиться выпускными экзаменами ее чада. С экзаменами у Драко не должно было быть проблем (не то чтобы Снейп собирался ему об этом говорить, скорее уж наоборот), а вот первый пункт списка... Ну как, милосердные боги, как он мог написать Нарциссе, что ее сын вовсю ухлестывает за магглорожденной гриффиндоркой? Даже если это всего лишь мимолетное увлечение — он страшился представить себе ее реакцию. Нет уж, пусть Драко сам расхлебывает последствия своих поступков, решил Северус, а у него и без того хватает неприятностей.

В эту самую минуту причина его головной боли как раз появилась в поле зрения: чего бы там ни опасалась Нарцисса, мальчишка явно относился к учебе серьезно. Драко устроился за столом около окна в общем зале и принялся просматривать отобранные книги одну за другой, делая какие-то выписки.

Северус рассеянно понаблюдал за ним с минуту, после чего вернулся к своим исследованиям. Время поджимало.

х х х

В последний день каникул Гермиона проснулась позже обычного. Накануне она проворочалась несколько часов и уснула далеко за полночь: очередная встреча с Малфоем не давала ей покоя. Неудовольствие от собственного нелепого поведения мешалось с недоумением: уж больно любезен в последнее время был белобрысый слизеринец. Но еще больше девушку смущало то, что его общество — вопреки всем разумным доводам и былой вражде — оказалось весьма приятным и даже притягательным...

Стараясь выкинуть из головы все эти досадные мысли, Гермиона на скорую руку привела себя в порядок и решила отправиться в библиотеку: завтракать пока что не хотелось, а до обеда она как раз успеет доработать недописанный билет к экзамену по трансфигурации.

В библиотеке было почти пусто: в уголке за стеллажом устроилась парочка с пятого курса Рэйвенкло, да у окна сидел все тот же Малфой. Он поднял голову, слегка улыбнулся и молча кивнул ей. Гермиона прошла мимо, сделав вид, что не заметила. Скоро, однако, она обнаружила, что нужного ей семнадцатого тома «Полной истории трансфигурации» нет на полке. Оглядевшись, она увидела на столе у Малфоя знакомый алый переплет.

Гермиона вздохнула: похоже, судьба сегодня покровительствовала Малфою. Она решительно подошла к его столу.

— Д-драко... — запнувшись, выговорила она. Просить человека об одолжении и при этом называть его по фамилии было как-то неловко.

— Здравствуй, Гермиона, — спокойно отозвался тот. — Тебе чем-нибудь помочь?

— Тебе сейчас нужен семнадцатый том? — она махнула рукой в сторону стопки книг.

— Да, — Драко кивнул, хотя видно было, что он даже и не открывал именно эту книгу. Однако не успела Гермиона решить, что он просто вредничает, как слизеринец продолжил: — Отдать не могу, но могу поделиться. Садись.

Отказываться было глупо: что она, в самом деле, в детском саду? Гермиона молча села рядом, раскрыла энциклопедию и принялась дописывать билет. Минут через двадцать Драко заглянул ей через плечо.

— Разве в одиннадцатом веке уже различали трансфигурацию и трансмутацию? — шепотом спросил он.

— Еще нет, — машинально ответила Гермиона. — Но предпосылки уже были. Вот, например, Глориозус Малфой...

— Сварливый плешивый старикашка. Я его в детстве боялся.

Гермиона озадаченно посмотрела на него.

— Он у нас в библиотеке висит, — пояснил Драко. — Когда мне было семь, он все время орал на меня, боялся, что я что-нибудь ценное порву. Но ты продолжай.

— Надо же, — ошарашенно сказала Гермиона, слегка завидуя возможности вот так запросто пообщаться с портретом великого мага и, как полагали некоторые, некроманта (возможно, не без оснований). — Ну так вот, Глориозус занимался превращениями неживого в живое...

х х х

С разочарованным вздохом отложив в сторону нуднейшую автобиографию Боумена Райта, изобретателя снитча, Северус наконец разогнулся и откинулся на спинку стула, борясь с желанием как следует потянуться. Бросив взгляд в сторону общего зала, он на мгновение оцепенел.

Облокотившись о стол и опершись коленом о стул, мисс Грейнджер лихорадочно черкала что-то на листе пергамента и время от времени тыкала пальцем в раскрытый том энциклопедии по трансфигурации. Рядом с ней стоял Драко Малфой; чуть наклонившись, он громким шепотом что-то возражал ей и в качестве аргумента демонстрировал какой-то манускрипт.

«Шустрый мальчик, — с невольным одобрением подумал Снейп. — Весьма возможно, что он своего добьется. Но Минерва будет в ярости. Про младшего Уизли и говорить нечего... Кажется, в Хогвартс возвращается эпоха магических дуэлей».

Он взглянул на часы и с огорчением обнаружил, что пора идти обедать. Он бы с удовольствием обошелся и без еды, но в последнее время у Дамблдора вошло в привычку поднимать по этому поводу неоправданно много шума. Снейп собрал книги в стопку и отправился к выходу, решив, что после обеда лучше поработает у себя.

Остановившись на мгновение у стола, где по-прежнему увлеченно спорили Драко и Грейнджер, не замечавшие ничего вокруг, он негромко, но резко сказал:

— Потише, будьте любезны.

Оба подскочили от неожиданности и уставились на него. Снейп сдержал самодовольный смешок.

— Драко, зайди ко мне, пожалуйста, после ужина, — не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся и вышел.

Секунды две Драко хватал воздух ртом, как рыбка на суше. Гермиона озадаченно посмотрела на него.

— Что с тобой?

— Нет, — выдавил он, — ничего.

Потом, помолчав с минуту, нахмурился.

— Ты видела, что у него за книги в руках?

Гермиона пожала плечами.

— Не все. Что-то про отражения... А тебе-то что?

— Никогда бы не подумал, что Снейп станет читать автобиографию изобретателя снитча. Кроме того, у него были «Тени, доппельгангеры и отражения», потом что-то про вселенную и «Мифы и предания о волшебных палочках, жезлах и посохах». И еще «Принцип неопределенности в магических системах». Странный набор, тебе не кажется?

— Ой, Малфой, тебе бы только нос совать не в свое дело, — покачала головой Гермиона.

— С тебя пример беру, — не выдержал Драко и тут же, спохватившись, добавил примирительно: — Пойдем лучше обедать. Очень есть хочется.

Гермиона хмуро посмотрела на билет, который так и не дописала, и на кучу разбросанных по столу заметок. Там было много интересного, что стоило бы добавить в ответ...

— Потом вернемся и доделаем, — поспешно добавил Драко, окрыленный неожиданным успехом. Он, конечно, отдавал себе отчет в том, что все идет слишком гладко, но не собирался упускать ни малейшей возможности.

— Ну хорошо, — неохотно согласилась Гермиона. — Пошли.

Они оставили свои книги и заметки на столе у мадам Пинс и отправились в Большой зал, не замечая изумленных взглядов рэйвенкловцев и библиотекарши.

х х х

Рон Уизли сидел в запряженной тестралами карете и уныло пялился в окно. Спутники его молчали, Джинни ехала в другой карете со своими однокурсницами. Настроение у Рона было прескверное.

Смириться со смертью Гарри он не мог — разум отказывался верить в такое. Обстановка дома была гнетущая: отец как-то сгорбился и все время молчал, мать плакала, Джинни тайком ревела по ночам, а днем утешала остальных, как только могла. И все они ходили вокруг него на цыпочках. А Рону все казалось, что Гарри просто уехал — и непременно вернется. Неизвестно когда, но обязательно вернется.

С Гермионой дела тоже обстояли неладно. Всю последнюю неделю перед каникулами Рон чувствовал, что отношения их неумолимо рассыпаются, точно головоломка, в которой не хватает кусочков. И чем ближе он теперь подъезжал к замку, тем больше боялся встречи.

— Рон, приехали, — Шеймус осторожно потряс его за плечо.

Дин, Шеймус и Невилл с того самого злосчастного матча поддерживали Рона всеми силами, хотя им и самим было нелегко. Хуже всего было по вечерам, когда они собирались у себя в гриффиндорской спальне, где теперь стояло только четыре кровати — и где все время словно витала тень Гарри. Всех четверых мучили кошмары.

— Да, иду, — отозвался Рон, очнувшись.

Он поднялся, и они все вместе двинулись в замок.

До ужина оставалось полчаса: как раз хватит, чтобы забросить вещи в спальню, привести себя в порядок и спуститься в Большой зал. В коридорах было шумно, вернувшиеся с каникул студенты младших курсов с писком и визгом делились впечатлениями и новостями.

У самого входа в Большой зал Рона остановил Терри Бут.

— Слушай, — неловко сказал он, переступив с ноги на ногу, — тут такое дело. У нас в гостиной пятикурсники болтают, что твоя Грейнджер... ну... с Малфоем загуляла.

— Что? — глаза у Рона вылезли на лоб.

— Я сам не видел, точно не знаю, — торопливо объяснил Терри. — Но Майкл Доусон говорит, они сегодня весь день в библиотеке вместе сидели. А вчера из Хогсмида вместе пришли...

На скулах Рона заиграли желваки.

— Та-ак... — ровным голосом сказал он.

— Ты только смотри... не лезь на рожон, — испугался Терри. — Исключат еще... за месяц до выпуска. Ты меня слышишь?

— Спасибо, Терри, — невпопад кивнул Рон, явно думая о своем. — Спасибо, друг.

Он хлопнул озадаченного Терри по плечу и пошел дальше. Сел на свое привычное место за гриффиндорским столом. Гермионы не было. Он обернулся и посмотрел на собирающихся за своим столом слизеринцев. Малфоя не было тоже.

Рон мрачно размазывал по тарелке картофельное пюре, когда рядом уселась слегка взъерошенная Гермиона.

— Привет! Уф, думала, опоздаю. Голодная как волк, — она принялась наполнять тарелку.

— Привет, — ответил Рон и снова оглянулся. Так и есть: Малфой как раз садился за стол. Он отпустил волосы и до омерзения напоминал собственного папашу.

— Я соскучилась, — Гермиона чмокнула его в щеку, но легче Рону от этого не стало. В конце концов, Джинни тоже целовала его в щеку. Гермиона продолжала: — Как твои каникулы?

— Нормально, насколько это возможно, — Рон пожал плечами. — Как Хорек?

Голос его звучал буднично и ровно.

— Ты о чем? — Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Говорят, вы теперь все время вместе, — ядовито заметил Рон. — Вы встречаетесь? Интересно, когда ты собиралась сообщить мне?

Ошарашенная Гермиона уставилась на него с таким искренним удивлением, что у Рона немедленно отлегло от сердца: ну конечно, это была какая-то глупая шутка, и сейчас все разъяснится... Между тем недоумение на лице Гермионы сменилось непониманием и обидой.

— Вообще-то, — холодно сказала она, — я просто занималась с ним в библиотеке. И то случайно — он взял книгу, которая была мне нужна. Но теперь, раз ты советуешь... — она поджала губы, — я подумаю. В отличие от тебя, он, по крайней мере, любезен.

С этими словами она встала, взяла свою тарелку и пересела на свободное место в конце стола.

Разговоры вокруг него на мгновение смолкли, потом возобновились с новой силой. Джинни недоуменно покосилась на брата, но тот продолжал гонять еду по тарелке, не поднимая глаз.

х х х

Драко с удивлением, переходящим в удовлетворение, наблюдал всю эту сцену, но, увы, не слышал ни слова.

«Браво, Крысли, — усмехнувшись, подумал он. — Кто бы мог подумать, Уизли облегчает мне жизнь. Интересно, что он ей такого сказал?»

Расправляясь с ужином, Драко думал, не подойти ли к Гермионе и не поговорить ли, но, поразмыслив, решил, что не стоит соваться под горячую руку. К тому же сразу после ужина его ждал Снейп. Он посмотрел на преподавательский стол: слизеринский декан как раз поднялся и собрался уходить. Заметив обращенный на него взгляд, Снейп слегка кивнул и вышел из Большого зала.

Драко торопливо доел и отправился следом за зельеваром. Он чуть было не перешел на бег, но вовремя напомнил себе, что взрослые люди не носятся по школьным коридорам, как очумевшие первогодки, и просто ускорил шаг. Слегка.

Дойдя до деканского кабинета, он осторожно постучал и почти сразу услышал ответ:

— Войдите.

Снейп сидел за столом и читал какую-то книгу — Драко не разглядел, какую именно.

— Вы хотели меня видеть, сэр? — вежливо спросил Драко.

— Нет, — фыркнул тот, поднимаясь. — Я хотел с тобой поговорить. Видеть я тебя и так видел.

Зельевар запер дверь и наложил на нее заглушающие чары.

— Садись, — он махнул рукой в сторону парт. Драко молча занял свое обычное место в первом ряду. К его изумлению, Снейп присел на край соседней парты.

— Прежде всего, — начал он, скрестив руки на груди, — поверь, я прекрасно знаю, что ты не твой отец. Что бы это ни означало, — непонятно прибавил он.

Драко медленно выдохнул и позволил себе слегка расслабиться.

— Однако мне хотелось бы знать, видишь ли разницу ты сам, — продолжал Снейп очень серьезно. — Столь открытая манифестация твоих взглядов меня... беспокоит.

— Я не собираюсь отказываться от семейных традиций, — возразил Драко. — Даже если окружающие принимают их за выражение политических пристрастий.

— Судя по тому, что я сегодня видел в библиотеке, — парировал зельевар, — не все семейные традиции для тебя одинаково важны.

У Драко почувствовал, как у него начинают гореть щеки.

— Не все, — стараясь держать себя в руках, подтвердил он. — Только те, которые соответствуют моим взглядам.

— Разумный подход. Но в подобных случаях... да и вообще в жизни следует принимать осознанное решение, а не действовать под влиянием минутного порыва. Ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду?

— Вполне, сэр.

Снейп нахмурился, встал и принялся ходить туда-сюда в проходе между партами, явно раздумывая о чем-то. Наконец он остановился прямо перед Драко и пристально посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

— Скажи мне вот что. Если бы три недели назад не произошло... то, что произошло, что бы ты делал грядущим летом?

Драко слегка побледнел, но ответил не раздумывая:

— У меня не было и нет желания становиться рабом властолюбивого психопата.

Снейп приподнял бровь.

— И ты говоришь об этом _мне_?

— Я слишком хорошо вас знаю. Если до тех событий у меня и могли быть сомнения в вашей лояльности, то после гибели и похорон Поттера они исчезли.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, позволь спросить? — прошипел Снейп, наклонившись и глядя Драко прямо в глаза.

— Вы не были этому рады, — Драко не отводил взгляда, несмотря на охватившее его странное чувство, будто он на мгновение потерял равновесие.

Снейп выпрямился и снова заходил туда-сюда.

— И сколько еще моих студентов так считает?

Драко пожал плечами.

— Если кто-то и считает, то молчит. Я не слышал ничего подобного от... тех, чье мнение имеет значение.

— Ясно. Еще вопрос. Легко говорить о политике, когда твоей жизни ничто не угрожает. Что ты станешь делать, если _он_ вернется?

— Приду к вам, вероятно. Кстати, что бы вы стали делать, если бы я принялся петь дифирамбы Темному Лорду?

Снейп мрачно усмехнулся.

— Ничего. Возможно, вечером у меня был бы лишний повод выпить чего-нибудь крепкого. И в больших количествах. Я рад, что этого не случилось.

Драко почувствовал себя польщенным: Снейп, хоть и присматривал за ним много лет, поскольку был давним другом Люциуса, искреннее одобрение высказывал крайне редко.

— Это еще не все, — продолжал тот. — Сегодня я получил очередное письмо от твоей матери.

Драко вздохнул — он уже понял, куда клонит декан.

Снейп хмыкнул.

— Именно. Нарцисса весьма интересуется, что за девушка так вскружила голову ее непутевому чаду. Судя по тому, что она пишет, ты все каникулы производил впечатление безнадежно влюбленного идиота.

Драко вспыхнул и уронил голову на руки. Ему ужасно хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Ох уж мне эти подростки, — усмехнулся Снейп, — никакого самообладания. Так что, по-твоему, я должен ей написать?

Драко буркнул что-то неразборчивое.

— Прекрати этот балаган немедленно, иначе я прямо напишу, что ты встречаешься с магглорожденной гриффиндоркой, и разбирайся потом, как знаешь.

Драко поднял голову.

— Ну... вы могли бы написать что-нибудь нейтрально-хорошее, — с надеждой предложил он. — Например, что она блестящая студентка, хотя, к сожалению, гриффиндорка.

На словах «блестящая студентка» зельевар слегка поморщился, но кивнул.

— Договорились. При условии, что ты сам напишешь ей, и в самое ближайшее время. Твоя мать на тропе войны — это не совсем то, что мне сейчас нужно.

Драко облегченно рассмеялся.

— Имей в виду, за это ты мне должен, — Снейп усмехнулся, а потом снова посерьезнел: — И учти еще одну вещь. Если вы с Уизли начнете разносить замок по кирпичику, я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы последние месяцы учебы _тебе_ запомнились надолго.

— Почему мне? — обиделся Драко.

— Потому, что у тебя есть мозги. На его счет я не уверен. Короче говоря, я рассчитываю, что ты будешь в состоянии контролировать ситуацию.

— Хорошо, сэр.

— Тогда можешь идти. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, сэр.

х х х

Закрыв за собой дверь, Драко неторопливым шагом отправился в слизеринское общежитие.

Он шел по коридору, прокручивая в голове разговор с деканом и пытаясь сообразить, что же такое странное сказал Снейп, что ему показалось важным... что-то, на что он не сразу обратил внимание. Наконец он вспомнил. Когда речь шла о Волдеморте, Снейп спросил: «Что ты станешь делать, если он вернется?» — так, словно это была реальная возможность, безо всяких там «если бы». Получается, Снейп сомневался в окончательной гибели Темного Лорда? А Поттера? Но все видели их тела — и он сам тоже, собственными глазами...

Потом Драко вспомнил, что за книги видел сегодня у Снейпа, и вопросов стало еще больше. Ну, про снитч понятно — это могло иметь какое-то отношение к несчастному случаю на квиддичном матче. Интерес к волшебным палочкам тоже худо-бедно объяснить можно. Но при чем тут тени или доппельгангеры? И какая-то неопределенность?

Чем больше Драко обо всем этом думал, тем более запутанным все это казалось.

—

_C'est la primavera_... — французская популярная песня, исполнитель Guy Mardel. Примерный перевод:

_Пришла весна,  
Пришла весна,  
И стоит отличная погода..._

_Faux pas_ — проступок, оплошность (фр.).

_Rectifico_ — очищаю (лат.).


	10. Море, птицы и ящеры

**Глава 10. Море, птицы и ящеры**

_Если имеешь дело с драконом, существует  
только две возможности: он или съест  
тебя, или будет с тобой разговаривать.  
_Урсула ле Гуин

На необитаемом острове Гарри просидел три дня.

Попав из заброшенного склада на пляж, он сперва не мог поверить своему счастью. Море он видел всего второй раз в жизни. Первый случился почти восемь лет назад, когда Дурсли пытались не пустить его в Хогвартс. Тогда погода была ужасной, и холодное, унылое английское побережье не произвело на него особенного впечатления.

Здесь же его встретил рай, рай из приключенческих романов, которые ему довелось читать в давнем детстве, когда он еще учился в маггловской школе: теплое море, белый жаркий песок и чудесный соленый ветер. Ярдах в двадцати от воды начинался тропический лес — во всяком случае, растения на вид были южные. День уже клонился к вечеру, вокруг не было ни души.

Позабыв обо всем на свете, Гарри швырнул рюкзак под ближайшее дерево, торопливо разделся и бросился в воду, хохоча во все горло, как одиннадцатилетний мальчишка.

Вода оказалась теплой и очень прозрачной: можно было без труда разглядеть на дне каждый камешек. Гарри мимолетно удивился тому, что плавать в соленой воде и в самом деле легче, чем в пресной, — когда он читал об этом в книгах, это почему-то казалось преувеличением. Вдоволь наплескавшись и наплававшись, он вернулся к берегу, перевернулся на спину и какое-то время просто лежал на мелководье, раскинув руки.

Минут через десять он все-таки заставил себя подняться и выбрел на берег. Вытащил из кармана ветровки волшебную палочку, высушил трусы и натянул джинсы и футболку. Потом с досадой подумал, что надо бы поскорее найти пресную воду. И как он сразу не сообразил, что после купания в морской воде пить захочется сильнее? К счастью, Флитвик не зря вколачивал в их головы основы ориентационных заклятий, и Гарри хорошо их помнил. Он обломил небольшую ветку с ближайшего куста, ободрал с нее листья, очистил один конец от коры и, указав на нее палочкой, произнес:

— _Aquamonstra!_

Ветка закачалась перед ним в воздухе и немедленно повернулась очищенным концом к морю. Гарри с досадой мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу.

— _Possum potare aquamonstra!_

Ветка развернулась и теперь указывала вдоль побережья. Гарри неохотно надел ботинки, подобрал рюкзак и пошел искать воду. Время от времени он повторял заклинание, проверяя направление.

Источник отыскался сравнительно легко — примерно через полчаса Гарри добрел до каменной россыпи, по которой в море сбегал небольшой ручеек. В сгущающихся сумерках Гарри поднялся вверх по течению и остановился на первой же прогалине выше полосы возможного прилива. На лес спустилась ночь.

Гарри опять поужинал увеличенной тянучкой при свете крошечного костерка и запил ее водой из ручья. Потом расчистил место под спальный мешок и установил защитные заклятья — в первую очередь от змей и насекомых: мало ли кто тут ползает. Было тепло, он лег на спальник сверху, заложил руки за голову и долго-долго смотрел в темное, почти черное южное небо. Созвездия в нем были совсем чужие.

х х х

Проснулся Гарри рано: его разбудили какие-то душераздирающие вопли, доносившиеся с пляжа. В первую минуту испугавшись, он вскочил на ноги, но потом сообразил, что это кричат морские птицы. Облегченно выдохнув, он снова лег, но заснуть уже не удалось. Впрочем, Гарри не слишком огорчился: ему и без того всю ночь снилось, как юный Том Реддл убивает собственного отца, деда и бабку. Самым ужасным было даже не то, что во сне он испытывал все те же чувства, что и сам Реддл, — горькую обиду, гнев и мрачное удовлетворение, а то, что, проснувшись, Гарри осознал, что очень хорошо эти чувства понимает. Ему самому нередко хотелось задушить Дурслей голыми руками — а ведь они не бросили его на произвол судьбы и не сдали в какой-нибудь кошмарный приют. Они его, конечно, не любили — но и не ненавидели.

Гарри поднялся, убрал в рюкзак спальный мешок и привел себя в порядок. Умывшись, он долго пытался разглядывать свое неровное отражение в ручье и в конце концов пришел к выводу, что со вчерашнего дня не изменился. Голода он не испытывал и подумал, что можно бы и тронуться в путь. Еще вечером Гарри решил, что двинется вдоль побережья: блуждать по лесу не хотелось, а особенной разницы, куда именно идти, он тоже не видел.

Гарри вскинул на плечи рюкзак и хотел было уже идти, но вдруг подумал, что на таком солнцепеке непременно заполучит тепловой удар. Пришлось достать палочку и применить к собственной шевелюре солнцеотражающее заклятье. Оно действовало хуже, чем хорошо заколдованный головной убор, но гораздо лучше, чем любое его подобие, которое можно было бы соорудить из листьев или других подручных средств. Мысленно он выругал себя за то, что накануне на складе забыл поискать шляпу или бейсболку.

Спустившись вниз по ручью, Гарри убедился, что разбудившие его утром вопли действительно издавали какие-то водоплавающие птицы. Они покачивались на воде и время от времени с жутким криком ныряли вниз — очевидно, ловили рыбу или еще что-нибудь съедобное.

«Бакланы...» — подумал Гарри. В немагических птицах он не понимал ровным счетом ничего, но это название откуда-то запомнилось. Неважно, кто они на самом деле, так что пусть будут бакланы.

Понаблюдав за «бакланами» еще с минуту, он энергично зашагал вдоль берега.

х х х

Островок оказался крохотным — всего-то мили две в поперечнике, и Гарри обошел его кругом чуть больше, чем за полдня. Он не увидел почти ничего нового: песок, камни, пара видов пальм да какие-то неизвестные кусты и травы. Из живности, похоже, тут и вовсе водились только птицы да черепахи.

Когда Гарри понял, что находится на острове, поначалу его охватила паника: «Здесь я и помру, и даже похоронить будет некому». Он сразу вспомнил «Робинзона Крузо» и содрогнулся. Магия магией, а летать без метлы он пока что не научился. На всякий случай попробовал аппарировать — без толку.

Повздыхав, Гарри вернулся к ручейку. Напился воды, спустился к морю и еще раз искупался. Ужинал он опять тянучкой.

Гарри ел, не чувствуя вкуса, и сумрачно размышлял, что же ему привидится ночью. И не угадал: на сей раз ему не снилось ничего.

х х х

На второй день Гарри исходил весь остров вдоль и поперек, нашел еще один источник и банановое дерево. Кто-то ему когда-то рассказывал, что бананы — это трава, но на вид это все равно было дерево.

Завтракал он все той же злосчастной тянучкой, обедал бананами. После обеда подремал в тенечке, искупался в море, позагорал и прогулялся, пытаясь найти хоть какой-то выход из положения. Потом еще немного позагорал, искупался в море и поужинал бананами. От сладкого его постепенно начинало тошнить.

Вечером он сидел на берегу моря, время от времени бросал камешки в воду и глядел, как заходящее солнце опускается за горизонт.

Маленькая карточка в его кармане неумолимо отсчитывала дни.

х х х

«Спасите-помогите, Гарри Поттер совершенно окружен водой», — меланхолично подумал Гарри на третий день утром, завтракая бананами. Сны ему не снились уже вторую ночь кряду, что радовало необычайно.

Покончив с едой, он лег на спину, положив руки под голову, и принялся размышлять, рассеянно наблюдая за игрой ветра в листве.

«Прежде всего, предположим, что я сюда переместился не случайно, а потому, что сделал что-нибудь эдакое. В противном случае я могу только сидеть сложа руки и ждать... у моря погоды. Что же такое происходило каждый раз, когда я перемещался в другой мир? Первые два раза это было Смертельное проклятие в исполнении Волдеморта. И думать об этом не хочу, тем более что его тут нет. Третий раз я пытался войти в кафе. Четвертый — выйти из склада... или войти в другой зал? Войти... выйти... Мерлин всемогущий!»

Взволнованный Гарри вскочил на ноги и принялся ходить туда-сюда.

«Ну и спрашивается, куда я могу войти на этом дурацком острове? Тут нет ни одной двери, чтоб ее пикси взяли!»

Гарри остервенело пнул ногой ближайшую пальму и взвыл от боли.

«Браво, Поттер! — за последние года полтора Гарри как-то незаметно привык ругать себя самого голосом профессора Снейпа. Видимо, оттого, что больше никто _так_ Гарри не ругал. — Налицо несомненное торжество интеллекта над силами природы».

Гарри медленно и глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Потом сел, скрестив ноги, в тенечке под безвинно пострадавшей пальмой и постарался вспомнить Снейповы уроки медитации. К ним пришлось в свое время прибегнуть, когда стало ясно, что окклюменцией Гарри не может овладеть не столько из-за упрямства и нелюбви к учителю, сколько из-за незнания основ ментальных искусств (_«Разумеется. И как я мог забыть, что вы не только невежа, но и невежда, Поттер!»_).

Очистив сознание и избавившись от лишних эмоций, Гарри принялся рассуждать.

«Вряд ли форма и материал двери имеют значение. То есть, могут, разумеется, и иметь, но для начала уменьшим число факторов. Предположим, что не имеют. Что тогда остается? Думай, Гарри, думай... Что есть дверь? Рукотворная дыра в стене, предназначенная для перехода в другое помещение. Чаще всего — закрываемая так или иначе. Тогда символически существенной частью перехода должно являться преодоление дверного проема и, возможно, открывание двери. Возвращаемся к вопросу: где на острове взять дверь? Или хотя бы дверной проем?»

Гарри тоскливо огляделся. Дверей, как и следовало ожидать, в радиусе видимости не прибавилось. Ручеек, какие-то травы и кусты, попугайчик на ветке дерева...

«Деревья! Дверные косяки обычно делают из дерева! Если не дверь, так уж примитивный косяк я могу соорудить!»

Гарри вскочил на ноги и принялся за дело. О том, что будет, если его идея не сработает, он пока старался не думать. Побродив вокруг, он выбрал два небольших деревца на расстоянии примерно ярда друг от друга и режущим заклинанием обрезал верхушки примерно на высоте двух ярдов от земли. Потом разыскал третье деревце потоньше и, срезав его, сделал перекладину. Аккуратно водрузив ее наверх, он закрепил ее связывающим заклятьем и отошел полюбоваться на творение рук своих. Выглядело оно так, будто какой-то сумасшедший соорудил посреди тропического леса турник. Нервно хихикнув, Гарри отправился собирать вещи.

Еще раз убедившись, что ничего не забыл, Гарри встал перед импровизированной «дверью», крепко сжимая на всякий случай палочку. Он отчего-то чувствовал себя ужасно глупо, поэтому зажмурился и, старательно думая о том, как он хочет оказаться где-нибудь как можно дальше отсюда, шагнул вперед.

х х х

Темный Лорд задумчиво разводил васаби в соевом соусе.

Последние пять дней он отчего-то постоянно попадал в кафе. Способ перемещения в этом безумном месте он вычислил довольно быстро: любые двери или что-то, хотя бы слегка их напоминающее, вели из одного мира в другой, причем пункт назначения сильно зависел от психологического состояния путешественника и его мыслей. Аппарация работала, но только в пределах одного мира, так что толку от нее не было практически никакого.

Беда была в том, что Том Реддл довольно быстро обнаружил: контролировать собственное сознание — занятие нелегкое и неблагодарное. Уже в который раз Том пожалел, что при жизни — при первой жизни, снисходительно усмехнулся он, — не уделил должного внимания искусству медитации. Ментальные искусства, разумеется, привлекали его, но лишь в той мере, в какой были полезны для его конкретных целей. В окклюменции он не нуждался: ему еще не встречался самоубийца, жаждущий прочесть мысли Темного Лорда, а для легилименции в том виде, в каком он ее использовал, не требовалось ни медитации, ни особого самоконтроля — скорее грубая сила. Теперь же он серьезно об этом жалел, ибо сосредоточиться удавалось лишь ненадолго и подсознание подсовывало какие-то свои желания и образы в самый неподходящий момент.

За несколько дней экспериментов он оказывался в самых разнообразных местах, однако больше всего был шокирован, когда после очередного перемещения очутился в самом обыкновенном итальянском борделе. Нельзя сказать, что его плохо приняли, но само осознание факта, что _такие_ мысли по-прежнему присутствуют в его подсознании, несколько выбило Тома из колеи.

Однако чаще всего он попадал в кафе — самые разные: итальянские кофейни, французские ресторанчики, австрийские пивные... И вот теперь — суши-бар.

«Неужели я настолько люблю есть? — недоумевал он, отправляя в рот очередной рулетик. — Или это последствия приютского детства?»

— Принести еще вина? — услужливо поинтересовалась официантка в нежно-сливовом кимоно.

— Да, будьте любезны, — рассеянно отозвался Темный Лорд, продолжая думать о своем.

Одной из загадок, подброшенных ему этим игривым и путаным миром, была карточка в кармане, то и дело менявшая форму, размер и цвет. Неизменным оставалось одно: на ней всегда были две цифры, в сумме дававшие сорок, причем первое число увеличивалось, а второе уменьшалось.

Том поежился, вспомнив, как недавно, наткнувшись на нее случайно в собственном кармане, догадался, что именно эти цифры означают.

Тогда это был трамвайный билет на странный маршрут А-К, с номером 06-34. Том привычно испытал секундное сожаление, что билет не счастливый и сжевать его нельзя. Потом еще раз взглянул на номер — и вспомнил, что произошло в конце июня 1934 года на побережье в окрестностях Дувра. Первым порывом было выбросить билет, что он и сделал немедленно, брезгливо смяв противную зеленоватую бумажку и отшвырнув подальше. Однако стоило ему мгновение спустя сунуть руку в карман, как там обнаружилась точная копия выброшенного листочка.

С тех пор он несколько раз пытался избавиться от настырной бумажонки, но та продолжала возвращаться с завидным упорством — в виде билетов на все мыслимые виды транспорта, купонов на какие-то скидки, векселей и даже талонов на сахар. Один раз он даже сжег очередную версию — впрочем, с тем же конечным результатом.

Проклятая штуковина ясно намекала, что по истечении сорокового дня произойдет... что?

«Скорее всего, — мрачно подумал он, — ничего хорошего».

Покончив с суши, Темный Лорд снова извлек из кармана злосчастный счетчик. Взглянув на бумажку, он фыркнул: опять билет, только на этот раз в кино. «Я и моя тень», ряд 9, место 31. Название фильма ему было, конечно же, незнакомо. Первый — и последний — раз он был в кино... да, больше пятидесяти лет назад. Кто-то из попечителей приюта пожелал приобщить детей к современному искусству. Директриса решила, что «Пиноккио» является достаточно нравоучительным произведением, чтобы сводить на него воспитанников. К концу картины Тома, которому тогда было уже четырнадцать, тошнило от слащавости. Неудивительно, что с тех пор он кинематографом не интересовался.

Он допил вино, спросил счет, неторопливо поднялся и ленивым шагом хорошо пообедавшего джентльмена отправился в уборную — это был самый простой способ покинуть любой бар, не поднимая шума. В конце концов, годилась любая дверь, а применять магию по пустякам не хотелось.

За дверью его встретил полупустой темный зал с гигантским светящимся экраном.

«Ну вот, — с досадой подумал Том, — на кой я о нем вспомнил?»

На мгновение он с ужасом представил, что ему снова четырнадцать и он вынужден терпеть как само идиотское зрелище, так и не менее дурацкие замечания своих соседей, приютских мальчишек.

Тем временем на экране появилась надпись:

_Звездные Войны  
Возвращение джедая_

Очевидно, фильм только начинался. Кто такой джедай, Темный Лорд не имел ни малейшего понятия, однако войны, да еще звездные, его невольно заинтересовали. Поразмыслив с минуту, он решил, что ничего не потеряет, если разочаруется в кинематографе еще раз, и занял ближайшее свободное место.

х х х

Гарри не сразу понял, где оказался: после яркого тропического солнца вокруг было темно, хоть глаз выколи. Под ногами что-то хрустело и осыпалось.

«Щебенка?» — растерянно подумал он и хотел было воспользоваться освещающим заклятием, но вовремя опомнился. Мало ли куда он попал и что находится вокруг? Стоять во мраке посреди непонятного помещения было ужасно неуютно, и Гарри испытывал отчаянное желание найти ближайшую стену и прижаться к ней спиной.

Усилием воли он заставил себя стоять неподвижно и прислушался. Вокруг царила тишина, которую нарушало лишь его собственное дыхание.

Поколебавшись немного, он осторожно сделал несколько шагов на ощупь, старательно проверяя, куда ставит ногу, прежде чем перенести на нее вес. Судя по темноте и сырости, он был в пещере, неровный пол которой был завален чем-то непонятным.

«Обвал тут, что ли, был? — удивился он, медленно двигаясь дальше и выставив одну руку вперед в надежде найти стену. Дважды он споткнулся обо что-то колючее и цепкое и содрогнулся: — Чьи-то кости... гадость какая!»

Добравшись до стены — казалось, минула целая вечность, хотя он прошагал ярдов пять, никак не больше, — Гарри с облегчением сел, прислонился и позволил себе выдохнуть.

— И куда меня постоянно заносит? — вслух сказал он и поежился, услышав, как звук его голоса глухо отразился от стен и потолка.

Откуда-то справа донесся еле слышный смешок, и Гарри вскочил на ноги, судорожно стиснув палочку.

— Кто здесь?

— Я, — ехидно ответили из темноты. — Можешь не дергаться. Я тебя все равно учую.

— Кто «я»? — переспросил Гарри, не зная, что лучше: зажечь свет или не стоит. Все равно его уже обнаружили.

— Хм-м... — задумчиво сказал голос. — Да ты еще и Говорящий. Интересно... А ну-ка иди сюда.

— Еще чего! — возмутился Гарри и тут же почувствовал, как стена за его спиной пошевелилась. Он с ужасом понял, что умудрился _прислониться_ к своему незримому собеседнику. А еще — он знал только один вид существ такого размера, которые живут в пещерах.

— Мама! — невольно вырвалось у него.

— Сомневаюсь, — хрипло засмеялся собеседник. — Во-первых, в лучшем случае папа, а во-вторых, вряд ли ты из числа моего потомства. Для этого у тебя маловато ног и крыльев. А ну иди сюда, кому говорю.

Деваться было некуда. На ватных ногах, крепко сжимая липкими от пота пальцами палочку, Гарри, спотыкаясь о разбросанное по полу непонятно что, заковылял туда, откуда доносился голос.

— Да зажги ты свет, балбес, — фыркнул тот. — Для чего тебе твоя палка дадена?

Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет, и послушно произнес:

— _Lumos maximus!_

На мгновение пришлось зажмуриться. Постепенно проморгавшись, он увидел прямо перед собой в луче света, вырывавшемся из палочки, черную драконью морду. Гигантский ящер лежал, опустив голову на вытянутые передние лапы и сложив крылья на спине. Он насмешливо разглядывал Гарри одним полуприкрытым желтым глазом.

— Ну, что скажешь? — поинтересовался дракон.

— Здравствуйте, — обалдело ответил растерявшийся Гарри.

Дракон фыркнул, отчего из его ноздрей вылетели два клубка сероватого дыма.

— А ты смешной. Ну, садись, что ли. Побеседуем.

«Теперь понятно, почему он назвал меня Говорящим. Вот уж никогда не думал, что драконы говорят на змееязе».

Гарри, чрезвычайно ободренный тем, что его пока что не собираются ни есть, ни поджигать, снова сел, на этот раз убедившись, что прислоняется именно к стене. Дракон, заметив это, тихо хихикнул — во всяком случае, Гарри решил, что этот странный присвистывающий звук можно считать хихиканьем.

— А о чем, — спросил он, — вы хотите побеседовать?

— Ну, для начала скажи-ка мне, милый юноша... как ты сюда попал? Пришел за сокровищем?

— За каким сокровищем? — искренне удивился Гарри.

На сей раз ящер засмеялся вслух, отчего земля слегка задрожала.

— А ты под ноги смотрел?

Только тогда Гарри осмелился оторвать взгляд от драконьей морды и посмотреть на пол. В самом деле, осыпающиеся груды, по которым он ковылял раньше, оказались кучами золотых монет, драгоценностей, кажется, даже оружия и чего-то еще в таком духе.

— А. Ясно, — Гарри пожал плечами. Даже если не учитывать того, что фамильный сейф в «Гринготтсе» был по-прежнему битком набит, деньги волновали его сейчас меньше всего.

— Тебе не нравится? — нахмурился дракон и выпустил из левой ноздри струйку дыма.

— Ну почему же, — осторожно ответил Гарри. — Просто они мне не нужны. У меня своих полно. Дома, — он вздохнул.

— Первый раз вижу такого странного смертного, — проворчал дракон. — И зачем тебя тогда сюда принесло? — он приподнял бровь на удивление снейповским движением, и Гарри с трудом сдержал смешок. Не хватало еще оскорбить огнедышащего ящера в несколько десятков ярдов длиной.

— Это долгая история, — вздохнул он.

— Замечательно, — дракон открыл второй глаз, и в обоих мелькнули любопытные оранжевые огоньки. — Я люблю истории.

Гарри понял, что отделаться не удастся, снова вздохнул и уселся поудобнее.

— Началось все еще до моего рождения... — начал он.

х х х

Выйдя из кинотеатра, Том Реддл, к легкому своему удивлению, очутился посреди огромного овсяного поля. Видимо, всему виной было отчаянное желание глотнуть свежего воздуха после духоты зала.

Дул теплый ветер. Расстегнув пару верхних пуговиц мантии и засунув руки в карманы, Том побрел куда глаза глядят, периодически срывая колосок, чтобы пожевать ароматные, мягкие, молочной спелости зерна. За спиной солнце медленно катилось к закату, а он все шел вперед, обдумывая увиденное. Внезапно одна мысль его развеселила.

— Хорошо хоть, я точно знаю, что Поттер не мой сын, — хмыкнул он себе под нос. — А то некрасиво бы вышло. Вейдер этот, впрочем... занятная личность, — продолжал он рассуждать вслух. — Кого-то он мне напоминает? А. Северуса, разумеется.

Темный Лорд нахмурился. Лояльность неугомонного зельевара была довольно болезненным вопросом. Все свидетельства говорили о том, что Снейп ему верен, а интуиция Лорда во весь голос вопила об обратном. Обычно в таких случаях он верил интуиции, но Снейп был настолько нужен — и как зельевар, и как источник сведений о Дамблдоре и Поттере, — что убивать его не имело никакого смысла.

— А недурно было бы, если бы Поттер оказался его отпрыском, — с легким злорадством подумал Том. — Вот бы Северус взбесился...

Усмехнувшись, он пошел дальше, и вскоре под ноги ему попалась тропинка. Сощурившись и прикрыв рукой глаза от слепящего солнца, он огляделся и наконец увидел у края поля кучку домиков. То есть в данном случае — мест, где бывает дверь. Темный Лорд сорвал очередной овсяный колосок и решительно двинулся по тропинке к деревне. На сей раз он твердо был намерен попасть туда, где есть возможность узнать об этом мире что-нибудь стоящее.

х х х

— Вот оно, значит, как... — задумчиво протянул дракон, когда Гарри наконец выдохся. — Любопытно. Двери, значит... — ящер потянулся, словно кошка, отчего по всей пещере разнесся легкий звон. Гарри так и не понял, что именно звенело: чешуя или монеты на полу. — А скажи мне, милый отрок, о чем ты думал перед тем, как попасть сюда?

— Не знаю... — растерянно ответил Гарри. — Я вообще убраться оттуда хотел. И куда угодно, только не на остров.

— Меня поражает, насколько вы, люди, рассеянные и непунктуальные существа, — проворчал дракон. — А точнее? Не вообще перед тем, как переместиться, а в самую последнюю секунду?

Гарри зажмурился и сосредоточился. Через минуту он открыл глаза и чуть не подскочил на месте.

— Я... в тенек хотел. Мне голову напекло, — жалобно пробормотал он.

Дракон захохотал так, что с потолка пещеры в дальнем углу посыпались камни. Гарри инстинктивно прикрыл руками голову.

— Пожалуй, _тенек_ здесь наличествует, — саркастически заметил ящер, отсмеявшись. — Что есть, то есть. Хм... Ну и что мне с тобой делать?

Гарри решил, что благоразумнее сделать вид, будто это риторический вопрос. Тем более что «Не ешьте меня, дяденька!» звучало как-то не по-гриффиндорски, а ничего другого в голову не приходило.

— Дверей у меня, как ты догадываешься, нет, — невозмутимо продолжал дракон. Если он и заметил, что Гарри нервничает, то ничем этого не показал. — И из пещеры тебе не выйти, потому что там обрыв. Можешь, конечно, попробовать спрыгнуть, если не боишься, но я бы не советовал. Хм... Интересно, если я тебя проглочу, это поможет? Помнится, ты говорил, что один раз тебя здесь убивали.

Гарри, видимо, побледнел, потому что дракон опять фыркнул.

— У тебя совсем нет чувства юмора, — заметил он. — Во-первых, я не ем гостей, во-вторых, люди — вообще дичь крайне невкусная. Ладно, так и быть. Отойди в сторонку, — ящер мотнул головой в угол пещеры, и Гарри поспешно отошел туда. Развернувшись, он осветил значительную часть пещеры — и только теперь увидел, какая она огромная. В центре даже не было видно потолка — он терялся высоко в темноте.

Дракон снова потянулся, поднялся на все четыре лапы и отряхнулся по-собачьи, отчего по всей пещере снова прокатился легкий шелестящий звон. Затем сел и расправил одно крыло, так что оно образовало огромную арку.

— Думаю, тебе подойдет. Только умоляю, сосредоточься на том, куда хочешь попасть. Не все так мудры и снисходительны, как я.

— Постараюсь, — искренне пообещал Гарри. — И спасибо большое.

Кивнув на прощание, он шагнул под кожистую «арку».

Ворчливое «Не за что» было последним, что он слышал перед тем, как мир вокруг снова изменился.

—

_Aquamonstra_ — от лат. aqua, «вода», и monstrare, «указывать».

_Possum potare_ — «могу пить» (лат).


	11. Окольные пути

**Глава 11. Окольные пути**

_Чтобы разыскать одну женщину, вы ухаживаете за другой:  
это самый длинный путь, но и самый приятный.  
_Александр Дюма

Едва Драко переступил порог слизеринской гостиной, там воцарилась мертвая тишина.

«Любопытно», — успел подумать он, прежде чем эту тишину нарушил пронзительный женский голос.

— Драко, как ты можешь? Как ты можешь позволить распускать о себе такие слухи? — разъяренная Панси Паркинсон стояла посреди комнаты, сверкая глазами, точно кошка. — Ты и какая-то грязнокровка? Что люди о нас подумают? Что они скажут обо мне? Нет, ты должен...

Драко решил, что мнение Панси ему неинтересно.

— Мисс Паркинсон, — холодно начал он, в точности копируя интонации профессора Снейпа. В гостиной снова стало тихо, и Драко чувствовал, что все присутствующие не сводят с него глаз. — Вы, кажется, пребываете в заблуждении, что я вам что-то должен. Могу заверить, что это не так. Приятного вечера, — издевательски поклонившись, он обошел онемевшую Панси кругом и спокойным шагом покинул комнату.

Закрыв за собой дверь спальни, он с облегчением выдохнул и плюхнулся навзничь на постель, заложив руки за голову. День выдался... скажем так, непростой. Однако не прошло и пяти минут, как в дверь постучали.

— Кто там? — буркнул Драко.

Дверь приотворилась, и в щель просунулась кудрявая темноволосая женская головка.

— Позвольте вас побеспокоить, о высокородный господин Малфой? — насмешливо пропела девушка. — Или ваша милость заняты?

— А, это ты, Блез... Заходи, — он поманил ее рукой, не давая себе труда подняться.

Девушка проскользнула в комнату, закрыла за собой дверь и наложила заглушающие чары — все это одним длинным плавным движением.

— Ну, — распорядилась она, бесцеремонно усаживаясь на край стола, — выкладывай.

— Блез... — простонал Драко. — Я только что выдержал допрос первой степени у Снейпа, потом на меня наорала Паркинсон, а теперь еще и ты? Помилосердствуй!

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — фыркнула синеглазая красотка. — Я и слова-то такого не знаю! Давай рассказывай, чем ты без меня занимался.

Драко вздохнул.

— Ты не отвяжешься, да? Ладно. Вчера я вернулся из поместья и по дороге из Хогсмида случайно встретил Гер... Грейнджер.

— То есть вернулся пораньше, чтобы встретиться с ней без помех? — «перевела» Блез. — И что?

— Понятия не имею, почему я тебя терплю, — проворчал Драко. — И ничего. Мы мило поговорили, стоило мне ее отвлечь настолько, чтобы она забыла, кто я.

— А библиотека? — девушка лукаво склонила голову набок. — Вот уж не думала, что В_о_роны так горазды распускать слухи.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Драко приподнялся на локте. — Я занимался там с ней сегодня трансфигурацией, но не более того. За нами Снейп следил, Гадес его побери!

— Ну так вот, — усмехнулась Блез. — Ты сидел там с ней сегодня утром, а перед ужином Терри Бут сообщил Рону Уизли, что Грейнджер ему с тобой изменяет.

Драко фыркнул.

— Так вот из-за чего они сегодня ссорились... — Он нахмурился: — А ты откуда знаешь?

Блез улыбнулась.

— Лаванда Браун и Парвати Патил слышали, как после ужина младшая Уизли ругалась со своим братом, и поделились впечатлениями с Дафной. Говорят, Уизли обозвала брата кретином и сказала, что так ему и надо.

— Приятно слышать, — одобрил Драко и снова заложил руки за голову. — А тебе-то что с этого?

— Я думаю, — неожиданно серьезно заявила Блез, игнорируя вопрос, — что тебе может повезти, если ты все как следует продумаешь.

— Ты полагаешь? — лениво протянул Драко. — Кстати, знаешь, — он вдруг резко сел и, прищурившись, взглянул на подругу, — maman интересовалась, не собираюсь ли я на тебе жениться.

— Я надеюсь, ты честно объяснил маме, что ни одна нормальная женщина не пойдет замуж за высокомерного зануду с такими амбициями?

— Нет, я просто сказал, что дорожу собственным рассудком и что ни одна нормальная женщина не вынесет такой взбалмошной невестки.

— А, это одно и то же, — махнула рукой Блез, и оба рассмеялись.

Поболтав ногами еще минуту-другую, девушка принялась шарить у Драко на столе, перебирая свитки, учебники и прочую мелочь. Ей в руки попалась «Классика европейского сонета», и Блез лениво начала листать ее, потом резко захлопнула томик и небрежно бросила на край стола.

— Главное, — невозмутимо сказала она, — не вздумай писать ей стихи.

— Что? — поразился Драко, утратив нить беседы. — С чего ты взяла, что я собирался писать maman стихи? Я похож на идиота?

Одной из самых страшных его тайн было то, что когда-то на первом курсе он и в самом деле писал посвященные матери стихи. Творения его, сказать по правде, были чудовищны, но выкинуть тетрадь не хватило духа, и теперь он держал ее под двумя охранными заклятьями в сейфе с личными бумагами.

— Да не маме, бестолочь, а Грейнджер, — фыркнула Блез. — Грейнджер стихами не проймешь.

Драко на мгновение потерял дар речи, а потом резко сел, спустив ноги с кровати.

— Блез, — сказал он медленно, — я не знаю, что ты там вбила себе в голову, но стихов я Гермионе писать и не собирался. И петь серенады под окном Гриффиндорской башни — тоже. В любом случае, она меня не услышит — я не умею так орать.

— Можно применить _Sonorus_, — лукаво улыбнулась Блез.

— И меня упекут в Сент-Мунго, в соседнюю с Локхартом палату, — закивал Драко.

Девушка снова фыркнула.

— Я всего-навсего имею в виду, что все эти романтические штучки — цветочки, стишки, вовремя поданная рука и прочая якобы рыцарская мишура — не произведут на Грейнджер никакого впечатления. Вот если бы ты решил поухаживать за Лавандой...

Драко содрогнулся.

— Или за Парвати... тогда, конечно, да.

— Я не собираюсь ухаживать за девушкой, которую могу отличить от ее сестрицы только по одежде, — буркнул Драко. — И вообще, — спохватился он, — с какой стати я сижу и обсуждаю _с тобой_ свою личную жизнь?

— С того, что всегда мечтал иметь умную, красивую и вообще во всех отношениях замечательную старшую сестру?

Вместо ответа он швырнул в подругу подушкой. Блез ловко увернулась, и подушка сбила со стоявшего у противоположной стены сундука стопку конспектов. Драко со вздохом поднялся и принялся собирать рассыпавшиеся листы.

— Нет, я серьезно, — не унималась Блез. — Тебе нужно придумать что-то такое... сногсшибательное. И обязательно помнить, что она гриффиндорка.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? Я несколько вырос из того возраста, когда нравящуюся девушку колотят портфелем по голове, — сообщил Драко. — Кроме того, она очень неплохо дает сдачи, — он демонстративно потер челюсть. — Я до сих пор помню.

— Я имею в виду, что если ты начнешь вести себя по-другому... ну не знаю, не только перестанешь шпынять мелких хаффлпаффцев, но и будешь любезен с окружающими, начнешь помогать кому-нибудь с уроками... скажем, Лонгботтому на зельях... Грейнджер обязательно заметит.

Драко с ужасом уставился на нее.

— За Грейнджер не ручаюсь, а вот _вся школа_ непременно заметит. Я буду выглядеть кретином. И вообще, ты так говоришь, как будто я целыми днями подставляю ножки первокурсникам, грязно ругаюсь и кидаю окружающим в котлы разную гадость. Кстати, Лонгботтом уже второй год как не ходит на зелья. С тех пор Снейп стал гораздо меньше нервничать, между прочим.

— Ну как знаешь, — повела плечиками Блез. — Дело хозяйское. Ладно, я пошла. — Она спрыгнула со стола. — Пойду выяснять, разнесла Панси нашу спальню или нет.

— Угу, — кивнул Драко. — Да, кстати, в среду вечером мы собираемся, как обычно?

— Думаю, да, — подтвердила Блез. — Я уточню у девочек. Спокойной ночи.

Она послала Драко воздушный поцелуй, подмигнула и ушла.

х х х

В понедельник утром Северус направился в Большой зал, продолжая обдумывать прочитанное накануне. Он никогда не предполагал, что на снитч накладывается столько чар: ориентационные, проекционные, чувствительности и даже восприятия эмоций. Снитч вел себя как живое — причем волшебное — существо. Он воспринимал настрой игроков и ответную реакцию зрителей, по своей воле исчезая с поля и возвращаясь. Но самое главное, снитч представлял собой пример макросистемы, действующей на основе принципа неопределенности: одновременно точно зафиксировать координаты и импульс снитча было невозможно. Взаимодействие такой системы с мощной магией — например, Смертельного проклятия — могло привести к непредсказуемым последствиям.

Редким зафиксированным случаям необъяснимого исчезновения волшебной палочки всегда сопутствовали крайне странные обстоятельства. Несколько раз из Министерства исчезала палочка преступника, отправленного за Завесу, — еще до того, как этот вид казни отменили, заменив поцелуем дементора либо пожизненным заключением в Азкабане. Северус по-прежнему придерживался мнения, что смертная казнь была бы гуманнее.

Некоторые хроники описывали случаи, когда маг или ведьма по какой-либо причине оставляли кому-то свою палочку, прежде чем пройти через один из неолитических порталов, ведущих, согласно легендам, в иные миры. Палочка в этих случаях также неведомым образом исчезала.

Еще одно происшествие касалось некоего зельевара, который всю жизнь посвятил изобретению эликсира, позволившего бы попасть в Зеркало Зерг (дочитав до этого места, Северус мысленно хмыкнул: «Безумец!»). Завершив эксперимент, этот зельевар на глазах ученика выпил свое творение и действительно шагнул в Зеркало, в волнении забыв палочку на столе. Зеркало вспыхнуло белым светом, а затем, разгладившись, снова показывало то, что и положено, — грезы. Ученик оказался мудрее учителя и сжег все его заметки, оставив только в собственном рабочем журнале краткую запись о случившемся. Там же он отмечал, что палочки учителя найти так и не смог.

Общим во всех этих историях было только одно: перенесение хозяина палочки в иной мир. Неестественным образом.

По всему выходило, что сочетание Смертельного проклятия с магией снитча сработало как мощный портал, в результате чего Поттер и Волдеморт, следовало полагать, оказались в другом мире.

Обнаружив, что незаметно для себя самого успел добраться до преподавательского стола и даже сесть, Северус покачал головой и принялся накладывать себе яичницу, не переставая размышлять.

Все зависело от того, в какой из параллельных миров затянуло Поттера. Справочник «Магическая вариативность вселенной» предоставлял массу информации — разнообразной, увлекательной и в высшей степени бесполезной, потому что выбрать один вариант из нескольких десятков было так же легко, как найти иголку в стоге сена. Без магии, разумеется.

Он намазал тост маслом и нахмурился: погодите-ка, ведь тела-то остались здесь. Значит, в иной мир перенеслось... что? Дух? Личность?

— Северус, — удивленный голос Макгонагалл прервал его раздумья, — когда мистер Малфой успел обзавестись гаремом?

Удивленный, он перевел взгляд в сторону слизеринского стола. Расклад сил в той его части, которую занимали семи- и шестикурсники, и в самом деле значительно изменился. Драко сидел на своем обычном месте и невозмутимо завтракал. Рядом с ним устроились Блез Забини, Дафна Гринграсс и Трейси Дэвис, напротив — две подружки на год младше, Маргарет Стоун и Кэтти Лоренс, и с ними пятикурсница Шейла О'Нил. Панси Паркинсон отодвинулась от них подальше: ее отделяли от вышеописанной теплой компании Крэбб, Гойл и явно позабавленный этой перестановкой Теодор Нотт. Миллисент Буллстрод разговаривала только с Ноттом и явно не собиралась принимать ничью сторону. Вдруг Блез подвинулась ближе к Драко и принялась шептать что-то ему на ухо. Тот наклонился, слушая, потом усмехнулся и кивнул.

— Вероятно, я знаю, в чем дело, — спокойно ответил Северус. — Полагаю, Драко наконец высказал мисс Паркинсон все, что о ней думает.

Макгонагалл нахмурилась.

— Я думала, он собирается на ней жениться...

Северус вздохнул. Для декана Минерва была чрезвычайно невнимательна. Впрочем, не исключено, что она просто не считала нужным приглядываться к чужим студентам.

— Драко не выносит Панси, — сообщил он, пожимая плечами. — Люциус когда-то поощрял их тесное общение, надеясь на помолвку, но теперь... Драко взрослый и волен решать сам за себя. И, судя по его последнему увлечению, он намерен отличаться от отца во всем.

— Судя по его прическе... — Макгонагалл скептически поджала губы.

Северус почувствовал, что начинает злиться.

— Мальчик придерживается традиций, вот и все, — сухо заметил он. — Что, между прочим, не мешает ему ухаживать за магглорожденной девушкой.

Он почти сразу же пожалел, что не смолчал: Минерва едва не уронила вилку от неожиданности и резко повернулась к нему.

— Что?

— Ничего, — пробормотал он и продолжил завтрак.

Макгонагалл хмыкнула, но ничего не сказала. Минуту спустя Северус осторожно взглянул в сторону слизеринского стола: Драко сидел с задумчивым видом, подпирая локтем щеку, время от времени подносил к губам стакан с соком и делал небольшой глоток. Тому, кто знал, что происходит, было очевидно, что юноша не сводит глаз с Грейнджер.

— Северус, — голосом Минервы можно было резать слизняков, — что нужно мистеру Малфою от мисс Грейнджер?

Что ж, похоже, очевидно это было не только посвященным. Северус выругался про себя.

— Не вижу, каким образом это касается преподавательского состава, — холодно ответил он. — Меня, во всяком случае, нимало не интересуют подобные подростковые глупости.

Он отложил вилку, залпом допил свой кофе и поднялся, обрывая тем самым разговор. Ему в любом случае было пора в класс: ближайший урок требовал абсолютного внимания и повышенной осторожности. Северус в сердцах помянул директора нехорошим словом (про себя, конечно). Только Альбусу могло прийти в голову поставить первым уроком в понедельник первый курс Гриффиндор — Слизерин.

х х х

Гермиона мрачно жевала тост с джемом, размышляя, насколько хуже может обернуться день, который не задался с самого начала. Хотя нет, все пошло наперекосяк еще вчера вечером.

После того как она поссорилась с Роном, ей пришлось вынести двухчасовые расспросы Лаванды и Парвати. Джинни в это время ругалась с братом в общей комнате, да так, что бедные первокурсники разбежались по спальням раньше времени.

Утром Рон делал вид, что ни ее, ни Джинни не существует. Лаванда и Парвати, пытаясь выразить свое сочувствие и поддержку, без устали щебетали, и к концу завтрака ей страстно хотелось стукнуть обеих каким-нибудь учебником потолще.

В довершение всего, Малфой пялился ей в спину — Гермионе стоило большого труда не вертеться. Один раз она, не выдержав, все же обернулась. Драко коротко улыбнулся и тут же отвел взгляд, а сидевшая рядом с ним Блез Забини подмигнула ей, как будто они были подругами.

Гермиона нахмурилась и повернулась снова: нет, ей не показалось. Драко Малфой сидел в окружении почти всех слизеринских старшекурсниц. И продолжал разглядывать ее. Сердитая Паркинсон зыркала глазами на всех: казалось, она, того и гляди, лопнет от злости. Да что же у них такое происходит?

— Гермиона? — Джинни нетерпеливо подергала ее за рукав.

— Что? — очнулась Гермиона. — Прости, я отвлеклась.

— Я говорю, Малфоя в последнее время очень любят девушки, — хихикнула Джинни.

— Не все, — рассеянно заметила Гермиона, намазывая второй тост.

— Ага. Паркинсон надулась, как мышь на крупу, — согласилась Джинни. — Я попробую расспросить Марго и Шейлу, что у них там случилось.

Гермиона удивленно воззрилась на подругу.

— Кого?

— Марго Стоун и Шейлу О'Нил, — пояснила Джинни. — С Марго я часто сижу на зельях — спасибо Снейпу, и она же познакомила меня с Шейлой. Кэтти тоже ничего, но уж больно много о себе воображает.

Гермиона обдумала услышанное.

— Ты дружишь со слизеринками? — осторожно спросила она наконец.

— А почему бы и нет? — нахмурилась Джинни. — Я тебе не Рон. Они хорошие девчонки. И кстати, Лаванда и Парвати дружат с Дафной. И с Ханной. И с Падмой, конечно.

Гермиона только и могла, что в молчаливом изумлении смотреть на младшую подругу.

— Знаешь, — Джинни хмыкнула, — это все оттого, что ты шесть лет общалась с моим братом. Мальчишки все такие. Девочки не так обращают внимание на факультеты. — Она вдруг погрустнела. — Даже Гарри... был не всегда прав. Извини. Я пойду.

Не доев, Джинни вскочила и чуть не опрометью выбежала из зала.

х х х

Драко торопливо поднимался по лестнице из подземелий: в самый последний момент он обнаружил, что забыл в спальне конспекты по трансфигурации, а до урока оставалось не больше трех минут. Он выругался сквозь зубы: даже первокурсники успели разбежаться по классам, и подземелья были пусты. Дверь кабинета зельеварения была закрыта: похоже, Снейп уже начал первый урок.

Шаги гулко раздавались в безлюдных коридорах; поднявшись на четвертый этаж, Драко остановился передохнуть и вдруг услышал доносившийся из-за ближайшей двери плач. Дверь вела в один из множества пустых классов, использовавшихся время от времени, когда чей-нибудь кабинет страдал от очередного несчастного случая или студенческой шутки.

Он подергал за ручку — заперто. Приложил ухо к двери и прислушался: плакала девочка — в этом он был уверен — и явно не малявка какая-нибудь с младших курсов. И точно не Панси.

Драко задумался: с одной стороны, его разбирало любопытство, с другой — он и так опоздал на трансфигурацию. А впрочем... все равно ведь уже опоздал? Отговорку для Макгонагалл он всегда придумает. Решившись, он вытащил палочку, прикоснулся кончиком к двери и прошептал: _«Alohomora!»_ Замок тихо щелкнул.

Он осторожно приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. За последней партой, уткнувшись лбом в скрещенные руки, плакала Джинни Уизли.

х х х

Гермиона обеспокоенно посмотрела вслед убежавшей подруге, но решила, что от ее присутствия будет только хуже. К тому же она из рук вон плохо умела утешать, а логические доводы вряд ли сейчас могли помочь Джинни.

Вздохнув, Гермиона взяла сумку и поплелась на трансфигурацию. Сев по привычке за первую парту, она принялась машинально раскладывать свои вещи, в задумчивости то и дело меняя их местами.

— Можно, я к тебе сяду?

Очнувшись, она удивленно посмотрела на Блез Забини, спокойно стоявшую рядом, и в конце концов пожала плечами.

— Ну, если хочешь...

— Спасибо.

Блез невозмутимо уселась, будто последние семь лет они только и делали, что занимались вместе. Лаванда и Парвати с соседнего ряда изумленно уставились на них, потом заулыбались. Рон на последней парте проворчал что-то невнятное и отвернулся. Гермиона изо всех сил делала вид, что ничего особенного не происходит.

В класс вошла Макгонагалл и оглядела присутствующих. На Гермионе ее взгляд на мгновение задержался, и профессор слегка нахмурилась.

— А где мистер Малфой? — спросила она. — Утром с ним все было в порядке. Мисс Забини, он что, внезапно заболел?

— Нет, профессор, — ответила Блез, и на ее лице появилось озадаченное выражение. — Он забыл конспекты и после завтрака пошел за ними, но давно должен был вернуться.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Макгонагалл. — Если он опоздает больше чем на пять минут, я сниму баллы со Слизерина. А теперь начнем урок.

х х х

Драко замер, раздумывая, как поступить. Месяц назад он бы просто пошел своей дорогой, а то и сказал бы рыжей гриффиндорке что-нибудь некуртуазное. Но, во-первых, он был почти уверен, что знает, в чем дело, а во-вторых, у него не шли из головы давешние рассуждения Блез. Если он произведет впечатление на младшую Уизли, Гермиона может взглянуть на него совсем другими глазами...

Решившись, он тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и снова запер ее, прошептав заклинание. Услышав его шаги, Джинни подняла голову. Нос у нее распух, и глаза были красные от плача.

— Чего тебе, Хорек? — сердито буркнула она.

Вместо ответа Драко пожал плечами, подошел и просто уселся на соседнюю парту. Подумав, извлек из кармана платок и протянул ей.

— Тоже мне, джентльмен нашелся, — Джинни хлюпнула носом, выхватила платок и принялась яростно вытирать слезы.

— Уж какой есть, — Драко снова пожал плечами.

— Чего это ты такой... добрый? — поинтересовалась она.

— Захотелось, — коротко ответил он. — Почему ты плачешь?

Джинни криво усмехнулась.

— И еще считается, что слизеринцы ни о чем не говорят напрямик. Захотелось, потому и плачу. Доволен?

— Нет, — коротко парировал Драко. — Впрочем, я и так догадываюсь почему. Ты ему так и не призналась?

Джинни смерила его взглядом, потом помотала головой.

— Ты боялась, что он подумает, будто ты его по-прежнему обожаешь, как глупая первокурсница, — безжалостно продолжал Драко. — А теперь уже поздно. И ты плачешь, потому что тебе жаль себя. А еще тебе стыдно. Потому что тебе больше всего больно от того, что ты ничего ему не сказала. Я прав?

— Жутко смешно, правда? — криво хмыкнула она, потом всхлипнула: — Мерлин, какая я дура...

Он покачал головой.

— Нисколько не смешно. Знаешь, о чем я думал, когда убили моего отца? О том, что я так и не сказал ему, что я с ним не согласен.

Джинни подперла кулаком подбородок.

— Правда?

— Правда. Я злился, что никогда не смогу с ним поругаться. Что никогда не узнаю, почему он поступал так, а не иначе. И почему он меня... почему мы чужие.

— Ты его очень любил, да? — снова вытерев глаза, спросила она.

— Да. Нет. Не знаю. Наверное.

Джинни нервно рассмеялась.

— Ты все-таки слизеринец.

Драко снова пожал плечами.

— Спасибо тебе. — Джинни снова начала вытирать платком щеки. — Нет, правда. Мне почему-то легче, хотя это и глупо.

— Человеческие существа нуждаются в доверительном общении, — менторским тоном заметил Драко.

— А ты человеческое существо? — девушка попыталась улыбнуться.

Он с преувеличенной внимательностью осмотрел себя.

— По-моему, похож, — наконец «неуверенно» сообщил он.

Тут Джинни засмеялась.

— Как ни странно, я вынуждена согласиться. — Она встала и вдруг протянула руку: — Приятно познакомиться, меня зовут Джинни Уизли.

Опешив на мгновение, Драко опомнился, взял ее за кончики худеньких и по-мальчишески исцарапанных пальцев и осторожно поцеловал.

— Драко Малфой к вашим услугам, мисс.

— А теперь расскажите-ка мне, мистер Малфой, — лукаво начала Джинни, — какие у вас виды на мою подругу мисс Грейнджер?

Драко перестал улыбаться.

— Я никому ничего не скажу, — торопливо добавила Джинни. — Честное слово.

Он продолжал молчать, не зная, то ли сказать какую-нибудь колкость, то ли попытаться сменить тему.

— Ты тоже человеческое существо, — мягко заметила Джинни. — И нуждаешься в доверительном общении. Давай я буду угадывать, а ты кивать, хорошо?

Драко послушно кивнул, недоумевая, когда ситуация успела выйти из-под контроля.

— Она тебе нравится. И ты не знаешь, как к ней подступиться, так?

Он кивнул.

— И ты из-за нее поругался с Паркинсон.

— Я поругался с Паркинсон, потому что она глупая корова, — проворчал Драко.

Джинни хихикнула.

— Это всем и так известно.

— Вчера она была еще глупее, чем обычно. И у меня лопнуло терпение.

— Ясно. И что, за это тебя теперь любят остальные девочки? — подмигнула Джинни.

Драко пожал плечами.

— Блез моя... мой друг, как ни странно это звучит. Дафна во всем берет пример с Блез. Остальные им подражают, вот и все.

— Если хочешь, — осторожно предложила Джинни, — я узнаю, что думает Гермиона.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — поспешно отказался Драко. — Я тебя очень прошу. Хватит с меня и Блез, которая считает своим долгом осыпать меня ценными советами.

— Ну, как знаешь.

Они немного помолчали.

— Я, наверное, все-таки пойду на трансфигурацию, — в конце концов сказал Драко. — Хотя бы на вторую половину.

— Ага, а у меня зелья скоро, — согласилась Джинни. — Спасибо еще раз.

— Не за что. — У дверей Драко остановился и обернулся: — Слушай, что ты делаешь в среду вечером?

— У меня квиддичная тренировка перед ужином, — недоуменно ответила Джинни. — А что?

— Приходи после ужина в подземелья. Третий коридор по правую руку, вторая дверь слева. Если есть что-нибудь выпить или закусить — приноси.

Джинни слегка нахмурилась.

— Я не Гермиона, — сообщила она.

— Я заметил, — Драко усмехнулся. — Это не свидание. Это приглашение в Змеиный клуб. Блез ласково называет его Гадючником.

Джинни снова заулыбалась.

— Тогда я обязательно приду.

Вместо ответа Драко кивнул и ушел.


	12. Сила, которой не знает Темный Лорд

**Глава 12. Сила, которой не знает Темный Лорд**

_Любовь слепа и нас лишает глаз.  
_Уильям Шекспир

Когда Том Реддл добрался до деревни, уже почти стемнело. На единственной улице было пусто и безлюдно. В окнах один за другим загорались огни; домашнюю живность крестьяне позагоняли в хлева или сараи, только кое-где на заборе деловито умывались кошки, да вдалеке хрипло перебрехивались две собаки. Сами обитатели деревни, вероятно, садились ужинать, но Тома сейчас интересовала не еда. Углядев ближайшую незапертую калитку, он решительно двинулся к ней. Уже взявшись за темное от дождей и множества прикосновений, чуть шершавое дерево, уже толкнув калитку вперед и сделав шаг, он вдруг вздрогнул — весьма некстати всплыли в памяти слова странной старухи, кормившей его гречневой кашей: «Маячит тут повсюду мальчишка зеленоглазый».

«Только Поттера мне не хватало, — успел подумать Том. — Знать бы, что в нем такого...»

Закончить мысль он не успел — магия дверей, управлявшая этим диковинным миром, сработала, и Том очутился в очень странном месте.

х х х

Очутившись после драконьей пещеры на ярком свету, Гарри инстинктивно зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, то обнаружил, что стоит на самой обыкновенной провинциальной английской улице. Аккуратные домики, подстриженные газоны, зеленые изгороди... Удивляла разве что булыжная мостовая — видимо, деревня была старой.

Гарри неуверенно пошел вдоль по тротуару, стараясь определить, где находится. Неужели получилось? Неужели он все-таки дома? Однако улица (она неприхотливо звалась Главной) все тянулась и тянулась, один типичный коттедж сменял другой... Наконец Гарри дошагал до перекрестка, где улица поворачивала влево, а между двумя домами вправо уходила узкая тропинка. На невысоком деревянном столбе висела табличка-указатель, ветхая и растрескавшаяся, но название на ней было ярким, надпись явно не так давно подновляли, и при виде ее у Гарри перехватило дыхание: «Годрикова Лощина».

Несколько минут он стоял не шевелясь, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Потом, словно опомнившись, почти бегом бросился по тропинке туда, куда указывала надпись.

х х х

Место и в самом деле выглядело более чем странно: узкий коридор с чуть матовыми стеклянными стенами, из которых то тут, то там выступали полки из того же материала. На полках покоились большие шары, на вид напоминавшие думосбросы, только их содержимое переливалось разными цветами. Шары эти были единственным объектом четкой и привычной формы; все остальное настораживало какой-то неуловимой не то нечеткостью очертаний, не то тревожной неправильностью пропорций... Сквозь полупрозрачные стены с обеих сторон виднелись точь-в-точь такие же извивающиеся коридоры, странные полки и шары. Что куда хуже, пол тоже был стеклянным и полупрозрачным, и под ним на несколько этажей вниз просматривались все те же коридоры. Темный Лорд взглянул вверх: а вот потолка не было, вместо него клубился странный серебристый туман. У Тома слегка закружилась голова, и он поспешно перевел взгляд вперед — туда, где через несколько ярдов коридор поворачивал вправо. Он оглянулся: позади такой же коридор и поворот, только влево. Не видя большой разницы, куда идти, Том на всякий случай приготовил палочку и осторожно двинулся вперед.

Два поворота и одну развилку спустя он окончательно убедился, что находится в стеклянном лабиринте без дверей, словно специально созданном для поимки странников этого мира: отсутствие потолка гарантировало отсутствие необходимой для перемещения арки. Несколько минут он стоял, раздумывая, не попытаться ли попросту прожечь проход в одной из стен, но в результате решил этого не делать. Лабиринт так и источал магию, а проявление грубой силы в подобных местах всегда чревато крупными неприятностями. Нет, это средство лучше оставить напоследок, если, так сказать, не останется иного выхода. Мрачно усмехнувшись над собственным нечаянным каламбуром, он двинулся вперед наугад, надеясь, что либо удача, либо интуиция приведут его туда, куда надо. В конце концов, перед перемещением он хотел узнать тайну силы Поттера... значит, разгадка ждет где-то здесь.

х х х

Гарри замедлил шаг, только когда совсем запыхался. Солнце, упорно карабкавшееся вверх и подбиравшееся к зениту, пекло немилосердно; время, должно быть, двигалось к одиннадцати. Он и сам не понимал, зачем так торопится — ведь ясно же, что все равно не найдет ничего, кроме развалин и запустения! — но что-то гнало его вперед, звало убедиться, что уж теперь-то он там, где все как надо. Тропинка извивалась и дрожала в летнем мареве; за очередным поворотом, скрытом кустами бузины, он опять остановился как вкопанный.

Прямо перед ним, всего в каких-то тридцати ярдах, стоял дом. Довольно старый, но еще не ветхий и, без всякого сомнения, очень ухоженный и любимый. Распахнутые ставни, покосившиеся и потрескавшиеся, были заботливо выбелены; вымытые окна сияли, красуясь кружевными занавесками; увитые плющом стены так и звали подойти ближе. Перед домом раскинулась поросшая буйно цветущими одуванчиками лужайка, при одном взгляде на которую тетю Петунию наверняка хватил бы удар; за коттеджем виднелся яблоневый сад, уже отцветший. Невысокий заборчик, отделявший дом с участком от окружающего мира, скрывали кусты сирени, такие густые, что собственно штакетник, покосившийся и невзрачный, Гарри разглядел, лишь подойдя близко.

В чем дело, он не понимал. Земля в Годриковой Лощине принадлежала ему; может быть, ее продали, когда он исчез? Но откуда здесь взялся дом? Когда его успели построить — и, тем более, когда дом успел состариться? Неужели прошло столько времени? Кто теперь здесь живет?

Он подобрался вплотную к заборчику и спрятался в кустах, намереваясь выяснить, кто именно теперь поселился там, где погибли его родители.

х х х

Том блуждал по стеклянному лабиринту около часа, выбирая дорогу наугад и в результате потеряв всякое представление о направлении, когда вдруг услышал звуки человеческого голоса. Правильнее было бы сказать — голоска: где-то далеко кто-то звонко и тоненько распевал неизвестную Тому мелодию.

Он скрипнул зубами; даже на таком расстоянии было очевидно, что поет ребенок — то есть существо совершенно бесполезное. Однако альтернативы не предвиделось: или пытаться найти дорогу к обладателю голоска, или так и бродить вслепую, надеясь на авось — что уже успело изрядно ему поднадоесть. Впрочем, решить легко, а сделать трудно: поди найди дорогу к этому... или к этой... кто знает, может, это девчонка? Тут ему вдруг показалось, что в окружающих потоках магии и света что-то изменилось; стеклянная темница вздрогнула. Заинтересовавшись, он эксперимента ради прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на обладательнице голоска. Лабиринт немедленно отозвался, загудел тихо и обрадованно, и в тугих волнах волшебства вокруг появился намек на направленное движение. Довольный успехом, Темный Лорд прибавил к образу поющей девочки вполне искреннее желание разыскать ее как можно скорее. Лабиринт незамедлительно ответил: слабая зыбь превратилась в самое настоящее течение, приглашая следовать за собой. Том так и пошел, не открывая глаз и боясь упустить предложенную нить; с каждым шагом поющий голос становился все громче, к нему добавилось ощущение присутствия, усиливавшееся по мере продвижения. Вскоре Том начал разбирать слова — правда, смысла в них не было ни на кнат.

_One, two, three, four,_  
_Can I have a little more?_  
_Five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten,_  
_I love you!_  
_A, B, C, D,_  
_Can I bring my friend to tea?_  
_E, F, G, H, I, J,_  
_I love you!_

Наконец присутствие стало почти невыносимым, а голос зазвучал близко — рукой подать. Том открыл глаза.

Он стоял в большом круглом зале, где не было ничего, кроме круглого же стола посредине. На столе, болтая ногами в белых носочках и новеньких, без единой царапины кожаных сандалиях, спиной к нему сидела маленькая девочка в голубеньком платьице. Длинные золотистые локоны украшал огромный белый бант. Словом, она выглядела ровно так, как те дети, которых Том страстно ненавидел с самого детства. Она продолжала распевать кукольным голосочком:

_Black, white, green, red,_  
_Can I take my friend to bed?_  
_Pink, brown, yellow, orange and blue,_  
_I love you!_

— Кто ты? — резко спросил он.

Девочка перестала петь, повернулась, и Том, вздрогнув, увидел, что у нее нет глаз — совсем нет, даже глазниц, только ровная и гладкая детская кожа выше щек. Девочка невозмутимо ответила:

— Ты меня не знаешь. И от этого все твои беды. Впрочем, раз ты до меня добрался, ты не безнадежен.

Ему нестерпимо захотелось встряхнуть маленькую нахалку за шиворот, однако едва он сделал шаг вперед, как девочка тут же заметила:

— Не советую. Обожжешься.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я собирался делать? Ты слепа!

— Мне не нужны глаза, чтобы видеть, — она снисходительно передернула плечиками. — К тому же я слепа только в твоем сознании. Ну или не только в твоем, но это неважно. Соль в том, что ты видишь исключительно отражение собственных...

— Что ты несешь? — рассердился Том. — И кто ты такая?

— Я сила, которой не знает Темный Лорд, — терпеливо, словно маленькому ребенку, сообщила девочка. — Ты пожелал со мной познакомиться, и ты здесь. А видишь ты меня такой, какой себе представляешь.

Ошарашенный, Том уставился на незрячее создание перед ним. Это — сила? Это и есть тайна Поттера? Что за силу он мог представлять себе _так_? Потом вспомнил свои давние споры с Дамблдором.

— Любовь? — выплюнул он, скривившись. — Ты и есть _любовь_?

— Да, это я, — засмеялась та, ничуть не обидевшись. — Что, не нравлюсь?

Том содрогнулся.

— Ничего страшного, — утешили его. — Возможно, взгляни я на себя твоими глазами, я бы и сама себе не понравилась. Уж больно странно ты меня видишь.

Темный Лорд задумался.

— И что, — спросил он наконец, — теперь Поттер потеряет свое преимущество? Или как?

— Если ты меня видел, это не значит, что ты меня знаешь, — хмыкнула девочка. — Чтобы разрушить пророчество, тебе понадобится моя помощь. Ты должен по-настоящему узнать, что я такое.

— И тогда Поттер потеряет свое преимущество? — переспросил Том. — Я смогу его убить?

Девочка вздохнула.

— Здесь ты его все равно убить не сможешь. Кажется, ты уже видел, что из этого вышло.

— Видел, — кивнул Том. — Здесь — это в твоем лабиринте?

— Здесь — это вообще в Лабиринте, — загадочно ответила она. — Моя маленькая головоломка — только часть Лабиринта, из которого тебе предстоит найти выход.

— То есть это возможно? Есть способ вернуться... в наш мир?

— Отовсюду, куда есть вход, есть и выход, — девочка снова пожала плечами. — Но с этим тебе придется разбираться самому. Я могу тебе помочь только в одном.

— Узнать... тебя? — Темный Лорд скептически приподнял бровь. — Ты так и не объяснила, что мне это даст.

— Пророчество будет разрушено, — спокойно ответила она. — Связь между вами исчезнет, твой противник и ты останетесь на равных, и ваше будущее будет зависеть только от вас самих.

Было невыразимо странно разговаривать с ребенком о подобных вещах, но взрослые интонации собеседницы постоянно напоминали, что она не та, кем выглядит.

— А если я откажусь?

— Все останется как есть.

— И я буду вынужден вечно скитаться по твоей... головоломке? — он обвел рукой комнату.

— Ты уже знаешь, как она работает, — покачала головой девочка. — Хотя если ты примешь мою помощь, выйти отсюда будет куда проще, вот увидишь.

Том серьезно задумался. Рисковать не хотелось; он чувствовал, что хозяйка стеклянной ловушки чего-то не договаривает, предвидел, что подлинное _знакомство _с нею обязательно его изменит, а он терпеть не мог непредсказуемых перемен. Однако вместе с тем его мучило любопытство — вкупе с досадой, что существует нечто могущественное, открытое Дамблдору и Поттеру, но недоступное ему самому. В чем, в чем, а в могуществе этого непонятного создания он уже не сомневался: за время разговора он убедился, что именно его собеседница является источником наполнявшей лабиринт магии.

— Хорошо, — в конце концов решился он. — Я согласен.

— Отлично, — девочка спрыгнула со стола. — Сейчас я дам тебе одну из частиц себя, с которой ты уже встречался, и вы познакомитесь поближе.

— А мы уже встречались? Почему тогда я тебя не знаю?

Девочка покачала головой.

— Часто ли дети знают своих родителей? А жены — мужей? А ученики — учителей? И конечно, мы уже встречались, иначе ты бы сюда не попал. У всякого есть сюда хотя бы одна дверь. Смотри.

Она протянула руку ладонью вверх, и почти сразу же в ее руке появился темный шар размером с некрупное яблоко, сиявший серебристым светом.

— Надо же, у тебя здесь действительно только одна дверь, — покачала она головой. — Это многое объясняет. Слушай меня внимательно. Я брошу тебе твой _амор_, а ты поймаешь — в ладони. Будет горячо, но ты терпи и ни в коем случае не отпускай. Когда все кончится, поймешь сам, уж будь уверен. Ну что, готов?

— Давай.

— Раз, два, три... Лови!

х х х

Ждать Гарри пришлось недолго; всего через несколько минут дверь дома распахнулась, и на лужайку выбежала рыжая девочка лет девяти с надувным полосатым мячом в руках. Она показалась Гарри очень знакомой, он только не мог сообразить, на кого именно она похожа. Может, на Джинни? Однако потом он увидел, что волосы у нее темнее, а глаза не карие, а более светлые — издалека было трудно разглядеть оттенок. Да и одета она была в шорты и майку; Гарри не помнил, чтобы Джинни когда-нибудь носила такое. И все же он был уверен, что знает ее — только откуда?

Подбросив и поймав мяч несколько раз, девочка нетерпеливо топнула ногой и крикнула:

— Мам! Пап! Ну вы где?

— Иду! Иду! — отозвались из дома два голоса, мужской и женский, и у Гарри немедленно засосало под ложечкой. Этого просто не могло быть! Ему показалось!

Но дверь снова распахнулась, и с крыльца сбежала красивая рыжеволосая женщина — девочка обещала вырасти ее точной копией. Обознаться он не мог никак, да что там! Он узнал бы ее из тысячи...

— Какая ж ты непоседа, Дженни, — со смехом сказала Лили Поттер, урожденная Эванс, ловя брошенный в нее дочерью мяч. — Вся в папу. Кстати, где он там застрял? Джи-им!

— Кто тут поминает мое имя всуе? — весело поинтересовался отец семейства, появляясь на крыльце и поправляя очки. — Мои девочки и минуты без меня прожить не могут?

— Как бы не так, павлин ты этакий! — засмеялась Лили. — Лови!

Гарри, забыв про текущие по щекам слезы, так и стоял в кустах сирени, глядя как его отец, мать и сестра перебрасываются глупым надувным мячом в красно-золотую полоску.

х х х

В первое мгновение Том чуть не выронил шар — таким он оказался горячим. Гладкая поверхность на ощупь была просто раскаленной, аж слезы из глаз брызнули, но он терпел, только сильнее сжимал пальцы. И вдруг жар исчез, боль унялась, и все его существо охватили неописуемая нежность и заботливое тепло. Никогда прежде он не испытывал такого ощущения безопасности и уверенности в себе; на короткий миг в сознании мелькнул чей-то знакомый запах, нежный голос, ласковое прикосновение — а потом все кончилось так же быстро, как и началось.

Том с опаской посмотрел на свои ладони, но не нашел ни ожогов, ни вообще каких-либо следов. Он перевел взгляд на девочку: та снова сидела на столе и улыбалась.

— Что... что это было? — выдавил он.

— Твоя мама, — серьезно ответила девочка. — И я. Зажмурься и попробуй вспомнить.

Том повиновался, и немыслимые ощущения вернулись. Он поспешно открыл глаза.

— И что мне теперь с этим делать?

— Что хочешь, — пожала плечами собеседница. — Можешь сберечь, можешь попытаться забыть... твое дело.

— Постой. А как я отсюда выберусь? Ты сказала, что это моя единственная дверь! — на него накатил неприятный и непривычный приступ паники.

— Она теперь в тебе, — снова улыбнулась девочка. Черты ее начали расплываться, волосы — темнеть, и Том поспешно отвернулся: не слишком приятное это было зрелище. — Если не забудешь меня, сможешь приходить и уходить, когда захочешь. Счастливого пути! — голос ее тоже изменился, стал ниже и глубже, словно у молодой женщины. Нестерпимо захотелось повернуться и посмотреть, но Том подавил этот порыв и сосредоточился на желании отыскать выход. Почти сразу же в стеклянной стене перед ним возникла дверь — самая обыкновенная деревянная дверь с круглой медной ручкой.

— Прощай, — сухо сказал он, потянув за нее.

— До свиданья, Том, до свиданья! — звонко засмеялась женщина ему вслед.

х х х

Неизвестно, сколько Гарри простоял, наблюдая за игрой и гадая, хватит ли у него духу подойти или заговорить. Куда он попал — в рай? В мир, где все так, как должно было быть, — как он и загадал в драконьей пещере? И что делать дальше? Вопросов становилось все больше, больше и возможных ответов. Не прошло и получаса, как он уже навозводил себе воздушных замков до небес, представляя, как поселится здесь со своей семьей и наконец-то будет абсолютно счастлив.

И вдруг все его грезы разрушила одна-единственная подслушанная фраза.

— Мам, ну когда Гарри приедет? — вздохнула запыхавшаяся Дженни, плюхаясь прямо на траву. — Я соскучилась!

— Мы все соскучились, бесенок, — сочувственно отозвался Джеймс, садясь рядом. — Но мама зачем-то настаивает, чтобы твой брат сначала сдал ТРИТОНы. Ума не приложу, зачем они кому-то могут понадобиться.

— Джеймс, не порть ребенка! — притворно строго сказала Лили. — Никуда Гарри не пропадет. Доучиться-то всего три месяца осталось, а потом...

Продолжения Гарри не слышал — тщетно пытаясь сглотнуть вставший в горле ком, он уже выбирался на тропинку. Какой же он дурак! Размечтался, раскатал губу... Кому он тут нужен? Ну конечно — в мире, где всё так, как надо, уже есть _свой _Гарри. Второму там попросту нет места.

Весь дрожа от горя и ярости, он бросился бежать назад по тропинке. Никогда прежде он не испытывал такой дикой и жгучей ненависти к Волдеморту.

—

_One, two, three, four..._ — песня группы The Beatles _Altogether Now_ из мультфильма _Yellow Submarine_. Авторы Джон Леннон и Пол Маккартни. Забавная и почти детская считалочка, если не считать последнего куплета. Ниже подстрочный перевод приведенных четверостиший.

_Раз, два, три, четыре,_  
_Можно мне еще чуть-чуть?_  
_Пять, шесть, семь, восемь, девять, десять,_  
_Я тебя люблю!_  
_A, B, C, D,_  
_Можно я приведу друга/подругу попить чай?_  
_E, F, G, H, I, J,_  
_Я тебя люблю!_  
_..._  
_Черный, белый, красный, зеленый,_  
_Можно, мы с другом/подругой будем спать вместе?_  
_Розовый, коричневый, желтый, оранжевый, синий,_  
_Я тебя люблю!_

_Амор_ — от лат. _amor_, «любовь».


	13. Шаг вперед и два назад

**Глава 13. Шаг вперед и два назад**

_Чем больше женщину мы меньше,  
тем меньше больше она нам.  
_Михаил Жванецкий

В среду утром Гермиона подумала, что еще немного — и у нее окончательно лопнет терпение.

Во-первых, по школе гуляли самые невероятные сплетни о ее предполагаемом романе с Малфоем. Опровергать их слизеринец и не думал — напротив, при любом удобном случае пялился на Гермиону с нескрываемым самодовольством. На зельях она чуть не наорала на него, однако ее опередил Снейп, елейным голосом поинтересовавшись, не болит ли у Драко шея. Малфой слегка покраснел и ненадолго перестал вертеться, но уже на следующем уроке все началось снова.

Во-вторых, Рон старательно игнорировал ее. Оказываясь рядом, он либо смотрел в сторону и разговаривал с кем-нибудь еще — подчеркнуто бодро и весело, либо просто вставал и молча уходил. Гермиона вдруг очень отчетливо поняла, как именно чувствовал себя Гарри на четвертом курсе, когда мальчики поссорились. Только, в отличие от Гарри, теперь она тоже была виновата в ссоре, хотя бы отчасти.

В-третьих, не на шутку разозлившаяся на брата Джинни начала демонстративно здороваться со всеми слизеринцами, которых знала, причем с Малфоем и свитой его девиц — в первую очередь. Драко всякий раз преувеличенно куртуазно ей кланялся, а девицы хихикали и подмигивали, отчего Рон еще больше мрачнел. Весь Гриффиндор наблюдал за конфликтом, ожидая неизбежного взрыва. Надо ли говорить, что атмосфера в Башне была напряженной?

В результате Гермиона пришла на завтрак почти на сорок минут раньше обычного, надеясь избежать встречи с парнями-семикурсниками, которые имели привычку вставать в самую последнюю минуту. Мрачная как туча, она ковыряла вилкой бекон, когда в стол рядом с ее тарелкой ткнулся клювом бумажный журавлик. Вздохнув, Гермиона развернула его.

_«Поздравляем!_

_Вы приглашены на заседание Змеиного клуба сегодня в 20-00. Подземелья, третий коридор по правую руку, вторая дверь слева._

_Председатели клуба: Большой Змей и Дикая Мамба»_

Гермиона нахмурилась. Что еще за штучки? Или это вообще предназначено не ей? К ее потрясению, на листочке тут же появилась еще одна надпись:

_«Тебе, Грейнджер, тебе»._

— Что-то случилось? — поинтересовалась Джинни, садясь рядом.

Гермиона молча сунула ей листок. Джинни взяла его в руки и немедленно захихикала.

— Я ему это припомню...

Удивленная Гермиона заглянула подруге через плечо. В записке в руках Джинни значилось совершенно другое:

_«Рыжая Гадючка,_

_тебя я уже приглашал! Кроме того, кое-кто обещал не совать нос не в свое дело._

_Человеческое существо»_

— Что все это значит? — потребовала возмущенная Гермиона, выхватывая записку.

— Я тебе скажу, — хитро улыбаясь, пообещала Джинни, — если ты пообещаешь пойти туда со мной.

— Джинни!

— Или ты пообещаешь, или я вдруг и вправду вспомню, что обещала не совать нос в чужие дела...

— Это Малфой, да? — прошипела Гермиона.

Джинни молча улыбнулась и принялась намазывать тост джемом.

— Ну хорошо! — не выдержала Гермиона. — Обещаю, что пойду с тобой в этот дурацкий клуб, хотя чую, добром это не кончится.

— Отлично! — воскликнула Джинни. На них заоборачивались, и она понизила голос: — Да, это от Драко. И от Блез. Нас приглашают в тайный слизеринский клуб. У тебя есть в запасе что-нибудь вкусненькое?

— Зачем? — удивилась Гермиона.

Джинни закатила глаза.

— Можно подумать, ты никогда не была на студенческих вечеринках.

Гермиона насупилась, скомкала записку и убрала в карман.

— Можно подумать, — ядовито ответила она, — меня кто-то туда приглашал.

У Джинни вытянулось лицо.

— Ты что, серьезно?

Гермиона пожала плечами.

— Кому там нужна главная хогвартская всезнайка? Да еще и староста?

— Ну, — лукаво улыбнулась Джинни, — кое-кому, похоже, нужна.

— Джиневра Молли Уизли! — яростным шепотом ответила Гермиона. — Если ты сию секунду не выложишь все, что об этом знаешь... я просто не знаю, что с тобой сделаю!

— Не здесь, — покачала головой подруга. — Ты уже доела? До первого урока еще полчаса, пойдем, мы успеем поговорить.

х х х

— Ну, — потребовала Гермиона, когда они выбежали из Большого зала и свернули в ближайший боковой коридор. — Выкладывай.

— Стоп, — Джинни подняла ладонь, — всего я сказать не могу. Я все-таки обещала. Но я тебе расскажу остальное, а ты догадаешься. С чего начать?

— Начни с того, почему это ты вдруг любезничаешь с Малфоем.

Джинни слегка покраснела.

— Помнишь... разговор позавчера?

Гермиона кивнула, и вдруг ее осенило:

— Погоди-ка. Малфой пришел на трансфигурацию только на вторую половину пары. Макгонагалл жутко разозлилась, пятнадцать баллов с него сняла за прогул. Ты хочешь сказать, что...

— Он меня нашел, когда я ревела в пустом классе. Предложил носовой платок, долго утешал и все такое.

— Малфой, — медленно повторила Гермиона, — утешал тебя?

— Он вполне приличное человеческое существо, — улыбнулась Джинни. — Когда хочет.

— Да, — рассеянно отозвалась Гермиона. — Наверное.

— Гермиона? — осторожно спросила Джинни, видя, что подруга не собирается больше ничего говорить. — Скажи... он тебе нравится?

— Н-не знаю...

Джинни улыбнулась.

— Ну и ладно. Значит, договорились: после ужина забежим в Башню — и в подземелья. Пока! — она подмигнула и умчалась, только что не вприпрыжку.

Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и решительным шагом отправилась на зельеварение. И только у самого класса спохватилась, что Джинни так и не объяснила практически ничего.

х х х

К вечеру Гермиона едва не растеряла всю свою решимость. Рон по-прежнему демонстративно не замечал ее; Малфой все так же самодовольно расхаживал повсюду в окружении стайки девочек и то и дело заговаривал с ней о всяких пустяках, будто так и надо. Если бы не Джинни, Гермиона, наверное, сказалась бы больной и никуда не пошла, однако опасение, что ее попросту сочтут трусихой, пересилило неловкость.

После ужина они поднялись в Гриффиндорскую башню; Джинни ненадолго исчезла в спальне шестого курса и вскоре вернулась в общую комнату.

— Идем? — предложила она.

Краем глаза Гермиона видела, как хмурый Рон наблюдает за ними из угла, где компания семикурсников играла в подрывного дурака, — и внезапно ей захотелось сделать что-нибудь ему назло.

— Идем! — она улыбнулась напоказ, подхватила Джинни под руку и выволокла из гостиной.

х х х

В подземельях было сумрачно и пусто: большинство студентов проводили вечер либо в библиотеке, либо в общих комнатах факультетов, так что навстречу им мог попасться разве что Снейп или какой-нибудь несчастный, спешащий к нему на взыскание. Гермиона представила, что будет, если они наткнутся на вездесущего зельевара, и невольно прибавила шагу.

Нужный коридор отыскался быстро, а вот до указанной в записке двери пришлось идти минут пять — без сомнения, место было выбрано так, чтобы туда не забрели случайные люди. Сквозь приоткрытую дверь в коридор падал луч света и доносился негромкий гул голосов.

— Не дрейфь, — неожиданно сказала Джинни. — Будет здорово.

— Я и не дрейфлю, — вздрогнув и слегка обидевшись, прошипела в ответ Гермиона. Она расправила плечи и уверенной походкой последовала за подругой.

Мягкое сияние многочисленных свечей делало комнату теплее и уютнее; каменные стены выглядели не так сурово, а своды потолка терялись в сумраке. На нескольких креслах и диванах расселась странная компания: несколько слизеринских старшекурсниц — в основном те, что в последние дни предпочитали общество Драко; Теодор Нотт и Энид Мун; хаффлпаффка Мораг Макдугал и ее парень Вейн Хопкинс, рэйвенкловец Су Ли и, к потрясению Гермионы, гриффиндорский отбивала Эндрю Кирк.

— Он встречается с Шейлой, — шепнула Джинни.

— А, вот и вы, — улыбнулась Блез. — Уже почти все собрались, ждем только Драко и Малькольма с Грэмом, они пошли в кухню за закуской.

Только тогда Гермиона разглядела в дальнем углу у стены стол, щедро уставленный бутылками со сливочным пивом и какой-то посудой.

— Да, чуть не забыла! — спохватилась Джинни, извлекла откуда-то из-за пазухи большую пузатую бутылку и протянула Блез. — Это от нас, «Старое Огденское».

Ошарашенная Гермиона могла только глазами хлопать: крошка Джинни — и _огневиски__?_

— О, отлично! — между тем обрадовалась Блез. — У нас есть сок, можно делать коктейли.

— А можно и не делать, — хором возразила мужская часть компании. Девочки захихикали.

— Но Джинни... — вяло запротестовала Гермиона.

— Брось, — фыркнула та. — Ты же знаешь моих братьев! Неужели ты всерьез думала, что _я _буду пить на школьной вечеринке тыквенный сок? Что бы сказали Фред с Джорджем?

— Ладно, — вздохнула Гермиона, — сдаюсь.

Улыбнувшись и стараясь выглядеть спокойней, чем на самом деле, она решительно уселась в одно из незанятых кресел, сняла значок старосты и спрятала в карман. Эндрю и Теодор одобрительно показали ей большие пальцы.

— О, вы уже тут! — донеслось до двери. — Отлично, можно начинать.

Малфой с двумя парнями помладше протащили к столу несколько корзинок и свертков: бутерброды, печенье, фрукты... Шейла и Марго тут же принялись раскладывать все это поаккуратней.

— Отлично, — повторил Драко, оценивающе оглядев комнату. — Тед, займешься выпивкой?

Нотт кивнул и поднялся с кресла.

— Охотно. У нас есть «Огденское». Девочки, кому коктейль?

Молча наблюдавшая за суматохой Гермиона почувствовала себя лишней в этой раскованной веселящейся компании. Однако не успела мысль о тихом бегстве прийти ей в голову, как рядом возник Малфой и бесцеремонно уселся на подлокотник ее кресла. В руках у слизеринца были два бокала с чем-то розовато-золотистым, один из которых он протянул ей.

— Возьми, это не крепко. Но ты сразу перестанешь нервничать.

Гермиона послушно взяла бокал и осторожно отпила. Огневиски там присутствовало, это точно, но в целом вкус был незнакомый. Кисловатый, чуть терпкий...

— Что здесь? «Огденское», это понятно, а еще?

— Сок заряники, — Драко улыбнулся, и Гермиона опять удивилась тому, как легко было забыть, с кем именно она имеет дело. — Ее теперь мало где выращивают. В основном в очень старых магических поместьях.

— Надеешься произвести впечатление? — нахмурилась она.

— Отчасти, — легко отозвался он, не обижаясь. — Отчасти просто поддерживаю беседу. А отчасти... — он наклонился ближе, облокотившись о спинку кресла, так что их лица оказались совсем близко, — отвлекаю тебя, чтобы ты не сбежала раньше времени. — Резко выпрямившись, он подмигнул ей, поднес к губам свой бокал и сделал большой глоток. — Пей.

Гермиона повиновалась.

— Ну что, легче? — негромко спросил Драко спустя пару минут. — Раньше говорили, что заряника веселит сердце и прогоняет печали...

Она замерла и встревоженно нахмурилась.

— Это правда? Эта ягода... влияет на сознание?

— Нет, — он фыркнул. — Это всего-навсего старые легенды. Сама заряника не обладает никакими особенными свойствами. Просто без магии ее не вырастить.

— И это все? — удивилась Гермиона. — Но зачем тогда...

— ... столько возни ради обыкновенной ягоды? — усмехнулся Драко. — Затем, что люди любят все редкое. Трюфели. Черные тюльпаны. Желтые алмазы. Почему бы не вывести ягоду, которая растет только в непроглядной темноте, а созревает на рассвете третьего дня первого весеннего полнолуния?

— Но это же... — ахнула Гермиона.

— Ага, — кивнул Драко. — Наши предки были странные люди. — Помедлив, он прибавил: — Говорят еще, будто заряника исполняет желания. Если оказаться в нужное время в нужном месте. Только никто не знает, что это значит.

— Хватит философии, — раздался над ухом насмешливый голос Блез, и Гермиона вздрогнула от неожиданности. Слизеринка протягивала Драко гитару: — Народ жаждет песен и зрелищ.

— С меня песни, зрелища с кого-нибудь еще, — парировал тот, забирая инструмент. Со вздохом пересел на соседнее кресло и принялся перебирать струны, проверяя строй, и подкручивать колки. — Кстати, мне нужен второй голос.

— И желательно не мой, для разнообразия, — кивнула Блез и посмотрела на Гермиону.

Пришлось поспешно качать головой:

— Я петь не умею. Вообще.

— Ну, должна ж ты хоть что-нибудь не уметь, — беззлобно поддразнила ее слизеринка. — А Джиневра?

— Кто тут поминает мое имя всуе? — хихикнули рядом, и Гермиона опять чуть не подскочила. Джинни распустила свои рыжие волосы, глаза ее весело поблескивали — никогда еще она не выглядела настолько _ведьмой_.

— Ты умеешь петь, Рыжая Гадючка? — требовательно поинтересовался Драко, закончив возню с гитарой.

— Я умею все! — гордо ответствовала та, уперев руки в бока.

— Отлично. — Драко повернулся к Гермионе: — Тебе принести еще коктейль?

— Наверное...

Она сама и не заметила, когда ее бокал успел опустеть.

— Я принесу, — встряла вездесущая Блез. — А ты не отлынивай, Малфой.

— Ступай, Забини, — Драко состроил высокомерную мину, но не продержался и секунды. — Добудь и мне, Блез?

— Слушаю и повинуюсь, — засмеялась та и исчезла. Гермиона вдруг заметила, что, пока они препирались, остальные успели перебраться поближе, подтащив стулья, кресла и скамейки.

— Ну, что поём? — спросил Драко у Джинни.

Та нахмурилась.

— Я не знаю, что вы любите, — Джинни в волнении накрутила на палец пышную рыжую прядь. — Народное что-нибудь?

— Всякое, под настроение, — отмахнулся Драко. — Народное... «Элиссон Гросс» подойдет? Или «Лорд Рэндал»?

— И то и другое! — нетерпеливо потребовала Шейла.

— И можно без хлеба, — поддразнила ее Марго.

Гермиона едва успела удивиться, что слизеринки не только знают маггловские детские книжки, но и вот так просто признаются в этом знании, — как Драко взял первый аккорд, и шепот в комнате стих.

_На Элиссон Гросс посмотреть-то страшно —_  
_Лютая ведьма Элиссон Гросс._  
_Она меня заманила в башню,_  
_А может, нечистый меня занес_.  
_К себе на колени вдруг посадила,_  
_И голос ведьмы вкрадчивым был_...

Сменив его, вступила Джинни:

_Ах, как бы я тебя наградила,_  
_Когда б ты, красавчик, меня любил!_

И дружный хор подхватил припев:

_Прочь, ведьма, прочь, убирайся прочь,_  
_Других на удочку лови!_  
_Ни через год, ни в эту ночь_  
_Не купишь ты моей любви__!_

Гермиона осознала, что перед ее носом держат бокал с коктейлем, только когда Блез наклонилась и громко прошептала в самое ухо:

— Да бери же...

— Спасибо, — смутилась она, но Блез уже отошла в сторону и устроилась неподалеку на краешке стола.

Баллада была долгой и смешной; Гермиона никогда ее прежде не слышала — в отличие от последовавшего за ней «Лорда Рэндала», о котором она когда-то давно читала в учебнике литературы.

— _Что так поздно вернулся, лорд Рэндал, мой сын,_  
_Что так поздно вернулся, о мой паладин?_  
_— Я охотился, мать, постели мне постель,_  
_Я устал на охоте и крепко усну._  
_— Ну а где ты обедал, лорд Рэндал, мой сын,_  
_Ну а где ты обедал, о мой паладин?_  
_— У любимой моей. Постели мне постель,_  
_Я устал на охоте и крепко усну_.

Певцы, хотя пели вместе впервые, отлично чувствовали друг друга; усталые, равнодушные интонации Драко прекрасно сочетались с «Моллиной» тревогой в голосе Джинни.

— _Я боюсь, ты отравлен, лорд Рэндал, мой сын,_  
_Я боюсь, ты отравлен, о мой паладин..._  
_— Да, отравлен я, мать. Постели ж мне постель,_  
_Я устал на охоте и крепко усну_.

— А теперь что-нибудь наше! — потребовала Мораг, в запале хлопнув себя ладонью по колену.

— Только не Мак-Мэдда, — поспешно вставил Вэйн, и все захохотали.

— Это самая длинная шотландская баллада, какую я только знаю, — пояснил Драко недоумевающей Гермионе. — К тому же она все равно не настоящая, просто поздняя стилизация. Эй, леди Хайленда, «Дональд Макгилливрей» тебе не пойдет? Он хоть побыстрее...

— Отстань, сассенах, — огрызнулась Мораг. — Он еще нуднее. Давай лучше «Горца».

— «Горца» так «Горца», — пожал плечами Драко, слегка покосившись на Джинни. Та решительно кивнула и начала:

_Мой горец — парень удалой:_  
_Широкоплеч, высок, силен._  
_Но не вернется он домой —_  
_Он на изгнанье осужден._  
_Как мне его вернуть?_  
_О, как его вернуть?_  
_Я все бы горы отдала,_  
_Чтоб горца вновь домой вернуть!_

К концу песни у Джинни блестели глаза, но если кто и обратил на это внимание, кроме Гермионы, то ничего не сказал. За «Горцем» потребовали «Семь пьяных ночей», потом «Молли Мэлоун» и «Каррикфергус», потом еще что-то... Гермиона и сама не сразу заметила, что начала подпевать, даже не зная слов. Она наконец-то по-настоящему расслабилась и почувствовала себя своей в этой неожиданной компании. «Может быть, — размышляла она, — тут хорошо, потому что они такие разные. Они дополняют друг друга — слизеринский лоск и сарказм, хаффлпаффская открытость и немножко сентиментальность, рэйвенкловская сдержанная рассудительность и гриффиндорский задор... Получается здорово».

Она подобрала под себя ноги, свернувшись в кресле почти клубком, подперла подбородок кулаком и продолжила наблюдать за играющим Драко... пока ее вдруг не потрясли за плечо. Гермиона открыла заспанные глаза: улыбающийся Драко сидел перед ней на корточках.

— Пора вставать, — лукаво сказал он. — Или, наоборот, идти спать. Уже за полночь, а у нас со Снейпом уговор: чтобы к часу все были в общежитиях.

Гермиона зевнула, села и огляделась. Кроме них и Джинни, в комнате никого не осталось; мебель вернули на свои места, и вообще никаких следов студенческой вечеринки не было видно.

— Пойдем, я вас провожу, — Драко помог ей встать, потом предложил Джинни вторую руку. — Надеюсь, было не слишком скучно?

— Драко, не напрашивайся на комплименты! — Джинни со смешком пихнула его в плечо. — Можно подумать, ты их и так мало слышишь!

— Можно подумать, я их считаю! — парировал слизеринец. — Но я, между прочим, серьезно. Так как? — он посмотрел на Гермиону, и та вдруг поняла, что он и в самом деле почти не шутит.

— Нет, что ты. Было замечательно, — ответила она и опять не смогла сдержать зевок. — Извини. Я ужасно не выспалась. Почему вы по пятницам не собираетесь? Вставать было бы не нужно...

— Именно потому, — фыркнул Драко. — Если б мы собирались по пятницам, то сидели бы до утра, а потом спали бы полсубботы. Снейп разрешил эти посиделки только при условии, что они не повлияют на режим.

— Снейп? — уточнила Гермиона. — А профессор Макгонагалл в курсе?

— Все деканы в курсе, конечно, и директор тоже. Просто Снейп за нас отвечает, потому что собираемся мы на его территории. И беспокоится, как бы не пострадала его репутация самого страшного преподавателя Хогвартса, умеющего навести порядок где угодно.

Джинни хихикнула.

— Как будто в этом кто-то сомневается!

Они дошли до дверей в Гриффиндорскую башню; Полная Дама дремала и не сразу отозвалась, когда ее окликнули.

— Эскалибур, — спокойно произнес Драко, будто знать гриффиндорский пароль для него было дело обычное. Только спустя пару секунд удивленная Гермиона сообразила, что слизеринец — староста школы, как и она сама, а значит, знает все основные пароли, включая директорский.

— Поздно вы, молодой человек, — щурясь, проворчала Полная Дама.

— Прошу прощения, мадам, — Драко картинно склонил голову. Джинни захихикала.

— Ну, я вас оставлю! — величественно объявила она. — Не буду мешать!

Потом снова хихикнула и исчезла за портретной рамой. Гермиона неуверенно посмотрела на Драко. Он стоял очень близко и без улыбки глядел на нее. Потом тихо и серьезно спросил:

— Ты пойдешь со мной в Хогсмид в следующую субботу?

И Гермиона испугалась. Одно дело — легкомысленное приятельство, что каким-то чудом начало складываться между ними, несмотря на предыдущие несколько лет войны. И совсем другое — согласиться на свидание с человеком, который еще несколько недель назад искренне презирал ее и все, что она воплощала.

— Я не знаю, Драко... — еле слышно начала она. Однако у него вдруг сделалось такое лицо — каменное, холодное, так похожее на лицо прежнего _Малфоя_, что у Гермионы не хватило духу договорить то, что она собиралась. — Я подумаю, хорошо? До завтра. Спокойной ночи.

Не дав ему времени на ответ, Гермиона развернулась и сбежала в Гриффиндорскую башню. К ее невероятному облегчению, гостиная оказалась пуста.

х х х

Спала Гермиона плохо. Она не знала, что ответить Драко, к тому же ее мучила совесть — строго говоря, она ведь не рассталась с Роном, а только поссорилась с ним. Справедливость и самая обыкновенная вежливость требовали, чтобы она выяснила отношения со своим нынешним парнем _до_ того, как принимать приглашения от другого. И хотя вечеринка в Змеином клубе вряд ли могла сойти за свидание, особенно если учесть, что Гермиона ходила туда с Джинни, Рон все равно наверняка подумает худшее. Провертевшись большую часть ночи с боку на бок, она заснула лишь под утро и в результате проспала — когда ее растолкала Лаванда, все остальные уже ушли завтракать.

— Что, ты теперь правда встречаешься с Малфоем? — полюбопытствовала сокурсница, пока Гермиона наспех одевалась и расчесывалась.

— Еще не знаю, — процедила Гермиона, зажав в зубах заколку и яростно расчесываясь. — Сначала я выясню все с Роном. Потом подумаю.

— Но он за тобой ухаживает? — уточнила Лаванда, хитро прищурившись.

— Слушай, я есть хочу, — проворчала Гермиона. — Давай сначала позавтракаем, сплетни потом.

Не дожидаясь ответа, она подхватила сумку, выскочила за дверь и заторопилась вниз по лестнице. Однако, едва войдя, она поняла, что завтрак ей сегодня точно не светит: посреди гостиной, уперев руки в бока и яростно сверкая глазами, стояли Рон и Джинни. С десяток старшекурсников тихо наблюдали за ссорой.

— Где вы вчера были? — прошипел Рон. — Я ждал до полуночи, вас не было, ни тебя, ни Гермионы!

— Не твое дело! — огрызнулась Джинни.

— Нет, мое! Ты моя сестра, а она моя девушка! Это мое дело, куда вы ходите и с кем встречаетесь!

— Мечтать не вредно!

— Я хочу знать, где вы были!

— Да пожалуйста! — Джинни язвительно сощурилась, и Гермиона могла только бессильно смотреть, понимая, что сейчас произойдет непоправимое. — Вчера мы были у слизеринцев в подземельях.

Рон поперхнулся, вытаращив глаза. Присутствующие дружно ахнули.

— Доволен? — поинтересовалась Джинни. — И, прежде чем ты спросишь, нас пригласили Драко и Блез. И мы отлично провели время, правда, Гермиона?

Все дружно повернулись к ней, и Гермиона почувствовала, как заливается краской.

— Это правда? — выдавил Рон, багровея.

Гермиона кивнула.

— Я хотела с тобой поговорить, Рон...

— О чем? — рыжика наконец прорвало. — Что ты хотела мне сказать — что ты мне изменяешь с Малфоем? Спасибо, мне уже сообщили! Лучше скажи, зачем ты втравила в это Джинни?

— Меня никто не втравливал! — возмутилась его сестра. — Я сама могу втравиться во что угодно! И буду дружить с кем хочу, и ты мне не указ!

— Я твой брат! Я не хочу, чтобы вся школа думала, что вы обе гуляете с этим ублюдком! А Гарри? О нем вы подумали? Да он бы возненавидел вас обеих!

В комнате повисла гробовая тишина.

— Может быть, и так, — тихо произнесла Гермиона, сжав кулаки, чтобы не выдать, как у нее дрожат руки. — Вся школа пусть думает что угодно, но с тобой, Рон Уизли, я не только не буду больше встречаться, но и даже не заговорю, пока ты не извинишься перед Джинни.

Стараясь ступать как можно увереннее, все в той же тишине она прошла между ними и покинула башню, с такой силой толкнув портретную раму, что Полная Дама негодующе вскрикнула.

— Извините, — буркнула Гермиона, ускорила шаг и помчалась по коридорам, почти не разбирая дороги. У самых дверей в Большой зал она налетела на кого-то и не упала только потому, что ее подхватили под локоть.

— Доброе утро, мадемуазель. Куда это вы так спешите? — спросил ее веселый голос.

О господи. Вот только этого ей прямо сейчас и не хватало.

— Малфой, отпусти меня. И я буду очень благодарна, если ты оставишь меня хоть ненадолго в покое, — прошипела она, выворачиваясь.

— Чем я заслужил такую немилость? — лукаво поинтересовался Драко, одной рукой пытаясь удержать ее, а во второй пряча что-то за спиной. — Еще вчера вы были более благосклонны ко мне, мадемуазель.

Скажи он хоть что-нибудь другое, и дело, возможно, обернулось бы не так плохо. Но в эту минуту его манера выставляться только подлила масла в огонь, и Гермиона, и без того кипевшая от злости, взорвалась.

— Тем, что ты самовлюбленный наглый позер! Я сказала, оставь меня в покое! И ты, и Рон — два сапога пара! Два бесчувственных идиота! Вас ничего не интересует, кроме собственного «хочу»! На меня вам плевать! Так вот, с меня хватит! Видеть вас обоих больше не желаю!

Оттолкнув ошарашенного слизеринца с дороги, Гермиона ворвалась в Большой зал и замерла, увидев, что с нее не сводят глаз как студенты, так и преподаватели. От мысли, что ее все слышали, стало немного дурно, и она растерялась, не зная, что лучше — сесть за стол как ни в чем не бывало или уйти.

— Что ж, Грейнджер, — холодно произнес Драко, — спасибо за откровенность. По крайней мере, о недопонимании говорить не приходится. Гарантировать я, конечно, не могу, но сделаю все возможное, чтобы поменьше попадаться тебе на глаза. Только, будь любезна, избавь меня от этого мусора!

Что-то хлестнуло ее по ногам чуть выше щиколоток; обернувшись, Гермиона успела увидеть, как Драко стремительно удаляется. На полу лежали три алые розы: головка одной из них надломилась, несколько листьев и лепестков осыпались от удара. Это стало последней каплей — расплакавшись, Гермиона бросилась прочь, подальше от любопытных и сочувствующих глаз. Ну почему, почему она все делает не так?

—

«Элиссон Гросс» (_Alison Gross_) — английская народная баллада. Пер. Игнатия Ивановского.

«Лорд Рэндал» (_Lord Randal_, или _Lord Randall_) — народная баллада. Пер. Игнатия Ивановского. «Лорд Рэндал» славен тем, что это одна из древнейших английских баллад в диалогическом жанре; первоисточник ее, однако, точно определить не удается, поскольку в XVII веке она была распространена по всей Европе и исполнялась на разных языках (в частности, известны ее немецкий, чешский, венгерский, датский, итальянский и другие варианты). Наиболее древним опубликованным вариантом является итальянская баллада _L'Avvelenato_ (букв. «Отравленный», 1629).

«Молли Мэлоун» (_Molly Malone_) и «Каррикфергус» (_Carrickfergus_) — ирландские народные баллады.

«Алан Мак-Мэдд» — песня Евгения Сусорова (Эжен д'Альби), стилизация под шотландскую балладу.

«Дональд Макгилливрей» (_Donald McGillavry_) — баллада шотландского поэта Джеймса Хогга (1770-1835), известного под псевдонимом Эттрикский пастух.

_Отстань, сассенах..._ Сассенах (_Sassenach_) — шотландское презрительное название англичан, от гэльского _sasunnach_, сакс. То же происхождение и значение имеют ирландское _Sasanach_ и корнуольское _Sawsnek_.

_К концу песни у Джинни блестели глаза_... «Горец» (_Highland Harry Back Again_) — стихотворение Роберта Бернса. Здесь цитируется в переводе С. Я. Маршака.

Однако в оригинале героя песни зовут Гарри.

_My Harry was a gallant gay,_  
_Fu' stately strade he on the plain;_  
_But now he's banish'd far away,_  
_I'll never see him back again._  
_Chorus. — O for him back again!_  
_O for him back again!_  
_I wad gie a' Knockhaspie's land_  
_For Highland Harry back again._  
_When a' the lave gae to their bed,_  
_I wander dowie up the glen;_  
_I set me down and greet my fill,_  
_And aye I wish him back again._  
_O for him, &c._  
_O were some villains hangit high,_  
_And ilka body had their ain!_  
_Then I might see the joyfu' sight,_  
_My Highland Harry back again._  
_O for him, &c._


	14. Бумеранг

**Глава 14. Бумеранг**

_Нет обиды, которой мы не простили бы, отомстив за нее.  
_Люк де Клапье, маркиз де Вовенарг

Гарри сломя голову — только что ветер в ушах не свистел — бежал назад к деревне. Он не знал толком, куда мчится — лишь бы подальше от жестокого напоминания о недосягаемом счастье. Пробежав, наверное, с полдороги, он запыхался и все-таки замедлил шаг. Первый шок прошел, и захлестнувшие Гарри чувства сменила усталость. Рубашка под рюкзаком взмокла и слегка натирала под мышками. Он остановился, уперся ладонями в колени и попытался отдышаться.

Из нагрудного кармана вывалилась маленькая бумажка и с легким пируэтом мягко опустилась в густой клевер на краю тропинки. Гарри мрачно подобрал листок, уже примерно представляя, что увидит.

И не угадал.

На этот раз это оказался кусочек самодельной карты Годриковой Лощины и ее окрестностей. Рисунок был аккуратный, хоть и от руки: Гарри даже без труда нашел место, где стоял в ту минуту. Судя по карте, неподалеку в лес отходила другая тропинка, но интереснее всего была подпись внизу:

_«От кривой сосны 6 шагов на север, 34 на восток»._

Гарри вздохнул, убрал листок в карман, поправил рюкзак на плечах и отправился на поиски загадочной тропинки. Делать было все равно решительно нечего. А вдруг там найдется подсказка, как выбраться из этой дурацкой мешанины миров и вернуться домой? Не зря же, в конце концов, у него в карманах все время появляется эта настырная бумажка!

Поворот отыскался легко, однако новая тропинка оказалась узкой, почти заросшей, и Гарри не раз терял ее в подлеске. Когда стемнело так, что без освещающего заклятья пути было не разобрать и на пару ярдов вперед, он решил остановиться на ночь, побоявшись окончательно заблудиться. Ни еды, ни воды снова не было, но Гарри подумал, что до утра как-нибудь перебьется. Поставив охранный купол (береженого Мерлин бережет!), он забрался в спальник, подложил под голову свой рюкзачок и быстро заснул.

х х х

В трактире «У потопшего боцмана» было шумно. Очень шумно. Первые пять минут пребывания в этом занимательном месте Том почти серьезно раздумывал, не попал ли он, случайно, в преисподнюю. В полутемном зале толкалось невероятное количество посетителей разных полов, возрастов, стран, эпох, цивилизаций и даже, кажется, биологических видов. Под низким потолком густыми клубами плавал табачный дым. Хозяин — грузный флегматичный тип в засаленном кожаном фартуке — уверенно орудовал за стойкой, оделяя подошедших не только сомнительного вида пивом, но и беседой.

«Ну вот, опять, — флегматично подумал Том. — Стоит хоть на мгновение расслабиться, и я сразу попадаю в кабак».

Он вспомнил встречу с хозяйкой стеклянной ловушки, и его передернуло. Сила, с которой стоит считаться, — не поспоришь. Но _рассчитывать_ на такое? Нет, просто невозможно! Неуправляемое, алогичное явление, хуже всякого стихийного бедствия. Ах, если б только знать о ней заранее! Том за милю обходил бы и Поттеров, и их несносного отпрыска. Впрочем, если _Она_ не солгала, эти тонкости теперь уже потеряли всякое значение: пророчество разрушено. Том мог легко, безо всякого труда убить мальчишку... но сначала требовалось найти выход из Лабиринта.

Вздохнув, он подошел к стойке и потребовал темного пива.

— Недавно здесь, — пробасил кабатчик, протирая стойку тряпкой. Вопросом это не было.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — нахмурился Том. Что-то в хозяине казалось странным.

— Да больно ты свеженький, — хохотнул тот. — Не зеленый, и дырок не видать. И непрозрачный.

Том недоуменно уставился на него: в самом деле, физиономия болтливого кабатчика явственно отливала зеленью. Приглядевшись, можно было увидеть, что у толстяка не хватает фрагмента левого уха и правой ноздри, а кожа пальцев будто изъедена. Том осторожно покосился по сторонам: большинство посетителей заведения страдали от тех же проблем. Единственным исключением был вполне пристойного вида темноволосый юнец с гитарой, собравший за длинным столом неподалеку от стойки развеселую компанию.

— Эй, — неожиданно воскликнул хозяин, — да ты, никак, живой!

В кабачке повисла тишина. Том буквально всей кожей ощутил пожирающие его взгляды и нахмурился еще сильнее: внимание ему не нравилось.

— Ого, — отчетливо и звонко произнес юноша с гитарой. — Эй, Живой, гостем будешь?

— Буду, — немедленно отозвался Том. Мертвых как таковых он не боялся, а на зомби окружающие мало походили, уж больно разумны. По крайней мере, в той степени, в какой это слово применимо к толпе нетрезвых буйных людей портового вида. За столом немедленно раздвинулись, освобождая для него место.

— Тогда наливай, — скомандовал юнец кабатчику. — За мой счет. Живой, ты петь умеешь?

— Меня зовут Том, — мрачно сообщил Темный Лорд, садясь. Обращение «Живой» ему не нравилось категорически, а интуиция подсказывала, что предложение называть его Лордом Волдемортом здесь воспримут неправильно. То есть вовсе не воспримут. В конце концов, данное ему матерью имя было ничуть не хуже любого другого, так почему бы им не воспользоваться? Тем более что... скрипнув зубами, он подавил рвущееся на волю воспоминание об _аморе_, и его снова передернуло.

— Даг, — между тем представился юнец, да таким тоном, будто его обязан знать всякий. — Так умеешь ли ты петь, Том?

Темный Лорд вспомнил приютский церковный хор и поморщился.

— Нет, — коротко ответил он и отхлебнул из услужливо подставленной кабатчиком кружки. Пиво оказалось порядочно крепким портером.

— Жаль, — Даг сделал глоток из небольшой стальной фляжки. — Значит, будешь подпевать. Ну, начали.

И два десятка хриплых голосов подхватили:

_В Кейптаунском порту,_  
_С пробоиной в борту,_  
_«Жанетта» поправляла такелаж._  
_Но прежде чем уйти_  
_В далекие пути,_  
_На берег был отпущен экипаж._  
_Идут сутулятся_  
_По узким улицам,_  
_И клеши новые ласкает бриз._  
_Они идут туда,_  
_Где можно без труда_  
_Найти себе и женщин, и вина..._

Темный Лорд глотнул еще пива, подпер щеку кулаком и принялся слушать.

х х х

Гарри спал долго и проснулся незадолго до полудня — видно, предыдущие несколько дней его все-таки здорово вымотали. Потянулся, поднялся, собрал вещи и пожалел, что нечего попить; указующее заклинание утверждало, что вода примерно в той же стороне, куда ведет тропинка. Поколебавшись, Гарри двинулся вперед, рассудив, что рано или поздно воду найдет. В конце концов, если поиски чересчур затянутся, ничто не помешает ему аппарировать назад в поселок, а то и вообще снова построить «дверь» и отправиться в следующий мир.

Однако время шло, а сосна все не показывалась. Тропинка то спускалась в овраги, то поднималась на каменистые пригорки, и спустя три часа путешествия по жаре Гарри уже начал серьезно раздумывать, не отказаться ли от своей затеи.

«Еще сотню шагов, и если сосны не будет, брошу все и вернусь. Раз, два, три, четыре...»

Семьдесят три шага спустя тропинка обогнула большой валун в два человеческих роста высотой, и прямо за поворотом Гарри увидел фантастических размеров сосну. Могучий ствол, искривленный у самого основания, затем выпрямлялся и уходил далеко в небеса. Ошибиться было просто невозможно.

«Так, ну и где у нас тут север?»

Почесав в затылке, он припомнил нужное заклинание. Золотистая полупрозрачная стрелка закачалась в воздухе и указала куда-то вправо от тропинки. Гарри вздохнул, повернулся в нужную сторону и отсчитал шесть шагов. Затем снова вызвал компас — убедиться, что не сбился с направления, — повернулся вправо и принялся отсчитывать тридцать четыре шага. На двадцать третьем он уперся в густой ельник, и пришлось прорубать себе путь режущими заклятьями, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы ветви елок не смыкались над головой — а то мало ли, сработают еще как дверь! После получаса усилий дорогу удалось расчистить, и, еще раз перепроверив направление, Гарри пошел дальше, вслух считая шаги.

— ... двадцать восемь, двадцать девять, тридцать...

Тридцать первый шаг опять привел в кусты, но Гарри уже настолько не терпелось побыстрее добраться до места, что он не стал возиться с ветвями, а просто полез вперед напролом: в конце концов, риск благородное дело или нет? Ровно на тридцать четвертом шаге земля ушла у него из-под ног.

х х х

_... Но спор в Кейптауне_  
_Решает браунинг,_  
_И англичане начали стрелять..._

«Вот это правильно, — подумал Темный Лорд и отхлебнул еще пива. — Вот это практично. Если у тебя есть преимущество, нужно его использовать».

— Эй, Том, еще пива?

Странно. Кружка действительно была пуста. Наверное, решил он, это потому что тут жарко. И душно.

— Валяй, — согласился он. В конце концов, пиво было хорошее.

_Им не ходить туда,_  
_Где можно без труда_  
_Найти себе и женщин, и любовь..._

х х х

Съехав на заднице по песчаному склону, край которого обрушился у него под ногами, и здорово ободрав локоть, Гарри решил, что еще легко отделался. Мог бы, скажем, ногу сломать. Или шею. Полежав с минутку и отдышавшись, он осторожно сел и огляделся. Он оказался на берегу лесного озера. Берег был низкий и кочковатый, поросший тростником; кое-где у самой воды виднелась тонкая полоса песка.

«Ну что, воду я нашел», — подумал Гарри, удивляясь собственной язвительности. Поднялся, сбросил рюкзак и тщательно отряхнулся. Проклятый песок во время падения, казалось, неведомым образом забрался даже в уши. Вздохнув, Гарри снова влез в лямку. Поблизости подхода к воде не наблюдалось, а искать и возвращаться потом за брошенными вещами не хотелось. Он медленно побрел вдоль берега, высматривая местечко, где можно попить. Под ногами похлюпывало, кое-где приходилось взбираться выше по склону, который то спускался к самой воде, то отдалялся. Наконец, продравшись через очередной ольховник, он вышел на сухой приподнятый мысок, поросший соснами. Вскоре отыскалось и удобное местечко: несколько крупных плоских валунов у самого берега.

Обрадовавшись, Гарри бросил рюкзак на траву и полез на камни — пить и умываться. Вода оказалась неожиданно холодной, аж зубы ломило. Наверное, где-нибудь под камнями бил родник.

Напившись и наплескавшись после долгого пути по жаре, он совсем расслабился и размечтался, сидя на нагретых солнцем камнях. И когда неведомая сила дернула его за воротник и потащила в озеро, Гарри не успел даже испугаться — лишь с воплем ушел под воду с головой.

«Келпи! — ужаснулся он, отчаянно вырываясь. — Откуда в юго-западной Англии келпи?»

— Прекрати брыкаться, — скомандовал кто-то, крепко державший его сзади и тянувший вниз. — И дыши, а то посинел уже.

Гарри возмущенно булькнул: будто он может дышать под водой! И снова рванулся к поверхности, но безуспешно.

— Да не бойся, балбес. Пока ты со мной, можешь дышать спокойно. Ну же!

Он сдался и покорно вдохнул, решив, что уж лучше рискнуть и захлебнуться, чем просто задохнуться, но вместо воды в легкие и в самом деле хлынул невесть откуда взявшийся воздух. От удивления Гарри даже обмяк и перестал дергаться.

— Так-то лучше, — удовлетворенно заметило схватившее его существо и развернуло к себе лицом.

Не то чтобы у Гарри всерьез было время думать, кто на него напал, но ожидал он увидеть кого-нибудь обычного — келпи (хотя эти обычно не разговаривают, а сразу едят), русалку (а эти — щекочутся страшно!), в лучшем случае — просто заскучавшего водяного. Озерный и морской народ редко интересуется обычными людьми. Однако его похититель выглядел совершенно нормальным человеком. Если, конечно, можно назвать нормальным патлатого длиннобородого горбуна, который только что затащил вас в озеро и насильно держит под водой.

— Чего вам от меня надо? — возмутился Гарри.

— Хм... а ты чужой, — преспокойно заметил старик, с интересом разглядывая его. Холодные светло-голубые глаза слегка навыкате неприятно напоминали рыбьи. — Я здесь всех знаю, а тебя впервые вижу. И от тебя пахнет смертью, но ты живой. Забавно.

Гарри передернуло.

— Ну чужой, ну живой, — буркнул он, не переставая удивляться тому, что не тонет и не задыхается. — Вам-то какое дело?

— Мне до всего есть дело, — огрызнулся старик. — Странный ты какой-то... Ладно, сгодишься.

«Это я странный?» — чуть не завопил Гарри, но вовремя прикусил язык и задал другой, куда более животрепещущий вопрос: — Для чего сгожусь?

— Для всего, — вредным голосом отозвался горбун. — Но в данном случае мне нужен помощник.

— Я не могу! — всерьез перепугался Гарри. — Мне домой надо.

— Ничего, это ненадолго, — утешил его старик. — Всего-то денька на три, пока мой... подмастерье не вернется. А там уж если этот бездельник не объявится, я его сам разыскивать отправлюсь, а тебя так и так отпущу. Доставлю куда захочешь. Идет?

— Куда захочу? — оторопел Гарри. — А если... домой?

— Можно и домой, — согласился этот чудной тип. Прищурившись, выпустил наконец Гарри и придирчиво осмотрел с головы до пят. Потом пробормотал непонятно: — М-да, так вот оно что... Далеконько тебя занесло. Ну да ладно. Сказал: доставлю — значит, доставлю. Звать-то тебя как, помощничек?

— Гарри. А вас?

— Хороший вопрос. — Старик хмыкнул. — Можешь звать меня Господин Даг. Хотя звать меня необязательно, я и так прихожу. — Он странно усмехнулся в бороду. — Без зова. Ну что, поплыли?

Поколебавшись с минуту, Гарри кивнул. Если старик сдержит слово и в самом деле вернет его домой, это стоило любой работы. И вообще, чего бы от него ни потребовали, вряд ли это может оказаться хуже, например, взыскания у раздраженного Снейпа.

— Вот и ладно.

— Ой, а мои вещи? — спохватился Гарри.

Господин Даг презрительно сощурился.

— У тебя же есть эта ваша... палка. Призови свой мешок, да и дело с концом.

— А он не намокнет?

— А ты сам-то сильно намок? — язвительно поинтересовался старик, и Гарри только тогда сообразил, что и в самом деле ничуть не чувствует себя мокрым.

— Ой. Извините.

Он торопливо призвал свой рюкзак, уже почти не удивившись, когда тот мягко спустился сверху сквозь толщу воды и действительно оказался сухим.

— За мной, — коротко распорядился Господин Даг, развернулся и поплыл вниз. Гарри торопливо нацепил рюкзак и поспешил следом.

Они спустились к самому дну, где длинные водоросли сплетались, точно лианы, образуя своего рода подводный лес. Плыть сквозь него было нелегко; Гарри неважно видел в полумраке, даже освещая путь чарами. Однако жаловаться ему и в голову не пришло, как не приходило на взысканиях в школе. Господин Даг, кажется, оценил эти молчаливые усилия, поскольку раз или два оглянулся, смерил его задумчивым взглядом и одобрительно кивнул. Наконец впереди показалась какая-то темная масса — вроде холма на дне озера. Издалека не разглядеть было, природное это явление или какое-то рукотворное строение.

Внезапно Гарри остановился и только что по лбу себя не хлопнул.

— Э-э... сэр? — неуверенно позвал он.

Старик обернулся.

— У вас там... двери есть? — неловко спросил Гарри, чувствуя себя идиотом. — У меня с дверями... проблемы.

Господин Даг ухмыльнулся и булькнул — фыркнул, наверное.

— Да, я в курсе, — насмешливо сказал он. — Не волнуйся, в моих владениях все двери делают то, что угодно мне. Так что ближайшие несколько дней можешь не беспокоиться. Пошевеливайся, тебя ж кормить еще надо, а вечер уже на носу. Скоро сети проверять.

х х х

_В стране далекой юга,_  
_Там, где не свищет вьюга,_  
_Жил-был испанец_  
_Джон Грей, красавец..._

«Интересно, — задумался Темный Лорд, с любопытством разглядывая сухое дно своей кружки, — а почему у этого испанца английское имя? И где опять мое пиво?»

— Еще? — услужливо поинтересовался вездесущий кабатчик.

— Угу.

Песня кончилась, и Даг воспользовался перерывом, чтобы допить свой портер.

— Что-то ты плохо подпеваешь, Том, — он озабоченно цокнул языком. — Тебе не нравится?

Вокруг глухо заворчали. Очевидно, мертвым морякам не нравилась мысль, что гостю не нравится их пение.

— Да нет, отчего же, — Темный Лорд пожал плечами. — Я просто задумался.

— О чем? — прищурился Даг.

— О любви, — честно сказал Том, мысленно усмехнувшись. Знал бы местный сброд, что именно он думает о любви!

— Достойная тема, — самодовольно кивнул Даг. — Тогда продолжим?

— Я только за, — Темный Лорд мрачно улыбнулся. Пиво и кабацкие песни абсолютно не мешали ему размышлять. Напротив, настраивали на нужный лад.

— Отлично! — улыбнулся Даг и снова взял аккорд.

_На корабле матросы ходят хмуро,_  
_Кричит им в рупор старый капитан._  
_У юнги Билла стиснутые зубы,_  
_Он видит берег сквозь ночной туман..._

х х х

Позднее Гарри нередко думал, что самым странным во время его работы у Господина Дага было, пожалуй, то, что он совсем не испытывал страха. Голод и любопытство, усталость, отвращение и раздражение — это да, пожалуйста, сколько угодно. А страха не было, ни капли. И это не могло не удивлять, потому что было чего бояться. Вот, скажем, когда он понял, кто такой Господин Даг.

В первый же вечер, после непонятно из чего состоявшего ужина — Гарри предпочел не думать, что представляют собой предложенные ему корешки, водоросли и прочие... кусочки, — они и в самом деле отправились проверять сети. В море. Как они попали из английского лесного озера в море, причем тропическое, Гарри тоже не знал, но удивляться ему уже надоело. И вообще, обнаруженный «улов» производил куда более сильное впечатление.

Первая сеть, к которой привел его Господин Даг, располагалась на мелководье у кораллового рифа. И в ней, выпучив глаза и отчаянно дергая опутывавшие его веревки, бился человек. Одет он был щегольски, в дорогой фрак, словно попал сюда из театра или с какого-нибудь светского раута.

— Что стоишь? Помогай давай, — рявкнул старик, и оцепеневший Гарри пришел в себя. — Держи этот край, да смотри, чтоб не запуталось, а я доставать буду.

— Зачем он вам? — тихо спросил он, послушно берясь за край сети.

— Положено так, — буркнул Господин Даг. Пленник перестал биться и в ужасе слушал их. — Что, хорош красавчик? Большой плут и отъявленный шулер, между прочим. Разбогател за счет скучающих морских путешественников, которые не прочь скоротать вечерок за картами. На этих, как вы их нынче зовете-то? Лайнерах.

Гарри посмотрел пойманному в лицо. Судя по испуганному выражению (хотя куда уж больше пугаться-то!), старик говорил чистую правду.

— И что с ним теперь будет? — как можно спокойнее поинтересовался он.

— У него появится возможность как следует подумать о своей прошлой жизни, — ехидно произнес Господин Даг, хватая пленника за кружевное жабо и вытаскивая из сети. — Вам нравилось быть крупной рыбой, мсье Лекарп? — он надтреснуто хихикнул. — Посмотрим, понравится ли вам быть мелкой!

Не успев издать ни звука, несчастный Лекарп принялся уменьшаться, съеживаться, и спустя несколько мгновений на его месте беспокойно вертелся озадаченный морской ерш. Гарри машинально потянулся к нему рукой, но тот в ужасе шарахнулся прочь, метнулся в коралловые дебри и был таков.

— Ну вот, теперь поставим сеть на место и двинемся дальше, — преспокойно объявил Господин Даг. Гарри не двинулся с места. — Что, струхнул, мальчик?

— Нет, — деревянным голосом отозвался он, и это была правда. Страшно ему не было, только противно. — Зачем?

— Положено так, — повторил старик. — Что, жалко тебе его? Думаешь, он не заслужил?

— Не знаю, — честно сказал Гарри.

— Вот то-то и оно, — заметил Господин Даг. — И он не знает. Но очень скоро, я тебя уверяю, будет знать.

В тот день они извлекли из сетей еще одного мелкого мошенника, двух наемных убийц и одного портового пропойцу. Морские глубины в результате разбогатели на одну селедку, двух камбал и одного угря, а Гарри про себя поклялся, что никогда в жизни больше не станет есть рыбу.

х х х

_Что нам делать с пьяным матросом?_  
_Что нам делать с пьяным матросом?_  
_Что нам делать с пьяным матросом?_  
_Что нам делать, что же нам делать с ним?_

Том и сам не заметил, когда начал петь наравне со всеми. Опустошенным кружкам он тоже потерял счет. Ему просто было хорошо.

«Давно я так не веселился, — думал он, слегка покачиваясь в такт и обводя взглядом горланящую компанию. — Лет тридцать, наверное. Или даже сорок. Нужно все-таки иногда отдыхать».

_И как веревочке не виться,_  
_Знать, душа устанет томиться,_  
_Он восстанет и преобразится..._

— Еще пива! — бодро крикнул Том.

х х х

На третьи сутки Гарри начал нервничать. Таинственный подмастерье Господина Дага все не появлялся, а волшебная карточка в кармане неумолимо напоминала, что время не стоит на месте. К середине дня он был сам не свой от беспокойства, но заводить разговор об обещании Господина Дага не хотел. Однако тот, разумеется, помнил обо всем и без напоминаний.

— Если к ужину этот балбес сам не явится, пойдем его разыскивать. Заодно, — старик хмыкнул, — познакомишься. А потом, как я его работать отправлю, и тебя постараемся домой вернуть.

— Постараемся? — Гарри нахмурился. Ему-то казалось, что это дело решенное.

— Видишь ли, мальчик, — Господин Даг задумчиво погладил бороду, — ты ведь умер, верно? И, если чутье не обманывает меня, то даже дважды.

— В-верно, — запнувшись, подтвердил Гарри.

— Странно это, — сообщил старик. — Даже _для меня_ странно. Как ты думаешь: тот, кто тебя убил, тоже здесь?

— Не знаю, — растерялся Гарри. — Возможно...

— Видишь ли... я могу сильно ошибаться, — медленно произнес Господин Даг, — но весьма вероятно, что поодиночке вы отсюда не выберетесь. Не суетись, — он повелительно поднял ладонь, — это не значит, что я отказываюсь. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах. Однако предпочитаю, чтобы ты знал правду заранее.

Гарри кивнул.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал он. А что еще ему оставалось?

х х х

_... В таверне шум, и гам, и суета._  
_Пираты наслаждались танцем Мэри._  
_Не танцы их пленили — красота._  
_В таверне распахнулись с шумом двери._

Бах!

Входная дверь грохнула так, что с потолка посыпалась копоть и еще какой-то мусор.

«Гм... — с некоторым трудом подумал Темный Лорд, — действительно, с шумом. Распахнулись».

Головы большинства присутствующих, как по команде, повернулись к дверям, где на пороге стояла странная парочка: невысокий седой горбун с узловатым посохом в руках и высокий молодой человек в очках и с рюкзачком за плечами. Горланящие посетители таверны один за другим затихли, и только Даг продолжал распевать, как будто ничего не случилось:

_В дверях стоял наездник молодой,_  
_Глаза его как молнии сверкали._  
_Наездник был красивый сам собой,_  
_Пираты сразу Гарри в нем узнали._

«Ба, — вдруг осенило Тома, — так ведь это и в самом деле Поттер. Который в очках. Кого это он сюда притащил?»

Сопровождавший Поттера старик между тем нахмурился и грохнул посохом по полу. У Дага под пальцами с дребезжащим звоном лопнула струна. Певец умолк, насупился и опустил гитару.

— Тебя где носит, сопляк? — угрожающе прошипел старик в повисшей тишине, направляясь к Дагу.

— Это кто тут сопляк? — прошипел в ответ Даг, шагнув старику навстречу. Пламя в камине с воем взметнулось, стекла жалобно звякнули.

«Что-то сейчас будет... — стремительно трезвея, подумал Том. — Кажется, пора убираться. Вот почему я никогда не был сторонником светских развлечений».

Он осторожно встал из-за стола и начал медленно пробираться к выходу, стараясь двигаться как можно незаметнее. Это оказалось нетрудно, поскольку взгляды всех присутствующих были прикованы к двум ссорящимся. Всех, кроме одного. Миновав первый круг потрясенных зрителей, Том повернулся наконец лицом к двери и замер.

Поттер с холодным любопытством глядел на него в упор. Он казался старше, чем раньше.

«Интересно, — размышлял Темный Лорд, — это влияние Лабиринта? Мальчишка действительно повзрослел или только выглядит так? Сейчас проверим...» Он лениво улыбнулся, посмотрел противнику прямо в глаза и тихо, но отчетливо прошептал:

— Грязнокровка.

И все-таки он был слишком пьян, потому что не только не предугадал движение Поттера, но и не сумел вовремя отреагировать. Заметив, что огромная тяжелая кружка летит ему прямо в лицо, Темный Лорд попытался отвернуться, уклониться, но тщетно. За болезненным ударом в висок успела мелькнуть мысль: «Это уже становится однообразным!», а потом Тома поглотила блаженная темнота.

—

_Даг_ — на иврите «рыба». По одной из версий, имя бога Дагона происходит от этого слова.

_В Кейптаунском порту..._ — автор музыки Шолом Секунда (оригинальная песня — «Бай мир бисту шейн»), автор русского текста Павел Гандельман.

_В стране далекой юга..._ — автор музыки Матвей Блантер, автор текста (со слов Блантера) — Владимир Маас.

_Что нам делать с пьяным матросом?_ — песня Бориса Гребенщикова с альбома «Лошадь белая» (2008). Явно отсылает к известной английской народной песне What Should We Do With The Drunken Sailor?

Остальные песни считаются народными «дворовыми».


	15. Прелести взаимной капитуляции

**Глава 15. Прелести взаимной капитуляции**

_Пусть скорее кто-нибудь приходит  
и уговаривает, уговаривает!  
_Детская пластинка «Алиса в Стране Чудес»

Весь четверг и пятницу Драко пребывал в отвратительном настроении. В субботу легче тоже не стало. Он был настолько зол, оскорблен и обижен, что не пошел ни завтракать, ни обедать, обойдясь парой завалявшихся у него в комнате яблок. Хотелось напиться, но было нечем. Все утро он дулся у себя, однако днем не выдержал и отправился пройтись к озеру.

Погода, как назло, стояла замечательная, но ясное небо и не по-апрельски жаркое солнце только выводили его из себя. Обнаружив в своем любимом местечке на берегу какую-то юную парочку из Хаффлпаффа, Драко так рявкнул на них, что детей как ветром сдуло. Некоторое время он просто стоял и наблюдал за игрой света на воде; дул легкий ветерок, но тихий плеск волн сейчас не успокаивал, а, напротив, еще больше раздражал. Впрочем, похандрить в свое удовольствие не удалось: не прошло и четверти часа, как за спиной послышались чьи-то шаги.

— Драко, ты как?

— Что тебе нужно, Джиневра? — холодно поинтересовался он, не оборачиваясь.

— Мне кажется, — мягко ответила Джинни и подошла ближе, — что сейчас _ты_ нуждаешься в доверительном общении.

— Я в состоянии обойтись без твоей жалости, _Уизли_, — огрызнулся он.

— А я тебя и не жалею. Но обязательно начну, если ты будешь продолжать вести себя как идиот.

— Ты забываешься! — рявкнул Драко и резко развернулся. Джинни только упрямо задрала подбородок и смотрела ему прямо глаза. Драко скрипнул зубами и продолжил уже тише: — Она меня оскорбила и унизила — при всех. Я не собираюсь просто так этого прощать, даже ей. _Тем более_ ей.

— А я и не предлагаю, — серьезно отвечала Джинни. — Она ведет себя глупо. Но это не значит, что ты должен быть еще глупее!

Он вздохнул и ссутулился, потом пожал плечами и сел на траву, подобрав под себя ноги.

— Ты от меня теперь не отстанешь, да? — сумрачно поинтересовался он.

— Ага... — Джинни улыбнулась и закивала, присаживаясь рядом с ним. Потом сорвала несколько травинок и принялась плести из них человечка.

— Ну и что я, по-твоему, должен делать? — устало спросил Драко.

— Быть великодушным?

— Джиневра Уизли, ты окончательно чокнулась, — он покачал головой. — Кому ты это предлагаешь? И самое главное, что это даст? Грейнджер ясно дала понять, что обо мне думает.

— Перестань притворяться дураком, Драко Малфой! — воскликнула Джинни. — Пока я не вышла из себя и не стукнула тебя чем-нибудь тяжелым.

— И почему женщины так любят меня бить? — пробормотал он себе под нос. — Пардон, не женщины, а гриффиндорки. Вы кошмарные, агрессивные, _невоспитанные_ создания.

— Драко...

— Ну?

— Ты же знаешь, что ты ей нравишься.

— Да что ты? Я не заметил!

— Ей просто плохо...

— А мне хорошо?

— Ты всегда думаешь только о себе? Эгоист.

— Разумеется, я эгоист. И нет, не всегда.

— Что не всегда?

— Я не всегда думаю о себе. В последнее время я неоправданно много думаю о Грейнджер.

Оба замолчали. Джинни доплетала своего человечка, а Драко меланхолично бросал в воду один камешек за другим.

— Ты знаешь, — снова заговорила девушка, — если ты попробуешь ее утешить, она будет чувствовать себя еще более виноватой.

Драко вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Ну, она же в глубине души знает, что неправа, — продолжила Джинни. — И если ты продемонстрируешь это еще раз...

— Будучи великодушным? — слизеринец слегка оживился.

— Например. Так вот, ей будет стыдно, и она...

— ... станет со мной встречаться из чувства вины? Благодарю покорно.

— Тебе не угодишь.

— Ладно, — Драко встал, вытащил палочку и несколькими заклятиями привел свою мантию в порядок. — Ваше гриффиндорское безумие, кажется, заразно. Так где именно мне, по-твоему, следует _быть великодушным_?

Джинни тоже поднялась на ноги.

— Гермиона в Выручай-комнате. Она прячется там ото всех, но я _совершенно случайно_ знаю пароль.

— Пароль? Я думал, комната подчиняется желаниям того, кто ею пользуется в данный момент.

— Я сказала Гермионе, что не отойду от нее ни на шаг, если она не сделает так, чтобы я могла ее найти в любое время.

— Разумно. Так что за пароль?

— _Белый хорек_, — Джинни хихикнула.

— Дай угадаю, — сухо сказал Драко. — Это была твоя идея.

— Конечно, — гриффиндорка ослепительно улыбнулась.

— Ничего другого я и не ожидал, рыжая ты гадючка. Спасибо, — он кивнул и направился к замку. Отойдя на несколько шагов, обернулся: — Если мы не придем к ужину, на тебя ляжет почетная обязанность сообщить директору, где найти наши трупы. Чао.

х х х

Выручай-комнату заливал серый свет дождливого осеннего дня, лившийся через магическое окно. Гермиона лежала на старом скрипучем пыльном диване, свернувшись почти в клубок и уткнувшись носом в потрескавшуюся кожаную обивку. Она чувствовала себя непоправимо несчастной. Полутемная, грязная и захламленная комната точно соответствовала ее настроению, и даже поддельное время года за поддельным окном было как раз то, что нужно человеку, который собирается упиваться жалостью к себе.

Скрипнула открывающаяся дверь, и послышались легкие шаги, но Гермиона не пошевелилась.

— Джинни, уйди, — сказала она тихо.

— Я не Джинни, — ответили ей, — и я никуда не уйду.

В панике Гермиона села и повернулась: у дивана, скрестив руки на груди и глядя на нее, стоял Драко Малфой.

— Как ты меня нашел? — растерянно выпалила она.

— Змейка нашептала, — хмыкнул Драко.

— Почему? — еле слышно спросила Гермиона.

— Мне пришло в голову, что стоит составить тебе компанию, — невозмутимо ответил он. Потом покосился на грязный диван, поморщился, достал палочку и пробормотал очищающее заклятье, прежде чем сесть. — В конце концов, — продолжил он, — я тоже неплохо умею себя жалеть.

— Спасибо, я сама справлюсь, — буркнула Гермиона.

— Ты похожа на Золушку, — поддразнил ее Драко. — Такая же несчастная и чумазая.

— А ты принц, что ли, Малфой? — огрызнулась она, хлюпнув носом, и принялась яростно вытирать заплаканные щеки.

— Разумеется, — не моргнув глазом, ответил он, потом легонько взял за запястья и отвел ее руки от лица: — Подожди, так ты только грязь размазываешь...

Не дав девушке опомниться, он извлек из кармана носовой платок, слегка смочил заклинанием и принялся осторожными движениями вытирать ей щеки. Ошарашенная Гермиона даже не сопротивлялась.

— Ну вот, — наконец удовлетворенно сказал Драко, убирая платок, — ты похожа на человека.

— И что теперь? — тихо спросила она.

— А теперь мы поговорим, как цивилизованные люди. Без криков и оскорблений.

Гермиону словно холодной водой окатили.

— Драко, я... мне... прости меня, пожалуйста... я не должна была на тебя срываться...

— Хотя я весьма ценю твои извинения, их недостаточно, — спокойно ответил он.

— Что? — Гермиона уставилась на него.

— Я сказал, — терпеливо повторил Драко, — что извинений недостаточно. В качестве компенсации я хотел бы получить правдивые ответы на некоторые вопросы. Это как минимум.

— Хорошо, — сглотнув, ответила она.

— В среду вечером все было в порядке. В четверг утром ты прилюдно накричала на меня безо всякого на то повода. Что произошло между этими событиями?

Она снова опустила взгляд и нервно сцепила пальцы, пытаясь совладать с собой.

— Я поругалась с Роном.

— Из-за меня?

— Из-за всего. Из-за тебя, Блез, Джинни... Гарри.

— Поттер-то здесь при чем?

— Рон знает, что мы в среду вернулись очень поздно. Он ждал нас с Джинни и не дождался. Утром он закатил скандал, Джинни сказала, что мы были с тобой... В общем, ты представляешь. Рон вышел из себя и наговорил такого... Я сказала, что между нами все кончено и что не собираюсь с ним даже разговаривать, пока он не извинится передо мной и Джинни, но... а вдруг он прав? Он сказал, что Гарри возненавидел бы нас обеих, если бы знал.

— Ясно. Ты, разумеется, понимаешь, что это чушь?

Гермиона неловко пожала плечами.

— Послушай, даже я это понимаю, хотя, видит Мерлин, не в моих привычках говорить о Поттере что-нибудь хорошее. Но он был до идиотизма предан своим друзьям. В отличие от некоторых рыжих имбецилов.

— Не обзывай моих друзей.

— Я думал, ты с ним не разговариваешь.

— Не разговариваю. Но это не дает тебе права говорить про него гадости.

— Даже если я прав?

— Да, даже если... Малфой!

Он слегка улыбнулся.

— Хорошо, я постараюсь в дальнейшем держать подобные соображения при себе.

— Драко... — Гермиона повернулась к нему лицом и, глядя прямо в глаза, спросила: — Чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты согласилась со мной встречаться, — прямо ответил он.

— Но... но почему? — выпалила она и тут же покраснела, поняв, насколько глупо это прозвучало. Мгновение спустя Драко наклонился и легонько коснулся теплыми, суховатыми губами ее щеки.

— Это отвечает на твой вопрос? — спросил он лукаво.

— Да, — выдохнула она. — Но...

— Никаких «но». Разве только ты сможешь поклясться, глядя мне прямо в глаза, что я тебе не нравлюсь.

— Ты... ты невыносимый, самодовольный, слизеринский... павлин!

— Ты уже говорила мне что-то подобное. И?..

Гермиона вздохнула.

— Но ты мне и вправду нравишься.

— Это хорошо, — твердо сказал Драко, снова наклонился и принялся целовать ее.

х х х

Счастье, охватившее Рона Уизли, когда ему пересказали, как Гермиона отправила Малфоя куда подальше, оказалось коротким: ни она, ни сестра не только не разговаривали с ним уже третий день, но вообще делали вид, что его не существует. Джинни обходила его, словно чумного, не удостаивая даже взглядом. Гермиона на всех уроках, которые они делили, сидела в противоположном углу класса, в пятницу вечером заперлась у себя в комнате, а в субботу с утра и вовсе куда-то исчезла. Обедать она не пришла; Джинни, сидевшая через два места от него, ерзала на месте и то и дело оглядывалась на слизеринский стол. Проследив за ее взглядом, Рон обнаружил, что Малфоя тоже нет. Проклятье.

— Что этот ублюдок делает с моей девушкой? — пробормотал он.

— Мне жаль тебя огорчать, Ронни, — ядовито-сладким голосом заметила Джинни, — но она больше не твоя девушка. И благодаря тебе об этом знает вся Гриффиндорская башня. — Она вдруг резко встала и отодвинула тарелку. — Что-то у меня аппетит пропал.

И выбежала из зала так быстро, что грива ее волос развевалась, словно у валькирии.

Неудивительно, что к вечеру нервы Рона были на пределе. У него все валилось из рук, он из-за какой-то ерунды поцапался с не вовремя подвернувшимся под руку Дином и наорал на шумевших в гостиной первокурсников, за что тут же получил по шее от Лаванды.

— Если бы Гарри был здесь, — угрюмо бубнил он себе под нос, сидя на своей постели в спальне семикурсников, — ничего подобного бы не случилось.

— Послушай, Рон, — его внимание привлек негромкий голос Невилла.

— Чего тебе, Нев? — вздохнул он.

— Я хотел бы знать, когда ты прекратишь вести себя как последняя скотина? — поинтересовался Невилл.

У Рона отвисла челюсть. Чтобы тихий, чуть ли не робкий Невилл сказал такое?

— Я знать не знаю, что там у Гермионы с Малфоем, — отстраненным тоном продолжал Невилл, переодеваясь, — и за что она его послала, но то, что ты выдал в четверг утром, было попросту низко. И вообще, с тех пор, как мы вернулись с каникул и пошли эти дурацкие слухи, ты умудрился достать не только ее и Джинни, но и почти весь факультет. Когда это кончится?

Рон наконец обрел дар речи.

— Но Невилл! — взвыл он. — Я ее люблю!

— В таком случае, ты странно проявляешь свои чувства, — язвительно заметил Невилл. — Удивительно, как это Гермиона не оценила твоих позавчерашних признаний в любви.

Рон, багровея, сжал кулаки.

— Какого хрена ты мне указываешь, что делать, Лонгботтом?

— Я думал, я твой друг, — негромко отозвался Невилл. К этому времени он успел надеть чистую рубашку, сменить мантию и повязать новый галстук. — Хотя в последнее время я что-то в этом не уверен. Ладно, меня Луна ждет. — В дверях он снова остановился и повернулся: — На твоем месте, Рон, я бы подумал о том, как извиниться перед Гермионой и Джинни. Если, конечно, у тебя духа хватит.

Рон только и мог, что смотреть ему вслед, разинув рот.

х х х

Гермиона вздохнула и придвинулась ближе, положив голову Драко на плечо. Они провели несколько часов в обнимку, то целуясь, то разговаривая обо всяких пустяках, и только теперь, окончательно успокоившись, она внезапно осознала, что очень голодна. Неудивительно, если вспомнить, что она в этот день не завтракала и не обедала. Словно в ответ на ее мысли у нее забурчало в животе, и Драко усмехнулся:

— Пора вылезать из норки и показываться людям, а?

Гермиона помрачнела, но кивнула. Откровенно говоря, ей не хотелось никого видеть, не хотелось обсуждать и объяснять свои отношения с Драко, к тому же... учитывая, что она устроила два дня назад, предугадать реакцию однокурсников было несложно: она станет посмешищем в глазах всей школы. На мгновение она пожалела, что согласилась.

— Я не дам им над тобой смеяться, — серьезно сказал Драко. — И тем более не позволю тебе струсить и от меня сбежать.

— Откуда ты знаешь, о чем я думаю?

— У тебя все на лице написано. Идем.

Он встал, огляделся по сторонам и с легкой гримасой брезгливости подошел к висевшему на стене большому зеркалу, запыленному и мутному. На лице Драко появилось сосредоточенное выражение, и внезапно зеркало под его взглядом начало меняться и светлеть, пока не стало выглядеть почти новым.

— Сойдет, — проворчал он, достал палочку и принялся приводить себя в порядок. Глядя, как заклятье за заклятьем удаляют с одежды слизеринца ему одному заметные пылинки, разглаживают невидимые складки и укладывают волосы, Гермиона не могла сдержать хихиканья.

— Зря смеешься, — заметил Драко, поворачиваясь к ней. — Чтобы произвести нужное впечатление, мы должны выглядеть безупречно. Насколько это возможно в данной ситуации.

Он направил на нее палочку, и Гермиона почувствовала, как волна магии пробегает по ее телу от пяток до макушки; это было слегка щекотно и немного неприятно — похоже на легкий разряд тока, вроде того, какой испытываешь в детстве, если лизнуть контакты батарейки.

— Эй! — возмутилась она, чувствуя, как шевелятся волосы у нее на голове. — Ты что делаешь?

— Привожу тебя в пристойный вид, — невозмутимо ответил Драко. — Посмотри! — он приглашающим жестом взмахнул рукой, предлагая ей взглянуть в зеркало.

Гермиона посмотрела на свое отражение. Ее мантия выглядела теперь свежей и отглаженной, а непослушные и вечно встрепанные кудри преобразились в изящный узел на затылке, из которого спускались на плечи аккуратные локоны. На какое-то мгновение она не могла сдержать самодовольной улыбки, но быстро взяла себя в руки, услышав тихий смешок.

— Хотелось бы мне знать, откуда Драко Малфой знает заклятия для женской укладки? — для убедительности Гермиона пару раз ткнула указательным пальцем Драко в грудь.

Тот только глаза закатил.

— Я по четыре раза на день слышал их от матери в течение Мерлин знает скольких лет, — объяснил он. — Ну что, идем? Ужин уже начался... — Он театрально-куртуазным жестом протянул руку, и Гермиона со смешком преувеличенно чинно оперлась на нее.

— Идем.

х х х

Джинни не находила себе места от беспокойства. Прошло уже несколько часов с тех пор, как она направила Малфоя в Выручай-комнату, а ни он, ни Гермиона до сих не появились. Плетясь на ужин, Джинни с ужасом представляла, как будет объяснять Дамблдору, Снейпу и Макгонагалл всю эту ситуацию.

— Джинни? — голос Рона вернул ее к действительности. Джинни нахмурилась: ее невыносимый в последнее время братец с несвойственным ему покаянным видом болтался в коридоре у дверей Большого зала.

— Чего тебе, Рон? — сухо спросила она.

— Ты... это... простименяпожалуйста, — выдавил Рон, отчаянно краснея и теребя пальцами и без того всклокоченные волосы.

Джинни внимательно посмотрела на него: кажется, он действительно чувствовал себя виноватым. И потом, если она сумела простить _Малфою_ многолетние издевательства, то как можно не помириться с собственным братом?

— Ладно, — вздохнула она, — прощаю.

Рон засиял.

— Сознайся, кто дал тебе пинка? — прищурилась Джинни.

— Невилл, — смущенно проговорил Рон, глядя в пол. — Я подумал, если даже он на меня разозлился, значит, я и правда... — не договорив, он пожал плечами.

— Я всегда знала, что Невилл умница! — Джинни удовлетворенно фыркнула. — Надо будет сказать ему спасибо. Ладно, пошли. Я есть хочу.

Вопреки ее отчаянной надежде, ни Драко, ни Гермионы в зале не было. Джинни поежилась и подумала, не пойти ли поискать их, когда Рон прервал ее размышления:

— Как ты думаешь, если я попрошу у Гермионы прощения, она будет... ну, снова?.. — он сделал неопределенный жест рукой.

Джинни нахмурилась.

— Рон, лучше даже не заикайся об этом, если хочешь, чтобы она тебя вообще простила. Что бы ни болтали школьные сплетники, Гермиона и не думала ни с кем встречаться за твоей спиной. Она... прости, Рон, но вы друг другу не подходите, вот и все. Если бы ты дал ей хоть слово сказать, вместо того чтобы бросаться обвинениями, вы бы поговорили по-человечески.

— Ты хочешь сказать, она бы вежливо дала мне от ворот поворот, — насупившись, проворчал Рон. — Но я ее люблю! Что мне делать, Джин?

— Привыкнуть к мысли, что вы просто друзья, и найти себе другую девушку. — Джинни вздохнула. — Если тебя это утешит, Рон, я думаю, что Гермиона тебя тоже любит. Просто... не так, как тебе хочется. Вы слишком разные. И все время ссорились и раньше.

— Это не значит, что она должна встречаться с Малфоем, чтоб ему провалиться! — упрямо воскликнул он.

— Послушай, Рон, — устало сказала Джинни, — ты можешь помириться с ней и облегчить всем жизнь, можешь продолжать упорствовать и ссориться, но не думаю, что это на что-то повлияет. По крайней мере, если... — она осеклась, увидев, кто входит в Большой зал. — Слава Мерлину!

Как и два дня назад, все замерли, не сводя глаз с появившейся в дверях пары. Гордо подняв голову, Гермиона шла рядом с Драко, опираясь на его руку. Тот торжествующе улыбался, безо всякого сомнения, страшно довольный собой.

— Вот блин... — тихо пробормотал Рон, и Джинни, не раздумывая, как следует наступила ему на ногу.

— Молчи, — прошипела она. — А не то я тебя прокляну.

Драко между тем довел Гермиону до гриффиндорского стола, остановился и, развернув ее к себе лицом, крепко поцеловал. В зале раздались выкрики и аплодисменты; кто-то — кажется, Эндрю Кирк — одобрительно свистнул.

— Прекратите этот балаган! — возмутилась Макгонагалл. — Мистер Малфой, что за непристойное поведение? Пять баллов со Слизерина, и немедленно отправляйтесь за стол своего факультета!

— Разумеется, профессор, — иронически поклонившись, Драко еще раз поцеловал Гермиону, теперь уже в щеку, подмигнул Джинни и удалился.

— Вот павлин, — вздохнула Гермиона, но на лице ее было мечтательное выражение. Проводив Драко взглядом, она уселась рядом с Джинни и рассеянно принялась наполнять тарелку.

— Ну так что, — не скрывая любопытства, начала Лаванда, — вы помирились? Вы встречаетесь? Что он тебе сказал? Почему вы поссорились? Как...

— Лаванда, дай человеку поесть спокойно! — решительно вмешалась Джинни. Лаванда немедленно надулась. Рон, к счастью, на сей раз промолчал.

Гермиона же, судя по всему, пребывала на седьмом небе и спускаться оттуда не собиралась.

х х х

Ужиная, Северус с интересом наблюдал за очередной серией гриффиндорско-слизеринского водевиля. Когда Драко три назад поставил его в известность, что пригласил Грейнджер и мисс Уизли в свой тайный клуб, зельевару стоило немалого труда скрыть удивление. С Грейнджер все кристально ясно, мальчик в нее влюблен по уши. Но Уизли? Она-то ему зачем понадобилась? Последующий публичный скандал заинтриговал зельевара, но не настолько, чтобы вмешиваться. Кроме того, если дети не будут совершать собственных ошибок, они ничему в итоге не научатся.

Судя по происходившему в Большом зале, конфликт, в чем бы он ни состоял, разрешился максимально приятным образом для всех участников, если не считать Рона Уизли. Впрочем, это рыжее чудовище уже точно не входило в область интересов Северуса. Особенно если учесть, что вчера ночью зельевару, кажется, удалось наконец разгадать тайну «гибели» Поттера и Темного Лорда...

— Северус, по-моему, это уже чересчур! — возмутилась Минерва, усаживаясь рядом с ним.

— Что именно?

— Поведение мистера Малфоя выходит за рамки всяческих приличий! Что он себе позволяет? Ты не мог бы сделать ему внушение? Ты же его декан!

— Хорошо, — с обманчивой легкостью согласился Северус. — При первом же удобном случае я посоветую ему целоваться с мисс Грейнджер там, где этого никто не увидит. Думаю, он и сам согласится. Да, кстати: пять баллов Слизерину. За упорство.

Декан Гриффиндора поперхнулась от негодования.

— Ты одобряешь это... это... — похоже, она и в самом деле не могла найти подходящих слов, чтобы передать степень своего неодобрения.

— Минерва, — вздохнул Северус, — а тебе не приходило в голову, что это не наше дело? Мистер Малфой уже совершеннолетний, мисс Грейнджер — и подавно. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего они не делают. И, если я не ошибаюсь, результатами довольны все, кроме мисс Паркинсон и мистера Уизли. И отчего-то тебя.

— Но мисс Грейнджер влюблена в мистера Уизли! — слабо возразила Макгонагалл, явно впечатленная его отповедью.

— Нет, Минерва. Это мистер Уизли влюблен в мисс Грейнджер, — вкрадчиво возразил Северус. — Что, как ты догадываешься, вовсе не одно и то же.

Допив чай, он поднялся и кивком попрощался с ошарашенной Минервой. Ему предстояло перепроверить кое-что, прежде чем сообщать Альбусу о сделанном накануне открытии.


	16. Натура и культура

**Глава 16. Натура и культура**

_Это все есть у Платона, все у Платона.  
Господи, чему их только учат в этих школах!  
_Клайв Стейплз Льюис

Том приоткрыл глаза и с облегчением вздохнул: ни кабака, ни Поттера, только лес. Правда, какой-то чудной: вместо нормальных деревьев к голубому небу тянулись толстые зеленые стволы — то круглые, расширяющиеся кверху, то плоские. Кроны тоже были необычные: одни вроде банановых листов, только в десять раз больше; другие напоминали гигантские метелки. Ни травы, ни подлеска, лишь чистая сухая земля с примесью песка. Где-то неподалеку негромко плескалась вода в берег — наверное, речка или озеро; кроме этих звуков да шелеста странного леса, ничего не было слышно.

Он медленно сел. В висках стучало, затылок нещадно ломило, во рту поселился мерзостный вкус. «Так мне и надо, — угрюмо подумал Том. — Вот они, последствия разгульной жизни и посещения злачных заведений». Он огляделся. Плеск и в самом деле доносился от небольшой речки, струившейся шагах в пяти или шести. При виде воды жажда, и без того мучившая его, усилилась неимоверно. Том осторожно поднялся, стараясь не шевелить больной головой, и поковылял туда. Вода оказалась тепловатой, зато чистой и вкусной. Напившись и умывшись, Том разулся, снял сапоги и спустил ноги в речку. И, рассеянно наблюдая за тем, как по песчаному дну бегут легкие тени, глубоко задумался.

Итак, его предположения полностью подтвердились. В этом занятном хитросплетении миров Поттер не может окончательно его убить. Не сказать чтобы временная смерть оказалась особенно приятной, зато обладала одним несомненным достоинством: была временной. Том удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Потом вспомнил неожиданно повзрослевшего Поттера и то, как после прошлой смерти изменился сам. «Любопытно, а в этот раз?»

Теперь, однако, зеркала под рукой не оказалось, а рассыпающая на солнце блики речная вода мало что отражала. Прибегнуть к трансфигурации? Том лениво потянулся, достал палочку и собирался было произнести заклинание, как вдруг замер, уставившись на свои руки. Кожа на них выглядела непривычно гладкой, ни единой морщины... Но, может, он просто не заметил в прошлый раз? Он пошарил глазами в поисках подходящего объекта для превращения. Потом наклонился и подобрал со дна речки плоский блестящий камешек: чем больше у предметов сходство, тем легче работать. Поудобнее перехватив поттеровскую палочку — Том всякий раз слегка удивлялся, насколько легко она его слушается, практически как собственная, — он сосредоточился и неторопливо, шаг за шагом принялся создавать из камня примитивное зеркало. Спустя пару минут он уже смотрелся в тускловатую, но приемлемо отражающую поверхность.

Он и в самом деле опять помолодел. Вероятно, всего года на три-четыре, но этого хватило, чтобы теперь в его облике не угадывался возраст. Из зеркала смотрел темноволосый незнакомец с правильными чертами лица и цепкими черными глазами. Том попробовал саркастически улыбнуться, и выражение его двойника стало дерзким и насмешливым. «Надо же...» — слегка растерянно и озадаченно подумал он, ибо таким себя не помнил. Да и не мог помнить: эксперименты с трансформациями он начал еще в ранней молодости, и _таким_ попросту никогда не был.

«Второй шанс?» — искушающе шепнуло подсознание.

«Вот еще! — не вполне искренне огрызнулся Том сам на себя. — И вообще, нужно еще отсюда выбраться. Время-то не стоит на месте».

К сожалению, это было правдой. Несмотря на все приключения и развлечения, он ни на секунду не забывал о неумолимом кусочке картона, так или иначе отсчитывавшем дни. Поморщившись, он достал из кармана злополучную бумажку. Сегодня она прикинулась запиской. На обрывке листа школьной тетради в клеточку крупным неуклюжим почерком было выведено: _«У аптеки за углом в 10-30»_.

Том нахмурился. Отпущенный неизвестно кем неизвестно на что срок уже уменьшился на четверть, а он так до сих пор не выяснил, ни где находится, ни как отсюда выбраться. Следовало торопиться — но куда? Он мог покинуть лес в любую минуту: чтобы создать из любых ближайших зарослей примитивный дверной проем, понадобится лишь пара простейших заклятий. Однако куда двигаться и где искать ответы на свои вопросы, Том не имел ни малейшего понятия.

Посидев еще чуть-чуть, он решил, что сменить один кусок этого странного мира на другой всегда успеет, а хорошая прогулка — отличная возможность как следует поразмыслить. Откинувшись на локти, Том вытащил ноги из речки и поболтал в воздухе босыми ступнями, чтобы стряхнуть воду. Потом лег на спину, заложил руки за голову и согнул одну ногу, а вторую положил сверху, опершись щиколоткой о колено. В мантии так валяться, конечно, несколько рискованно, но вокруг, слава Мерлину, никого не было.

«Подожду, пока высохну, а потом пойду куда глаза глядят, — рассеянно подумал он, глядя в небо. — В конце концов, полчаса или час погоды не делают. Интересно, чем сейчас заняты мои Упивающиеся? — Он представил, как бы те себя повели, увидь они своего Лорда в это самое мгновение, и неожиданно развеселился. — Молодежь, те попросту не узнали бы. Старики... начали бы почтительно бубнить глупости. Скука смертная. Разве что Руквуд, старый циник, отпустил бы какую-нибудь шуточку. Больше ни у кого пороху не хватит. Или чувства юмора? Кстати, а почему у них у всех так плохо с чувством юмора? Разве что у Люциуса есть... было. — Он вздохнул. — Жаль мальчика. И как Северус не доглядел? Небось, мается теперь, бедолага...»

Мысли текли неторопливо, размеренно, в точности как редкие облака над головой. Шевелиться не хотелось. Том поддался полуденной лени, закрыл глаза и задремал.

х х х

На сей раз Гарри, очнувшись в незнакомом месте, уже почти не удивился. И даже почти сразу догадался, что произошло. Едва пущенная им кружка соприкоснулась с виском Тома Реддла, как грудь слева пронзила резкая боль, в глазах потемнело... сознание отключилось последним, но этого хватило, чтобы в точности запомнить весь процесс умирания. Который, надо сказать, Гарри ужасно не понравился. «Раньше хоть больно не было», — подумал он с досадой. Потом попробовал открыть глаза.

И заорал. Потому что у него прямо на груди сидело самое уродливое создание, какое он когда-либо видел: морщинистая косматая карлица примерно в фут ростом, с иссиня-белой кожей и огромными глазами. Она была абсолютно голая и очень грязная; когда Гарри крикнул и попытался приподняться, она с диким визгом соскочила и, невнятно вереща, бросилась куда-то прочь. Гарри поспешно сел и осмотрелся.

Он опять попал в пещеру. На сей раз, правда, тут не оказалось ни дракона, ни сокровищ, зато не было темно: тусклый серый свет проникал откуда-то справа, наверное, там был выход наружу. От широкой главной пещеры в стороны отходило множество коридоров; пахло сыростью — влажным камнем и плесенью. Гарри поежился, встал и обнаружил, что почти касается головой потолка. Света хватало ровно настолько, чтобы различить свою тень на стене.

Он начал отряхиваться и с досадой обнаружил, что рубашка, всего неделю назад выбранная на заброшенном складе, слегка жмет в подмышках. Странно. Рюкзак валялся у ног — счастье, что никто не успел стащить. Подбирая его, Гарри вдруг вспомнил, что в прошлый раз, после того как Волдеморт убил его у озера, тоже изменился. Просто тогда он только что подобрал себе новую одежду по росту и лишь по мутному отражению в металлической двери заподозрил неладное.

«Эх, посмотреть бы сейчас на себя... Ладно, это подождет. Сначала надо отсюда выбраться».

Гарри вскинул рюкзак на плечи, на всякий случай достал палочку — мало ли на что можно наткнуться в пещере? — и осторожно двинулся туда, откуда лился свет. Его шаги по каменной россыпи, покрывавшей пол, слабым эхом отдались от стен, и из темных коридоров вокруг немедленно донеслись шорохи, какая-то возня и писк. Гарри замер, держа палочку наготове.

— Кто там? — позвал он.

Звуки стали громче, но никто не появился.

— Если вы не нападете, я не причиню вам вреда, — пообещал Гарри.

По углам снова зашушукались и запищали, от стены отделилась маленькая тень, и на середину пещеры опасливо вышла карлица — та самая, что сидела на нем сначала. Или, по крайней мере, точно такая же.

— Чужой, — недовольным тоненьким голоском сказала она. — Наша пещера.

— Извините, — терпеливо и негромко произнес Гарри, стараясь ее не напугать. — Я сюда не нарочно попал. Я уйду.

Карлица наморщила мордочку, и без того похожую на печеное яблоко, склонила голову набок и посмотрела на него снизу вверх.

— Большой... — восхищенно протянула она.

— Ну-у... большой, — рассмеялся Гарри.

— Голодный! Зубы! — пискнула карлица и в ужасе отскочила.

Он перестал смеяться.

— Я не голодный. Я не ем таких, как ты. И вообще разумных существ не ем. Не бойся. Ладно, я пошел, — он махнул рукой туда, откуда лился свет. — Мне пора.

— Туда? — взвизгнула перепуганная карлица. — Туда нельзя!

Гарри, который уже шагнул к выходу, остановился и повернулся к ней.

— Нельзя? Почему? Что там?

— Пусто, — важно сказала карлица. — Много пусто. Ярко. Горячо. Холодно. Боги.

— Так горячо или холодно? — не понял Гарри. — И что значит — боги?

— Горячо, холодно, — яростно закивала она. — Разное. Шевелится. Много боги. Сухо. Ярко. Нет пещеры.

Последние три пункта Гарри понравились больше всего: он начинал зябнуть.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты там была? — поинтересовался он.

— Нельзя! — его собеседница возмущенно пискнула. — Тени. Движутся.

— Там снаружи тени? Они что, опасные? — Гарри уже совсем ничего не понимал. Что за движущиеся тени, которых так боятся эти странные создания? Может, дементоры?

— Тени тут, — карлица показала на стену. — Там ярко, — второй рукой она махнула в сторону света. — Там боги. Тут тени. Туда нельзя. Здесь сидеть, смотреть тени.

Гарри уже не знал, плакать или смеяться.

— Спасибо, — вежливо сказал он, — но я не могу остаться. Мне нужно домой. Так что я все-таки рискну.

Карлица внимательно посмотрела на него.

— Смелый, — восторженно прошептала она наконец.

— Да ну, ерунда, — смутился Гарри. — Мне просто деваться некуда. Прощайте.

Он снова развернулся и уверенно зашагал прочь. Идти пришлось недолго: скоро он оказался у выхода. Пещерные создания показались ему не слишком умными, но все-таки Гарри поосторожничал: не бросился наружу сломя голову, а, не выпуская из рук палочки, вдоль стены подкрался к выходу и выглянул за край.

И очень удивился, потому что там, несомненно, были боги. Даже несколько.

х х х

Проснулся Том уже на рассвете следующего дня — замерзший и недовольный. От спанья на голой земле все тело затекло и ныло. Он вздохнул и встал. Потом привел себя в порядок: почистил заклятьем мантию и наложил на нее согревающие чары, умылся в ручье, прополоскал рот и напился воды. Огляделся по сторонам. Было безлюдно и тихо, только верхушки нелепых зеленых недодеревьев раскачивались, издавая легкий шелест. Том пожал плечами и пошел куда глаза глядят.

Идти по странному лесу было легко — ровная голая земля так и стелилась под ноги. Том шагал, не обращая внимания на местную флору, и размышлял о Поттере. С самого начала мальчишка с завидным упорством путался у него под ногами. Том припомнил, что говорила гадалка в избушке: «Дорога у вас повсюду одна выходит, или есть она, или нет ее...» Знать бы еще, что старая ведьма хотела этим сказать! Что-то произошло тогда на квиддичном поле — а может, и после, когда их перебрасывало сюда. Так или иначе, а Том сейчас чувствовал связь с Поттером еще сильнее, чем раньше. И здорово подозревал, что вернуться в свой мир они смогут только вместе. Правда, хозяйка стеклянной головоломки (он упорно отказывался называть ее по имени) утверждала, что пророчество разрушено, что они оба свободны... а значит, можно будет убить надоедливого сопляка, как только они выберутся отсюда.

Отчего-то эта мысль доставила Тому удивительно мало удовольствия. Не то чтобы он проникся к Поттеру каким-то сочувствием или, упаси Мерлин, приязнью. Просто... потерял интерес. Так бывает, когда чрезмерно долго обдумываешь какую-то затею, живешь ею, но не успеваешь воплотить — и перегораешь. И становится скучно.

Том фыркнул и покачал головой, смеясь сам над собой.

— Мне скучно убивать Поттера, — сообщил он небу над головой. — Надоело.

Небо не ответило.

— Неизвестно, правда, скучно ли ему, — задумчиво пробормотал Том себе под нос.

х х х

Скучно Гарри не было, но Том Реддл был здесь вовсе ни при чем.

Несколько минут Гарри столбом стоял у выхода из пещеры, уставившись на представшее глазам зрелище. Снаружи оказалась лесная поляна — где-то на юге, если судить по растительности. Он узнал не все деревья, но оливы и кипарисы трудно с чем-нибудь перепутать, даже если прежде видеть их только на картинках. А еще здесь было страшно жарко и сильно пахло какими-то незнакомыми цветами, пряно и сладко. Но самое главное — поляна не была пуста. В тени большой оливы расположилась целая компания: темноволосый молодой мужчина в хитоне, крепкий широкоплечий сатир и стайка смеющихся обнаженных пухленьких девиц. Как ни скудны были познания Гарри в мифологии, он сразу догадался, кто это. По крайней мере, насчет девиц и сатира он был почти уверен. Они передавали по кругу мех с вином; девицы хихикали и бесстыдно ластились то к сатиру, то к мужчине. Те принимали эти знаки внимания с явным удовольствием. Гарри залился краской, но глаз оторвать не мог, наоборот, подвинулся поближе, чтобы лучше видеть, — и тут какой-то камень выскочил из-под ноги, с шумом покатившись по каменному полу пещеры.

Компания на поляне замерла на мгновение, потом девицы загомонили еще пуще. Мужчина в хитоне повернулся к Гарри. Несмотря на разделявшее их расстояние, казалось, незнакомец смотрит на него в упор. Наконец он встал, извлек невесть откуда жезл-кадуцей и повелительным жестом приказал подойти ближе.

Гарри повиновался. Жезл подтвердил его догадку — и немного успокоил. Его хозяин, по смутным воспоминаниям Гарри, был наиболее вменяемым божеством обширного греческого пантеона. С Аполлоном, для сравнения, Гарри однозначно предпочел бы не встречаться, не говоря уже об Артемиде...

Не дойдя до пирующих трех шагов, Гарри остановился.

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо произнес он. Догадки догадками, а кто их, богов, знает...

Мужчина посмотрел на него озадаченно, потом запрокинул голову и расхохотался. Гарри терпеливо ждал и не шевелился, хотя ему быстро стало жарко — солнце пекло немилосердно.

— Ты смотри-ка, Силен, — успокоившись, сказал мужчина сатиру, — он желает нам здравствовать.

Сатир гоготнул.

— Хороший мальчик. Смешной, — он икнул, рыгнул и поманил пальцем: — Иди-ка сюда...

Гарри вздрогнул и невольно попятился.

Мужчина опять засмеялся.

— Не морочь ребенку голову, Силен. Ты же видишь, он не наш. И к тому же совсем недавно был куда младше, чем теперь.

— Как вы узнали? — не удержался Гарри.

— Почему мы? — мужчина фыркнул. — Только я. Я просто вижу, я же Душеводитель. А дурачина Силен здесь ни при чем.

Девицы захихикали.

— Дайте вина, — потребовал у девиц сатир, отхлебнул из меха как следует и передразнил своего друга: — Не морочь ребенку голову, Психопомп. И загони его в тень, он изжарится сейчас.

— Садись, — распорядился Гермес, махнув рукой в тень. — И снимай эти варварские одеяния. Вино будешь?

Гарри торопливо послушался: жарко было невыносимо. Он с наслаждением стащил с себя рубашку, запихал в рюкзак и уселся в теньке. Честно говоря, он бы с радостью снял и джинсы, но в присутствии стайки нагих девчонок решил этого все-таки не делать. На всякий случай.

— Мне бы воды, — сказал он жалобно.

— Ну точно ребенок, — фыркнул сатир. — Девочки, принесите ему воды. Только не из Леты.

Обнаженные девицы достали из кустов второй мех и, хихикая, ускакали с ним неведомо куда. Гермес воткнул кадуцей в землю и снова уселся. Одна из змей, обвивавших жезл, свесилась оттуда и прошипела Гарри в ухо:

— Ты мне нравишьс-с-ся...

— Отс-с-стань, — огрызнулся Гарри и отодвинулся подальше.

— Вот те на, — протянул Гермес. — Какой забавный смертный. Давненько я не видел, чтобы с моим жезлом разговаривали. И откуда ты такой взялся?

Непонятно было, серьезен он или издевается, и Гарри ляпнул первое, что пришло в голову:

— Из пещеры.

Гермес снова звонко рассмеялся. Похоже было, что он занимается этим часто и со вкусом.

— И что же там в пещере?

— Тени, — пожал плечами Гарри. Убедившись, что ему непосредственно сейчас ничто не угрожает, он слегка расслабился. — Какие-то странные существа, вроде карликов. Голые, бледные и грязные. И пугливые. Они вас боятся.

— Да? — удивился Гермес. — Занятно. Интересно, кто их создал?

— Точно не я, — Силен опять икнул.

— Охотно верю, — Гермес фыркнул. — Если бы их создавали вы с Дионисом, они были бы пьяные и счастливые. Хотя, несомненно, все равно голые.

— А что дурного в наготе? — возмутился сатир. — Разве ты из гимнофобов?

Гарри, окончательно утеряв нить беседы, озадаченно уставился на него.

— Не обращай внимания, — посоветовал Гермес. — Лучше поведай мне, милое дитя, откуда ты взялся в пещере. На бога ты, уж извини, не похож, так что вряд ли родился прямо там.

Силен опять непонятно захихикал, но в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Гарри только отмахнулся и вволю отхлебнул из меха. Гарри пожал плечами, решил в самом деле не обращать на него внимания и принялся излагать историю своих странствий. В пересказе они производили еще более безумное впечатление, чем в реальности, но Гермес слушал внимательно, чуть склонив голову набок, и время от времени задумчиво кивал. В какой-то момент девицы с мехом вернулись, и Гарри вволю напился холодной — аж зубы заломило — родниковой воды.

— Спасибо, — от души сказал он.

Девицы, рассевшиеся вокруг, захихикали. Та, что подавала мех, захлопала ресницами, а потом вдруг взяла и, прильнув к Гарри, крепко впилась поцелуем в губы.

— М-ф-ф-ф! — возмутился он и попытался высвободиться, но не тут-то было: девица крепко обвила его шею руками. Красотка явно знала толк в том, что делала, и Гарри не без удовольствия ответил на поцелуй, но едва нимфа перестала душить его в объятиях, решительно отцепил ее от себя и отодвинулся — поближе к Гермесу. Змеи на кадуцее насмешливо зашипели.

— Мог бы и поблагодарить, — надулась неудачливая соблазнительница. — Хотя кто тебя знает, тебе, небось, и нечем. Целоваться-то не умеешь! — язвительно добавила она.

Гарри вспыхнул.

— У меня невеста дома, — брякнул он.

— Ну и что? — удивилась девица. Ее товарки хором поддакнули.

— Она же дома, а не здесь, — хихикнула одна из них.

— А ну цыц, — неожиданно распорядился Гермес. — Угомонитесь. А ты, — он обратился к Гарри, — продолжай.

Гарри повиновался. Добравшись наконец до финала своего повествования, он вдруг подумал об одной вещи, которая не пришла ему в голову раньше.

— А как это я из пещеры вышел? — озадаченно спросил он. — Арка же, я же под ней прошел!

Гермес и Силен переглянулись.

— Объясни ему, — ухмыльнулся Силен. — А не то так и будет болтаться, ничего не соображая, пока не... — он сделал неопределенный жест рукой.

— Пока не что? — насторожился Гарри.

— Неважно, — отозвался Гермес. — И вообще, лучше тебе об этом не думать. А вот что касается пещеры, да и всего остального... Слушай внимательно.

—

_У аптеки за углом..._ — неполная цитата из «Песенки о голове» Владимира Ланцберга:

_Может, там, у аптеки за углом,_  
_Жизнь тебя и караулит,_  
_А что дверь кто-то запер и ушел,_  
_Так на то ж и голова!_

_Психопомп_ (Душеводитель) — титул Гермеса, связанный с его обязанностью провожать души умерших в царство Аида.


	17. Картонные крылья

**Глава 17. Картонные крылья**

_И лишь чья-то рука_  
_Заставляет порою дрожать_  
_Наши картонные крылья._  
Андрей Макаревич

Вздохнув, Драко в последний раз бегло просмотрел наконец-то вымученное письмо, аккуратно сложил, засунул в конверт и запечатал. «Будь что будет, — подумал он. — Надеюсь, мама не ответит вопиллером». Главное, чтобы послание успело раньше утреннего «Пророка». После сегодняшней сцены за ужином можно не сомневаться: среди студентов непременно найдется хоть один отчаянный сплетник, который свяжется либо с Ритой Скиттер, либо с кем-то из ее коллег.

Драко взял конверт и быстро вышел из спальни. В гостиной оказалось темно, тихо и безлюдно. Странно: он не думал, что уже так поздно. Хорошо, что статус старосты позволяет беспрепятственно бродить по школе по ночам! Выскользнув из общежития, Драко двинулся к выходу из подземелий, надеясь, что вездесущий профессор Снейп не попадется по дороге.

Надежда эта одновременно и сбылась, и нет. На самого Снейпа Драко не наткнулся, но с удивлением обнаружил, что дверь кабинета зельеварения приоткрыта, и оттуда в коридор падает тонкий луч света. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, Драко стал осторожно пробираться мимо, когда до него донеслись обрывки разговора. Он замер и прислушался.

— ... ты уверен, Северус? — спросил профессор Дамблдор.

— Как я могу быть уверен? — с некоторым раздражением отозвался Снейп. Судя по звукам, он расхаживал туда-сюда. — Это же Поттер.

Поттер? Драко бесшумно подкрался как можно ближе к приоткрытой двери и прижался к стене у щели, весь обратившись в слух.

— Прежде всего, у меня только косвенные данные, — продолжал Снейп. — Метка, палочки. Но учитывая специфику устройства снитча...

— Да-да, — нетерпеливо ответил Дамблдор, — я в курсе.

— Лабиринт — единственная известная глобальная макросистема, основанная на том же принципе. И к тому же родственная Теням. Короче говоря, я не знаю другого мира, куда можно уйти, оставив тело, но взяв палочку. Однако это не значит, что его не существует.

— Связь тела с Тенью вообще явление... малоисследованное, — заметил Дамблдор довольно странным тоном.

Снейп фыркнул.

— В самом деле. Удивительно, не правда ли, что желающих экспериментировать с этой связью днем с огнем не сыщешь?

— Людям, как правило, свойственно дорожить своей жизнью, — мягко согласился директор.

Драко передернуло, хотя он не понимал ровным счетом ничего. Правда, это только еще больше распаляло его любопытство.

— Вопрос в том, возможно ли в данном случае возвращение... и чье именно, — между тем мрачно произнес зельевар. — Как вы полагаете, Темный Лорд знает что-нибудь о законах М-пространства?

— Понятия не имею. Но не думаю, — отвечал Дамблдор. В его голосе появилась легкая насмешка: — Это ведь сплошь голая теория, к тому же довольно мутная. Метамагия, если так можно выразиться. Связь чувства и рассудка, многомерность сознания, переход между материальным и идеальным... Том, как правило, не интересуется такими скучными, бесполезными, непрактичными вещами.

— Я, как правило, тоже, — язвительно отозвался Снейп.

— Ничего, мой мальчик, у тебя другие достоинства.

Драко с величайшим трудом сдержал смешок.

— Не удивлюсь, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжал Снейп, — если они оба вернутся. Что Поттер, что Темный Лорд всегда отличались исключительным упрямством.

Поттер? Темный Лорд? Драко обмер. Несмотря на давешнюю свою браваду в беседе с деканом, открыто противостоять Волдеморту он не жаждал. И Гермиона... да ведь она непременно полезет за своим ненаглядным Поттером в самое пекло!

Голос Дамблдора прервал его душевные метания:

— И что ты теперь собираешься предпринять?

Драко затаил дыхание.

— За теорией должна следовать практика. Думаю, я готов поставить эксперимент.

— Не стану тебя отговаривать. Хотя правды ради замечу, что в данном случае это несколько рискованно.

— Это всегда рискованно. Но М-переход выглядит довольно несложно... в теории, разумеется. Я попробую.

— Ты можешь не вернуться.

— Мне доводилось отправляться туда, откуда обычно не возвращаются, — спокойно отозвался Снейп. — Как видите, довольно успешно.

— Я знаю. Однако...

— Я знаю, Альбус, — зельевар говорил непривычно мягко. — Но на сей раз вы меня не просили. Это мое решение. Думаю, впрочем, что целесообразнее отложить этот вопрос... скажем, до следующей субботы. На всякий случай. Так всем будет удобнее.

Драко понял, что пора убираться. Не дыша и боясь моргать, он мелкими шажками двинулся прочь, к выходу из подземелий. Добравшись до первого же незапертого класса по дороге, он нырнул туда и снова затаился. Нет сомнения, скоро Дамблдор пройдет мимо — а попадаться директору очень не хотелось. Драко сел на парту и глубоко задумался. Снейпу в данном случае он верил безоговорочно: раз зельевар считал, что возвращение Темного Лорда весьма возможно, значит, так оно и есть. Осталось решить, как действовать дальше. Первой мелькнула малодушная мыслишка: дождаться, пока Дамблдор поднимется к себе, прошмыгнуть назад в общежитие и лечь спать. А завтра как-нибудь дать понять Грейнджер, что у них ничего не сложится и что так будет лучше для всех... Драко не считал себя трусом, но и в самоубийцы не метил. Впрочем, нет. Отступиться — не выход. Во-первых, после сегодняшнего спектакля повести себя так — выставить себя идиотом перед всей школой. Во-вторых, добровольно отказаться от желаемого? Ни за что! Он хотел Гермиону Грейнджер, он получил ее — ну, почти — и расставаться с завоеванным не собирался. «Она моя, — со странным удовлетворением подумал Драко. — А я уж как-нибудь найду способ сохранить свое».

В коридоре послышались уверенные шаги директора. Невзирая на преклонный возраст хогвартского директора, его походка ничем не напоминала старческую. Он нисколько не шаркал и не волочил ноги, а ходил легко и даже пружинисто. Только по темпу Драко догадался, что это не Снейп — ибо зельевар чаще всего носился по коридорам так, словно понятие «неторопливо» не было ему известно вовсе.

У двери в класс звук шагов неожиданно прекратился. Драко замер, боясь шелохнуться и выдать себя, и одновременно лихорадочно старался сообразить, что же такое сказать в свое оправдание, если его все-таки обнаружат.

— Наши решения, — медленно и отчетливо произнес Дамблдор за дверью, — куда больше определяют, кто мы есть на самом деле, нежели природные способности.

Шаги послышались снова — теперь они удалялись, а потом постепенно затихли совсем. Драко так и не понял, предназначалось сказанное ему или же директор просто размышлял вслух после беседы со Снейпом. И то и другое было возможно в равной степени: старый маг обладал необъяснимой способностью видеть и знать то, что невидимо и неведомо другим. Драко посидел, размышляя, еще минут пять, чтобы обезопасить себя наверняка, затем выскользнул из класса и отправился в совятню.

х х х

Вопреки обыкновению, Рон пробудился в воскресенье ни свет ни заря. Заснуть снова не удалось, и, поворочавшись несколько минут под тихое сопение Невилла и храп Шеймуса, он выполз из кровати, оделся и тихонько прошмыгнул в гостиную. Там никого не было: видно, все еще спали. Он окинул хмурым взглядом разбросанные по ковру подушки там, где накануне третьекурсники играли в карты; оставленные кем-то на столе свитки, перья и учебники; чью-то шахматную доску на столике у камина... вздохнул и пошел вниз, в Большой зал.

Столы еще не были накрыты — слишком рано для обычного студенческого завтрака. Оказалось, впрочем, что любителям утренней тишины — равно среди учителей и учеников — домовые эльфы все равно готовы предложить чай, кофе и лепешки с маслом. Рон жевал свежеиспеченную, еще горячую лепешку и меланхолично скользил взглядом по залу. За хаффлпаффским столом было пусто. За рэйвенкловским Энтони Гольдштейн завтракал, уткнувшись носом в какую-то книгу, а Луна Лавгуд мечтательно смотрела в пространство, помешивая в чашке волшебной палочкой. За слизеринским столом с одного края сидели какие-то незнакомые девчонки курса с третьего или четвертого, а ближе к преподавательскому столу устроилась в одиночестве красотка Блез Забини. Рон поморщился. Он всегда раньше думал, что она липнет к Малфою с той же целью, что и Паркинсон, и откровенно не понимал, почему Забини в последнее время так интересуется Гермионой и Джинни. «Вот же сводница», — с досадой пробормотал он себе под нос. Словно почувствовав чужой взгляд, Забини подняла голову и посмотрела прямо на него. Смертельно захотелось отвернуться, но Рон усилием воли подавил это желание. Что он, боится какой-то девчонки? «Ведьма», — проворчал он тихо. Забини медленно улыбнулась, встала и плавной походкой пошла вдоль учительского стола, плавно покачивая бедрами... Рон сглотнул и вдруг сообразил, что она направляется к нему. Он встал, смутно надеясь притвориться, что ничего не заметил, и сбежать — но было уже поздно. Забини стояла перед ним.

— Доброе утро, Рональд Уизли, — мелодично произнесла она.

— Зд-дравствуй, — выговорил Рон, не в силах отвести взгляда от ее синих глаз. «Ведьма», — опять невольно подумал он.

— Да, я ведьма, — Забини мрачно улыбнулась, и Рон вспыхнул, с ужасом сообразив, что, видимо, произнес свою мысль вслух. Девушка между тем продолжила: — Иначе я бы не училась в Хогвартсе, верно?

Рон опять сглотнул и заставил себя выговорить:

— Чего тебе нужно?

— Я думаю, Рон Уизли, что нам нужно поговорить.

— Сейчас? — выпалил он.

— А чем плохо? Ты, кажется, уже позавтракал?

Растерявшись окончательно, Рон кивнул.

— Прекрасно, — уверенно сказала слизеринка и протянула ему руку. — Я буду тебе крайне признательна, если ты проводишь меня в сад.

Ошалевшему Рону осталось только повиноваться.

х х х

Нарцисса Малфой любила завтракать в постели, но за многие годы брака это ей нечасто удавалось. Люциус не то чтобы не одобрял этой привычки, но сам такой склонности не имел: неудобно, мол, и повсюду крошки. И вообще совместное присутствие в постели, как правило, быстро приводило обоих к мыслям, крайне далеким от английского завтрака. За год вдовства Нарцисса приучилась баловать себя по мелочам — и все же каждое утро щемило сердце... Пока Драко был рядом, она крепилась: не хватало еще только лишний раз огорчать сына. Но, оставаясь одна, никак не могла перестать тосковать.

Вместе с завтраком домовые эльфы принесли ей свежий «Пророк» и — неожиданность — письмо от Драко. «СРОЧНО!» — значилось на конверте крупными буквами. Нарцисса нахмурилась: что такое могло стрястись? Не удостоив газету даже взглядом, она поспешно распечатала конверт, сняла маскирующие чары с пергамента и принялась читать. С первых же строк глаза у нее буквально полезли на лоб. Наконец она растерянно выпустила из пальцев послание сына и медленно взяла с подноса газету.

«МЕГА-МЕЗАЛЬЯНС МАГИЧЕСКОГО МИРА! — кричал заголовок первой полосы. — МОЛОДОЙ МАЛФОЙ И МАГГЛОРОЖДЕННАЯ МЕГЕРА». Под заголовком на крупной колдографии Драко целовал Гермиону Грейнджер прямо посреди хогвартского Большого зала.

— О Моргана, — пробормотала ошеломленная Нарцисса и принялась читать подробности очередного скандала, вышедшего из-под пера Риты Скиттер.

х х х

Апрельское утро было свежее и ясное; Рон, впрочем, мало что замечал, кроме слизеринской девицы, которая невесть зачем потащила его в сад. Забини прогуливалась с ним под руку так уверенно и непринужденно, словно делала это регулярно. Наконец он не выдержал:

— Ты сказала, что нам нужно поговорить.

С полминуты Забини молчала, все так же медленно шагая по посыпанной гравием дорожке. Затем спокойно, будто о погоде, заговорила.

— Я подумала, что тебе стоит знать несколько важных вещей. Во-первых, Паркинсон последнюю неделю вне себя от ярости. Во-вторых, не только у вашего Криви есть колдокамера. — Девушка покосилась на него, чтобы удостовериться, что он слушает, и продолжила: — В-третьих, вчера вечером много кто побывал в совятне...

Рон Уизли, возможно, был не слишком внимательным человеком, но глупым не был никогда.

— Ты думаешь, в сегодняшнем «Пророке» будет какая-нибудь дрянь про Гермиону.

Забини кивнула.

— Самое позднее — в вечернем выпуске. Но я бы поставила на утренний.

Рон тихо выругался, потом осекся. Слегка покраснев, остановился и повернулся к своей неожиданной собеседнице.

— Извини, Забини. Спасибо за предупреждение. Я только... — он замялся, подбирая слова.

— Ты хочешь спросить, почему я говорю об этом тебе, — усмехнувшись, подсказала слизеринка.

— Да.

Забини снова помолчала.

— Видишь ли, Рон Уизли... — наконец произнесла она, — я люблю моих друзей. И очень не люблю тех, кто делает им больно. А у тех, кого я очень не люблю... — она, сощурившись, посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, — обычно вскоре начинаются неприятности. Большие неприятности.

Она высвободила руку и повернулась, чтобы уйти, но Рон, стряхнув легкое оцепенение, снова подхватил ее под локоть.

— Стой.

— Хочешь мне что-то сказать? — чуть насмешливо поинтересовалась она, и в ее синих глазах появились лукавые огоньки.

Рон вдохнул поглубже, собираясь с духом.

— Хочу кое о чем спросить.

— Спрашивай.

Заглядевшись на нее, Рон вдруг выпалил совсем не то, что собирался:

— Ты меня что, приворожила?

— Я — тебя? — Забини засмеялась. — Нет. Тебя так просто не приворожишь, Рональд Уизли. И мне нравятся менее... правильные мужчины.

— Это Малфой, что ли? — скривился Рон.

Девушка фыркнула.

— Нет. Драко романтик, но никогда не был и не будет авантюристом. К тому же он уже нашел свою прекрасную даму.

— Я заметил, — мрачно буркнул Рон.

— А тебе пора найти свою, — мягко заметила Забини. — Это легче, чем многие думают. Нужно только уметь искать. А сейчас я бы на твоем месте вернулась в замок. Думаю, ты скоро понадобишься Гермионе. Чао.

Она подмигнула ему и ушла по дорожке прочь — к теплицам. Некоторое время Рон растерянно смотрел ей вслед, потом помотал головой, словно стараясь стряхнуть наваждение, развернулся и зашагал к замку.

х х х

Гермиона проспала. Причем проспала так сладко, как ей давно уже не удавалось. Она проснулась почти на час позже обычного, позволила себе понежиться в постели еще минут двадцать и только потом встала. Даже затянувшаяся ссора с Роном не могла испортить ей настроение. Гермиона отправилась завтракать, предвкушая чудесное весеннее воскресенье.

Эйфория, однако, продлилась недолго. Улыбнувшись Полной Даме, Гермиона шагнула за порог гриффиндорской гостиной и встала как вкопанная — такое неожиданное зрелище предстало ее глазам.

У противоположной стены Драко, Джинни и Рон разглядывали что-то в «Ежедневном пророке». Драко, судя по побелевшему носу и щекам, был в ярости. Раскрасневшийся Рон — тоже. Стоявшая меж ними Джинни держала газету так, чтобы разделить ею соперников, но те в кои-то веки не обращали друг на друга никакого внимания.

Радужное настроение Гермионы тут же лопнуло как мыльный пузырь.

— Доброе утро, — тихо сказала она, но все трое подскочили, словно от звука разорвавшейся хлопушки. — Что стряслось? Что там такое?

— Доброе утро, — Драко шагнул навстречу и легонько поцеловал ее в щеку, но взгляд у него был рассеянный. — Ничего фатального. Просто... некоторые неприятности, — произнес он тоном, обещавшим неприятности кому-то еще, кроме присутствующих.

— Думаем, как предотвратить семейную катастрофу, — нарочито бодро добавила Джинни.

Гермиона невольно повернулась к Рону. Он посмотрел ей прямо в глаза — невесело, но не колеблясь.

— Я просто напишу маме, — непонятно пообещал он. — Джинни, дай Гермионе газету.

Гермиона растерянно взяла протянутый «Пророк». Одного взгляда на первую полосу хватило, чтобы разобраться.

— Вы меня напугали! — с легкой досадой выдохнула она. — Я думала, произошло что-то ужасное. Несчастный случай или еще что-то такое.

— А это, по-твоему, мелочи? — вспылил Драко. — Если бы я вчера не написал матери...

— Конечно, мелочи... Что? — вздрогнула Гермиона. — Что ты написал? О чем?

Драко вздохнул, явно стараясь взять себя в руки.

— Я написал... о нас, — скованно признался он. — По крайней мере, моя мать должна заранее знать, что на этих бульварных листках — обычная клевета, только и всего.

— Чья бы корова мычала, — вдруг криво усмехнулся Рон. — Как будто не ты науськал когда-то Скиттер писать всякие гнусности про Гарри.

Драко вспыхнул и сделал шаг вперед, но Гермиона схватила его за руку.

— Перестаньте. Прекратите оба. Эта газетенка не стоит того, чтобы из-за нее ссориться. Мне все равно, — солгала она. — Пусть пишут что хотят. Мне важно, что думают мои друзья, только и всего. А вы знаете правду.

Рон неожиданно опустил взгляд.

— Да, — негромко сказал он. — Ладно, я пойду напишу маме.

— Я с тобой, — поспешно вставила Джинни. — Еще одно письмо не помешает.

Не давая брату опомниться, она схватила его под локоть и потащила в Гриффиндорскую башню. Гермиона растерянно смотрела им вслед. Голос Драко вернул ее к действительности.

— Тебя надо накормить завтраком, — объявил он, обнимая ее за талию. — Идем на кухню. Там нас никто не потревожит. К тому же, — он понизил голос, — я должен тебе кое-что рассказать.

— Что? — Гермиона тоже заговорила вполголоса. Странно, насколько спокойней она чувствовала себя в объятиях Драко, хотя еще недавно они были если не врагами, то недругами точно.

— Вчера вечером я _случайно_ слышал одну невероятную вещь...

х х х

Нарцисса в третий раз перечитывала письмо сына, когда вдруг почувствовала в комнате чье-то присутствие. Очень осторожно она скользнула рукой под подушку, нащупывая волшебную палочку, и медленно подняла взгляд. В дверях спальни застыла высокая фигура, закутанная в темно-серый плащ. Лицо гостя скрывала тень от наброшенного капюшона, но фигура была до боли знакома.

— Драко, это ты? — спросила Нарцисса, держа палочку наготове. Наложенные на поместье чары не должны были пропустить сюда никого, кроме...

— Нет, это не Драко, — вполголоса отозвался человек у двери, опуская капюшон, и у Нарциссы перехватило дыхание. — Это я, Цисси.

Словно завороженная, она опустила руку с письмом на одеяло, не в силах поверить глазам и ушам.

— Ты?.. Ты...

— Я.

На мгновение она почувствовала себя девчонкой, перепуганной и влюбленной, у нее закружилась голова и почему-то зазвенело в ушах.

— Цисси, все хорошо. Я дома. Я живой.

Два длинных шага, один взмах палочкой, и поднос с завтраком исчез вместе с одеялом. Плащ был брошен на пол, весь мир сузился до невыносимо знакомых объятий. Он... живой! Нарцисса цеплялась за него, как потерпевший крушение — за обломки корабля, не вполне понимая, что происходит, а он с непривычной горячей жадностью целовал ее губы, шею, плечи...

— Я так соскучился, — пробормотал он наконец, зарывшись пальцами ей в волосы.

— Ты ублюдок! — у нее вырвался всхлип. — Как ты только...

— Я знаю, — прервал ее Люциус, глядя сверху вниз и не давая приподняться. — Я знаю. Но так было нужно.

— Ты... ты даже представить не можешь!..

— Не могу, — прошептал Люциус, целуя ее в висок. — И не хочу. Я бы с ума сошел.

— Ты расчетливый ублюдок... — Нарцисса чуть оттолкнула его, заглянула в глаза. Он встретил ее взгляд уверенно, словно ему нечего было больше скрывать. Она и забыла, когда он последний раз так смотрел — будто в целом свете никого больше нет, кроме них двоих. — Как же я тебя люблю...

Люциус улыбнулся.

— Ты самая прекрасная женщина на свете, — прошептал он, наклонился и поцеловал ее снова.

х х х

Гермиона медленно опустилась на скамью и дрожащими руками поставила на стол чашку с какао. Что угодно она ожидала услышать, но только не это.

— Ты... ты уверен? — выдавила она.

— В чем? — нахмурился Драко. — В том, что я слышал именно то, что сказал? Или в том, что Поттер может вернуться? Или?..

— Н-не знаю, — пробормотала Гермиона. Мысли путались, перескакивая с одного на другое. Она попыталась взять себя в руки. — Нет, я знаю, ты наверняка правильно понял все, что услышал. Боже мой, Гарри... если бы только это была правда! Если бы он вернулся!

Повисла пауза.

— Полагаю, Снейп вряд ли стал бы рисковать жизнью из пустой прихоти, — заметил Драко наконец. — Так что с точки зрения простейшей логики возвращение Поттера должно быть весьма вероятно.

Сейчас только Гермиона заметила, насколько он напряжен и взвинчен — и это учитывая, что статья в утреннем «Пророке» и так не прибавила ему хорошего настроения.

— Драко? — робко спросила она. — В чем дело? Я знаю, ты не любишь Гарри, но...

— При чем тут вообще Поттер? — сорвался Драко. — Ты вообще не слушаешь меня? Что будет, если вернется Темный Лорд? Что будет с... — он осекся, неровно и шумно выдохнул, потом медленно вдохнул и тихо сказал: — Прости.

Он опустился рядом с ней на скамью и уткнулся лбом в ладони.

— Я боюсь, — признался он глухо.

Гермиона прекрасно понимала, насколько дорого это ему далось. Ей хотелось расцеловать Драко, но сейчас было явно не время, так что она просто пододвинулась и обняла его одной рукой.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — сказала она мягко, не притворяясь, что не поняла причин его страха. — Если ты согласишься рискнуть. Можно встречаться тайно... или попросить о помощи профессора Дамблдора... Но если ты не хочешь... я пойму, правда, — договорила она почти шепотом.

— Нет, — хрипло сказал Драко. Не глядя потянулся и отпил остывшего какао из ее чашки. — Нет, — повторил он громче. — Я так не хочу. Я не хочу быть трусом. Если Снейп не боится, я тоже сумею. Как-нибудь...

— Все боятся, — возразила Гермиона. — И Гарри, и Снейп... мне кажется, даже профессор Дамблдор.

— А ты? — Драко повернулся к ней.

— До дрожи в коленках, — призналась Гермиона. Она слабо улыбнулась: — Хочешь, скажу, чего я боюсь сейчас больше всего?

— Ну?

— Того, что скажет твоя мама, когда узнает.

— Не «когда узнает», а «когда нас увидит», — хмыкнул Драко. — Она уже знает. Или из письма, или из газеты. — Он вздохнул. — Честно говоря, понятия не имею. Она никогда не запрещала мне дружить с Блез, несмотря на пристрастия Блез ко всему маггловскому. Но... я не знаю, — выговорил он, потом криво усмехнулся: — Строго говоря, она не может мне ничего запретить. Я глава Дома Малфоев. Я волен принимать те решения, какие сочту нужными.

— Давай решать проблемы по мере поступления, — посоветовала Гермиона. — Мы все равно ничего не можем сделать, пока твоя мама не ответит на письмо. И пока... пока профессор Снейп не проверит свою гипотезу, — ее голос дрогнул.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Драко и притянул ее к себе. — Так хорошо... — еле слышно сказал он уже абсолютно другим тоном.

— Да, — согласилась Гермиона, уютно прижимаясь к нему. — Как ты думаешь, — неуверенно начала она чуть погодя, — надо еще кому-нибудь сказать? Ну, что...

— Только не Джиневре, — решительно объявил Драко.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво сказала Гермиона, — так странно слышать это от тебя.

— Я настолько не похож на человеческое существо? — делано оскорбленным тоном осведомился он.

Гермиона фыркнула.

— Я помню, ты так подписался. Это что, какая-то шутка?

Драко пожал плечами.

— Я никогда раньше всерьез не обращал внимания ни на кого в Гриффиндоре, кроме вас троих с Поттером. Джиневра была просто очередной Уизли, вот и все. Но потом...

— Она рассказала мне, как ты ее утешал, — перебила Гермиона. — Ужасно мило с твоей стороны.

— Я... — казалось, Драко слегка растерялся. Потом отвел глаза и пробормотал: — Я думал о тебе.

Гермиона захихикала.

— Ты утешал Джинни, потому что хотел мне понравиться? Какие лишения! — Чтобы смягчить насмешку, она поцеловала его в уголок губ. Потом прибавила серьезно: — Она хороший друг.

— Да, — согласился Драко, — я знаю. Так что не надо ей ничего говорить. Если сбудется — сбудется. Если нет...

— Да, — тихо кивнула Гермиона. — Лучше, наверное, вообще никому не рассказывать.

— Согласен. А что мы будем делать сегодня?

Гермиона покраснела.

— Мне нужно... Я три дня не занималась.

— Я тоже, — Драко рассмеялся. — Ладно, пошли в библиотеку.

х х х

Люциус блаженно откинулся на спину рядом с Нарциссой, закинул руки за голову и прикрыл глаза.

— Ты восхитительная, — счастливо пробормотал он.

— Я тебя очень люблю. — Она улыбнулась, повернулась на бок и нежно провела рукой по коротко остриженным волосам: — Какой ты теперь...

— Какой?

— Суровый, — она тихо засмеялась. — Загорелый, обветренный... хорошо, хоть без щетины.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь? — возмутился ее муж. — Разве я могу явиться к жене небритым?

— Ты можешь. Ты всё можешь, — Нарцисса постаралась собраться с мыслями. — Так где ты пропадал? И почему?

— Твоя безумная сестрица узнала обо мне кое-что, чего не должна была знать ни в коем случае.

— Ты... ты что, _передумал?_

— Скажем так: я заключил сделку, которую счел более выгодной. Да и теперь считаю.

— С Министерством?

— С Дамблдором.

Нарцисса оторопела.

— Но Северус...

— Ему нельзя было знать. Его положение и без того сомнительно. Если бы я не сделал то, что сделал, вы не дожили бы до лета. Я не мог так рисковать. Моя смерть удовлетворила Беллу... — Он вдруг поморщился и сунул левую руку под спину: — На чем это я лежу? Неудобно!

Он извлек из-под себя исписанный пергамент.

— О! — на безоблачном небе Нарциссы неожиданно появилось предвиденное, но от этого не менее неприятное облако. — О! Драко мне написал... — она умолкла, подбирая слова.

— Что случилось? — встревоженный Люциус принялся разворачивать письмо сына.

— Ничего, просто... он ухаживает за одной девушкой, — осторожно сообщила Нарцисса.

— Так это же прекрасно! — удивился Люциус.

— Она магглорожденная.

— Ясно, — отозвался он после некоторой паузы. — Я так понимаю, это еще не все?

— Нет, — вздохнула Нарцисса. — Это Грейнджер.

— Грейнджер?

— Да.

— Такая лохматая девица? Подружка Поттера?

— Да.

— Любопытный поворот, — задумчиво проговорил Люциус, снова откинулся на спину и уставился в потолок.

— Ты сердишься? — осторожно спросила Нарцисса.

— Нет. Я думаю, — рассеянно отозвался Люциус, лаская ее плечи. Потом неожиданно усмехнулся: — По крайней мере, наш мальчик не совсем безнадежен. Из всех магглорожденных девиц в Хогвартсе он выбрал в подружки единственную, которая может принести ему политическую пользу.

«Единственную, которой почти невозможно было добиться. И роман с которой спровоцировал скандал на всю страну. Весь в тебя», — нежно подумала Нарцисса, наклоняясь к мужу, чтобы поцеловать его.


	18. Ответы без вопросов

**Глава 18. Ответы без вопросов**

_Дерево изгибается вопросительным знаком как раз  
тогда, когда вы не знаете, как вам быть.  
_Гилберт Кий Честертон

Погрузившись в размышления, Том мало обращал внимания на лес, пока вокруг резко не посветлело — оказалось, он вышел на большую песчаную поляну. Он поднял взгляд, щурясь от яркого солнца, и остолбенел.

На огромном малиновом грибе в полтора человеческих роста разлеглась гигантская ярко-синяя гусеница. Она томно взирала на мир с высоты своего гриба и лениво курила кальян.

— Ты кто такой? — мрачно поинтересовалась она голосом Снейпа.

«Пить вредно, — убежденно подумал Том. — Вот полюбуйтесь: Северус в образе гусеницы. Ну и галлюцинация...»

— Сам ты галлюцинация, — буркнула гусеница.

Том так опешил, что на мгновение потерял дар речи. «Она что, тоже легилимент?»

— Ну вот, пожалуйста, — сварливо подытожила гусеница. — Явился, грубит, а сам даже не знает, кто он такой.

— С какой стати я должен перед тобой отчитываться? — по привычке рявкнул Том. И тут же почувствовал себя ужасно глупо. «До чего я докатился? Хамлю воображаемой гусенице!»

— Это был риторический вопрос или нет? — поинтересовалась гусеница, выпустив большое кольцо дыма.

— Не риторический, — сухо ответил Том, идя на поводу у разгорающегося любопытства.

— Тогда ты ни до чего не докатился, потому что ты не катился, а шел пешком, — заметила гусеница. — Впрочем, если считать это выражение поэтическим описанием твоего перемещения, то докатился ты почти до гриба. Если же ты имел в виду образно сформулированное состояние твоей психики...

«Что она курит?» — поразился Том про себя.

— Кальян, — отрезала гусеница тоном человека, вынужденного утверждать очевидное. — Глупые вопросы кончились? В таком случае, мы возвращаемся к тому, с чего начали. Кто ты такой?

Том ненадолго задумался.

— Я Темный Лорд, — представился он наконец.

— Темный? — удивилась гусеница. — Почему именно Темный?

— Не знаю, — сказал Том, с некоторым удивлением понимая, что так оно и есть. — Так получилось.

— Ничего у тебя не получилось, — проворчала гусеница. — И ты это прекрасно знаешь. — Ну хорошо, допустим. А почему ты Лорд? Ты Лорд чего?

— Англии, — вяло предположил Том в интересах спора. Все, что приходило в голову в ответ на вопросы ненормальной синей твари, казалось настолько глупым, что он начинал сомневаться в здравии собственного рассудка.

— Нонсенс, — объявила гусеница. — Я порядочная английская гусеница, а ты мне нисколько не Лорд. Еще будут варианты?

— Я Лорд Волдеморт, — уперся Том.

Его собеседница молча выпустила большое кольцо сизого дыма, сложившееся в буквы «ЛОРД ВОЛДЕМОРТ». Буквы поменялись местами, образовав надпись «ТОМ РОЛВО РЕДДЛ».

— Хорошо! — заорал Том, теряя спокойствие. — Да, я родился с этим именем! Ты хочешь, чтобы я признал, что меня зовут Том Ролво Реддл? Да?

Гусеница подула на буквы, и они растаяли в воздухе.

— И вовсе незачем так кричать. Во-первых, тебя никто так не зовет. Ни так, ни эдак. Тебя вообще никто не зовет. Во-вторых, я не спрашивала тебя об имени. Имя — это неинтересно. Я спросила, кто ты такой.

— А ты сама кто такая? — раздраженно парировал Том.

— Я? — задумчиво повторила гусеница. — О! Это прекрасный вопрос. Я-сейчас — курящая-кальян, говорящая-с-тобой и тратящая-мгновения-зря гусеница. Я-завтра — курящая-и-обдумывающая-бытие почти-куколка. Я-послезавтра...

— Спасибо, — поспешно вставил Том. — Я понял идею. А я — это просто я.

Гусеница пристально посмотрела на него сквозь густые клубы дыма.

— Нет. Твоя проблема в том, что ты — это не просто ты. И не только ты.

— Ну и кто же еще? — съязвил Том.

— А вот это тебе лучше знать, кого ты в себе таскаешь, — проворчала гусеница. — Он небось не в восторге, что ты от него кусок оттяпал. Да и тебя в себе носить — тоже радость небольшая.

— Что хочешь этим сказать? — немедленно насторожился Том.

— Что хочу, то и сказала, — буркнула гусеница. — Отдашь свое — свое получишь, возьмешь свое — пропадешь.

Она вдруг как следует затянулась и принялась выдувать гигантские клубы дыма. Его становилось все больше и больше, он пах можжевельником и ежевикой, сгущаясь и темнея. Том невольно попятился, настороженно глядя на бурлящее посреди поляны сизоватое облако. Прошло, впрочем, совсем немного времени, и дым начал таять. Том, чуя неладное, решил дождаться, пока он не рассеется окончательно. И не ошибся. Когда облако исчезло, ни гриба, ни гусеницы на поляне не оказалось.

х х х

Гарри под теплым дождем бродил по улицам незнакомого большого города. Он лишь смутно замечал освещенные витрины и расплывающиеся в булыжных мостовых отблески фиолетовых и розовых фонарей. Причиной такой рассеянности были наставления Гермеса, что никак не шли из головы, и осознание того, насколько он сам изменился с последней смертью.

— _Время у тебя есть. И я бы советовал, милый юноша, употребить его с пользой. Твой... противник никуда от тебя не уйдет, а этот мир предоставляет удивительные возможности_.

— _Могу вообразить._

— _Это хорошо. Воображение тебе пригодится._

— _Я себя чувствую как-то... не так, как раньше. И выгляжу старше. Что происходит?_

— _Ты стал старше._

— _Почему?_

— _Смерть всегда меняет человека. Как — это уже другой вопрос. Заранее не скажешь._

— _Я что, останусь таким навсегда?_

— _Это вряд ли, — усмехнулся Гермес. — Но если тебе настолько дорога мальчишеская внешность, можешь разыскать молодильное яблоко. Или что у вас там их заменяет._

— _А как же..._

— _Вечной юности тебе не отпущено, уж извини, так что стареть ты не перестанешь. И, возможно, взрослеть тоже, хотя, как я уже говорил, тут нельзя знать наверняка. Однако воспринимать мир как в семнадцать лет ты уже не сможешь. Никогда._

Гарри остановился около уже закрывшейся на ночь лавки и принялся разглядывать собственное отражение в темной витрине: мокрые, липнущие ко лбу волосы, едва заметный шрам... Он повернулся вокруг своей оси. Да, он действительно опять изменился после второй смерти. Надо же — и осанка другая, и плечи потяжелели... Теперь никто не принял бы его за школьника. Гарри вдруг вспомнил Чарли Уизли, когда впервые встретился с ним и с Биллом. Сколько Чарли тогда было — двадцать два, двадцать три? Что-то вроде того. Двойник Гарри, смотревший из пыльноватого стекла, выглядел примерно на тот же возраст.

Но главное — он и в самом деле чувствовал себя иначе. Ровнее. Тверже. Словно нашел центр равновесия, о котором раньше даже не подозревал. Он помнил свои восторги и страхи последних дней, но теперь они поблекли, точно старые воспоминания. И на смену им пришло... любопытство. Азарт. Желание во всем разобраться. И затаенное убеждение, что все сложится в точности так, как он захочет.

А сейчас он хотел кое-что выяснить.

«Том и в самом деле никуда не уйдет. Придется ему немного подождать».

Он огляделся по сторонам в поисках подходящей двери, и в паре кварталов дальше по улице заметил открытый еще бар.

— Прекрасно, — пробормотал Гарри себе под нос. — Ровно то, что надо.

х х х

Том замер, разглядывая опустевшую поляну.

— Вот же угораздило, — пробормотал он. — Исчезающие гигантские гусеницы. Да еще говорящие. Как она сказала: я «кусок от него оттяпал»? От него — это от Поттера, конечно. А он, значит, «меня в себе носит»... — в задумчивости он принялся расхаживать туда-сюда. — Гадость какая. Даже не знаю, что из этого хуже. А делать что? Нет, необходимо все-таки найти мальчишку как можно скорее. Иначе один Мерлин знает, во что все это выльется.

Он резко остановился, достал палочку и в три жеста соорудил из ближайших образцов флоры подобие дверной рамы.

— Вот так-то, — удовлетворенно заметил он, убирая палочку, и шагнул сквозь свое творение.

х х х

Несколько дней Гарри потратил на эксперименты. Он менял фрагменты этого непостоянного мира один за другим, нигде не задерживаясь надолго, стараясь поймать миг равновесия, ощутить точку перехода, прочувствовать преображение пространства. Но главное — он учился оставаться там, где нужно. И это оказалось сложнее всего.

Сперва он пытался применить то, что ему когда-то безуспешно вдалбливал Снейп. Сосредоточиться, очистить сознание, обуздать эмоции. Удержать в голове цель во всех подробностях — и лишь тогда шагнуть.

У него получилось, хоть и не сразу. Но этот способ оказался медленным и... неприятным. Лабиринт сопротивлялся. Гарри чувствовал себя так, будто взламывает каждую дверь, вместо того чтобы открывать.

Тогда он попробовал иначе.

Стоя перед приоткрытой кованой калиткой огромного сада, он несколько минут любовался на пышные клумбы, искрящиеся струи фонтана и прохладную тень боковой аллеи, а потом улыбнулся и осторожно шепнул:

— Я хочу туда. Можно? Пожалуйста.

И шагнул.

В сад.

Именно в этот, а не в какой-нибудь другой.

— Спасибо, — сказал он на всякий случай.

Позже он выяснил, что ни просить, ни благодарить не обязательно. Хотя Лабиринту (Гарри начал называть его про себя именно так) явно нравилось, когда ему благодарны.

Требовалось лишь всегда помнить, где ты _хочешь_ быть.

Наверное, можно было бы всякий раз просто аппарировать сквозь дверной проем. Но чутье подсказывало, что такое решение неправильно. Как на метле — воздушные потоки нужно использовать или обходить, но глупо пытаться брать «в лоб». Так что Гарри расслабился и принялся тренироваться. Это оказалось до смешного легко.

Спустя неделю переход удавался ему уже почти мгновенно. И тогда он взялся реализовывать предоставленные этим миром «многочисленные возможности».

х х х

Том пребывал в бешенстве.

Казалось бы, задача перед ним стояла простейшая: подчинить систему, и без того ориентированную на исполнение желаний. Главное — хотеть достаточно сильно, и перед тобой прогнутся.

Однако этот странный мир не прогибался.

Больше того, сопротивлялся так упорно и ловко, будто был живым разумным существом.

Тому, конечно, не раз случалось подчинять себе живых разумных существ. И он не гнушался прибегать в таких случаях к любым средствам. Проблема была в том, что к вселенной довольно трудно применить Пыточное заклятие.

К тому же он пока еще не дошел до той стадии сумасшествия, когда начинают швыряться Смертельными проклятиями в скалы или деревья. Более того, подозревал, что будет выглядеть при этом кем угодно, только не властелином мира. Но иногда Тому начинало казаться, что от безумия его отделяет не так уж много.

Между тем дурацкая пространственная головоломка отказывалась подпускать его к Поттеру. Десять дней кряду Том оказывался где угодно, только не там, где недавно побывал несносный мальчишка. Уж что-что, а это он чуял сразу. От одного запаха неудачи у него со школьных лет ныли зубы.

Последняя попытка привела его в центр бесконечного осеннего болота. Над мокрыми кочками, покрытыми жухлой травой, качались гниющие на корню тощие осинки и ольха. Стылую воду подернуло хрупким ледком. Где-то поодаль каркали вороны.

Том поежился на пронизывающем ветру и посмотрел в серое безнадежное небо.

— Как же я устал, — тоскливо сказал он. — Вот что я тебе сделал, а?

Осина по правую руку скептически скрипнула.

— Я просто хочу поговорить, — мрачно сообщил Том.

В голых ветках ольхи взвыл ветер.

— Да не с тобой, — поморщился он. — С Поттером.

На топь немедленно легла липкая тишина. Вороны смолкли, и даже ветра не было.

— У него моя палочка, — он попытался сменить тактику. — А у меня — его.

Глухо.

— Он что, меня боится?

Осина злорадно заскрипела, и снова все стихло.

— Не трону я твоего Поттера, — вздохнул Том. — И так-то не собирался, а теперь и вовсе не трону. Я поговорить хочу.

Ноль реакции.

— Ладно, — сдался он. — Просто покажи, где он. Или где он был.

Ветер захохотал в чахлых кронах. Две ближайшие осины сплелись ветвями, образовав арку.

Том мрачно подумал, что терять уже нечего, и ступил под символический свод.

И оказался нос к носу со здоровенным орангутаном.

х х х

— _Здесь отражается всё. Абсолютно всё, — сказал ему Гермес._

— _Как в зеркале?_

— _Больше, — засмеявшись, ответил Душеводитель. — Значительно больше. В зеркалах можно увидеть лишь то, что можно увидеть. А здесь..._

_Потом многозначительно хмыкнул и заговорил о другом._

Но Гарри запомнил. Как запомнил и несколько других на первый взгляд бессмысленных фраз, оброненных Гермесом словно бы в шутку. Увидеть то, чего увидеть нельзя, — разве можно придумать приключение лучше?

х х х

Орангутан восседал на дубовом письменном столе и задумчиво созерцал неочищенный банан в своей лапе.

Том отскочил назад и попытался сориентироваться. Он был в библиотеке. В огромной замковой библиотеке, интерьер которой настойчиво наводил на мысль, что ее проектировал сумасшедший архитектор по заказу двух-трех столь же сумасшедших владельцев одного и того же помещения, причем все участники были категорически не в состоянии договориться между собой. Судя по регулярно пролетавшим мимо разноцветным сгусткам энергии, а также по оплавившимся кое-где каменным стенам, это была не просто волшебная, а в высшей степени волшебная библиотека.

— У-ук? — вопросил орангутан, отвлекшись от банана.

— Э-э-э... — выдавил Том.

— У-ук, — угрожающе проворчал представитель приматов. Похоже, он счел, что над ним издеваются.

— Добрый день, — Том на всякий случай поспешно поздоровался. — Вы тут... библиотекарь? — неожиданно осенило его.

— У-ук, — сдержанно подтвердил орангутан.

— Очень приятно, — кивнул Том. После синей гусеницы обезьяна, заведующая библиотекой, производила впечатление на редкость вменяемого собеседника. — Меня зовут Том. Вы тут молодого человека не видели?

— У-ук! У-ук! — возмущенно отозвался орангутан и завертелся волчком, тыча пальцами в прожженные портьеры, заляпанный чем-то подозрительным пол и обгрызенные углы дубовых стеллажей.

Том с огорчением констатировал, что здесь, по-видимому, бывает много молодых людей, которые очень небрежно обращаются с ценной магической литературой.

— У-ук, — печально согласился рыжий библиотекарь.

— Я ищу не совсем обычного молодого человека, — признался Том. — Он здесь недавно и вряд ли стал бы портить ваши книги...

Об участи своего дневника он почел за лучшее не упоминать.

— У-ук? — насторожился орангутан.

— Такой... темноволосый, зеленоглазый и в очках. С рюкзаком. Мы... разминулись, а мне нужно ему кое-что сообщить.

— У-ук! У-ук! — библиотекарь отчего-то взволновался необычайно и нервно запрыгал на столе, размахивая бананом.

— Он здесь был?

— У-ук!

— Но вы не можете мне сообщить, куда он пошел?

— У-у-ук! — простонал орангутан, роняя банан и хватаясь за голову.

Том задумался. Проклятый лабиринт, похоже, играл с ним, как кошка с мышью.

— Может быть, вы сумеете подсказать, как его искать?

Орангутан уселся и задумчиво почесал макушку.

— У-ук, — наконец решительно заявил он и ткнул Тома пальцем в грудь. — У-ук!

Это можно было понимать каким угодно образом, от «Сами справляйтесь» до «Ты идиот».

— Не буду спорить, — дипломатично сказал Том.

— У-ук! — разозлился орангутан, на этот раз не оставляя большого пространства для интерпретаций. — У-ук! — он несколько раз постучал недогадливого гостя по левой стороне груди. — У-ук!

От мысли, что Гарри Поттера предлагается искать _сердцем_, Тому стало слегка нехорошо.

— А какого-нибудь другого способа нет? — тоскливо уточнил он. — Поэстетичнее?

Орангутан фыркнул, махнул лапой и занялся бананом.

х х х

Черный Человек смотрел на волшебную палочку с сомнением.

— ХРУПКАЯ, — лаконично заявил он наконец. Почему-то все его слова звучали так, будто не подлежали обжалованию — скажем, как объявление о конце света.

— Есть немного, — согласился Гарри, убрал палочку и снова лег на спину, закинув руки за голову. Он никогда раньше не валялся на стогу в поле, и это оказалось очень здорово. Особенно в компании интересного собеседника. В ночном небе мерцали и двигались, точно в мультфильме, незнакомые созвездия причудливых, а иногда и прямо-таки диковатых форм. Больше всего ему понравился паровоз, очень похожий на тот, что тянул «Хогвартс-экспресс». — Мой лучший друг однажды сломал свою. Потом очень мучился.

— СОЧУВСТВУЮ.

— Ему потом купили новую, так что все кончилось хорошо.

— ПОСОХ КРЕПЧЕ.

Гарри представил себя с посохом, особенно на Тисовой, и рассмеялся.

— Зато таскать... — отозвался он. — И спрятать труднее. Вам-то с вашей косой все равно. Скажите, а вам никогда не бывает скучно? Не надоедает? Столько времени одно и то же.

Черный Человек засмеялся.

— ОНИ ВСЕ ВРЕМЯ ПРИДУМЫВАЮТ ЧТО-ТО НОВОЕ.

И принялся рассказывать, как один волшебник наотрез отказывался падать с дерева в стаю голодных волков.

х х х

Том стоял на краю плоской крыши и, прячась от солнца в тени одной из статуй на краю, рассеянно разглядывал красную крепость напротив и город вокруг. Город был жарок, шумен, пылен и суетлив. Здесь хватало всего — магов и магглов, богачей и нищих, ученых и невежд, музыкантов и художников, болтунов и бездельников. Здесь не было только Поттера.

Том опять его упустил. Опоздал — возможно, на пару часов, но все-таки опоздал. Он уже научился чувствовать его присутствие. Ощущение было навязчивым, осязаемым и четким. Иногда казалось, что еще чуть-чуть — и он начнет видеть отпечатки пальцев Поттера на предметах, которых тот касался, и его следы на полу, начнет слышать запах его трапез и отголоски его разговоров. Все вместе это отчетливо пахло безумием.

С того дня на болоте он следовал за Поттером по пятам уже вторую неделю. Лабиринт миров смилостивился и перестал подсовывать Тому одну пакость за другой... но и чересчур близко к своему любимчику тоже не подпускал. В том, что Поттер влез к мирозданию в душу не разуваясь, Том не сомневался ни капли.

Проклятый мальчишка неожиданно словно обрел крылья. И вдобавок ко всему — необъяснимый интерес к сверхъестественным даже для волшебника явлениям и созданиям. Того, что Том навидался за это время, хватило бы на два-три бестиария. Один Бармаглот чего стоил, уже не говоря о Кетцалькоатле. Спуск в Аид, по мнению Тома, тоже был совершенно излишним.

— Ну хоть с гекатонхейрами у Поттера хватило ума не связываться, — проворчал он. — Иначе наверняка пришлось бы его спасать. Неловко вышло бы.

Том хмыкнул и покачал головой. Одно то, что ему в голову приходят подобные идеи, свидетельствовало, что он не в своем уме. А, например, в поттеровском.

Если бы еще из этого можно было извлечь хоть какую-то пользу!

А времени оставалось все меньше. Никогда еще так остро Том не чувствовал, как оно ускользает, неумолимо просыпаясь прохладным песком меж пальцами. Тридцать две из сорока песчинок уже пропали безвозвратно.

Не заботясь о том, кто его увидит, Том аппарировал вниз на тротуар, к ближайшей двери.

— Ну, попадись мне только... — толкнув стеклянную дверь, он вдруг некстати припомнил некоторые поттеровские таланты, которые теперь можно было истолковать принципиально иначе, — ... змееуст недоделанный.

Он так разозлился, что совсем не глядел, куда идет.

х х х

Облокотившись о парапет, Гарри разглядывал лежащий перед ним Город в цветных огнях. Слева катились маслянисто-черные воды широкой реки, над ними арками выгибались мосты. Теплая пахнущая акацией ночь раскинулась вокруг. Внизу змеились освещенные улицы, справа темной грядой вздымался холм с парком.

Гарри знал, что Город не настоящий. Но все равно — здесь было великолепно.

х х х

Здесь было жарко. Очень жарко. Нестерпимо жарко.

Безжалостный зной палил, плавил все вокруг; по лицу Тома, по его плечам и спине тут же ручьями заструился пот. Мантия немедленно взмокла, волосы прилипли к шее сзади, дыхание перехватило и защипало в носу — такой сухой был воздух.

Он судорожно огляделся: со всех сторон, насколько хватало глаз, простирались бескрайние пески. Ни намека на растительность, на воду, на жизнь — только мертвая белая земля и столь же белое марево над ней. Даже небо было белесым.

Том торопливо вытащил палочку: оставаться здесь дольше нескольких минут, необходимых на сооружение портала, он не собирался. Из песка безо всякого труда можно соорудить арку — песчаник творить легко, любой шестикурсник бы справился...

В ответ на произнесенные заклятия не шелохнулась ни одна песчинка.

Том выругался и попробовал снова.

Ничего.

Судорожно вдохнув, он попытался превратить песок в стакан, в чашу, наконец просто в воду, ради эксперимента.

Ничего.

Испробовав еще несколько заклятий одно за другим, Том попытался аппарировать.

Ничего.

Несмотря на чудовищную жару, его начала бить крупная дрожь.


	19. Семейное дело

**Глава 19. Семейное дело**

_Семейное дело никого не касалось; семейным делом  
можно было заниматься на виду у всех.__  
_Александр Дюма

С самого утра Северуса донимало смутное ожидание надвигающейся... нет, пожалуй, не катастрофы, а неожиданности. Данный незатейливый оксюморон как нельзя лучше описывал сосущее под ложечкой предчувствие какого-то глобального сюрприза, из-за которого придется менять планы, а то и, чего доброго, пересматривать взгляды на жизнь. Это малоприятное ощущение было частым спутником Северуса во времена Первой войны. В восемьдесят первом оно пропало — на целых десять лет — и вернулось, когда некое одиннадцатилетнее чудовище в заклеенных изолентой очках начало учиться в Хогвартсе. Последний раз гадкое предчувствие настигало зельевара год назад — за полсуток до того, как он наткнулся в одном из закоулков Сумеречной аллеи на тело Люциуса.

Не без злорадства Северус наблюдал, как Блез Забини управляется с Рональдом Уизли. Когда парочка удалилась в сад, Минерва недовольно заметила:

— Ты и это одобряешь?

— Что именно? — нахмурился он.

— Мисс Забини, мне кажется, ведет себя несколько... несдержанно.

Озадаченный, Северус воспроизвел в памяти только что увиденное, а потом хмыкнул.

— Зато эффективно.

— Это противоречит кодексу школы!

— Кодексу школы противоречат магические дуэли в коридорах. Применение женских чар в Хогвартсе, насколько мне помнится, ничем не ограничено.

— Но, Северус... она нарочно кружит ему голову!

— Минерва, ты меня удивляешь. Никак не ожидал от тебя такого... романтизма, — он чуть было не сказал «пуританства». — Кроме того, ты ошибаешься.

— Да?

— Да. Мисс Забини всего-навсего пробует свои силы на педагогическом поприще. Она пытается предотвратить ненужный взрыв и направить буйные эмоции мистера Уизли в более... мирное русло. Чтобы заставить этого юношу слушать то, чего он слышать не хочет, сперва его желательно лишить возможности шевелиться и говорить. Хотя бы в переносном смысле, — почти мечтательно закончил он, невольно представив младшего сына Молли под воздействием обездвиживающего заклятия и чар онемения.

Минерва фыркнула, агрессивным движением отрезала кусочек поджаренного бекона и отправила в рот. Северус предпочел не думать, кого она при этом представляла, и снова погрузился в свои унылые переживания.

Суета вокруг воскресного «Пророка» отвлекла и развлекла его, но ненадолго. Он безжалостно конфисковал несколько экземпляров у самых младших студентов под тем предлогом, что нечего детям читать пустые сплетни о старостах школы — это, мол, подрывает школьные авторитеты и портит вкус. Однако полное одобрение упомянутых действий со стороны Минервы свело почти на нет удовольствие от этой процедуры.

— Какая гадость!

— Какая глупость, — поправил Северус, испепелив очередную газету.

— Будто кто-то может подумать, что мисс Грейнджер на такое способна!

— Будто кто-то может подумать, что Нарцисса спустит такое редакции с рук.

— Что?

— Северус? — неожиданно их препирательства бесцеремонно прервал Люпин.

Зельевар удивленно воззрился на оборотня: с педсовета в конце прошлого триместра тот перекинулся с ним хорошо если парой фраз. Что, впрочем, Северуса вполне устраивало. Нахмурившись, он произвел в уме привычные календарные подсчеты и сказал вполголоса:

— Да, я все помню. После завтрака займусь.

«Доваривать, возможно, придется уже Альбусу, но тебе об этом знать вовсе не обязательно».

— Спасибо, — столько же негромко ответил Люпин, — но я о другом. Мне нужно тебе кое-что сообщить... прости, Минерва, — он виновато покосился в ее сторону.

— Не за что, Ремус, — суховато отозвалась она. — Идите секретничайте и дайте мне спокойно позавтракать.

х х х

— Видишь ли, — едва за ними закрылась дверь кабинета ЗОТИ, глаза оборотня блеснули возбуждением, почти восторгом, — сегодня рано утром мне пришлось побывать на... в Лондоне. Ты знаешь где. Альбус попросил кое-что проверить.

— И? — насторожился Северус.

— Ты не представляешь, что я обнаружил!

«Только не говори мне, что Блэк ожил! — почти в ужасе подумал зельевар. — Этого я уже не переживу. С меня вполне хватит Поттера и Темного Лорда».

— Люпин, у меня нет времени на драматические сцены. Что именно ты там нашел?

Оборотень странно посмотрел него, потом предложил:

— Может, тебе лучше сесть?

— Так и знал, что ты меня обрадуешь, — мрачно отозвался Северус. — Спасибо, я постою. Ну?

— Гляди! — Люпин протянул ему на ладони старинные позолоченные часы-луковицу с откинутой крышкой. На внутренней стороне был выгравирован герб Дома Блэков.

Северус уставился на часы, не сразу сообразив, что именно видит. Большинство стрелок давно и прочно покоились на отметке «Смерть», некоторые даже потемнели, как это часто бывает с волшебным серебром. Но две стрелки были еще в полном порядке. Одна, с надписью «Луни», дрожала на отметке «Счастье». Другая, помеченная «Гарри», указывала на «Поиски».

Ошарашенный, зельевар молча глядел на подтверждение собственной гипотезы, в истинность которой верил до сих пор чуть больше, чем наполовину.

— Северус? — осторожно спросил Люпин.

— Восхитительно, — коротко ответил он. — Мои шансы умереть не зря только что значительно выросли. И на том спасибо.

х х х

К вечеру настроение нисколько не улучшилось. С открытием Люпина предчувствие неведомой перемены нисколько не ослабло, а напротив, усилилось. Хуже того, к нему прибавилось подспудное ощущение, что Северус упустил что-то очень важное. Не сейчас и не в связи с Поттером, а гораздо раньше. Безуспешные попытки уловить, к чему относилось это ощущение, привели зельевара в состояние тихого бешенства, из-за которого он даже чуть не испортил Волчьебойное зелье.

Напоив готовым снадобьем Люпина и кое-как выпроводив его за дверь, еще некоторое время Северус убил на проверку студенческих эссе. Однако потом закончились и они, так что зельевар остался наедине с мерзостным предчувствием, которое к тому моменту совершенно разбушевалось. Он попытался читать, но быстро понял, что глядит в буквы, не видя слов, и бросил это бесполезное занятие. Теперь он просто сидел на диване в гостиной, стиснув в руках «Алхимический вестник», и бездумно смотрел в пространство перед собой, пытаясь справиться с нарастающей паникой.

Огонь в камине полыхнул зеленым.

— Северус? — позвал оттуда Альбус.

«Оно», — понял зельевар.

— Да? — деревянным голосом отозвался он.

— Мальчик мой, у меня для тебя очень хорошие новости, — заявил директор. — Поднимись, пожалуйста, ко мне.

И исчез, не оставив времени ни на вопросы, ни на возражения.

х х х

Открывая дверь директорского кабинета, Северус был уверен, что готов абсолютно ко всему. Ну, или практически ко всему. Возвращение Блэка с того света он все-таки рассматривал как событие чисто умозрительное и чересчур маловероятное, чтобы принимать в расчет. Все остальные «хорошие новости» Альбуса можно пережить более или менее спокойно — по крайней мере, Северус так думал.

И, тем не менее, оказался абсолютно не готов увидеть у директорского окна того, кого там увидел.

Сделав пару неверных шагов вперед, он вцепился в высокую резную спинку деревянного кресла для неугодных посетителей, осторожно убедился, что оно ему не мнится, и очень медленно сел, не сводя глаз с видения у окна.

— Сев? — столь же осторожно уточнило видение. — Тебе плохо?

— Да. Нет. Не знаю, — честно ответил Северус.

— Я живой.

— Я догадался, — выговорил он с невесть откуда взявшимся сипом в голосе и прикрыл глаза.

— Держи, — предусмотрительный Люциус сунул ему в руки бокал бренди. — Да не захлебнись. Вот так.

— Спасибо, — Северус так и сидел зажмурившись.

Теплая рука Люциуса слегка сжала его плечо и снова исчезла.

— Не за что. Ну, лучше?

— Кажется, — он наконец открыл глаза. Только сейчас он сообразил, что Альбуса в кабинете не было. — Почему?

— Белла, — коротко отозвался Люциус.

— Ясно.

Ни для кого не было тайной, что Беллатрикс Лестранж своего зятя на дух не переносила — даже в те годы, когда в его преданности Темному Лорду не сомневался никто, включая самого Люциуса.

— Прости, я не рассчитывал, что меня найдешь именно ты, — невиновато сказал Люциус.

— Можно подумать, ты бы доверил это кому-нибудь другому.

— Ну не Цисси же.

— Действительно.

— Ты злишься. Это потому, что я скрыл от тебя свою сделку с Дамблдором?

— Нет. Вовсе нет.

— А когда злишься, ты врешь совсем плохо.

Северус поднял голову и посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

— Ты изменился.

— Да ну, брось. Подумаешь, постригся, — Люциус засмеялся, проведя рукой по короткому ежику волос.

— Я не об этом. Неважно. — Северус слабо улыбнулся: — Люци, ты не представляешь, как «вовремя» ты вернулся.

— Да, мне Цисси сказала, — Люциус поморщился. — Кот из дома, мыши в пляс. Но ты знаешь, я тут подумал и решил, что мне безразлично. В конце концов, репутация Дома Малфоев теперь не моя печаль.

— Я не об этом, — повторил Северус.

— Да? — изумился Люциус. — А о чем? Что может быть важнее семейных дел?

— Видишь ли, — осторожно начал Северус, — это тоже в некотором роде... семейное дело. У меня, — он помедлил, потом понизил голос: — у нас есть все основания полагать, что Лорд жив. И может в любой момент вернуться.

«Чему я собираюсь невольно поспособствовать в самое ближайшее время, но тебе, мой изворотливый друг, об этом лучше не знать».

Однако Люциус снова удивил его.

— Да, — кивнул он, — Дамблдор мне говорил. И о твоем желании снова сунуться в преисподнюю за Поттером — тоже. Но отговаривать не стану, не жди. Знаю, что бесполезно. У тебя с детства налицо неизлечимая страсть к сомнительным предприятиям ради еще более сомнительных идей. Но учти, если не вернешься, я тебя с того света достану. И сам убью, — насмешливо прибавил он.

Северус не выдержал и рассмеялся. «Мерлин знает, где Люци носило целый год, но это явно пошло ему на пользу. И не только ему...»

— Как Цисси? — поинтересовался он.

— Не убила. Как видишь, — сдержанно ответил Люциус, но глаза его сверкнули. — Главное, женихов нет.

— Каких женихов? — удивился Северус. Ему не давала покоя какая-то неуловимая мысль — то самое смутное ощущение, будто он упустил нечто важное.

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Люциус. — Уже неважно.

И тут Северуса осенило.

— Часы, — выдавил он. — Циссины часы тогда пропали. Мы их так и не нашли. А мои для тебя показывали «Смерть». Я же помню.

Люциус отвел глаза.

— Дамблдор, — пробормотал он.

— Что?

— Всё устроил Дамблдор. И с твоими часами тоже. Не могу сказать как. А Циссины я забрал.

— Альбус это умеет, — помедлив, согласился Северус. — А что ты мне _можешь _сказать?

Люциус пожал плечами.

— Почти всё. Но в свое время. Позже. А пока... Сев, мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Кто бы сомневался.

— Да нет, я просто хочу увидеться с Драко и поговорить без помех.

— Без предупреждения? Тебе ребенка не жалко?

— Жалко. Поэтому я и прошу тебя помочь, а не пытаюсь подкараулить его в Хогсмиде.

— Студентов отпустят в Хогсмид только в субботу. И Драко наверняка там будет... не один.

— Догадываюсь, — фыркнул Люциус. — Представляю, во что это вылилось бы. Нет, ждать до субботы слишком долго. И лишние свидетели мне ни к чему.

Северус вздрогнул.

— Да ну тебя! Что ты постоянно думаешь всякую гадость? — Люциус поморщился. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы меня здесь вообще видели.

— В Хогвартсе?

— В Англии. Меня же нет. Я умер.

— Да, я заметил.

— Нет, в самом деле. Меня нет. Я скончался. Ушел в мир иной. Перестал существовать. Я экс-Малфой.

— Что ты несешь?

— Да, Сев, твое образование оставляет желать лучшего. У тебя же был отец-маггл, или я ошибаюсь?

— Ты сошел с ума, это точно. При чем тут мой отец?

— Да я уж понял, что ни при чем. Неважно. Потом как-нибудь при случае объясню. Если захочешь. Короче говоря, мне надо поговорить с Драко, и я не хочу, чтобы меня видел кто-нибудь еще.

— Это трудно. Не уверен, что сумею оторвать его от Грейнджер. Разве что назначить взыскание...

— Не надо. Мальчику и так несладко. Ладно, я согласен на Грейнджер.

— В каком смысле?

— Северус, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Я говорю, что согласен на общение с ними обоими. Устрой мне встречу любым способом. Скажем... во вторник. У тебя. Вторник тебе подойдет?

— Да, но... что я им скажу?

— Понятия не имею. Если бы имел, не просил бы тебя о помощи.

Северус потер лоб, чувствуя приближение сильнейшей головной боли.

Люциус молча плеснул ему в бокал еще бренди.

— Спасибо.

— Да не за что.

— А почему ты экс-Малфой? — невпопад поинтересовался Северус.

Люциус опять рассмеялся.

— Вообще я пошутил, но в некотором смысле это правда. Люциус Малфой, как я уже сказал, умер год назад. А перед тобой Люсьен Малиш, владелец скромного, но очень милого поместья в Лангедоке. Кусок горы, небольшое шато и парочка виноградников. Приедешь потом как-нибудь, покажу.

— О Мерлин.

— Сев, не бери в голову. Так что насчет Драко?

— Послушай, давай я просто приглашу их сюда, и все? Для семейной беседы. А ты уж как-нибудь сам разберешься?

— Ну, если ты не можешь придумать ничего другого...

— Не могу.

— Ладно, договорились. А теперь расскажи мне обо всем, чем вы тут занимались без меня.

х х х

Рон и в обычных обстоятельствах не слишком любил писать домой. Слишком глупыми ему всегда казались собственные каракули на пергаменте. Втиснутые в два-три предложения, которые кое-как удавалось из себя выдавить, любые захватывающие приключения, любые радости становились какими-то куцыми, жалкими и ненастоящими. Но совсем обойтись без писем было нельзя, мама расстроилась бы, и год за годом он принуждал себя писать: «Мама, не волнуйся, мы с Гарри хорошо учимся, потому что Гермиона нас заставляет», «Поздравляю с Рождеством, мама, спасибо за новый свитер, он очень теплый», «Мам, у меня не так плохо с трансфигурацией, не волнуйся, профессор Макгонагалл все преувеличивает» или «Ура! Мы сегодня победили, так что Кубка Слизерину не видать как своих ушей». О настоящих приключениях, вроде истории с полиморфным зельем, у него хватало здравого смысла не упоминать. А о девочках, которые ему нравились, о ссорах и примирениях с Гарри, о том, какие были счастливые глаза у Гермионы, когда Гарри надоумил его трансфигурировать для нее ландыши на день святого Валентина... нет, об этом и сказать-то матери нельзя, не то что написать.

Но сейчас отступать было некуда. Рон покосился на Джинни: сестренка, придерживая пергамент левой рукой и слегка высунув язык от усердия, быстро строчила своим округлым аккуратным почерком. Она исписала уже один лист пергамента и начала второй.

— Чего ты там сочиняешь? — угрюмо поинтересовался он, немного завидуя ее легкости.

— Что? — рассеянно переспросила она. — Я не сочиняю, я просто пишу обо всем, что случилось на этой неделе.

— И про Малфоя? — поморщился Рон.

— В том числе, — кивнула Джинни. — А ты что?

Рон посмотрел на свой пустой лист и вздохнул.

— Я не знаю, что писать, — признался он.

Джинни нахмурилась.

— Хочешь, помогу? — неуверенно предложила она.

— Нет, мама все сразу поймет, — вздохнул он. — Что она, не отличит моего письма от твоего? Лучше я сам.

Он прикусил кончик пера и глубоко задумался, невидяще глядя перед собой.

Джинни вдруг прислонилась к нему, прижавшись лбом к его плечу.

— Ох, Рон...

— М-м?

— Да нет, ничего. Мы как-нибудь справимся, правда? — нарочито бодро сказала Джинни, но голос ее все-таки чуть-чуть дрогнул.

Рон обнял ее одной рукой, притянув к себе.

— Да. Как-нибудь. Все будет хорошо, Джин.

Внезапно он понял, что знает, как и что именно написать.

х х х

К вечеру Драко снова начал нервничать. Конечно, ничего срочного в сложившейся ситуации не было, к тому же мать могла вообще не быть дома, а, например, уехать на несколько дней в Париж или Венецию... Да мало ли куда, хоть в Аргентину! Пока он сам был в Хогвартсе, ничто не держало ее в поместье. И, тем не менее, ему казалось, что она должна ответить именно сегодня.

«Совсем с ума сошел, — мрачно подумал он. — Ерзаю, как шестилетка в Сочельник».

— Драко? — мягко позвала Гермиона, и он очнулся.

— Что?

— Пойдем ужинать.

Гермиона деликатно не упомянула о том, что последние полчаса он все равно ничего не делал, только глядел в одну точку и рассеянно теребил перо, притворяясь, будто читает «Малый алхимический свод» Альберта Великого.

— Пойдем.

Они припозднились, так что столы оказались заполнены почти целиком. Стоило им войти, как по залу пробежал шепот. Учитывая, что они не явились ни на завтрак, ни на обед (попросту забыв про него), это было не так уж удивительно. Однако теперь, проводив Гермиону до места, Драко нахмурился и замешкался: отчаянно не хотелось оставлять ее одну. И, если честно, самому оставаться в одиночестве — тоже.

— Не стой над душой, Хорек. Или садись, или катись отсюда, — мрачно буркнул Уизли.

Шепот смолк, на них заоборачивались даже хаффлпаффцы. В повисшей тишине Драко уставился на соперника. «На бывшего соперника», — поправился он про себя и медленно улыбнулся.

— Очень любезно с твоей стороны. Весьма своевременное приглашение.

— Народ, подвиньтесь, — распорядилась Джинни. — Драко, садись.

Онемевшие — видно, от потрясения — гриффиндорцы немного сдвинулись, освобождая место. Драко сел, оказавшись зажат между Гермионой и Джинни.

— В тесноте, да не в обиде, — радостно объявила последняя. — Могу пожертвовать тебе мою десертную тарелку, она еще чистая.

— Благодарю, Джиневра. Я бы тебя поцеловал на радостях, — высокомерно объявил он, — но опасаюсь, люди неправильно поймут.

— Хотела бы я на это посмотреть, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Тем более что тебе тогда придется целовать еще и Рона. Он тебя первым пригласил.

Уизли поперхнулся тыквенным соком и забрызгал сидевших напротив Томаса и Финнигана.

— Я лучше воздержусь, — Драко вдруг развеселился. — А приборы у вас найдутся? Или тут принято есть руками?

— Что здесь происходит? — раздался над головами суровый голос Макгонагалл.

Драко украдкой бросил взгляд в сторону преподавательского стола, но увы: Снейп отсутствовал, так что спасать его было некому.

— У нас гости, — между тем дерзко заявила Джинни.

— И что, — гриффиндорский декан оглядела присутствующих, — никто не возражает?

— Нет, профессор, — неожиданно для всех ответил Лонгботтом, и только тогда Драко с удивлением заметил, что рядом с ним как ни в чем не бывало устроилась Лавгуд. — Все в полном порядке.

— Все нормально, — сумрачно добавил Уизли. — Дайте только Малфою вилку, чтобы он начал есть и заткнулся наконец.

Вокруг захихикали.

— Ясно, — сухо сказала Макгонагалл. — Я распоряжусь, чтобы вам подали приборы, мистер Малфой.

— Благодарю, профессор.

— Не за что, — Макгонагалл усмехнулась. — Еще что-нибудь?

— Скажите, профессор, — вдруг подал голос сидевший неподалеку Кирк, — а можно, я завтра приглашу к нам Шейлу? Э-э... мисс О'Нил?

— Учитывая все обстоятельства, — задумчиво отозвалась его декан, — не вижу, как я теперь могу вам что-либо запретить. Если ваши друзья не возражают, — она пожала плечами. — Однако, — она снова окинула всех грозным взглядом, — если я услышу хоть один подозрительный звук...

— Вы ничего не услышите, профессор Макгонагалл! — нестройным, но громким хором отозвались гриффиндорцы, так что Драко даже вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Не сомневаюсь, — она снова усмехнулась, развернулась и ушла.

— Весело тут у вас, — заметил Драко.

— Обхохочешься, — ответил Уизли, яростно расправляясь с котлетой.

С легким щелчком на столе перед Драко появилась тарелка, кубок и столовые приборы. Он тихо приступил к ужину, решив, что наблюдение в данной ситуации даст больше, чем разговоры. Однако, судя по всему, его присутствие лишило гриффиндорцев желания беседовать: присутствующие больше ели, чем говорили. Только Парвати Патил и Лаванда Браун постоянно шушукались о чем-то меж собой.

Неожиданно захлопали крылья, и на плечо Драко опустился сердитый Клавдий — ему явно не понравилось, что хозяин сидит не на обычном месте, а невесть где.

Драко медленно отложил нож и вилку.

— Ну, что ты принес?

Филин выставил ногу, протягивая письмо. Драко отвязал конверт, отломил кусочек котлеты и протянул птице. Клавдий склевал угощение и стал дуться чуть-чуть меньше.

Сохраняя бесстрастное выражение лица, Драко разгладил конверт правой рукой, снимая чары.

— Зачем? — поинтересовался Финниган.

— Что зачем? — не понял Томас.

— Защита зачем? — уточнил Финниган.

«Тебя не спросили», — хотел огрызнуться Драко, но сдержался и ответил только: — На всякий случай.

Стараясь скрыть волнение, он медленно распечатал конверт, внезапно пожалев, что согласился остаться за гриффиндорским столом. Слизеринцы, по крайней мере, дали бы ему возможность читать спокойно.

— Хочешь, уйдем? — тихо предложила Гермиона, наклонившись к нему.

— Нет. Не надо.

Драко решительно развернул пергамент и пробежал глазами послание матери. Потом еще раз. Потом медленно улыбнулся.

— Все хорошо? — осторожно уточнила Гермиона.

— Да. Хочешь прочесть?

— А ты хочешь?..

— Если б не хотел, не предлагал бы, — он пожал плечами и протянул письмо.

_«Здравствуй, Драко!_

_Я очень рада твоему письму и твоему счастью, о котором ты пишешь с таким восторгом. Пригодились ли тебе сонеты?_

_Все, что я слышала о мисс Грейнджер, заставляет меня весьма сожалеть, что я не знакома с ней лично, однако надеюсь, что ты исправишь это упущение при первой же возможности, каковая, несомненно, представится очень скоро._

_Думаю, тебе будет любопытно узнать, что мне довелось побеседовать сегодня с небезызвестной Ритой Скиттер. У меня сложилось забавное впечатление, что данная особа питает к личной жизни мисс Грейнджер некоторый нездоровый интерес. Было бы крайне полезно выяснить его причины. Возможно, сама мисс Грейнджер что-нибудь знает?_

_Благопожелания твоей очаровательной избраннице,_

_до встречи,_  
_мама»_

— Какие сонеты? — удивилась Гермиона.

— Европейские, — фыркнул Драко. — Я тебе почитаю потом. Если захочешь.

Гермиона хихикнула, но расспрашивать не стала, а проглядела письмо еще раз.

— Это не... это не шутка? — наконец негромко спросила она.

— Нет, — Драко улыбнулся. Все, что его мать написала между строк, в любом случае не подлежало обсуждению при свидетелях.

— Все в порядке? — вдруг вмешалась Джинни.

— Да, спасибо, — Драко демонстративно сложил письмо, убрал в конверт и спрятал в карман.

— Отлично, — кивнула Джинни, не отвлекаясь от десерта. — А то вы шепчетесь, а всем интересно.

— С какой стати? — Драко поднял брови.

— Так, вообще. Это, можно сказать, семейное дело.

— Да?

— Конечно! — безапелляционно заявила Парвати Патил. — Короче говоря, выкладывай. Что написала твоя мама, что ты по этому поводу думаешь, что вы сказали родителям Гермионы и когда свадьба?

— Уизли, у вас тут всегда так? — осведомился Драко после короткой паузы. — Я чего угодно ждал, когда принимал твое предложение, но только не испанскую инквизицию.

— Никто не ждет испанскую инквизицию! — хором ответили Гермиона, Браун и Томас.

Драко вопросительно посмотрел на остальных присутствующих.

— Лучше не спрашивай, — пожав плечами, посоветовал Финниган.

х х х

Когда во вторник утром Драко показал записку от Снейпа с предложением обоим явиться после ужина «на семейный совет», Гермиона почти совсем не удивилась. Письмо Нарциссы Малфой, хоть и составленное на удивление доброжелательно, содержало неприкрытый намек на грядущий допрос с пристрастием. Хорошо хоть, пригласили их обоих, а не одного Драко. Собирайся Нарцисса предъявить сыну ультиматум в духе «немедленно выбрось из головы эту грязнокровку», вряд ли она пожелала бы видеть саму Гермиону.

По крайней мере, так Гермиона утешала себя весь остаток дня. Но сейчас, перед дверью в личные комнаты слизеринского декана, у нее душа ушла в пятки. Драко был тоже немного напряжен, но держался так, словно их ждал светский ужин, не более того.

Драко вполголоса назвал пароль, и портрет-страж отодвинулся в сторону.

— Заходите, — донесся изнутри голос Снейпа.

Драко вошел первым — и так резко остановился, что Гермиона чуть не налетела на него.

На диване, откинувшись на подушки и вытянув правую руку вдоль спинки, сидел нога на ногу Люциус Малфой. Он загорел, коротко постригся и вообще выглядел как-то странно, но в том, что это он, не могло быть никаких сомнений. Гермиона бросила быстрый взгляд на Снейпа: тот обеспокоенно следил за реакцией Драко, не обращая внимания на Люциуса. Гермиона слегка расслабилась: значит, непосредственной опасности нет. Ну, если не считать потенциального взрыва через полминуты, когда Драко оправится от шока. Надо было срочно брать дело в свои руки.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Малфой, — она шагнула вперед и храбро улыбнулась: — Я вижу, слухи о вашей смерти сильно преувеличены.

Люциус непринужденно рассмеялся, и Гермиона неожиданно подумала, что Драко досталась от отца далеко не только внешность.

— Добрый вечер, мисс Грейнджер. Надеюсь, вы простите этот маленький драматический фокус. Откровенно говоря, все равно не думаю, чтобы существовал способ тактично сообщать подобные новости.

— Все в порядке, мистер Малфой, — Гермиона великодушно кивнула. — Как вы наверняка не раз слышали от профессора Снейпа, меня трудно смутить или напугать.

— Интеллект мисс Грейнджер уступает только ее дерзости, — невозмутимо подтвердил зельевар. — К сожалению, не наоборот.

— Спорный вопрос, — парировала Гермиона.

— Отец? — тихий голос Драко прервал эту отчаянную совместную импровизацию. — Как?..

Непонятно было, что он спрашивает: то ли «Как ты выжил?», то ли «Как ты мог?», то ли вовсе «Как теперь быть?». Краем глаза Гермиона видела, как Снейп кивнул ей и выскользнул за дверь. Судя по всему, счел ее присутствие достаточным, чтобы предотвратить апокалипсис. Такое доверие было, конечно, очень лестно — и пугало до оторопи.

— Садитесь. Это долгая история, — Люциус вздохнул. — Которую придется, к сожалению, на некоторое время отложить.

— У нас есть время, — нахмурился Драко, опускаясь в кресло.

— Зато у меня нет возможности. Скажу только, что мне пришлось совершить долгое, познавательное и крайне необычное путешествие.

— Но...

— Я думаю, — мягко вмешалась Гермиона, усаживаясь, — что сейчас важнее обсудить будущее, а не прошлое.

— Вы совершенно правы, Гермиона... вы позволите называть вас так? — любезно поинтересовался Люциус.

Она кивнула.

— Благодарю. Действительно, будущее сейчас куда более важная тема для беседы. Драко, ты окончишь школу через пару месяцев. Что ты планируешь делать дальше?

Драко растерянно посмотрел на отца, потом на Гермиону.

— Ты глава рода, — Люциус покосился на завязанные узлом волосы сына. — Ты должен принимать решения сам.

— Что? — поразился Драко. — А как же... как же ты?

— А что я? Я умер, — Люциус хмыкнул. — Меня нет. Или, точнее, я покину Англию, как только прояснится положение дел с...

— С чем? — быстро спросила Гермиона, насторожившись.

— С некоторыми из моих бывших, — он поморщился, — коллег. В частности, меня беспокоит одна из моих своячениц.

— Тетя Белла, — мрачно кивнул Драко, наконец взяв себя в руки. — Что ты предлагаешь предпринять?

— Я бы предложил ее спровоцировать, но вы прекрасно справились с этим сами, — усмехнулся Люциус, покосившись на Гермиону. Она почувствовала, что начинает краснеть. — Осталось только использовать ваши достижения. Вот почему Нарцисса интересовалась подоплекой вашего противостояния с мисс Скиттер.

Гермиона улыбнулась: она не сомневалась, что эту часть ее приключений Люциус одобрит.

— Мне удалось узнать некий факт из биографии нашей прославленной журналистки, который она отчаянно не желала предавать гласности. Мы заключили... сделку.

— Восхитительно. В чем же тогда дело?

— К сожалению, сделка касалась Гарри. Мне не пришло тогда в голову включить в условия и себя.

— Понимаю. Могу я узнать, в чем заключался пресловутый факт?

Гермиона и Драко переглянулись. Драко медленно улыбнулся.

— Думаю, будет лучше, если об этом расскажу я.

—

_Люсьен Мал__**и**__ш_ — Lucien Maliche (фр.). Maliche — лангедокский вариант французского слова malice (лукавство, хитрость, уловка, козни, острота).

_Меня нет. Я скончался. Ушел в мир иной. Перестал существовать. Я экс-Малфой._ — Люциус перефразирует знаменитый скетч о мертвом попугае из юмористического шоу «Летающий цирк Монти Пайтона». В скетче разгневанный покупатель пытается вернуть в зоомагазин купленного дохлого попугая, а продавец «отказывается» понимать, что птица мертва.

_Никто не ждет испанскую инквизицию!_ — еще одна цитата из «Монти Пайтона». В английском языке стала крылатой фразой.


	20. Резонанс

**Глава 20. Резонанс**

_Я чувствую, что ты где-то рядом,_  
_И я знаю, что дело за мной._  
Борис Гребенщиков

Гарри молча любовался Городом внизу, чувствуя, что сделал правильный выбор. Здесь его... ждали.

Он мог не торопиться. Неважно, сейчас, через час ли, или через три, но он спустится отсюда по длинной лестнице вдоль белой стены, повернет направо...

— Простите, у вас огоньку не найдется?

Гарри обернулся. Перед ним стояла высокая рыжая девушка в длинном синем сарафане, с рюкзачком за плечами и большим фотоаппаратом на шее. То ли туристка, то ли просто любительница ночных прогулок и фотосъемки. Она держала в руке незажженную сигарету.

— Может быть, — медленно улыбнулся Гарри. — Закройте глаза.

На лице девушки появилось подозрение.

— Не бойтесь, — мягко сказал Гарри. — Это не опасно. Хотя, впрочем... можете и не закрывать.

«Вряд ли здесь действует Статут, — подумал он, доставая из-за пазухи волшебную палочку. — В крайнем случае, если она сильно перепугается, можно просто дезаппарировать».

Девушка застыла с протянутой рукой, ошеломленно глядя на него большими карими глазами. Гарри невольно подумал о Джинни и улыбнулся еще шире.

— Вот, пожалуйста, — он продемонстрировал палочку. — Вы закуривать-то будете?

Девушка хлопнула глазами раз, другой, потом, недоверчиво покосившись, поднесла сигарету к губам. Гарри прикоснулся к тонкой папиросной бумаге кончиком палочки и произнес слабое воспламеняющее заклятие. Девушка ойкнула и едва не выронила сигарету.

— Это не опасно, — повторил он. Убрав палочку, он отвернулся, облокотился о парапет и снова стал смотреть на Город. Прохладный ветер с реки ласково ерошил волосы, и Гарри представил, как привезет сюда Джинни. Когда-нибудь. Они будут стоять здесь такой же теплой ночью, и разговаривать, и смеяться, и любоваться улицами внизу, и он обнимет Джинни за талию, и поцелует, и, может быть, даже сделает ей предложение именно здесь — почему бы и нет? Только, конечно, это будет не здесь, а там, в настоящем Городе...

— О ком вы думаете? — спросила за спиной девушка с сигаретой, и Гарри вздрогнул: он был уверен, что она ушла.

— О моей невесте, — ответил Гарри, поворачиваясь. С каждым разом это слово нравилось ему все больше и больше.

— Она далеко? — тихо сказала девушка.

— Да. Не то слово.

— Почему?

— Так получилось.

— Вы поедете к ней?

— Не сразу. Сперва я должен найти... край света.

— Разве это возможно?

— Конечно. Если хотеть. К счастью, я хочу. И, кажется, знаю, где искать.

Они помолчали. Потом девушка снова спросила:

— Она красивая?

— Она потрясающая.

— Расскажете про нее?

Гарри улыбнулся, чуть запрокинул голову, прислонившись к парапету, и прикрыл глаза.

— У нее рыжие волосы, карие глаза и самая чудесная улыбка на свете. Она ничего не боится и дерется не хуже любого парня. Она замечательный друг и талантливая ведьма. Она... лучше всех.

«И я обязательно скажу ей об этом, когда вернусь».

— Вы тоже... ведьмак?

Гарри засмеялся. Он давно не чувствовал себя так легко и свободно. Может быть, даже вообще никогда.

— Почти. Это называется «волшебник».

— Вот, значит, как вы зажгли мою сигарету.

— Угу.

— Ясно. — Девушка помолчала. — Мне пора. Скоро подсветку погасят, уже меньше часа осталось. Вы когда-нибудь гуляли у Собора ночью?

— Пока нет.

— Не хотите со мной? Там очень красиво.

— Я знаю, — и он действительно откуда-то знал, что там будет очень красиво. Но он хотел впервые оказаться там вдвоем с Джинни. — В другой раз, спасибо. Мне уже тоже пора.

— На край света?

— Нет, пока поближе, — снова засмеялся он. — Удачной вам съемки.

— И вам удачи! — донеслось ему вслед. Но Гарри уже спешил вниз по длинной лестнице у белой стены.

х х х

Изможденный Том брел по пустыне куда глаза глядят. Идти было бессмысленно — очевидно, что он не проживет здесь долго, а добраться до воды и тени попросту не успеет. Но сидеть и просто ждать гибели... было еще невыносимей. Он машинально переставлял отяжелевшие ноги, стараясь ни о чем не думать, а в особенности — о том, как хочется пить, когда вдруг услышал откуда-то снизу:

— Не нас-с-ступи на меня.

Том замер.

Потом опустил взгляд.

На песке у его ног свернулась кольцом маленькая золотая змейка.

— Ты с-с-слыш-шиш-ш-шь? Не нас-с-ступи.

— Слышу.

Отчаянно хотелось сесть, но от жара раскаленного песка даже ботинки спасали не до конца, и о том, чтобы опуститься наземь, нельзя было и думать. Том поднял воспаленные глаза к горизонту: солнце постепенно опускалось. Может быть, если повезет, он продержится еще ночь. Если сильно повезет — день и ночь за ними. Третьего дня ему не пережить точно.

— Поговори с-со мной, — попросила змейка. — Мальчик уш-шел, мне с-скучно.

— Мальчик? — насторожился Том. — Какой мальчик?

— З-сдес-сь был мальчик. З-саблудилс-ся. Далеко от дома. Он с-со мной раз-сговаривал.

У Тома заколотилось сердце. Здесь был мальчик, который может говорить со змеями? Поттер? И ушел? Может, он нашел здесь портал?

— Как он выглядел? — спросил Том. — Высокий такой, темноволосый, в очках? А на лбу шрам?

— С-совс-сем нет, — удивленно прошипела змейка. — Маленький. З-солотоволос-сый. Он говорил о роз-се. И о з-свез-сде.

— Ясно, — устало сказал Том. Впрочем, какая разница, кто это был, если он сумел выбраться из этой преисподней? — А как он ушел? Здесь есть дверь?

— Нет. Зс-десь ничего нет. Ес-сть колодец, но он с-с-тарый. Его з-са-с-сыпало. Пес-с-ском. А мальчик уш-шел к с-своей роз-се. Я помогла ему уйти.

Том непонимающе смотрел на змею. О чем она говорит?

— А мне, — осторожно спросил он, — ты можешь помочь?

— Могу, — согласилась змея. — У меня хорош-ший яд. Только ты поговори с-со мной с-сначала. Мне уж-шас-сно с-скучно.

х х х

Стена и лестница. Улица, спускающаяся к реке. Мост, но не тот, что со статуями, — тот остался правее, а другой, попроще. На ту сторону, чуть вперед, а теперь налево...

В тихой улочке Гарри остановился у небольшой решетчатой двери в каменной стене. Заглянул внутрь: темно, тихо и зелено, как и должно быть. Он ненадолго заколебался: войти сразу или попробовать разыскать Хранителя?

Пожалуй, лучше сразу. Хранитель сам найдет его, когда понадобится, если все, что Гарри узнал об этом месте, — правда.

Он прикоснулся палочкой к замочной скважине и прошептал свое имя. Дверь беззвучно распахнулась перед ним, приглашая в черно-зеленые кущи. Гарри вошел и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. Потом медленно двинулся вперед, осторожно ступая в темноте. Сюда не проникали отблески фонарей снаружи, только молодая луна и звезды лили мягкий свет на бесчисленные надгробья, одни резные и витиеватые, другие строгие и простые. Гарри шел меж ними, ведомый все тем же непонятным чутьем: ему нужна была одна могила, и он точно знал, где она, хотя никогда прежде здесь не бывал. Мельком он подумал, что еще недавно подобная прогулка вызвала бы у него ужас — и не столько сама по себе, сколько потому, что должна была напомнить о кладбище, где возродился Том. Однако теперь ему вовсе не было страшно. Он дышал ночным воздухом — нежно благоухали посаженные кое-где цветущие яблони и гигантские акации; он любовался черными резными тенями крапивных листьев на надгробьях; он слушал торжествующую песнь соловья. И был, как ни странно, счастлив.

Наконец он увидел впереди розовый камень саркофага, к которому стремился.

х х х

— ... и тогда я умер первый раз, — сказал Том, закрывая глаза.

Змея привела его к невысокой стене каких-то развалин — увы, ни единой арки или двери там не было. Они не могли укрыть от зноя, но хотя бы давали прибежище от жгучих лучей беспощадного солнца. Здесь можно было наконец сесть, прислониться и вытянуть ноги.

— Ты много раз-с умирал? — поинтересовалась змея, приподняв голову и слегка покачиваясь от любопытства.

— Нет, — отрезал Том. — Не много.

— Ну, нес-с-сколько?

— Да. Несколько.

— Тогда почему ты боишьс-с-ся?

— Я не боюсь! Почему меня всегда окружают твари, которые считают меня трусом?

— Я не могу ответить на твой вопрос-с-с, — сдержанно отозвалась змея, но Том почувствовал, что она обижена. — Недос-с-статочно информацс-с-ии.

Том медленно вдохнул — воздух становился прохладнее — и выдохнул.

— Извини, — мрачно сказал он. — Смерть крайне неприятная вещь. Мне не хотелось бы переживать ее снова.

— Но ты ж-ше потом прос-с-снеш-ш-шьс-ся?

— Проснусь, — со вздохом признал Том. — По крайней мере, в этот раз. Но это будет весьма неприятно.

— С-сбрас-с-сывать кож-шу тож-ше неприятно, — змея качнула хвостом и подперла им подбородок. — Вс-се з-судит и чеш-шетс-с-ся. Но потом хорош-шо.

Повисла долгая тишина. Солнце окончательно село. Том, видимо, в какой-то момент задремал, потому что очнулся уже в темноте. Бархатно-синее одеяло ночного неба раскинулось над пустыней, осыпанное колючими искрами звезд. Песок совсем остыл. Золотистая змейка заползла ему на грудь и свернулась под воротом мантии, ища защиты от ночного холода.

— Ты не с-спиш-шь?

— Уже нет. Послушай...

— Да?

— Ты сказала, у тебя хороший яд?

— Да.

— И здесь нигде нет воды?

— Да.

— Если я попрошу тебя... это будет быстро?

— Тот мальчик... он уш-шел очень быс-с-стро. Он ничего не почувс-с-ствовал.

— Я не хочу медленно изжариться здесь под солнцем. Может быть... может, это и есть трусость?

— Почему? Это прос-сто раз-сумно. Как с-с-сброс-с-ить кожу. Я не ж-шду, пока она с-с-слез-сет с-сама. Я чеш-шус-сь о камни, чтобы она с-слез-сла быс-с-стрее.

— Да, наверное. Ты права. Я еще посижу чуть-чуть, хорошо?

— Конечно. С-скаж-ши, когда нуж-шно кус-с-сать.

— Скажу.

х х х

Гарри стоял у розоватого саркофага и ждал неизвестно чего. Чутье привело его сюда — и исчезло. Впрочем, нет, не исчезло, а замерло в ожидании. Что-то должно было произойти сейчас, что-то невероятно важное.

Над головой защелкал соловей, рассыпая звонкие золотистые трели над старым кладбищем. Зашелестел ветер в кронах. Где-то поодаль закуковала кукушка.

Гарри не удержался.

— Кукушка-кукушка, сколько мне жить осталось?

— Ку...

Сердце пронзила острая боль. Гарри схватился за грудь и тихо осел на землю.

х х х

Больно не было. Почти. Иглой кольнуло под ребрами, и почти сразу же отпустило. В глазах заплясали цветные пятна.

Сползая на песок, Том услышал:

— Прощ-щай. С-спас-сибо тебе. Будь с-с-час-с-с-тлив.

Последнее, что он успел подумать, было: «Только бы там была вода».

х х х

Боль в груди всплеснулась еще раз и пропала. Гарри с опаской вдохнул — все в порядке. Он был все на том же месте, только теперь не стоял, а сидел на земле, прислоняясь спиной к могиле одного из величайших магов на свете. Он облегченно откинул голову на прохладный камень и опустил веки. Свежий ночной воздух бодрил, легкий ветерок приносил надежду. Соловьиная песнь над головой неистово гремела, прославляя все, что славят соловьи — весну, любовь, жизнь и ее продолжение.

— С днем рождения меня, — пробормотал Гарри. — Интересно, это уже в который раз?

— Молодой человек, вам нужна помощь?

Гарри открыл глаза.

Низенький толстоватый человек в какой-то темной хламиде стоял в двух шагах и с любопытством смотрел на него сверху вниз. По обеим сторонам круглого лица вились редкими кудрями седые пряди, почти неестественной белизной сиявшие в лучах луны.

— Здравствуйте, — поспешно выговорил Гарри и попытался сесть.

— Нет-нет, не вставайте, — столь же торопливо отозвался человек и непринужденно уселся напротив, прислонившись к другому надгробью. — Я вижу, вам еще слегка нехорошо. Здесь иногда такое случается. Сидите, скоро вам станет легче.

Теперь, когда их головы оказались примерно на одном уровне, Гарри видел, что макушка незнакомца прикрыта маленькой бархатной черной шапочкой. Окладистая седая борода была аккуратно подстрижена, солидные белые бакенбарды обрамляли лицо. Толстяк уселся напротив, подобрав ноги под себя, и сложил руки на животе, сцепив пальцы в замок.

— Вот, — сказал он, — теперь нам будет удобно говорить. Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Не знаю, — честно сказал Гарри.

— А зачем вы сюда пришли?

— Понятия не имею, — сознался Гарри. — Я чувствовал, что так надо.

— А, — с пониманием отозвался незнакомец. — Это хорошо. По крайней мере, вы не пришли сюда загадывать безумные желания.

— Я достаточно слышал об этом месте, чтобы не делать таких глупостей, — фыркнул Гарри, чувствуя себя, тем не менее, слегка неловко. Еще пару недель назад он бы наверняка не удержался. — А вы, наверное, Хранитель?

— Наверное, — улыбнулся его собеседник. — Хотя сами понимаете, никогда нельзя сказать точно. Так что с вами случилось? Я видел, что вам плохо. Но теперь, кажется, легче?

— Я и сам не знаю, — отозвался Гарри. — Видите ли, у меня есть... — он в растерянности остановился. Враг? Пожалуй, уже нет. Недруг? Ну, не друг, это точно. Товарищ по несчастью — возможно. Вся беда была в том, что он понятия не имел, что собой теперь представляет Том Реддл и как к нему относиться. — У меня есть один знакомый. И мы с ним то и дело... умираем. Одновременно.

— Какие любопытные отношения, — заметил Хранитель. Потом щелкнул пальцами, и между ними возник медный поднос, а на нем — пузатый кувшин и две глиняные кружки, нарезанный ломтями хлеб и ароматный сыр. — Вы не откажетесь? У меня простая трапеза.

— С удовольствием, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Давайте я налью?

— Нет-нет, что вы, сидите. Вы же гость! — Хранитель улыбнулся, взмахнул рукой, и кувшин сам склонился над одной из кружек, наполняя ее пивом, затем над другой. — Ваше здоровье!

— Ваше здоровье! — отозвался Гарри.

— Так что там с вашим знакомым? — поинтересовался Хранитель, от души откусив от хлеба с сыром.

— Его зовут... Том, — начал Гарри, отхлебнув пива. Оно оказалось темным и душистым. — Когда я был маленьким, Том убил моих родителей. И хотел убить меня, — он постучал по лбу указательным пальцем, — но у него ничего не вышло. Потом он сделал еще несколько попыток, с тем же успехом. Но теперь...

— Пришло время равновесия, так? — Хранитель усмехнулся в бороду.

— Возможно, — признал Гарри. — Один раз я убил его... нечаянно. Результат был тот же.

— Так чего вы ищете? Мести? Прощения? Или оправдания?

— Нет, — без колебаний ответил Гарри. — Вы же знаете, что я здесь... гость?

— Безусловно, — качнул головой старик.

— Я хочу вернуться домой. Но я уверен, что Том возвратится вместе со мной. Он пытался... разрушить мир, где я живу. Я не знаю, могу ли себе позволить даже искать...

— Как вас зовут, молодой человек?

— Гарри.

— А знаете ли вы, Гарри, что обо всем этом думает Том?

— Нет, — ответил он после долгого молчания. — Откуда бы?

— Вот видите.

— Вы думаете, мне следует его спросить?

— Это было бы нелишне.

— Хм... в этом есть смысл, — признал Гарри.

Хранитель хмыкнул.

— Но... я все равно хотел бы попросить совета. У Наставника. Это возможно?

— Просить никогда не возбраняется. Он редко кому отказывает.

— Да. Я слышал. Я просто не уверен, что готов услышать его советы.

— А вы полагаете, кто-нибудь из приходящих сюда готов?

— Судя по тому, что об этом рассказывают... вряд ли, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Так что мне делать?

— Лучше всего — просто попросить. Если вы не передумали, конечно.

— Ваши советы бесценны, — улыбнулся Гарри, поднимаясь на ноги. — Я обязательно им последую.

— Благодарю, — Хранитель церемонно склонил голову, а потом тоже встал. Поднос с остатками трапезы куда-то исчез сам собой. — А теперь просто подумайте о том, в чем желаете наставления. Ничего конкретного не загадывайте, просто спросите.

— Спасибо, я постараюсь.

Гарри сосредоточился.

Сначала ничего не происходило. Потом над головой взметнулся ветер, прошуршал листвой, растрепал волосы... Но Гарри продолжал стоять, не сводя глаз с гробницы, будто ничего не происходило. Ветер стих, листья умолкли, на кладбище воцарились покой и тишина. Даже соловей в ветвях робко щелкнул и снова умолк, будто пристыженный.

Розоватый камень надгробия вдруг стал словно бы ярче в лунном луче.

Мир замер, а затем на могилу с нежным шелестом легло перо феникса.

Несколько мгновений стояла мертвая тишина, а затем снова зашелестела листва, залился песней соловей, и с дальних улиц донесся чей-то смех и пение.

— Что это значит? — спросил Гарри шепотом, указывая на перо.

— Можете взять, — тепло улыбнулся Хранитель. — Это хороший знак.

Гарри повиновался. Перо было теплым, уютным на ощупь, и он вдруг понял, что без единой тени сомнения знает, какой именно феникс сбросил это перо.

— Что это значит? — повторил он.

— Строго говоря, я не могу сказать. Я ничего не знаю о вашем знакомом, поэтому моя интерпретация будет, скорее всего, очень далека от истины. Во всяком случае, куда дальше, чем ваша.

— А все-таки?

— Я думаю, вы вернетесь домой.

Гарри замер.

— Вы так думаете?

— Разумеется, — в голосе Хранителя появились насмешливые нотки. — Иначе я вряд ли стал бы вам об этом говорить.

— Спасибо. Спасибо за помощь.

— Не за что. Это моя обязанность. Впрочем, в этом случае, должен признать, наша беседа доставила мне много удовольствия. Я искренне желаю вам не просто удачи, но и счастья, — Хранитель слегка склонил голову, и Гарри поспешно поклонился в ответ.

Когда он выпрямился, рядом никого не было. Лихорадочно повертев головой, он убедился, что совершенно один на кладбище и рядом нет ни единой живой души.

Гарри глубоко вдохнул, крепче стиснул в кулаке перо и двинулся к выходу.

х х х

Ливень рассыпался перед глазами плотной завесой крупных капель. Он звонко лупил по перилам моста, словно подвыпивший барабанщик, в азарте напрочь позабывший о существовании других музыкантов в оркестре. По мостовой неслись бурлящие потоки, закручиваясь вокруг щиколоток маленькими водоворотами, взбухая крупными пузырями и щедро рассыпая брызги.

Том стоял, запрокинув голову и подставив щеки хлестким струям. Пропитавшаяся насквозь мантия облепила его, сапоги наполнились так, что вода не только стояла в широких голенищах, но выплескивалась наружу игривыми водопадиками. Он нетерпеливо отбросил с лица спутанные мокрые волосы и рассмеялся. Небеса отозвались разлапистой, точно крона платана, молнией и хохочущим раскатом грома.

Том не сомневался, что выглядит сейчас отъявленным сумасшедшим.

Он был счастлив.

х х х

Гарри встретил рассвет на одном из многочисленных мостов, усевшись на перила и опасно свесив ноги над ленивыми водами реки. Некоторое время он тихо смотрел, как светлеет серый восток — с запада за ночь нагнало дождевые тучи.

Начало накрапывать.

«Погреться бы», — лениво подумал он.

Гарри прекрасно знал: стоит как следует сосредоточиться, стоит захотеть — и он отыщет Тома за первой попавшейся дверью. Больше того, он чувствовал, что достаточно и просто задержаться в одном месте — Том отыщет его сам.

Но Гарри не был уверен, что этого хочет.

А нерешительность в этом месте могла погубить все.

«Нужно все как следует обдумать, — решил он. — Взвесить. И кое-что уточнить. Прости, Том».

Не вставая с парапета, он аппарировал к двери последнего бара, который миновал по дороге сюда.

х х х

Наконец Том промок и озяб до такой степени, что начали стучать зубы.

Почему-то это ничуть не испортило ему настроения. Однако пора было что-то предпринимать, и Том, высушив на себе мантию, решительно направился к первому же бару по ту сторону моста, что была ближе.

Проблему дверей он решил простейшим способом — аппарировал сквозь стену прямо к стойке. И уже собрался стереть память бармену, когда тот неожиданно улыбнулся:

— Надо же. И в самом деле, будто из воздуха. Я вас ждал. Здравствуйте.

Том прервал взмах палочкой на середине.

— Ждали? — нахмурился он.

— О да, — закивал бармен. — Меня предупредили. Такой любезный молодой человек. Он сказал, что вы, возможно, скоро зайдете.

— Молодой человек в очках? — уточнил Том. — Темные волосы, зеленые глаза?

— Да, да, именно, — бармен улыбнулся еще шире. — Оставил письмо. Просил передать, если вы появитесь.

Поттер был здесь и знал, что Том следует за ним по пятам? И не просто сбежал, но хотел что-то сообщить? Любопытно.

— Благодарю. Где письмо?

— Вот, пожалуйста, — бармен протянул маггловский конверт. — Может быть, пива? Пока станете читать?

— Можно, — рассеянно согласился Том.

— Темного? Молодой человек сказал, что вы, скорее всего, предпочтете темное.

— Юморист, — проворчал Том, распечатывая конверт. Внутри оказался плотно исписанный листок из карманного маггловского блокнота. — Красное есть?

— Да, конечно.

— Давайте. В его честь.

Бармен пожал плечами, не поняв шутки, но пива принес.

Том забрал кружку, устроился у окна, отхлебнул немного и взялся за чтение.

_«Привет, Том!_

_Я знаю, ты идешь по моим следам. Забавно, да? Я часто чувствую твое присутствие. Кстати, что случилось сегодня ночью? Было неприятно. Надеюсь, ты уже в порядке»._

Том сморгнул. Перечитал последнее предложение. Оно не изменилось.

— Поттер либо сошел с ума, либо... сошел с ума.

_«Нам надо поговорить, но время еще есть. Немного, правда._

_Не беспокойся, мы все успеем»._

— Однозначно сошел с ума.

_«Так или иначе, мне нужно еще три дня. Не ищи меня до тех пор»._

— Какое милое предложение, — он хмыкнул и сделал еще глоток. — Так и быть, Поттер, я подумаю.

_«Кстати, тебе удалось одолеть двери? Нужно помнить, куда хочешь попасть, только и всего. Не знаю, кто до такого додумался, но у него было странное чувство юмора»._

— Не то слово, — проворчал Том. — Чтобы помнить, куда хочешь попасть, нужно сначала знать это, между прочим.

_«Жди на тридцать шестой день к полудню. Счетчик у тебя наверняка тоже есть, так что не ошибешься. Где бы встретиться? Выбери что-нибудь побезлюднее. Морское побережье, например. Не хочу, чтобы нам мешали._

_До встречи,_  
_Гарри»_

Том долго задумчиво разглядывал послание, потом медленно улыбнулся. Побережье, значит. Мальчик, проводивший все каникулы либо в чулане под лестницей, либо в замке на севере Великобритании, желает ехать на море? «Ладно, Поттер, я тебе устрою... море».


	21. Лабиринты любви

**Глава 21. Лабиринты любви**

_В лабиринтах люди имеют обыкновение теряться.  
_Сэр Алан Эйкборн

Наутро Драко поджидал Гермиону у дверей гриффиндорского общежития. Он был в прекрасном настроении и выглядел бодрым, хотя выспаться никак не мог успеть: «семейный совет» затянулся чуть не до третьего часа ночи, несмотря на негодование Снейпа.

— Ты восхитительно выглядишь, — улыбаясь, заявил он.

— Не верю, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Я смотрела в зеркало, знаешь ли.

— Да? — удивился Драко. — А что тогда у тебя на щеке?

Гермиона машинально попыталась вытереться, прежде чем сообразила, что ее дразнят.

— Зараза! Перестань!

— Как скажете, моя леди, — он галантно поклонился и подал руку: — Позвольте проводить вас к завтраку?

Гермиона засмеялась и сдалась. Они неторопливо спустились вниз, даже успев пару раз поцеловаться на пустующих площадках: все ранние пташки уже давно завтракали, а засони еще только собирались выползать из кроватей.

У дверей Большого зала они остановились и заглянули внутрь. За слизеринским столом уже собралась вся компания старшекурсниц. То одна, то другая из девушек косилась на двери в зал, словно кого-то поджидая.

Гермиона лукаво улыбнулась.

— По-моему, тебе лучше пойти туда. Твой гарем, того и гляди, полопается от любопытства.

Глаза Драко сверкнули, и он притянул ее к себе, пользуясь тем, что в коридоре никого не было.

— То есть ты не возражаешь против гарема?

— Посмотрим.

— На что?

— На твое поведение. Если ты пообещаешь вести себя как джентльмен...

— Зачем мне тогда гарем?

— Ну, не знаю... — Гермиона состроила задумчивую физиономию. — Писать конспекты. Чинить перья. Собирать информацию. Отстирывать чернильные пятна на мантиях, наконец.

— Для всего этого есть магия. И домовые эльфы, — фыркнул Драко.

— Значит, придется обойтись без гарема.

— Совсем? — он попытался выглядеть жалобно, но не преуспел. — Так и быть. И в самом деле, зачем мне гарем, когда у меня есть ты.

— Да, — важно кивнула Гермиона. — Можешь всегда рассчитывать на мои конспекты по маггловедению за третий курс.

Оба покатились со смеху.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Драко. — К сожалению, ты права. Мне лучше сегодня завтракать с нашими, а тебе — со своими. Особенно учитывая обстоятельства. Блез меня еще бы простила, но остальные — нет. Да и Уизли вряд ли сумеет долго сдерживаться в моем присутствии. Я обязан быть снисходительным в такой ситуации, ты не считаешь?

— Ага, — вздохнула Гермиона. По правде говоря, Рон сейчас совершенно не занимал ее мысли. — Значит, идем?

х х х

Стоило Драко занять свое место, как на него обрушилась лавина девчоночьего щебета.

— Что-то случилось?

— Чего хотел от вас Снейп?

— Почему вы так долго?

— Вы не поссорились опять?

Приходилось признать, что по части женского любопытства слизеринки мало отличаются от гриффиндорок. Драко мужественно пытался есть, отделываясь короткими фразами: «Нет», «Ничего особенного» и «Это вас не касается, мисс О'Нил». Блез только посмеивалась, наблюдая за его мучениями.

— Молчишь? Предательница, — тихо проворчал он.

— Ничего подобного, — парировала Блез. — Если я присоединюсь к беседе, тебе придется отвечать всерьез, ты останешься без завтрака и опоздаешь на зельеварение. Снейп решит, что во всем виноват твой эпический роман, и начнет с ним бороться. Представляешь, что тогда будет?

Драко представил. И чуть не подавился тостом с ежевичным джемом.

Блез снисходительно похлопала его по спине.

— Вот именно.

— Вообще-то я рассчитываю на твою помощь, — вполголоса признался он.

— В чем?

— Сейчас увидишь. Когда почта прилетит.

х х х

Рон окончательно проснулся к концу третьего бутерброда.

Накануне он тайком караулил в подземельях, пока Гермиона не вышла из кабинета Снейпа и не отправилась в сопровождении настырного Малфоя в Гриффиндорскую башню. Наблюдать за их нежным прощанием было мучительно, но Рон решил, что Гермиона важнее его страданий. Он не думал, что Малфой затевает какую-то пакость, однако к предупреждению Забини отнесся вполне серьезно. Было очевидно, что Паркинсон возненавидела Гермиону еще больше, чем раньше, если такое возможно. И Рон сильно сомневался, что она такая одна. Мало ли, что этим слизеринцам придет в голову?

А вот в способность Малфоя кого-нибудь защитить Рон не верил абсолютно. Этот позер и выскочка только и умел, что распускать хвост. А в последнее время и вовсе вел себя так, будто ему от любви отшибло последние мозги. Так что лучше будет, решил Рон, позаботиться обо всем самому.

— Рон, ты чего? — сестрица подергала его за рукав.

— А?

— Ты уже пять минут смотришь в одну точку, — объяснила Джинни.

— Я думаю, — сумрачно объяснил он. — И ем.

— Рон, — осторожно позвала Гермиона, — что-то случилось?

«Ты сердишься?» — вот что слышалось в ее голосе.

«Да. И сильно. Но я тебя все равно люблю», — хотел ответить он, а сказал только:

— Все нормально. Я просто не выспался.

Захлопали крылья, и в зал влетели десятки сов с утренней почтой. Рон меланхолично жевал четвертый бутерброд, глядя, как студенты шуршат свежими выпусками «Пророка».

— Неожиданности будут? — поинтересовался он у Гермионы.

Ответом на его вопрос стал вопль ярости, донесшийся со стороны слизеринского стола.

х х х

Драко еле успел пригнуться: развернув газету, Панси завопила и швырнула ему в голову кувшин с тыквенным соком. Кувшин, к счастью, ни в кого не попал и разбился о стену.

— Я тебя убью! — визжала Панси.

— Не понимаю, при чем здесь я, — холодно сообщил Драко. — То есть, прошу прощения, не понимаю, при чем здесь ты.

— Что здесь происходит? — грозно вопросил материализовавшийся рядом Снейп. Судя по интонациям, он не только не выспался, но и не простил до конца тех, кто лишил его законного отдыха накануне вечером. Так что Драко счел нужным скромно опустить глаза и дождаться, пока ответит кто-нибудь еще.

К несчастью для себя, это оказалась Панси.

— Я его убью! — продолжала верещать она, размахивая газетой.

— Мисс Паркинсон! — рявкнул Снейп. — Прекратите балаган немедленно!

Панси осеклась, полузадушенно всхлипнула и плюхнулась на свое место.

— Так-то лучше, — заметил Снейп. — Я вижу, мисс Паркинсон неважно себя чувствует. Не могли бы вы, мистер... — он обвел взглядом семикурсников, — ... Гойл, проводить ее в больничное крыло? Мне кажется, ей требуется успокоительное. Если после осмотра у мадам Помфри мисс Паркинсон почувствует себя в силах присоединиться к нашим занятиям, проводите ее в подземелья.

Грегори Гойл молча кивнул, поднялся, взял Панси за локоть и быстро вывел из зала, пользуясь ошеломлением своей подопечной. Гойл вообще был умнее, чем казался, хотя, конечно, академические успехи ему не светили ни в какой области.

— Если я услышу еще хоть один звук из этого угла, кому-то не поздоровится, — мрачно объявил Снейп и торжественно удалился.

Блез проводила его сочувственным взглядом.

— Не волнуйся, — шепотом сказал Драко. — Он просто не выспался.

Блез с подозрением покосилась на него.

— А я здесь при чем?

— Ни при чем, я так просто, — хитро улыбнулся Драко. — Он же наш декан, мы все за него переживаем.

— Угу, — сумрачно отозвалась Блез, потом решила сменить тему: — Как думаешь, Грег сумеет?

— Что сумеет?

— Ему очень нравится Панси, — пояснила она. — С тобой он бы не стал соревноваться, а так...

— А. Волшебный посох ему в руки, — пожал плечами Драко.

х х х

«Редакция ЕП приносит свои глубочайшие извинения...» — мерцала красная надпись на первой полосе «Пророка», бегущая над большой статьей.

Рон удивился и быстро просмотрел передовицу.

«Непроверенная информация...», «риск ради наших обожаемых читателей», «сильнейшее огорчение в связи с ошибочными сведениями...»

Это все было предсказуемо и понятно.

Непредсказуемым и непонятным было интервью Драко Малфоя, не только истекавшее нежными чувствами к Гермионе Грейнджер, но и настойчиво пропагандирующее интересы магглорожденных волшебников. Статья заканчивалась прозрачным намеком на то, что читателям следует в ближайшее время ждать объявления о помолвке.

— Грубо работаете, — проворчал он, складывая газету.

— Что? — поразилась Гермиона.

— Мало кто поверит такой ерунде, — сообщил он вполголоса, ткнув пальцем в колдографию Малфоя на первой странице. — Уж больно прямолинейно. Провокация какая-то.

Гермиона просияла.

— Так и задумано, — вполголоса ответила она, наклоняясь поближе. — Я тебе расскажу позже, если хочешь...

Опоздавший Свин, громко хлопая крыльями, опустился на стол перед ней и, нахохлившись, выставил ногу с письмом. К счастью, это был не вопиллер, но Рон все равно огорчился от того, как вздрогнула Гермиона при виде письма его матери.

— Ага, давай позже, — быстро сказал он, надеясь разрядить напряжение. — Что там тебе мама пишет?

— Думаешь, стоит знать? — попыталась пошутить она.

— Не дури, — вмешалась Джинни. — Мама — это мама. Если она не прислала вопиллер, значит, все отлично. Открывай.

Гермиона вздохнула, распечатала конверт и принялась читать. Рон пристально следил за тем, как напряжение на ее лице сменялось облегчением.

— Ну? — не выдержал он.

— А?

— Что там?

Гермиона улыбнулась — так счастливо и открыто, что у Рона засосало под ложечкой.

— Твоя мама совсем не сердится. Говорит, что мне лучше знать и что если все хорошо, так и слава Мерлину. — Она быстро наклонилась и тихо зашептала ему в ухо: — Я знаю, если бы не то, что ты ей написал, было бы совсем иначе. Спасибо. Ты... ты просто потрясающий друг.

Рон стиснул зубы и постарался улыбнуться.

х х х

— Люци, мне это не нравится, — взволнованная Нарцисса ходила из угла в угол. — Она все-таки моя сестра.

— Ты не виновата, что у тебя сумасшедшая сестра, — возразил Люциус. — И потом, какие есть еще предложения? Сдать ее аврорам, пусть посадят назад в Азкабан? Во-первых, без Руди она там не выдержит. Очень жаль, что его убили, он был самый вменяемый из наших свойственников. Во-вторых, я против. Драко не нужны родственники в Азкабане. Учитывая перемены политического климата, это излишне.

— Я не хочу, чтобы Белла сидела в Азкабане! — рассердилась Нарцисса. — Она и так сумасшедшая!

— А я о чем?

Нарцисса всплеснула руками, потом тяжело вздохнула и опустилась в кресло, подперев кулаком подбородок.

— Ничего больше не могу придумать.

— То есть ты согласна?

— Раз нет другого выхода... Мерлин милостивый, у нас будет магглорожденная родственница!

Люциус усмехнулся.

— Не хочу тебя расстраивать, дорогая, но у нас и без того полным-полно магглорожденных родственников. Взять хоть мужа твоей второй сестрицы. И, опасаюсь, в ближайшем будущем их станет только больше.

Нарцисса вздрогнула.

— Я думала, это было фальшивое интервью.

— Эти дети тоже так думают, — фыркнул ее муж. — Но я видел их вместе и, поверь, знаю, о чем говорю. Они сейчас не в состоянии толком соображать, иначе догадались бы быстрее. Однако месяца через два, максимум три, и до них дойдет, я полагаю.

— Ты очень спокойно к этому относишься.

— Можно подумать, у меня есть другой выход.

— Почему? Я думала, — она помолчала, подбирая слова, — что из нас двоих я более...

— Либеральна? — засмеялся он. — Так и есть. Магглы могут быть кое для чего пригодны и даже иногда забавны, но в родственниках я бы их видеть не желал. Однако Магическая Британия меняется, и перемены эти необратимы. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы Малфои оседлали волну, а не захлебнулись, барахтаясь и пытаясь плыть против течения.

Нарцисса нахмурилась, собираясь с мыслями.

— Эта девушка, — наконец сказала она, — Грейнджер... что ты о ней думаешь?

— О, она ужасна, — отозвался Люциус. — Умна, амбициозна. Неравнодушна к политике. В затруднительном положении быстро соображает. Если верить Севу, способна ловко и правдоподобно лгать. Вообще я теперь подозреваю, что половина поттеровских эскапад спланированы ею. Довольно симпатична и будет весьма эффектна, если Драко научит ее прилично одеваться и держаться как следует.

Нарцисса невольно рассмеялась.

— Такое ощущение, что ты кому-то сватаешь собственную дочь.

Люциуса передернуло.

— Нет уж, спасибо. Невестки более чем достаточно.

— Значит, ты уверен.

— Практически абсолютно.

— Если бы не родители-магглы...

— Зубные медики, — поморщился Люциус.

— Врачи.

— Что?

— Это называется «зубные врачи».

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я не люблю магглов, но стараюсь иметь о них хоть какое-то представление. Не уподобляться же Артуру Уизли, который приходит в восторг от того, на что даже сами магглы не обращают внимания.

Люциус хитро прищурился.

— А как насчет того, от чего сами магглы приходят в восторг?

Нарцисса уставилась на мужа. Вернувшись из путешествия туда-не-знаю-куда, он уже не в первый раз ставил ее в тупик непредсказуемыми реакциями или предложениями.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Сказать? Ничего. Есть кое-что, что я хочу тебе показать. Магглы называют это «движущимися картинками».

— А. Да, я слышала. Думаешь, оно стоит того?

— Я не думаю, я знаю. Впрочем, неважно, это всё после. Надо продумать, что мы делаем с твоей сестрицей.

— Это будет непросто. Нужен дом. Деньги. Биография. Дело для целой команды обливиаторов.

— Думаю, втроем мы как-нибудь справимся.

— Втроем?

— Дамблдор не станет мешать, но и напрямую к нему лучше не обращаться. У него свои представления обо всем и свои планы. Но Северус обещал помочь.

х х х

— Люци, ты спятил?

— Не понимаю, что тебя так шокирует.

— Да я даже не знаю, с чего начинать.

— Лучше всего с начала, но тебе виднее.

— Люци, ты считать умеешь? Ты в курсе, сколько варится это зелье? А изантус? До следующего полнолуния почти две недели! Уйдет никак не меньше месяца. А суббота через три дня! Три и тридцать — это немного разные цифры, тебе не кажется?

— Подумаешь, лишний нолик. Ладно, ладно, не нервничай. Было же предыдущее полнолуние. Наверняка есть люди, которые им воспользовались. Думаю, если ты поищешь как следует...

— Когда? Между контрольной у первокурсников и подготовкой старших обалдуев к СОВам и ТРИТОНам? Тебе не кажется...

— Обратись к Дамблдору.

— Ты с ним, похоже, и сам на короткой ноге. Вот ты и обращайся.

— Северус, это неудобно. Зачем ставить директора школы в такое неловкое положение? Он ведь не может не поинтересоваться, зачем мне все это понадобилось. А тебе наверняка поспособствует, не задавая вопросов.

— Угу. Только потом будет с месяц за мной следить. И подмигивать при каждом удобном случае.

— Разве он тебе не доверяет?

— Если бы. Его все это просто развлекает.

— Сев...

— Хорошо, хорошо, я все сделаю.

х х х

— Как на сцене, — вздохнула Гермиона, положив голову Драко на плечо. Они сидели у озера и смотрели, как у дальнего берега плещется кальмар. — По-моему, полшколы на нас глазеет. И шепчется.

— Не обращай внимания. Наглядятся и забудут.

К своему стыду, Драко в ту минуту не было дела не то что до любопытствующих, но даже до семейных проблем. Он просто наслаждался тем, как уютно устроилась Гермиона в его руках, как пахнут ее волосы, какая она восхитительная на ощупь...

— Ты правда так думаешь?

— Что? — он с трудом сосредоточился. — А. Нет. Хотя бы потому, что после субботы у них появится новый повод глазеть и шептаться. Но можно же ненадолго притвориться...

— Я немного боюсь.

— С какой стати? — удивился он. — Нас там даже не будет. Мои... они все сделают без нас.

С тех пор, как вернулся отец и они все уладили, Драко ни на секунду не сомневался, что теперь дела пойдут как надо. Отец признал его право принимать решения самому — да нет, скорее напомнил, что это его обязанность. И дал понять, что Драко может рассчитывать на поддержку. Во всем. Это было опьяняющее, головокружительное чувство. Но объяснить все это Гермионе было выше его сил.

— А вдруг что-нибудь пойдет не так? Или кого-нибудь, — она поежилась, — убьют?

Он с усилием заставил себя вернуться с небес на землю.

— Ерунда. Никто никого убивать не станет. Все свои.

— Так Бел...

— Тс!

— Так _она_ же не знает! Что это «свои».

— Неважно. Не волнуйся, все устроится как надо.

Он впервые за много месяцев действительно в это верил.

— Легко сказать «не волнуйся»... Знаешь, это даже как-то дико. Сидеть, ничего не делать и ждать, пока кто-то все устроит без тебя.

Драко фыркнул.

— Нет уж. Дико — добровольно лезть в неприятности с мыслью, что никто, кроме тебя, не спасет мир. Вот это — дико.

Гермиона хихикнула немного нервно.

— Слышал бы тебя Гарри.

— О, — отозвался Драко, — когда мне представится случай пообщаться с Поттером, я с удовольствием ему об этом скажу.

х х х

Когда парочка поодаль на берегу принялась украдкой целоваться, Рон поморщился и перевел взгляд на сестру. Джинни, усевшись на толстой нижней ветке старой ивы, беззаботно болтала ногами.

— Они очень милые, — с невинным видом заявила она.

— Меня стошнит, — буркнул Рон.

— Ты просто ревнуешь.

— И как ты догадалась? — рявкнул он, не в силах сдержать гнев и досаду.

Джинни перестала улыбаться.

— Прости. Я просто сейчас могу только плакать или смеяться, одно из двух. А плакать я не хочу. Сил уже больше нет.

Рон вздрогнул.

— Ты прости. Я забыл.

— Что?

— Не про Гарри. Я забыл, что ты... что тебе еще хуже, чем мне. Прости.

— Не за что. Просто... приятно смотреть и знать, что хоть кому-то хорошо.

— Не знаю, мне всех хочется убить.

— Я понимаю. Выбрось из головы, это девчоночьи штуки.

Джинни спрыгнула с ветки и ойкнула, зацепившись чулком за сучок.

— Вот же ж! — она огорченно цокнула языком, разглядывая дыру. — Придется зашивать. Ладно, спрошу Лаванду.

— О чем? — удивился Рон.

— Маме не говори. Но штопательное заклинание мне так и не дается. Клобкопухово гнездо выходит, а не штопка. Так что я лучше вручную. Лаванда мне один раз показывала, это вроде несложно.

— А. — Рон вздохнул. — Ты торопишься?

— Да нет вроде. А что?

— Посиди со мной.

х х х

Часы укоризненно сообщили, что уже четверть первого. Хогвартс спал.

Северус остановился, напоследок оглядев кабинет. Все было в безупречном порядке. Если он не вернется, Альбусу останется только найти другого ненормального, готового читать курс зельеварения ленивым, шумным и бестолковым детишкам. Хмыкнув, он вышел, закрыл за собой двери и тщательно запечатал чарами. Пароль Альбусу известен.

— Добрый вечер, профессор, — сообщил девичий голос из темноты за спиной.

Зельевар вздрогнул и резко развернулся.

— Что вы здесь делаете, мисс Забини?

— Ничего особенного. Жду вас. А что?

— Я как ваш декан мог бы поинтересоваться, с какой стати вы бродите ночью по коридорам.

— Вам как моему декану прекрасно известно, что это входит в мои полномочия старосты курса, — дерзко ответила девушка.

— В таком случае, и вам должно быть известно, что я в любой момент могу вас указанных полномочий лишить. Как ваш декан. А затем снять баллы за нарушение режима.

— Можете, — спокойно кивнула Блез.

— Хорошо, — смягчился Северус. — Я в состоянии вам чем-нибудь помочь?

Она покачала головой.

— Вряд ли.

Северус поднял бровь.

— Я не понимаю. Вы хотели меня о чем-то попросить?

Девушка заколебалась.

— Говорите же, — нетерпеливо потребовал он. — Вы меня задерживаете.

— Позвольте, — Блез запнулась, — позвольте, я вас провожу, сэр.

На мгновение Северус онемел.

— Куда? — наконец спросил он с угрозой в голосе.

Увы, на эту девицу угрозы не действовали.

— Вы же идете к себе в лабораторию? На нижний уровень?

Зельевар не стал спрашивать, откуда она это знает.

— Допустим.

— Разрешите, я пройдусь с вами? Просто до двери?

Северус глубоко вздохнул.

— Мисс Забини... — начал он, не очень понимая, что следует говорить в подобной ситуации. До сих пор судьба милостиво избавляла его от таких бесед, но, видимо, везение не могло длиться вечно. — Я довольно мало похож на Драко Малфоя, — наконец сообщил он. — Или, — он поморщился, — на Рональда Уизли.

— Поверьте, — без тени улыбки ответила Блез, — я знаю. Так можно?

Следовало, конечно, отругать девчонку и отослать в общежитие, но сейчас у Северуса совершенно не было на это сил.

— Как хотите, — он вяло пожал плечами. — Только быстрее, я тороплюсь.

— Спасибо.

Северус сухо кивнул, повернулся и направился к лестнице. Блез уверенно шагала рядом, слава Мерлину, не прикасаясь к нему и не пытаясь завести разговор. Ее длинные темные волосы поблескивали в свете факелов, и пару раз зельевару даже почудилось, будто они шевелятся сами по себе.

«Глупости какие, — решил он. — Это от усталости».

Несколько минут — и они остановились перед дверью в его личную лабораторию.

— Ну вот, вы меня проводили, — заметил он. — Спасибо.

— Вам спасибо, — тихо отозвалась Блез, шагнув к нему вплотную, и Северус испугался, что девушка сейчас сделает что-нибудь совершенно недопустимое. Однако она только посмотрела ему в глаза, несколько долгих мгновений удерживая взгляд, потом шепнула: «Удачи», отступила и неслышно исчезла в темноте за поворотом лестницы.

—

Сэр Алан Эйкборн (Alan Ayckbourn) — британский драматург и поэт, автор либретто мюзикла By Jeeves («По Дживсу»), музыку к которому написал Эндрю Ллойд Уэббер. Процитированная строчка взята из этого мюзикла, из песни «Лабиринты любви» (Love Mazes). В оригинале звучит как «People in mazes do tend to get lost».

Изантус — _Isanthus brachiatus_, или ложная болотная мята (false pennyroyal), растение семейства яснотковых.


	22. Все, что тебе нужно знать

**Глава 22. Все, что тебе нужно знать**

_Я знаю книги, истины и слухи,  
Я знаю все, но только не себя._  
Франсуа Вийон

Северус два дня потратил на то, чтобы еще раз перепроверить все тонкости М-перехода, но не думал, что все получится настолько легко. Едва он закрыл глаза, предварительно устроившись поудобнее на оттоманке в углу, где иногда ночевал, работая над каким-нибудь сложным эликсиром, как немедленно очутился в расплывчатом переливающемся облаке. Пока он щурился, стараясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь, в нескольких шагах впереди проступила темная фигура.

— Забавные вы существа.

— В каком смысле? — он нахмурился, тщетно пытаясь различить черты собственной Тени.

— Вы склонны меньше всего внимания уделять тому, чего вам больше всего хочется, — заявила Тень. — К примеру, ты любопытен. Однако чем больше тебе хочется удовлетворить свое любопытство, тем реже ты это делаешь.

— Я пару раз пробовал, — кисло сообщил Северус. — Результат мне не понравился.

— Разве это достойная причина переставать пытаться?

— Довольно болтовни, — он поморщился. — Ты знаешь, зачем я тебя позвал.

— Ты хочешь просить меня об одолжении.

— Да.

— Проси.

Северус вдохнул поглубже.

— Мне нужно попасть в Лабиринт. Ненадолго. Нескольких часов, думаю, должно хватить. Ты можешь меня проводить?

Тень фыркнула.

— У тебя своеобразная манера формулировать просьбы. Ты хочешь получить на несколько часов мое тело, потому что твое для этого странствия не годится.

— Да.

— Это возможно. Что ты предложишь взамен?

— А чего ты хочешь?

Тень колыхнулась и опустила голову — казалось, она думает.

— У тебя нет ничего, что мне бы пригодилось. Материального, во всяком случае. Знания твои я получу и так, когда мы поменяемся. — Она вдруг выпрямилась: — Предлагаю сделку. Одолжение за одолжение. Ты выполнишь мою просьбу?

— Какую? — насторожился Северус.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты встретился с тем, кого я укажу. В Лабиринте.

— Зачем? Что тебе с того?

— Неважно. Или соглашайся, или уходи.

— Сначала я должен иметь возможность встретиться с тем, кого ищу, — заявил Северус. — Потом... мне все равно.

— Хорошо. Пусть будет так.

— Я согласен.

Тень качнулась и в мгновение ока очутилась рядом.

— Прекрасно. Тогда идем? — она протянула руку.

— Идем.

От холодного прикосновения Тени у зельевара до боли заломило пальцы, а потом пространство свернулось в точку, увлекая его за собой.

х х х

Последнюю ночь в Лабиринте — по крайней мере, очень хотелось думать, что она последняя, — Гарри решил провести как можно спокойнее и отдохнуть. Кто знает, как отреагирует Том на полученное письмо? Так или иначе, силы понадобятся наверняка, равно как и свежая голова. Поэтому Гарри для разнообразия отказался от всяческой экзотики и просто снял комнату в обычной английской сельской гостинице (ну, или в ее ближайшем подобии), чтобы как следует выспаться.

Однако решить — одно, а выполнить — другое. Заснуть он никак не мог и все ворочался с боку на бок, то задремывая, то снова просыпаясь. Поэтому появление чужака прямо посреди комнаты почувствовал сразу же и, не открывая глаз, нашарил под подушкой палочку.

— Вы все так же беспечны, Поттер, — пробормотал незваный гость себе под нос. — Учишь вас, учишь, а толку...

Гарри улыбнулся и открыл глаза.

— Здравствуйте, профессор. Рад вас видеть.

— Не могу сказать о вас того же, — отозвался Снейп. — Тем более что здесь темно, как в погребе.

Гарри фыркнул и сел в постели.

— _Incendio_. Так достаточно светло, профессор?

— Более чем, — буркнул Снейп, прикрывая глаза рукой от вспыхнувших на столе трех свечей в медном канделябре. — За время вашего отсутствия вы стали еще наглее, чем были, если такое чудо в принципе возможно.

— Все для вас, сэр, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Садитесь, там очень удобное кресло. Я сейчас оденусь.

— Не трудитесь, — отмахнулся зельевар. — Можете валяться, сколько влезет. Я все равно ненадолго.

— Что-то случилось? — Гарри слегка встревожился.

— Нет, Поттер, ровным счетом ничего из ряда вон выходящего, — язвительно заявил Снейп. — Абсолютно нормальное явление. Вы почти умерли пять недель назад, но, как обычно, схалтурили.

— И вы явились исправить положение? Хотели довести дело до конца? Задушить меня, пока я сплю?

Лицо Снейпа стало мечтательным.

— Поверьте, Поттер, мало что доставило бы мне столько удовольствия. Но вы не угадали.

— А что тогда? Вы тоже умерли? — забеспокоился Гарри.

— Не дождетесь.

— Тогда в чем дело?

— Я пришел сообщить кое-какие сведения, которые позволят вам выбраться отсюда. Если вы, как я предполагаю, бездарно потратили тридцать пять дней и не выяснили ничего полезного. Сознайтесь, я ведь прав?

— Не совсем.

Снейп нахмурился и, кажется, впервые с момента своего появления по-настоящему посмотрел на Гарри. Потом нахмурился еще сильнее.

— Что вы с собой сделали, Поттер?

— Умер, — лаконично сообщил Гарри. — Три раза. Не считая того, когда попал сюда.

Зельевар почесал переносицу, по-видимому, обдумывая услышанное.

— Вы видели Темного Лорда?

— Тома? Да, видел. Дважды.

— _Тома?_

— Ну-у...

— Выкладывайте, живо. Что вы еще натворили?

— Ничего, — удивился Гарри. — Просто он сейчас должен выглядеть чуть старше вас. Если я не ошибся в расчетах. Я его видел только после первой смерти, а тогда ему было... лет пятьдесят, наверное. С хвостиком.

— Что вы несете? — зашипел Снейп.

— Он молодеет, профессор. Причем быстрее, чем я... взрослею.

— Вы не взрослеете, а растете, судя по всему, — фыркнул зельевар. — Почему вы зовете его Томом?

— Это его имя, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Не говорить же ему «Эй, ты». А на Волдеморта он теперь не похож.

Снейп поморщился так, словно у него начинали болеть зубы.

— А на _Тома_, значит, похож.

— Да.

— Мало ли, как он выглядит! Поттер, вы волшебник! С каких пор внешний вид — гарантия чего бы то ни было? Вы хоть понимаете, насколько абсурдно звучит то, что вы говорите?

— Безусловно, — согласился Гарри, и Снейп смерил его непонятным взглядом. — Но, видите ли, я все-таки не совсем бездарно потратил время. Я... консультировался с некоторыми весьма авторитетными... личностями.

— Да? С кем, например, позвольте поинтересоваться?

— Трисмегист вас устроит? В качестве примера? Или Гадес? Или Мрачный Жнец?

Снейп поперхнулся.

— Извините. Но вы сами спросили.

— Ничего, — зельевар слабо махнул рукой. — Продолжайте.

— Еще примеры привести? Пожалуйста. Я еще говорил с одним... специалистом. Бывший великий инквизитор. И маг. Мне сказали, что у него богатый опыт решения вопросов, касающихся души. Он любезно согласился помочь, и мы долго беседовали. Очень незаурядный человек.

— Узнали что-нибудь стоящее? — заинтересовался Снейп.

— Да. Массу всякого. Но это долго пересказывать. Что конкретно вы хотите услышать сейчас? И что собирались мне сообщить?

Кончиками худых жилистых пальцев Снейп принялся растирать виски.

— После таких новостей я даже теряюсь с ответом. Начнем с главного. Вы знаете, что ваше время ограничено? В Бельтайн все души и духи должны занять свои места, так что вашим веселым каникулам придет конец. У вас четыре дня. Пять, если считать сегодняшний.

— Да. Я знаю. У меня есть счетчик.

— Прекрасно. А о том, что вам удастся отсюда выбраться только вместе с... _Томом_, вы тоже знаете?

— Да, мне говорили.

— Трисмегист? Или Мрачный Жнец?

— В том числе.

— Почему так, вы в курсе?

— Да.

— Не хочу вас... пугать, но отчего вы уверены, что это безопасно? Для всех.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Я тоже не хочу вас пугать, профессор, но я вовсе не уверен, что это безопасно. Тем более для всех. Я решу в последний момент. Но думаю, все будет хорошо.

— У вас есть на то основания? — оживился Снейп. — Какие именно?

— Два дня назад я был в Городе. У Наставника.

— Где? Вы... вы с ума сошли? Вы представляете, чем это может кончиться?

— Я-то представляю, — Гарри начинал сердиться. — Это вы меня опять за дурака держите. Я ничего не просил. Что я, совсем ненормальный? Я просто задал вопрос. Один.

— И получили ответ?

— Да. Обнадеживающий. Я думаю.

— Восхитительно. Поттер, я начинаю думать, что мне следовало сегодня остаться дома. По крайней мере, еще несколько дней я бы хоть спал относительно спокойно.

— Вы хотели мне что-то сообщить, — осторожно напомнил Гарри.

— Думаете, в этом есть смысл?

— Во всем есть смысл.

— Мне бы ваш оптимизм.

— Так что вы собирались рассказать? — снова спросил Гарри. Ему не нравилось это новое настроение Снейпа. Совсем не нравилось. Лучше бы тот ругался.

— Я собирался объяснить вам устройство М-пространства, которое представляет собой Лабиринт, а затем — как им управлять и как его покинуть.

— Как управлять, я уже разобрался. Им лучше вообще не управлять. Он и сам прекрасно справляется.

Снейп вытаращился на Гарри так, будто у него выросла вторая голова, причем, скорее всего, ослиная.

— Кто «он», позвольте спросить?

— Как кто? Лабиринт, — в свою очередь, удивился Гарри. — Я с ним говорил, и мы очень подружились. Он очень доброжелательный. И отзывчивый. Чудесное место.

Снейп трагически поднял глаза и разглядывал потолок так долго, словно надеялся найти там рецепт эликсира бессмертия, Капель Датского Короля или еще чего-нибудь в таком роде. Не найдя, он снова уставился на Гарри.

— Не смею противоречить, — сухо сказал он. — Прекрасно. Я вижу, вы все выяснили и без меня.

— Не все.

— Надо же. И что же вам еще не известно об этом _чудесном месте_?

— Как покинуть его, я пока не понял, — признался Гарри.

Снейп опять долго молча смотрел на него. Потом встал, пересел на край кровати и потребовал:

— Дайте руку. Лучше левую.

Гарри послушно протянул руку. Снейп вцепился в нее и сначала некоторое время просто разглядывал ладонь, а потом принялся водить по ней палочкой, что-то бормоча. Наконец он выпустил руку Гарри и выпрямился.

— Думаю, Поттер, лучше всего будет сделать то же самое, что вы делали до сих пор.

— То есть?

— Вы преспокойно выйдете отсюда тем же способом, каким все это время перемещались внутри.

— Вот так просто?

Зельевар опять непонятно посмотрел на него.

— Да, Поттер. Вот так просто. Я думаю... нет, я уверен, что у вас все получится правильно.

Гарри не верил своим ушам. Но тот, судя по всему, говорил совершенно серьезно.

— Вы не представляете, насколько странно слышать это от вас, профессор, — наконец улыбнулся Гарри. — Спасибо.

— Вы не представляете, насколько мне странно слышать это от себя, — проворчал Снейп и поднялся. — Не буду больше тревожить ваш сон. Всего доброго, Поттер.

Он отступил на шаг... и исчез, словно растворился в сумраке комнаты.

Гарри несколько секунд смотрел в пустоту, потом погасил свечу, завернулся в одеяло и крепко заснул.

х х х

— Это Мордред знает что такое! — выругался Северус, снова вернувшись в расплывающееся и переливающееся перламутром пространство, где встречался с Тенью. — Не ребенок, а хтоническое чудовище!

— Разве? — насмешливо вставила Тень. — По-моему, ничего чудовищного. Правда, он действительно уже далеко не ребенок. По крайней мере, на вид.

— Зачем, спрашивается, я сюда полез? — продолжал жаловаться Северус. — Идиот.

— А по-моему, очень умный юноша. И догадливый.

— Да не он идиот. А я. То есть он тоже, нет сомнений, но я не об этом. Надо было мне с самого начала помнить, что на Поттеров законы природы не распространяются. И магии тоже. Этот... этот тип _подружился_ с М-пространством! Что дальше? Он начнет общаться с психомагической структурой соседей по парте? Беседовать с камнями Хогвартса? Читать стихи зельям?

— Это вряд ли, — успокаивающе заметила Тень. — По-моему, он не очень любит зельеварение.

— Ты _мне_ об этом говоришь? Я в курсе, поверь, — раздраженно буркнул Северус. — Ладно, что сделано, то сделано, но чтобы я еще раз вмешался... Нет, с меня хватит.

— Ты отказываешься от сделки? — настороженно произнесла Тень.

— Что? — удивился он. — Конечно нет. Я сделал все, что мог, как бы мало это ни было, — вздохнул он. — Идем.

— Должна предупредить, — с некоторым сожалением сообщила Тень, — что не могу гарантировать твоей безопасности.

— Я уже догадался, — мрачно ответил Северус. — Ты так и не объяснила, зачем это тебе.

— Я же сказала, что это неважно, — мягко сказала Тень. — Ты готов?

— Да.

— Прекрасно. Держись.

И она снова взяла его за руку.

х х х

Перечитав нахальное поттеровское письмо два или три раза, Том решил, что никуда отсюда не двинется, пока не придет время встречи. Не из бара, конечно, а из Города. Большой разницы, где именно бесцельно провести трое суток, он не видел, а в этих краях не был очень давно. То есть, конечно, в настоящем Городе...

Когда первый шок прошел, Том сразу понял, что именно здесь делал Поттер и где побывал. Потягивая второе пиво, он долго размышлял, стоит последовать примеру мальчишки или нет. С одной стороны, искушение было сильное. С другой... Том никогда не любил просить. И не умел. Нет, заключил он наконец, это лишнее. Он и без того найдет, чем заняться.

х х х

Северус молча смотрел на того, к кому его привела Тень. Страха он не испытывал, только сильную усталость.

— Зачем? — чуть слышно спросил он.

— Так надо, — шепнуло пространство над ухом. — Не мне. Иди.

И Северус пошел.

х х х

Ночь на субботу Том коротал в том же баре: спать нисколько не хотелось, а бродить по улицам надоело. Он цедил пиво и изучал бесстыдно украденный из Городской Библиотеки труд шестнадцатого века, посвященный изгнанию бесов из потенциальных колдунов, каковых прогрессивный для своего времени автор относил скорее к душевнобольным, чем к богомерзким преступникам. Вопреки ожиданиям, через некоторое время он искренне увлекся, поэтому не сразу заметил, что за столик к нему подсели. Наконец он уловил чужое присутствие и с досадой поднял голову, собираясь избавиться от незваного собеседника.

И встретился взглядом с Северусом Снейпом.

Который почему-то смотрел на него так, будто видел впервые в жизни, но в любую секунду ожидал получить Смертельное проклятье в лоб. Не сказать чтобы это была совсем уж неразумная стратегия, отметил Том про себя, но всему должны быть пределы. Кроме того, зельевар никогда раньше не демонстрировал своих ожиданий так явно.

У Тома появилось очень неприятное подозрение о причинах таких перемен. Он отодвинул книгу, заложив страницу салфеткой, и вздохнул:

— Здравствуй.

Снейп вздрогнул, сморгнул и, кажется, слегка удивился.

— Добрый вечер. Мой Лорд.

— Да ночь уже давно, — заметил Том. — Пиво будешь?

— Ч-что?

— Пиво. Будешь? — терпеливо повторил Том. — Красное здесь отличное. Рекомендую.

— Не знаю. Наверное.

— Зденек! — Том окликнул уже знакомого бармена. — Красное моему гостю. Цикуты можешь пока не класть.

Снейп вздрогнул. Зденек фыркнул за стойкой и принялся наполнять кружку.

— Ну? — полюбопытствовал Том. — Как там?

— Ничего, — Снейп пожал плечами и пригубил поданное пиво.

— Как старик?

— Как обычно.

По тому, как напряглись плечи собеседника, Том с огорчением понял, что угадал. Интуиция, как всегда, не подвела его, но это было слабое утешение.

— Пока живу — надеюсь, — усмехнулся он. — Скажи-ка мне, Северус, что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я искал вас, мой Лорд, чтобы удостовериться...

— Впрочем, не трудись, — махнул рукой Том. — Нет ничего хуже, чем вранье без вдохновения. Неубедительно. И даже не забавно.

— Как пожелаете.

— Хотел бы я знать, что могло тебя заставить сунуть сюда свой длинный нос. Судя по всему, вам там очень хорошо без меня.

Снейп отвел взгляд и промолчал.

— А. За Поттером, значит. Ты снова в своем репертуаре, Северус. Как скучно.

— Простите. Мой Лорд.

Том удивленно посмотрел на него: это прозвучало искренне.

— За что?

Тот опять пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. За все. Наверное.

— Гм. Я подумаю. Наверное. Так что там Поттер? Этот несносный мальчишка велел не искать его до завтрашнего вечера. Я уже почти соскучился.

Снейп поперхнулся и закашлялся. Том хмыкнул и, перегнувшись через стол, похлопал его по спине.

— Нельзя так нервничать, Северус, а не то доведешь себя до язвы. Или до преждевременной могилы. Ты его видел? Рассказывай. Как он там?

— А что ему сделается? — раздраженно отозвался Снейп и сделал большой глоток. — Он в полном порядке. Его ничто не берет.

— Даже Смертельное проклятие. К счастью для вас, — ехидно подтвердил Том.

— Не исключено, что и для вас тоже, — неожиданно оживившись, в тон ему ответил зельевар.

Том прищурился.

— Даже так?

— Думаю, вас еще ждут сюрпризы.

— Приятные?

— Боюсь, это зависит от вас.

— Выкладывай. Я хочу знать все, что знаешь об этом ты.

— Простите еще раз, мой Лорд, но я вынужден воздержаться. Можете меня убить...

— Спасибо за предложение, но оно излишне. Пока. И потом, я не люблю театральных эффектов.

Вопрос: «С каких это пор?» отчетливо нарисовался на лице Снейпа, но, к счастью для себя, дерзкий зельевар вовремя догадался прикусить язык. В конце концов, терпение Тома было все-таки не беспредельно.

— Как скажете.

— Почему ты не желаешь говорить?

На этот раз Снейп не отвел взгляда, но в темных глазах зеркалом поблескивала нескрываемая стена окклюменции.

— Я... — он помедлил, — я опасаюсь необратимых поступков. Последствия могут быть огорчительны.

— Для кого?

— Для всех.

Том некоторое время подумал, потом кивнул.

— Хорошо. Ты так и не ответил на другой вопрос. Что ты здесь делаешь? Ко мне-то ты зачем пришел?

Снейп, казалось, смутился.

— Меня попросили, — неохотно произнес он.

— Кто? — заинтересовался Том.

— Моя Тень, — еще более неохотно сообщил Снейп. — В обмен.

Том нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить все, что когда-либо читал или слышал о Тенях. Этот раздел магии, мутный и состоящий по большей части из непроверенных гипотез и сомнительных положений, он некогда отверг как бесполезный для себя. От Теней нельзя было получить никакой информации, кроме той, которую они желали дать, а другими мирами до этого момента Том никогда не интересовался.

— Она открыла тебе дверь сюда?

— Да, — подтвердил Снейп. — Извините, но мне кажется, вам лучше...

— ... воздержаться от лишних вопросов, — кивнул Том. Он и сам чувствовал повисшее в воздухе напряжение. Когда чаши весов судьбы замирают, раздумывая, куда качнуться, лучше их не тревожить. Особенно если не знаешь, что делаешь. — Тебе не пора назад?

Зельевар вопросительно посмотрел на него.

Том хмыкнул.

— Если б я собирался тебя убить, мой дорогой Брут, я бы это давно сделал. Не испытывай мое терпение. Допивай и убирайся.

Снейп медленно улыбнулся. Одним длинным глотком допил остатки пива и поднялся.

— Благодарю. И желаю удачи... мой Лорд.

И растаял в воздухе.

х х х

Уж кого Драко не ожидал встретить в темном коридоре у лаборатории Снейпа, так это Блез. Он пришел сюда, удостоверившись, что декана нет ни в личных апартаментах, ни в кабинете зельеварения. Где же еще тогда Снейп мог — как он тогда выразился? — «пробовать М-переход»? Драко не нашел даже упоминаний о том, что это такое, хотя не осмелился, конечно, просить допуск в Запретную секцию — чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания. Дождавшись, когда по школе перестали бродить даже призраки, глубокой ночью он осторожно спустился на нижний уровень подземелий... и здорово удивился, обнаружив под дверью лаборатории свою подругу.

Сотворив себе маленькую скамеечку, Блез сидела у стены, завернувшись в плащ и обняв колени руками. Лицо у нее было тревожное и грустное. Драко никак не мог решить, окликнуть ее или нет, когда с другой стороны коридора донесся голос:

— Нить Ариадны, мисс Забини?

Альбус Дамблдор неторопливо подошел и остановился, с интересом разглядывая дверь. Только теперь Драко заметил, что в ее центре пульсирует что-то круглое, маленькое и светящееся, цвета осенних листьев.

— Добрый вечер, господин директор, — тихо сказала Блез. — Я подумала, что так будет надежнее.

Дамблдор кивнул, приподнял очки и посмотрел на золотистое нечто без них. Потом вздохнул и снова водрузил очки на нос.

— Не тяжело? — поинтересовался он.

— Не очень, — ответила Блез. — Все в порядке.

— Скоро утро. Может быть, вам стоит вернуться к себе? Я посмотрю, что можно сделать.

— Спасибо, господин директор. Но я лучше сама.

— Как пожелаете, — согласился Дамблдор. — Так или иначе, я тоже... посижу с ним. На всякий случай.

Старик открыл дверь, и Драко увидел, что светящийся шарик — это маленький клубок, от которого вглубь темной комнаты тянется крученая сияющая нить. Дамблдор осторожно прошел внутрь боком, не коснувшись ее, и закрыл дверь за собой.

Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Драко высунулся из-за угла и осторожно окликнул:

— Блез?

— Привет, — она чуть-чуть улыбнулась. — Ты чего здесь?

— Любопытно, — честно признался он. — Я кое-что слышал... случайно. Ну, почти.

— А.

— А ты... откуда знаешь?

— Я много чего знаю, Драко. — Блез пристально посмотрела на него. — В основном того, что касается меня лично.

— Хочешь, составлю тебе компанию?

— Давай, — она кивнула и немного подвинулась. — Садись, места хватит.

Драко устроился плечом к плечу с ней.

— Иногда я тебя боюсь, — неожиданно признался он.

— Это правильно, — согласилась Блез. — Женщин надо иногда бояться. А особенно женщин из моей семьи. Это продлевает жизнь.

Он фыркнул.

— Семейный дар?

— Моя мама замужем в седьмой раз, — ровным тоном сообщила она.

Драко оборвал смех. Спросить: «Они умерли или сбежали?» было дико, а другие слова отчего-то не приходили в голову.

— Мы обычно говорим, что умерли, но на самом деле сбежали, — так же ровно продолжала Блез. — Очень трудно жить с человеком, который чаще всего знает не только то, что ты думаешь, но и то, что ты будешь думать завтра.

«Ужасно», — не сдержавшись, подумал Драко и покраснел.

— Да. Ужасно.

Он медленно и глубоко вдохнул, а потом постарался закрыть сознание, как учил отец.

— Так лучше?

Блез улыбнулась.

— Намного. Спасибо. Что касается твоего вопроса, семейные легенды расходятся. Одни утверждают, будто у нас в прародительницах сама Вивиана. Другие — будто некая леди из нашего рода сильно разозлила Вильгельма Бастарда, напророчив ему что-то неподходящее, вроде несчастной любви. Его придворные маги тоже неплохо умели проклинать.

— Ясно. — Драко задумался, потом лукаво улыбнулся: — Эй, а я знаю, почему ты тут сидишь.

— Да? — Блез поглядела на него исподлобья.

— Да, — важно кивнул он. — Я думаю, это отличный выбор. И все будет хорошо.

Синие глаза распахнулись, и Блез неожиданно стала больше походить на просто девчонку, чем на зловещую ведьму.

— Правда?

— Конечно. Вот увидишь.

— Ты хорошо врешь.

— А то. Я все хорошо делаю. Я ж не Поттер.

Ровно в эту секунду светящийся золотом клубок мигнул и погас; Блез вздрогнула и выпрямилась.

— Что? — насторожился Драко. — Что случилось?

— Все хорошо! — просияла она. — Он здесь!

— Вернулся?

— Да! — Блез стиснула его пальцы.

— Слава Мерлину.

— Я так боялась... Но теперь можно идти. Уже рассвело, наверное.

— С ума сошла?

— О чем ты?

— Уйти, когда начинается самое интересное? Ни за что!

Драко выудил из кармана мантии подслуши, прижал к двери и протянул Блез одно «ухо».

— Слушай!

—

_Трисмегист_ — Трижды Величайший, титул одного из воплощений Гермеса.


	23. Много шума из ничего

**Глава 23. Много шума из ничего**

_Любопытство не порок, а такое хобби._  
Леонид Дербенев

Северус приходил в себя с трудом. Он смутно помнил холодные руки Тени, померкший перламутр облака-между-мирами и опустошающее чувство страха, когда понял, что умудрился застрять на полпути. Помнил, как задергался, точно муха в варенье, пытаясь вырваться из топкой неуверенности. И — неожиданное ощущение свободы, свежее, как внезапная гроза после душного июльского дня.

— ... Северус? Северус!

— Альбус? — он медленно открыл глаза. — Что вы здесь делаете?

— Да так... жду одного старого знакомого.

Северус нахмурился, пытаясь сообразить, где он и что происходит. Наконец сориентировавшись, он резко сел на оттоманке — или, точнее, попытался сесть, потому что от этого движения резко закружилась голова.

— Осторожнее надо, — вздохнул Альбус, поддерживая его.

Бурчанием выразив согласие, Северус медленно выпрямился. Удостоверившись, что руки-ноги, тело и, главное, голова вроде бы на месте, целы и невредимы, он удовлетворенно заключил:

— Кажется, шалость удалась.

— Очень точно сказано, мальчик мой. Хорошо, что ты все-таки вернулся, — добавил Альбус с еле заметным упреком.

— А, пустяки, — отмахнулся Северус. — Что со мной могло случиться?

— Всякое, — неожиданно сурово отозвался директор. — И, главное, не только с тобой.

— Что вы такое учудили?

— Не я, — Альбус покачал головой. — Некая юная особа решила, что тебе требуется ее помощь. И, очень может быть, оказалась права.

Северус вопросительно уставился на директора.

— Нить Ариадны, — коротко сообщил тот.

— Но это опасно!

— Жить вообще опасно.

Наконец сложив два и два, Северус сообразил, о ком речь.

— Я ее... придушу! — гневно объявил он. — А потом дам взыскание до конца учебного года. А потом еще раз придушу.

Альбус засмеялся.

— Очень благородно с твоей стороны, мальчик мой. И благодарно.

Северус в отчаянии запустил руки в волосы.

— И что мне теперь делать?

х х х

— По-моему, надо уносить ноги, — шепнула Блез, красная, как помидор.

— Да ну, брось, — возразил Драко. — Они пока ничего особенно интересного не сказали. Рано еще.

— Как теперь ему на глаза показаться?

— Думаешь, правда задушит? Э, э! Перестань. Что вы все меня всё время бьете! Да тихо ты! Слушай лучше...

х х х

— Альбус, ваш Поттер — это не мальчик, а ходячий принцип неопределенности. Вещь в себе.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Всё.

— А нельзя ли чуть конкретнее?

— Он попирает все известные законы природы. Магические в том числе. Кстати, он уже не мальчик. Выглядит лет на двадцать пять, насколько мне удалось рассмотреть. И до того наглый, зла не хватает.

— Похож на Джеймса? — поинтересовался директор.

Северус поморщился.

— Не очень. Слава Мерлину.

— Так в чем же дело?

— Альбус, он материализовался в Лабиринте!

— Что-что?

— Он не Тень. У него материальное тело. Его собственное, насколько могу судить. Или его точная копия. Как он умудрился этого добиться в М-пространстве, понятия не имею. И, если только я не ошибаюсь в своих предположениях, а я думаю, что не ошибаюсь, он проделал то же самое с Темным Лордом!

— Северус, это невозможно.

— Это вы Поттеру объясните. Когда он вернется. А я с удовольствием понаблюдаю, если позволите. Хоть какое-то удовольствие получу. Альбус, он мне сказал, что подружился с Лабиринтом!

Альбус несколько раз сморгнул, потом снял очки, протер их и надел обратно.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, Северус, но ты не мог ошибиться?

— Нет. Он в красках расписал, какое это чудесное место. Дружелюбное и приятное. И всё преподносит ему на блюдечке.

— И что ты ему ответил?

— Ничего. Сделал вид, что так и надо. Не в моих привычках исправлять то, что и так прекрасно работает. Поэтому я на голубом глазу — извините, Альбус, — заявил, что выйдет он из Лабиринта тем же самым образом. Просто возьмет и выйдет.

Директор нахмурился.

— Ты уверен, что у него получится?

— Практически. Я постарался не оставить у него никаких сомнений в результате. Так что готовьте фанфары для Поттера и успокаивающее зелье для публики. Если у вас заканчивается, могу сварить еще. Не стесняйтесь, заказывайте. Кстати, знаете, что самое прекрасное?

— Да?

— Он, судя по всему, подружился не только с Лабиринтом, — злорадно сообщил зельевар. — Он зовет Темного Лорда Томом.

— Я тоже. Иногда.

Северус покачал головой.

— Вы его дразните. Реддла, я имею в виду. А Поттер при этом улыбается как последний идиот. Он радуется. Альбус, что вы смеетесь? Вы представляете, что будет, если они спелись?

х х х

— А вот теперь действительно пора уносить ноги, — прошептал Драко. — Не стоит попадаться Снейпу на глаза, когда он в таком настроении.

Блез кивнула, и они, стараясь не шуметь, стали осторожно пробираться вверх по лестнице.

— Что он имел в виду? — тихо поинтересовалась Блез, когда они поднялись к слизеринскому общежитию. — Про Поттера и Темного Лорда?

— Не знаю, — помотал головой Драко. — И знать не хочу. В Поттера на побегушках у Темного Лорда я не верю, а наоборот... даже думать боюсь! Нет, Блез, в это лучше не соваться.

— Хотела бы я знать, как ты собираешься в это не соваться и одновременно иметь дело с Гермионой, — тихо фыркнула его подруга.

Драко в ответ только слегка застонал от отчаяния.

— С кем поведешься... — поддразнила Блез.

— Смейся, смейся, — мрачно отозвался Драко. — Когда ты станешь миссис Снейп, я тоже посмеюсь. Ай! Прекрати! Да что же это такое!..

х х х

Северус добрался до своих комнат, еле на ногах держась от усталости. Неизвестно, что его измотало больше, путешествие в Лабиринт или беседа с Альбусом, но мечтал он сейчас только об одном: поскорее упасть в постель и забыться хотя бы часа на четыре. Или, на худой конец, три.

Поэтому, открыв дверь и увидев на своем диване дремлющего сидя Люциуса, он не сумел сдержать возглас разочарования. Люциус, разумеется, тут же пробудился.

— А, это ты.

— Нет, Санта Клаус. Заблудился, потерял оленей и перепутал время года.

— Очень мило. Сев, Драко мне принес последний ингредиент. То есть ингредиенты.

— Восхитительно. Обязательно мне их доставлять в половине пятого утра?

— А я здесь с вечера сижу.

— Люци, это никак не может подождать? Хотя бы пару часов? Я устал. Очень. Ты не представляешь, на что мне сегодня пришлось насмотреться.

— Думаю, я представляю это ничуть не хуже тебя, — улыбнулся Люциус. — И даже лучше.

Северус замер. Внимательно посмотрел на друга и нахмурился.

— Вот так, значит?

— Да. Вот так.

— Я убью Альбуса.

— Сначала выспись. Иначе силы будут очень уж неравны, а я хочу подольше полюбоваться на это красочное зрелище.

— А потом тебя.

— Договорились. Спать иди.

Северус хотел было сказать что-то еще, но потом передумал и в самом деле ушел спать.

х х х

— Альбус, что случилось? — сонный Ремус Люпин рухнул в директорское кресло для посетителей. — Такая рань...

— Прости, пожалуйста, — ответил Альбус. — Но сегодня решится очень многое, и мне бы хотелось подстраховаться.

Ремус встрепенулся.

— Вы что-то знаете про Гарри?..

Старый маг вздохнул.

— К сожалению, только подозреваю. Но, если мои подозрения верны, не позднее чем завтра утром все будет или очень хорошо, или очень плохо. Надеюсь, что хорошо.

— Я могу помочь?

— Для этого я тебя и позвал.

х х х

— Совсем не то! — возмущался Северус. — Сразу видно, что это не она. Прекрати строить ему глазки!

— Почему?

— Потому что все познания о флирте мисс Грейнджер почерпнула в словаре. И в основном они касаются мутной этимологии термина.

— Я давно подозревал, что вы родственные души, — пробормотал Люциус. В маленькой гостиной зельевара уже почти полчаса продолжался маленький семейный скандал.

— И что ты мне предлагаешь делать? — между тем интересовалась Нарцисса.

— Умное лицо. Сделай умное лицо!

Нарцисса попыталась.

— Никуда не годится, — с мрачным удовлетворением подытожил Северус. — Совсем не похоже.

— Не нравится, — рассердилась Нарцисса, — попробуй сам.

— Мне ничего не нравится в этой дурацкой затее! — огрызнулся Северус. — Но раз вы на ней настаиваете, могу и попробовать. По крайней мере, я видел Грейнджер больше одного раза. Существенно больше, к сожалению.

— Нет уж, — решительно вмешался Люциус. — Спасибо за предложение, Сев, но мы как-нибудь сами.

— Ну почему же? — ядовито возразила Нарцисса. — Раз Сев предлагает...

— Судя по тому, что я слышал, Драко только и делает, что целует эту девицу в общественных местах.

Северус поперхнулся.

— Вот именно, — хмыкнул Люциус. — Совершенно неважно, какое у тебя будет выражение лица, дорогая, его все равно никто, кроме меня, не увидит.

х х х

— Я его ненавижу, — буркнул Рон, ссутулившись, сунув руки в карманы и злобно пиная перед собой камешек. — Не-на-ви-жу.

— А ты не смотри, — предложила Джинни.

Брат с сестрой медленно брели по дороге в Хогсмид. Погода стояла чудесная, по-летнему теплая и ясная. К сожалению, наслаждаться прогулкой было невозможно, потому что ярдах в ста впереди шли Гермиона с Малфоем.

— Как я могу не смотреть? — шипел Рон. — Это уже восьмой раз! Сколько можно?

— А вот так и не смотри. Хочешь, остановимся и подождем, пока они не скроются за поворотом? Тогда ты их не увидишь.

— Угу, а потом мы нечаянно наткнемся на них, поворачивая. Нет уж, дудки. И потом, мало ли что может случиться. Я не доверяю Хорьку.

— У меня брат мазохист, — вздохнула Джинни. — И параноик.

— А тебе вообще не положено выражаться такими словами, — огрызнулся Рон. — Малявка.

— Мне почти семнадцать!

— Только через три месяца.

— Всего через три месяца.

— Неважно. Все равно малявка.

— А ты дылда. И зануда.

— А ты... Мерлин, опять!..

х х х

— Последний раз я так развлекался... даже не помню когда, — прошептал Люциус, снова целуя Нарциссу. — Артуровский щенок того и гляди взорвется от праведного негодования.

— Смотри, как бы он не последовал отцовскому примеру, — хихикнула она. — После того случая на Диагон-аллее у тебя скула болела два дня. К тому же нам совершенно не нужна сейчас лишняя шумиха.

— Женщины невыносимо благоразумны. Хорошо, как скажешь.

х х х

К вечеру дурное настроение Рона не стало лучше ни на йоту. Гермиона с Малфоем с утра болтались по хогсмидским магазинчикам вдвоем, да еще с таким видом, будто были одни на всем белом свете. Теперь они соизволили прийти в «Три метлы» ужинать, но и тут сели за отдельный столик в уголке, сделали заказ и принялись шушукаться.

— Здесь не занято? — поинтересовались у него над ухом.

Рон вздрогнул.

— Если я скажу, что занято, ты же все равно сядешь, Забини, — проворчал он.

— Есть такое дело, — согласилась слизеринка. — Но этикет требует сначала спросить разрешения.

— Тогда какой от него толк?

— Хорошие манеры создают иллюзию доброжелательности, — подмигнула Блез.

— Ну хорошо, садись, — вздохнул Рон.

— Спасибо. Что новенького?

Рон покосился в сторону столика, где сидели Гермиона с Малфоем.

— К сожалению, ничего. Все одно и то же.

Слизеринка проследила за его взглядом, усмехнулась, а потом вдруг нахмурилась.

— Что такое? — Рон немедленно насторожился.

— Тс-с! — прошипела Блез. — Не привлекай внимания. Я хочу убедиться.

Она перестала хмуриться, на ее лице появилось приятное, слегка рассеянное выражение, которое легко обмануло бы случайного зрителя, но Рон прекрасно видел, что она пристально вглядывается то ли в Малфоя, то ли в Гермиону.

Джинни, оценив ситуацию, тут же начала громко болтать, пересказывая какой-то гриффиндорский анекдот. Блез улыбалась и кивала, не отвлекаясь от наблюдения. Рон попытался последовать ее примеру, но, не зная, что ее встревожило, не увидел ничего опасного. Если не считать самого факта, что Гермиона воркует с Хорьком.

Наконец Блез посмотрела на него и, не меняя выражения лица, предупредила:

— Только не вздумай поднимать шум.

Он быстро кивнул.

— Это не Драко, — тихо сказала она.

— Что? — выдохнул Рон в ужасе.

— Это не Драко, — повторила Блез, не повышая голоса. — Да улыбайся же, чтоб тебя пикси взяли! Джиневра, и ты тоже. Если чуть-чуть повернешь стул, сможешь сесть боком и тоже посмотреть. Только осторожно!

— Почему ты решила, что это не Малфой? — спросил Рон, стараясь изобразить хоть какую-то улыбку.

— Он не так двигается.

— Ты уверена? — уточнила Джинни.

Блез фыркнула.

— Я его знаю семь лет. Конечно уверена. К тому же, если бы Драко так двигался, за ним бы бегала вся школа, а не только половина.

— Ничего не знаю, я в любом случае был бы в третьей половине, — заявил Рон. — Значит, ты думаешь, это кто-то чужой, — он скрипнул зубами. — Я так и знал. Это все подстроено.

— Слушайте, — вдруг очень тихо и серьезно сказала Джинни. — А ведь там и не Гермиона.

х х х

— Никогда не думал, что возвращение в детство окажется таким скучным, — проворчал Люциус. — Я и забыл, как ужасны хогсмидские лавчонки и местная кухня.

— Да, это тебе не Ривьера, — Нарцисса улыбнулась краешком губ. — Смотри, как бы Розмерта не услышала.

— Она за стойкой, — отмахнулся Люциус. — И вообще, за кого ты меня принимаешь? Заглушающие чары не вчера изобрели. Но Ривьера — прекрасная мысль. Как ты отнесешься к свадебному путешествию в Йер?

— Какому свадебному путешествию?

— Думаешь, я позволю тебе остаться свободной? — возмутился Люциус. — Нет уж, уволь. Срок траура истек, тебя ничто не связывает. Едва закончится этот балаган, я на тебе женюсь и увезу в Лангедок. Подальше от местных магглолюбов.

Нарцисса рассмеялась.

— Только ты способен жениться дважды на одной и той же женщине.

— То есть ты согласна?

— Конечно да. А ты сомневался?

— Конечно нет. Но этикет требует, чтобы я все-таки спросил.

— Тогда можешь считать, что я официально приняла твое предложение. Раз уж этикет требует, — она подмигнула, потом сменила тему: — Белла так и не рискнула.

Люциус покачал головой.

— Да. Но я почувствовал ее присутствие раз или два, когда мы проходили мимо того поворота в переулок. Так что все идет как надо. Пока.

х х х

— Что?

К счастью, Рон выговорил это так сипло, что никто поблизости не сумел бы его расслышать.

— Это не Гермиона, — повторила Джинни. — Не знаю кто, но, в отличие от нее, этот кто-то явно не любит мятное мороженое.

— Но знает, что его любит Гермиона, — задумчиво добавила Блез.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Иначе зачем его заказывать? У мадам Розмерты полно другого.

— Да, наверное, — согласилась Джинни. — Она вообще заказала все, что любит Гермиона.

— Почем ты знаешь, что это «она»? — мрачно спросил Рон.

— А я не знаю, — пожала плечами Джинни. — Но не говорить же «оно». Рон, ты у нас стратег. Что теперь делать — поднять шум? Проследить за ними?

На слове «стратег» Блез с интересом посмотрела на Рона. Тот задумчиво нахмурился.

— Когда ты последний раз видела Гермиону, Джин? Она тебе что-нибудь говорила?

— Утром. Она была в гостиной, когда я спустилась вниз, и мы вместе пошли завтракать. Она несколько раз повторила, что собирается весь день пробыть с Драко. Знаешь... — Джинни наморщила нос, припоминая, — я еще подумала: уж очень она нервничает. Но решила, что это нормально. Все-таки у них первое настоящее свидание и все такое.

Блез, видимо, поняла, к чему клонит Рон, потому что ответила, не дожидаясь вопроса:

— Я видела Драко вчера поздно ночью. А сегодня, к сожалению, проспала. Панси, правда, верещала в гостиной, что он чуть свет помчался к своей гр... Грейнджер, но и только. Извини, Рональд.

— Не за что, — буркнул Рон. — Джин, ты уверена, что говорила именно с Гермионой?

Джинни задумалась.

— Да. Да, уверена.

— Значит, на завтраке тоже была Гермиона, — заключил он. — А вот потом... мы же случайно нагнали их почти у ворот, помнишь?

— И с тех пор шли за ними? — заинтересовалась Блез.

— Угу.

— Вы понимаете, что это значит?

Брат и сестра переглянулись.

— Я хочу знать, кто это, — решительно сказал Рон.

х х х

Ремус под плащом-невидимкой только что ногти не грыз от нетерпения. День медленно клонился к вечеру, и близящееся полнолуние только усиливало охотничий азарт.

«Интересно, — подумал он, — каково Северусу сейчас в Визжащей Хижине?»

х х х

Северусу в Визжащей Хижине было почти прекрасно.

Устроившись в потрескавшемся линялом кресле и водрузив ноги на какую-то рухлядь, в прошлой жизни звавшуюся тумбочкой, он крепко спал, полностью положившись на сторожевые чары, которые благополучно забыл установить.

х х х

— Как ты думаешь, сколько кругов нам еще придется сделать? — поинтересовалась Нарцисса. — Эти маггловские туфли невероятно неудобные.

— Бедная девочка, — рассеянно отозвался Люциус.

— Не то слово. Понятия не имеет о настоящей обуви. Придется свозить ее в Париж, показать кое-какие волшебные лавки...

— Вообще-то я имел в виду тебя.

— С каких это пор... — Нарцисса осеклась и понизила голос: — Белла идет за нами. Надеюсь, у нее хватит ума не устраивать спектакль прямо здесь.

— Тогда идем быстрее, чтобы не искушать ее.

В обнимку, как и положено влюбленным подросткам, они миновали последний дом по правой стороне и свернули в проулок, ведущий к Визжащей Хижине. В робких весенних сумерках заколоченная усадьба на холме выглядела еще уродливее, чем обычно.

— Пора. Ты готова?

— Да.

— Отлично. Давай-ка я тебя еще раз поцелую.

Пышный куст, у которого они стояли, взорвался фонтаном листьев и веток. Деревянная изгородь вспыхнула.

— Как ты смеешь! — от вопля Беллатрикс лопнуло слуховое окно под крышей Хижины, со звоном осыпавшись дождем грязного стекла. — Грязнокровка!

х х х

Выйдя из «Трех метел» следом за сестрой и Блез, Рон пересек дорогу, остановился будто бы завязать шнурок на ботинке и быстро оглядел темнеющую улицу, оценивая ситуацию. Якобы Малфой и якобы Гермиона медленно сворачивали к Визжащей Хижине. Он выпрямился, прикидывая, как бы незаметно последовать за ними, когда вдруг Блез повисла у него на шее и выдохнула в ухо: «Мы не одни. За углом кто-то есть!»

Лишь на мгновение растерявшись, Рон поспешно притянул девушку к себе. Все равно полшколы уже наверняка недоумевает, с чего это они проводят время вместе.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

Блез замешкалась с ответом, и Рон понял, что она придумывает способ о чем-то умолчать.

— Не ври, — прошипел он. — Лучше просто не объясняй. Ты уверена?

В синих глазах мелькнуло уважение.

— Да. Я... слышу. Там кто-то есть.

Джинни с мрачным видом вытащила палочку.

— Пойдем посмотрим.

Готовые атаковать в любую секунду, все трое осторожно повернули за угол крайнего дома. Там было пусто — только чуть впереди в переулке виднелись две фигуры.

— Странно, — пробормотала Блез. — Я же слышу...

— Мисс Забини, — донесся негромкий знакомый голос из-под огромного куста сирени, где никого не было. — Пожалуйста, не поднимайте шума.

Все трое подпрыгнули на месте.

— Проф... — начала Джинни, но Блез быстро зажала ей рот рукой.

— Тс-с! Рональд, обними меня, — распорядилась она тихо.

Ошарашенный Рон повиновался. Блез положила ему голову на плечо.

— Отлично. Теперь если кто-то заинтересуется, просто решит, что мы достаточно дурно воспитаны, чтобы нежничать при твоей сестре. Профессор Люпин, что происходит и почему вас не видно?

— Э... я знаю почему, — вставил Рон, снова обретая способность соображать. — Но что вы тут делаете? И кто это был? — он кивком указал на удаляющуюся парочку.

— По большей части я караулю вас, — тихо усмехнулся невидимый Ремус. — Профессор Дамблдор, как всегда, более высокого мнения о ваших способностях, нежели Северус, так что...

Договорить он не успел: со стороны Хижины донеслись крики.

х х х

Люциус стремительно загородил собой Нарциссу.

— Здравствуй, Белла.

Его свояченица выглядела скверно. Даже после первого побега из Азкабана она казалась моложе: правда, тогда рядом с ней был Руди, да и присутствие Волдеморта на нее всегда благотворно действовало. Теперь же она полгода как вдовствовала, а ее обожаемый Темный Лорд исчез...

— В сторону, Драко.

— Белла, это излишне.

До окончания действия полиморфного зелья оставалось около полутора минут.

— Белла, — увещевал Люциус, — давай поговорим. По-родственному.

— Дурная кровь! — выкрикнула Беллатрикс. Ее широко распахнутые глаза сияли безумием. — Весь в отца... щенок! В сторону!

Тридцать секунд.

— Белла...

— Пеняй на себя! _Avada_...

В это мгновение произошло несколько событий одновременно. Во-первых, Люциус рванул жену в сторону, прикрывая собой, так что оба кубарем покатились по зеленой майской траве. Во-вторых, уже падая, он почувствовал, как меняется — хорошо, что Драко успел вырасти, иначе мантия сына на нем попросту лопнула бы. В-третьих, с небес на всех троих обрушились потоки ледяной воды, и захлебнувшаяся от неожиданности Беллатрикс так и не договорила смертельное проклятие.

— _Aguamenti maxima!_

— _Expelliarmus!_

— _Petrificus Totalus!_

— _Incarcerous!_

Оцепеневшая Беллатрикс рухнула, оглушенная и опутанная черными магическими веревками. Насквозь промокший Люциус, поднимаясь, поспешно прибавил еще парочку обездвиживающих заклятий, не столь безобидных.

— Цисси, ты цела? — спросил он, помогая жене встать.

— Более или менее, — усмехнулась Нарцисса, отряхиваясь. Мальчишка Уизли глазел на нее, разинув рот: школьная мантия мисс Грейнджер была ей явно тесна, особенно в груди.

Темноволосая девушка в слизеринской форме невозмутимо поздоровалась:

— Добрый вечер, миссис Малфой, мистер Малфой.

Гриффиндорцы, как по команде, вздрогнули и перевели взгляд на Люциуса.

— Люпин, где Северус? — поинтересовался он, не удостаивая детей внимания.

Оборотень нахмурился.

— Я думал, в Хижине. Странно, что он до сих пор не появился.

— Мистер Малфой? — обрела голос единственная дочь семейства Уизли.

Люциус вздохнул.

— Вы не могли бы отложить вопросы? Сюда в любую минуту может кто-нибудь явиться. Идемте в Хижину.

— Туда не попасть из Хогсмида, — заметил Уизли.

— Нет сомнений, вы знаете об этом от своих бесчисленных братьев, — ядовито произнес Люциус. — Однако, уверяю вас, они не единственный источник информации в Британии. И далеко не самый достоверный. Люпин, присмотрите, чтобы никто за нами не увязался. Цисси, забирай Беллу. Дети, не отставать.

Он положил ладонь на дощатую обшарпанную калитку, наклонился и прошептал несколько слов, стараясь, чтобы никто не услышал. Северус ему голову оторвет, если он выдаст хоть один преподавательский пароль студентам.

Калитка беззвучно распахнулась.

— За мной.

х х х

— Я больше не могу!

Терпение Гермионы лопнуло.

С самого утра, ускользнув из Большого зала после завтрака, они с Драко сидели в комнатах Снейпа — делали уроки, разговаривали, ели и пили, обнимались, слонялись из угла в угол, изучали Снейпову библиотеку и даже в какой-то момент осмелились целоваться на широкой профессорской кровати. Однако к закату Гермиона потеряла всякую способность думать о чем бы то ни было, кроме происходящего в Хогсмиде.

— Гермиона...

— Драко, там твои родители!

— Я знаю.

— Как ты можешь не волноваться?

Она тут же пожалела о своих необдуманных словах: Драко насупился и отвернулся.

— Очень просто. Мне нечем, вот и не волнуюсь.

— Прости. Я не хотела. Пожалуйста, прости.

Драко медленно выдохнул и расправил плечи.

— Все в порядке.

— Хочешь, пойдем туда?

Он так стремительно повернулся, что растрепавшиеся волосы хлестнули его по лицу.

— Как? Если из замка еще можно выбраться незаметно, то до Хогсмида мы раз десять на кого-нибудь наткнемся...

Гермиона улыбнулась.

— Я знаю как минимум два способа.

х х х

— Северус? — окликнул Люциус.

В доме было тихо и почти совсем темно: за заколоченными окнами сумерки плавно переходили в ночь и свет уже почти не проникал сквозь щели между потрескавшимися досками.

— _Lumos!_

Люциус оглянулся и слегка фыркнул: в лучах нескольких палочек их разношерстная компания выглядела довольно забавно.

— Давайте не стоять, — пробормотала Нарцисса. — Белла довольно тяжелая.

— Помочь? — галантно предложил Люпин.

— Я справлюсь, — отрезала Нарцисса. — Люци, где Северус?

— Он собирался наблюдать со второго этажа, — любезно сообщил Люпин. — Оттуда довольно далеко видно.

Люциус прищурился.

— Хотите сказать, что Северус поделился с _вами_ своими планами?

Оборотень не смутился.

— Не он.

— А, — кивнул Люциус. — Дамблдор. Я так и знал. Северус?..

Ответа не последовало.

— Я поднимусь наверх. Цисси, думаю, Белла не обидится, если ты опустишь ее на пол. И будьте начеку.

х х х

— Я тебе столько всего потом расскажу, — шептала Гермиона.

— С ума сойти можно, — пробормотал Драко.

— Можно. Но было бы очень жаль, мистер Малфой, — очень серьезно сказал из темноты Альбус Дамблдор. — Тогда будет не так интересно.

Драко подскочил и тихо выругался, стукнувшись головой о низкий потолок туннеля.


	24. На последнем берегу

**Глава 24. На последнем берегу**

_Настоящий враг никогда тебя не бросит._  
Станислав Ежи Лец

Небо тяжелым грузом висело над головой, давило на виски и затылок. Пронизывающий северный ветер гнал над морем темные облака; свинцовые валы один за другим накатывались и били в берег, в бессильном гневе рассыпаясь об угольно-черные камни. Том стоял, плотно завернувшись в шерстяной плащ, и любовался холодным миром, окрашенным в тысячи оттенков серого. Начинало смеркаться.

— Опаздывает, — пробормотал он и тихо усмехнулся. — Так я и знал.

В ту же минуту воздух неподалеку задрожал, как в мареве, слегка сгустился и выпустил из себя человеческую фигуру. Приземлившись на скользкие камни у самой воды, Поттер, конечно же, потерял равновесие, но устоял и выпрямился, выругавшись сквозь зубы.

— Том! — возмущенно воскликнул мальчишка. — Это что, Азкабан?

Том кивнул.

— Ты здесь первый раз? Красиво, правда?

Очередная волна яростно ударила о камни, окатив Поттера по пояс. Он чуть не поперхнулся:

— Я же просил!

— Я помню, — улыбнулся Том, довольный собой как никогда. — Ты хотел морское побережье. Безлюдное. Я все сделал, как ты просил, ты не находишь?

— Том!

— На мой взгляд, место для нашей беседы более чем подходящее. Ты ведь наверняка начнешь предъявлять претензии. Должен признать, список у тебя богатый. Я убил твоих родителей. Я пытался убить тебя, и мне это даже удалось как минимум один раз. Жаль, ненадолго. Если бы не я, Седрик Диггори был бы жив. И Сириус Блэк. И многие другие. Ну же, что ты молчишь? Начинай.

Поттер, слушал, бледнея все больше и больше, пока не взорвался:

— Ты спятил?

Он рванулся вперед, собираясь не то драться, не то душить, и тут, поскользнувшись-таки на мокрых булыжниках, рухнул. Ударившись затылком, он немедля ушел с головой в ледяные воды Северного моря.

— _Accio_ Поттер! — мгновенно отреагировал Том и сам еле удержался на ногах, когда в него впечаталось мокрое тяжелое тело. Да, мальчик однозначно вырос, пока шлялся по Лабиринту. — Ты все-таки идиот, — участливо заключил он, сгреб в охапку неудавшегося утопленника и дезаппарировал.

х х х

Очнулся Гарри на белом горячем песке, по-прежнему мокрый, но уже не такой замерзший. Осторожно сев, он огляделся: вокруг снова было морское побережье, но, без сомнения, южное, судя по буйно цветущей растительности. Впереди до горизонта простиралось море, тихое и спокойное; солнце сияло в зените.

— Я бы на твоем месте разделся, — послышался за спиной ленивый голос, и Гарри вздрогнул. — Простудишься.

Совет, от кого бы ни исходил, был хороший: холодные соленые мокрые тряпки противно липли к телу. К тому же, если бы Том собирался причинить ему вред, то давно успел бы это сделать. Гарри принялся расстегивать пуговицы на джинсах.

— Знаешь, — безмятежно продолжал Том, — я, кажется, понимаю, отчего Северус тебя терпеть не может.

— Правда? — Гарри повернулся, одновременно выпутываясь из футболки.

Том успел избавиться от плаща и мантии — они валялись поодаль кучкой на песке. Оставшись в одной рубашке и брюках, он полулежал на боку, подпирая ладонью щеку и глядя куда-то в полосу прибоя.

— Правда. Ты не только не позволяешь никому тебя ненавидеть, но и вынуждаешь тебя постоянно спасать.

— Между прочим, я не просил меня спасать! Хотя ненавидеть тоже необязательно.

— Да что ты говоришь. А что тогда обязательно? Делать все, что ты ни попросишь?

Гарри растерялся.

— С какой стати?

— Вот мне тоже интересно, — кивнул Том. — С какой стати.

— Ты в своем уме? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Думаю, да. По крайней мере, хотя бы отчасти. А ты?

— Я... не знаю. Наверное.

— Высушил бы штаны, чудовище, — сказал Том, протягивая палочку, и тут только Гарри обнаружил, что успел ее лишиться, пока был без сознания. — Я вижу, ты еще и очень внимательный, — хмыкнул Том, явно наслаждаясь его замешательством.

— Угу, — буркнул Гарри. Палочка радостно завибрировала в пальцах, теплая, живая... своя. Он и не осознавал, насколько соскучился.

— Она на удивление хорошо меня слушалась.

— Твоя тоже.

— Занятно.

— Угу.

Растянувшись на теплом песке, Гарри заложил руки за голову и уставился в бездонное лазурное небо. Разговаривать, не глядя на Тома, было намного проще.

— Почему ты меня вытащил?

Том вздохнул.

— Во-первых, у меня нет желания становиться еще моложе. И глупее заодно. Во-вторых, мне до сих пор ни разу не приходилось тонуть, и я предпочел бы не знакомиться с этими захватывающими ощущениями. В-третьих... неважно. С тебя и этого хватит.

— Спасибо. Наверное.

— А ты еще и неблагодарное чудовище. Бедный Северус.

Гарри насторожился.

— При чем тут Снейп?

— Не пытайся обвести меня вокруг пальца. Я знаю, что ты виделся с ним вчера. И знаю, ради кого он полез в эту кошмарную пространственную игрушку.

— О чем ты говоришь?

Раздалось презрительное фырканье.

— Ты в самом деле принимаешь меня за идиота? Я его не убил, если тебя это так волнует. Хотя, безусловно, мог. Но я отпустил его. Хоть он меня и предал.

Гарри сглотнул, лихорадочно пытаясь осознать то, что слышит.

— Могу я спросить почему?

— Можешь, конечно.

Повисла пауза.

— Почему?

— По разным причинам. Я почувствовал в нем то, чего никогда не было раньше. — Том немного помолчал. — Он ничего подобного не говорил, разумеется, но... по-моему, он искренне желал мне благополучно отсюда выбраться.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Снейп такой, да, — наконец сказал он. — Я никогда не думал об этом раньше, но он... беспокоится о своих. Мне кажется.

— Он весьма своеобразно это делает, надо заметить, — засмеялся Том. — И о «своих», как ты выражаешься, у него более чем забавное представление. Кому знать, как не мне. Но да, он такой. Правда, было довольно неожиданно видеть проявление этой его черты в мой адрес.

— Ты... очень откровенно разговариваешь, — выпалил Гарри. Смутившись, он приподнялся на локте и повернулся к собеседнику, но тот, кажется, не обиделся.

— Не вижу смысла тратить силы на бесцельное притворство, — пожал плечами Том. — Кроме того, у меня предчувствие, что это единственный способ вернуться в наш мир.

— Что? Притворство?

— Нет, бестолочь. Откровенность. Так что пользуйся, пока можешь. Но будь уверен, я тоже своего не упущу.

Гарри помолчал немного, собираясь с мыслями.

— Ты сказал там, на берегу... — осторожно начал он.

— А, ты решил все-таки перейти к претензиям?

— Перестань. Дай договорить.

— Как пожелаешь. Я весь внимание.

— Спасибо. Ты сказал, что ты убил моих... моих родителей. И меня. И еще многих людей, — медленно начал Гарри, тщательно подбирая слова. — Ты уверен, что это был ты?

х х х

Том на мгновение потерял дар речи.

— Поттер, ты сошел с ума, — убежденно выговорил он, когда сумел взять себя в руки. — Конечно, это был я. Кто же еще?

Поттер наморщил нос и слегка нахмурился, будто сердился, что его не понимают.

— Ты уверен? — с нажимом уточнил он. — Что это _ты_?

— А почему я должен сомневаться?

— Ты мог бы сделать это сейчас?

Том начал понимать.

— А. Ты думаешь, что Лабиринт изменил меня до неузнаваемости. Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но да. Мог бы, — он договорил чуть менее твердо, чем хотел бы. И, конечно, проклятый мальчишка сразу почувствовал слабину.

— Мог бы. Но стал бы?

Том задумался. Или сделал вид, что задумался.

— Это важно, по-твоему?

— А теперь кто кого принимает за идиота? Я хочу знать...

— Я не принимаю, — насмешливо перебил его Том. — Ты и есть идиот.

— Кто-то только что предлагал не тратить силы на бесцельное притворство, — поддел его Поттер. — Да. По-моему, это важно. Так стал бы?

Том вздохнул и капитулировал.

— Нет.

— Я так и знал! — обрадовался этот несносный наглец.

— Я еще не объяснил почему.

— А это неважно, — отмахнулся Поттер. — И потом, может быть, этого я как раз не хочу знать.

— Экстравагантность твоего мышления явно не поддается логическому пониманию нормальных людей.

— Это ты-то нормальный? — фыркнул Поттер. — Извини, извини. Не хотел тебя обидеть. К тому же я на нормальность тоже не претендую.

— Что значит «тоже»?

— Забудь. Неважно. Я просто хочу домой, понимаешь? — выражение лица мальчишки стало полумечтательным-полутоскливым. — Достаточно, чтобы взять с собой тебя, раз уж нет другого выхода. Но если ты вернешься только чтобы начать все сначала, не стоит и пробовать.

— Ты не хочешь отомстить? — с любопытством поинтересовался Том. — За все, что я сделал тебе и твоим друзьям? За своих родителей?

— Не вижу смысла. Их не вернуть, как бы мне ни хотелось, — взгляд Поттера потемнел. — А ты?

— Что я?

— Не хочешь? Отомстить? Я тоже тебя убил, в конце концов. Как минимум дважды. Нет, трижды, если считать Квиррелла.

— Хм. Действительно. Впрочем, я тоже убил тебя ровно три раза — можно считать, что мы в расчете.

— Значит, не хочешь. Вот и прекрасно.

— Что ты предлагаешь, Поттер? — нахмурился Том. — Магическую клятву? Какой-нибудь ненарушимый обет?

— Можно и так, — согласился тот. — Необязательно, но если тебе так спокойнее...

— Тогда что?

— Магическую сделку. Я возвращаю нас обоих домой, ты оставляешь в покое волшебный мир.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я жил как маггл? — Том резко сел, задрожав от негодования.

— Нет конечно, — Поттер, казалось, искренне удивился. — Просто хватит войн. Магглы не так уж плохи, знаешь ли. Тебя же никто не заставляет среди них жить.

— Забавно слышать это от тебя.

— Глупости, — Поттер поморщился. — Судить о магглах по Дурслям — все равно что о волшебниках по Беллатрикс Лестранж.

— А что не так с Беллой? — не удержался Том.

Поттер поперхнулся.

— Гм. С тобой тяжело приводить примеры. Хорошо. Амбридж — достаточно удачное сравнение?

Тома передернуло.

— Ладно, допустим в пределах дискуссии, что я понимаю, о чем ты.

— Ну так что?

— Сформулируй, чего именно ты хочешь. Желательно — как можно более точно.

— Зануда.

— Я стараюсь быть максимально предусмотрительным при заключении любых сделок. И тебе советую, между прочим.

Поттер почесал переносицу и тоже сел.

— Ты можешь заниматься чем хочешь, кроме политики в любых проявлениях, — в конце концов заявил он. — Никаких тайных обществ, никаких политических партий, никаких попыток изменить магическое сообщество. Ни военных, ни мирных. Что в Британии, что в других странах.

— То есть на благотворительность я тоже не имею права? Вдруг я хочу основать, допустим, какой-нибудь приют? Для таких, как ты или я.

— А ты хочешь?

— Нет, — засмеялся Том. — Это я оставлю тебе. Будет забавно наблюдать за твоими мучениями. Желательно издалека.

— То есть ты согласен?

— Я пока еще не слышал ничего касательно твоей части сделки.

Поттер вздохнул, не скрывая досады.

— Точно зануда. И вообще, ты сам меня перебил. Ладно, ты прав. Я, в свою очередь, обязуюсь вернуть тебя в наш мир и не сообщать о твоем присутствии никому, кроме Дамблдора и Снейпа.

Том присвистнул.

— Хорошенькое дело.

— Извини. Но они заинтересованные лица. Не меньше, чем я. Если хочешь, не стану говорить, где ты.

— Постой-ка, — Том снова нахмурился. — Ты не собираешься брать с меня слово, что я не причиню никому вреда?

Поттер серьезно кивнул.

— Это невозможно. Во-первых, это лишит тебя возможности защищаться. А ты не единственный в мире темный волшебник. Мало ли, как сложатся обстоятельства. Во-вторых, нельзя нарушать равновесие сделки. Тогда придется пообещать тебе то же самое, а мне бы этого делать не хотелось. На всякий случай.

— Понимаю, — Том задумался.

Условия были слишком хороши, и он старательно искал подвох, но никак не находил.

— Что, если я сейчас передумаю и попытаюсь тебя убить? — полюбопытствовал он.

— Не сможешь, — покачал головой Поттер. — И наоборот, если ты на самом деле спрашиваешь об этом, тоже не выйдет. Дело даже не в Лабиринте.

— Почему? Мне сказала... — Том спохватился и поправился: — Мне сказали, что пророчество разрушено.

— Разрушено. Но это не единственное, что нас связывает, — Поттер улыбнулся и постучал себя пальцем по лбу.

— Ты уже говорил, — криво усмехнулся Том. — Но, кажется, безумие редко равняется бессмертию.

— Бессмертие тут ни при чем, — Поттер рассмеялся. — И безумие тоже. Ты никогда не думал о том, почему я понимаю змей?

— При чем здесь это?

— Тебе никто не говорил, что ты носишь в себе часть меня?

Том вспомнил бред синей гусеницы и вздрогнул.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Из авторитетного источника. На что, по-твоему, я потратил последние три дня?

— Моего собственного безумия не хватит, чтобы угадывать такие вещи. Даже после трехнедельных странствий по твоим следам. Кстати, я еще не говорил, насколько меня поражает твоя избалованность? Это сумасшедшее место потакает всем твоим прихотям.

— Я просто знаю волшебное слово, — дерзкий мальчишка засмеялся еще сильнее.

— «Imperio»?

— Нет. «Пожалуйста».

— Кошмар какой.

— Ты мог бы попробовать. Хотя бы иногда.

— И не подумаю. И хватит морочить мне голову. Объясняй по существу.

Поттер снова наморщил нос.

— Я думаю, это случилось еще в Годриковой Лощине. Когда ты в первый раз пытался... ну, ты понимаешь. И потом, когда мы сюда попали, связь только усилилась. Кстати, чтобы выбраться, нам придется как-то поменяться обратно.

— Хорошо. Как ни странно, я даже понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Допустим, нам это удастся. Если все удастся и мы вернемся, ты... перестанешь понимать змееяз?

— Понятия не имею, но, по-моему, да. Во всяком случае, ничего от тебя у меня остаться не должно. Иначе мы и не вернемся, я думаю.

— Что, если я передумаю _потом_? Я смогу тебя убить _там_?

Поттер очень странно улыбнулся.

— Можешь попробовать. Но я бы не советовал. У тебя неудачный опыт, в конце концов.

— Если это шутка, она тоже неудачная.

— Извини. Но, во-первых, я кое-чему научился, пока мы здесь гуляли, а во-вторых, если у тебя опять получится как в прошлый раз...

— Нет уж, уволь. Лучше не проверять.

— Вот именно.

— То есть мы договорились? — Поттер встал, отряхнул с себя песок и натянул высохшие джинсы, потом футболку. Том тоже поднялся. Пока они беседовали, солнце успело склониться к горизонту. Поднимался ветер.

— Том?

Том очнулся и увидел протянутую руку.

— Договорились.

— Отлично, — Поттер крепко сжал его пальцы.

— Что теперь?

Поттер слегка покраснел.

— Я собирался спросить тебя. Я более или менее представляю, как отсюда выбраться, но сначала нам надо поменяться...

— И ты не знаешь как.

— Нет.

— Странный у тебя какой-то авторитетный источник. Или ты не умеешь задавать нужные вопросы.

— Все я умею, — надулся Поттер. — Я просто...

— Да?

— Я просто забыл. Спросить.

Том расхохотался.

х х х

— У меня есть идея, — заявил Том, наконец разогнувшись и перестав смеяться.

— Ну? — буркнул обиженный Гарри.

— Хватит строить рожи, чудовище. Садись напротив. Я почти уверен, что это сработает.

Том снова опустился на песок и сел по-турецки. Гарри скопировал его позу.

— Ближе, — скомандовал Том. — Иначе я до тебя не дотянусь.

Гарри повиновался и настороженно спросил:

— Что мы собираемся делать?

— Ужасные вещи, — фыркнул Том. — Дай руки.

— Зачем?

— О господи. Ты когда-нибудь имел дело с легилименцией?

Гарри передернуло.

— Да. Много раз. При чем тут это?

Том пристально посмотрел на него, склонив голову набок, потом фыркнул.

— Северус тебя учил, что ли?

— Угу, — помявшись, ответил Гарри.

— Оно и видно. Я всегда знал, что у него оригинальные представления о педагогике. Он прекрасный окклюмент и неплохой легилимент, насколько мне известно, однако учитель из него, как я погляжу, аховый.

— При чем тут это?

— Поттер, начни уже наконец соображать. Ты мне сам сказал, что каждый из нас носит в себе кусок души другого. Как еще ты предлагаешь ими, как ты выразился, «поменяться»? Ухо отрезать, в надежде, что внутри окажется нужная часть? Или руку?

Гарри снова вздрогнул, отчетливо вспомнив кладбище в Литл-Хэнглтоне и воющего от боли Петтигрю.

Том поймал его взгляд и покачал головой.

— Не отвлекайся. Это прошлое, пусть остается прошлым. Или ты передумал?

— Нет.

— Тогда дай руки. Обе.

Том мягко взял его ладони в свои, и Гарри мельком удивился, какие у бывшего Темного Лорда осторожные, теплые пальцы.

— Так проще установить контакт. Предупреждаю, трудиться придется в основном тебе, — между тем сухо взялся объяснять Том. — По всему, что я видел, ты куда лучший окклюмент, чем я, так что контроля у тебя больше. Я поддержу связь, а ты будешь разбираться с тем, что найдешь.

— Но как?

— Понятия не имею, — отозвался Том на удивление легкомысленно. — Полагаю, сообразишь по ходу дела. Как правило, в таких случаях достаточно знать точно, чего хочешь. А я уже имел возможность убедиться: это у тебя получается прекрасно. Ну что, готов?

— Да, — ответил Гарри, глядя Тому в глаза. — Разве тебе не нужна для этого палочка?

— Нет. Ты очень невнимателен, между прочим. Тебе она тоже давно для этого не нужна. _Legilimens!_

Почувствовав прикосновение чужого разума, Гарри машинально закрылся, но спустя секунду усилием воли заставил себя опустить щиты и двинулся навстречу вторжению, не поперек потока чужой силы, но вдоль него.

«Молодец, — услышал он в собственной голове. — Прекрасно. Теперь не теряй направление. И не бойся».

«Я не боюсь», — возмутился Гарри, и связь дрогнула.

«Хорошо, в таком случае, не отвлекайся. Я буду поддерживать контакт, а ты делай, что нужно».

«Ладно».

Гарри попытался осмотреться, но пропитанный магией океан образов ежесекундно менялся, не давая разглядеть как следует даже крупные участки, не то что отдельные фрагменты.

«По-моему, так не выйдет».

«Не лезь под руку, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Я не могу ничего делать, когда мне мешают».

«Молчу-молчу», — мягко фыркнул Том и в самом деле умолк.

Гарри попытался сосредоточиться. Цветные отблески воспоминаний, блики и тени эмоций завертелись от этого еще быстрее, и у него слегка закружилась голова. Гарри зажмурился и задумался. Нигде в Лабиринте он не управлял магией сознательно, только интуитивно. Успешно, во всяком случае. _Достаточно знать точно, чего ты хочешь_...

«Я хочу отпустить Тома, — пожелал он. — Хочу получить себя назад. Целиком и полностью. Пожалуйста».

Всплеск магии даже оглушил его на мгновение — с такой силой столкнулись хлынувшие навстречу друг другу потоки.

«Тише. Не спеши так».

«Извини».

Испуг прошел, Гарри слегка успокоился, и замершие было воспоминания снова двинулись, на сей раз плавно минуя друг друга.

«Браво».

«Спасибо».

Гарри не знал, сколько прошло времени, но наконец движение замедлилось, а потом и вовсе прекратилось. Словно два океана из несмешивающихся жидкостей, вроде воды и масла, они замерли, касаясь друг друга, но оставаясь каждый в своих границах.

«Вот и все».

И все кончилось.

х х х

Том опустил уставшие руки, выпрямился и потянулся, потом покрутил головой, разминая затекшую шею. Совсем стемнело, и жара спала, сменившись приятной прохладой. Волны тихо шуршали, в воздухе сладко пахло какими-то ночными цветами. Он перевел взгляд на восторженно озирающегося Поттера.

— Остолоп, — сказал он на змееязе. — Доверчивое чучело.

Поттер удивленно поднял брови.

— Я могу убить тебя прямо сейчас, — ласково сообщил Том на том же языке и встал с остывшего песка. — Смею думать, за оставшиеся три дня я нашел бы выход отсюда и самостоятельно.

Поттер радостно рассмеялся, жестами показав: «Не понимаю».

— Хватит сидеть, простудишься, — он перешел на английский и протянул руку, помогая мальчишке подняться. — Ну что, доволен?

— Очень. А ты?

— Буду доволен, когда ты вытащишь нас отсюда, — проворчал Том.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

— Хватит болтать. Ты еще не выполнил свою часть сделки.

— Я знаю.

— Тогда что ты стоишь?

— Ты не хочешь взять свои вещи?

— Нет. Они мне ни к чему. — Том покосился на валяющийся рюкзак Поттера: — А ты?

— Нет. Там моя старая квиддичная мантия, она на меня все равно больше не налезет. Ну, готов?

— Дурацкий вопрос.

— Ладно. Дай руки.

— Зачем?

— О господи. Ты имел когда-нибудь дело с совместной аппарацией? — Поттер беспардонно хихикал, передразнивая его, и на мгновение Том подумал, не испортить ли как-нибудь настроение своему закадычному врагу, но в конце концов решил, что лень. — Или ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя обнял?

— Попробуй только! — фыркнул Том, протягивая обе руки.

Конечно, Поттер не был бы Поттером, если бы после такого приглашения не стиснул его в объятиях.

И Лабиринт исчез.


	25. Гордиев узел

**Глава 25. Гордиев узел**

_Личное благополучие профессионального убийцы  
способствует общественному спокойствию._  
Макс Фрай

Северус мучился в колодках. Все тело ныло и затекло; руки и ноги не повиновались, и мысль о невозможности переменить позу казалась большей пыткой, чем сами физические страдания.

— Северус.

Увы. Он не мог ни сдвинуться с места, ни позвать на помощь, ни применить магию. Подвальная темнота не давала разглядеть, кто его зовет.

— Сев! — ему вцепились в плечо и с силой встряхнули. — Ты все на свете проспал! Вставай!

Очнувшись, Северус резко дернулся и не свалился на пол только благодаря крепкой хватке Люциуса.

— Не надо было тебя впутывать, — вздохнул тот.

— А?

— Да нет, ничего, — Люциус пожал плечами. — Спина теперь будет болеть. Спишь, изогнувшись как флоббер-червь. Да еще сидя. Вставай, у нас непредвиденные осложнения.

— Что происходит? — встревожился Северус.

— То, чего и следовало ожидать. Дамблдор вмешался.

Северус выругался.

— Вот именно. У нас внизу незваные гости. Люпин, какая-то слизеринская девчонка и две штуки Уизли. Надо что-то с ними...

В эту минуту с первого этажа донесся двойной хлопок, какой-то стук и девичий визг.

Изменившись в лице, Люциус бросился вниз по лестнице, Северус следом.

х х х

— ... очень удачное место, в такое время тут никого не до... — Гарри осекся.

Слева в углу Рон, выставив палочку, загораживал собой Джинни и Блез Забини. Перед ними, готовые атаковать, замерли Ремус... и Нарцисса Малфой. В центре комнаты без сознания лежала связанная Беллатрикс Лестранж. Наконец, из открытого в полу люка высовывались головы Гермионы, Драко Малфоя и профессора Дамблдора.

— Что-что? — уточнил за его спиной Том.

— ... не должно быть, — растерянно договорил Гарри.

— А. К сожалению, ты, кажется, ошибся, — заметил Том. — Или к счастью. Мне кажется, наша помощь придется весьма кстати. Зачем они связали Беллу?

По лестнице снаружи прогрохотали ботинки, и в дверях показался встревоженный Северус Снейп в сопровождении какого-то смутно знакомого человека.

— Люциус! — тут же обрадовался Том. — Какая приятная неожиданность.

Гарри растерялся окончательно.

— Это кто? — нахмурившись, спросил Рон у Ремуса. — Кто-то из наших?

— Смотря что вы имеете в виду, мистер Уизли, — ответил профессор Дамблдор, с помощью Гермионы и Малфоя-младшего выбираясь из люка.

Пояснять далее он, однако, не стал. Повисла короткая пауза, во время которой все участники немой сцены смотрели друг на друга. Снейп встретился глазами с Гарри, коротко кивнул и, кажется, слегка расслабился. Гарри перевел взгляд на своих друзей, удивляясь, что его никто не узнает.

— Рон? — осторожно позвал он.

— Гарри! — вдруг вскрикнула Джинни и кинулась ему на шею.

х х х

Поднялся страшный гвалт и суматоха. Драко отошел в сторонку, брезгливо поморщившись, очистил заклинанием место на полу и тихо сел у стены, на всякий случай держа палочку наготове. Он усмехнулся: Джиневра явно не собиралась выпускать Поттера из рук в ближайшее время. Ее братец хлопал вернувшегося героя по спине и растерянно мямлил что-то. Гермиона счастливо улыбалась.

Снейп, описывая встречу с Поттером в М-пространстве, чем бы оно ни было, нисколько не преувеличил. Тот действительно выглядел намного старше, и Драко ощутил легкий укол зависти. Теперь с Поттером очень трудно будет не считаться. Если тот все-таки вздумает вмешаться... что тогда решит Гермиона?

— Ты чего хмуришься?

Она села рядом, и Драко, недолго думая, обнял ее левой рукой и притянул к себе.

— Ты не опасаешься, что Поттер будет недоволен?

Гермиона тихонько фыркнула.

— Теперь, когда он вернулся, — нет. Он счастлив, мы счастливы... все будет хорошо. Честно говоря, я даже не думаю, что Гарри сильно удивится. У него совсем другие глаза стали, знаешь? Он изменился.

— Как и отец.

Гермиона подняла бровь:

— Думаешь?..

Драко покачал головой.

— Нет. Не знаю. И не уверен, что хочу знать. У меня такое ощущение, что этим не стоит интересоваться.

— Может быть. — Она помолчала. — Как по-твоему, кто это такой?

Явившийся с Поттером незнакомец отошел чуть в сторону и молча слушал, как Люциус препирается с директором:

— Исключено.

— Послушайте, Люциус, может быть?..

— Нет.

— А если попробовать?..

— Ни при каких обстоятельствах.

— Вы очень несговорчивый молодой человек, — вздохнул директор. — В таком случае, возможно...

— Возможно. Если вы не станете участвовать.

— Но угол консенциального поворота превысит девяносто градусов...

Дальше последовала какая-то заумь, в которой Драко не понимал ровным счетом ничего. Незнакомец, однако, слушал внимательно, и, судя по тому, как он хмурился, услышанное ему не нравилось.

Драко помедлил, подбирая слова.

— Снейп говорил что-то про Темного Лорда, — наконец неохотно признал он. — Будто Поттер нашел с ним общий язык. Я, правда, тогда не поверил. И сейчас как-то...

— Может, он тоже изменился? — очень неуверенно предположила Гермиона.

— Горбатого могила исправит, — буркнул Драко.

— Ну, в некотором роде он же действительно умер.

— Прошлый раз это ему не помогло, — проворчал Драко и крепче сжал палочку.

х х х

Гарри был головокружительно счастлив. Он был дома, в его объятиях была Джинни, и будущее казалось совершенно безоблачным. До тех пор, пока у него над ухом не раздался вкрадчивый голос:

— Мне очень жаль отрывать тебя, но тут назревает небольшая катастрофа. Боюсь, мне не справиться одному.

Гарри неохотно перестал целовать Джинни и медленно выпрямился.

— В чем дело, Том?

— _Том?_ — Джинни резко повернулась.

— Да, моя леди? — как ни странно, в тоне бывшего Темного Лорда не было издевки.

Прищурившись, Джинни пристально оглядела его с ног до головы.

— Значит, ты все-таки не умер, — заключила она, выделив слово «ты». — Это хорошо.

— Благодарю, — Том слегка поклонился. — Еще раз прошу прощения, Гарри, но мне требуется твоя поддержка.

х х х

— О чем это они? — ошалело поинтересовался Рон.

Гермиона подняла голову: он слегка остекленевшим взглядом наблюдал за дискуссией Люциуса и профессора Дамблдора.

— Не могу сказать, что это твое дело, Уизли, но они обсуждают, как именно корректировать память моей тетке, — сообщил Драко.

— Зачем?

— Ты видишь другой выход из положения?

— Хороший вопрос, — вкрадчиво заметил явившийся с Гарри незнакомец, присоединяясь к разговору. Гарри и Джинни, а за ними и Блез тоже подошли ближе. Снейп, Ремус и Нарцисса остались караулить Беллатрикс. — У меня есть некоторые соображения на этот счет.

— Поттер, это кто? — резко спросил Драко, выпрямляясь. Гермиона почувствовала, как он напрягся.

Гарри и Джинни обменялись с незнакомцем загадочными взглядами, и тот кивнул.

— Это... гм... Том, — неловко сообщил Гарри.

— Не Гм Том, а Том Реддл, — ехидно поправила Джинни.

Драко вскочил на ноги.

— Поттер, ты совсем спятил?

Реддл покачал головой.

— Оставлять даму на полу? Ну и манеры! — Он галантно подал Гермионе руку: — Позвольте, мисс Грейнджер.

Сглотнув, Гермиона оперлась на его руку и тоже встала.

— Спасибо.

Он слегка поклонился:

— К вашим услугам.

Повисло неловкое молчание, которое наконец нарушил Рон.

— Вы все не в своем уме, — пробормотал он. — Однозначно.

Гарри рассмеялся, причем так заразительно, что это подействовало на всех. Джинни усмехнулась, Рон фыркнул. Блез согласно кивнула. Гермиона неожиданно перестала бояться, и даже Драко слегка расслабился.

— По-моему, скорее наоборот, — между тем сказал Гарри. — Мы все наконец-то в своем уме. Том, так что у тебя за идея?

— Я возьму ее с собой.

— Куда?

— Ты знаешь куда, Гарри, — Реддл улыбнулся, и у Гермионы по спине побежали мурашки, такая это была двусмысленная улыбка, сияющая и холодная одновременно.

Гарри задумчиво нахмурился.

— Как ты туда опять попадешь?

— Последую твоему примеру. Главное — достаточно сильно хотеть.

— А если ты там застрянешь?

— Ты меня вытащишь, — усмехнулся Том.

х х х

— Что там происходит? — обеспокоенная Нарцисса вглядывалась в группу студентов, окруживших бывшего Темного Лорда и, судя по всему, забросавших его вопросами.

— Очевидно, у него есть какие-то соображения, — отозвался Северус. — Насчет Беллы. Сейчас он завербует себе сторонников и начнет издеваться над Альбусом.

— Как ты можешь так спокойно об этом говорить? — возмутился Люпин.

— Не волнуйся. Он не опасен.

— Не опасен?

Северус фыркнул.

— Согласен, слово неудачное. Скажем так: Темн... э-э... _Том_ не причинит вреда никому из присутствующих. По крайней мере, намеренно.

— Почему ты так уверен?

— Ну, например, он не убил меня, — мрачно усмехнулся Северус, — хотя у него была и удачная возможность, и веская причина. Впрочем, это мелочи. Главное — он спелся с Поттером. Строго говоря, на твоем месте, Люпин, я бы боялся Поттера куда больше.

— Почему?

— Он создал чудовище похуже франкенштейновского.

— Что?

— Он сделал из Темного Лорда гриффиндорца.

Нарцисса слушала эту перебранку вполуха, пытаясь разобрать, о чем говорят дети с Томом Реддлом. Их беседа, судя по выражениям лиц и жестикуляции, тоже медленно, но верно переходила в спор.

— Не можете же вы просто так взять и забрать ее! — звонкий голос мисс Грейнджер эхом отдался от пустых обшарпанных стен. Все присутствующие замолчали и воззрились на нее.

— Разумеется могу, — улыбнулся Том Реддл.

Нарцисса потом не могла описать, каким образом он в следующий миг очутился рядом. Он стоял, держа на руках Беллу, по-прежнему пребывавшую в беспамятстве. Оплетавшие ее волшебные путы исчезли.

— Люци, Цисси, я о ней позабочусь, — твердо пообещал он.

Обменявшись взглядом с мужем, Нарцисса медленно кивнула.

— Гарри, что ты стоишь? — возмутился Уизли.

Вместо ответа Поттер слегка пожал плечами.

— Гарри, конечно, может меня остановить, — мягко заметил Том. — Но не станет.

— Не стану.

— В таком случае, прощайте, — объявил Том. — До свидания, Гарри.

— Счастливого пути. Веди себя хорошо, — засмеялся Поттер.

Том фыркнул.

— Всенепременно.

— Зови меня, если что.

— А уж это тем более. Счастливо оставаться!

х х х

Над Хогвартсом медленно вставало солнце. Гарри сидел на подоконнике в спальне гриффиндорских семикурсников и задумчиво глядел в розовеющее небо.

— Значит, ты теперь так и останешься? — в третий раз спросил Рон, забравшийся с ногами на свою постель.

— Ага, — терпеливо подтвердил Гарри. Шеймус, Дин и Невилл давным-давно спали.

— Странно будет.

— Не то слово. Мне в таком виде еще и ТРИТОНы сдавать. Представляешь, каким я буду выглядеть идиотом? А что напечатают в «Пророке»... — Гарри содрогнулся. — Будет хуже, чем на четвертом курсе.

— Ну уж... — неловко сказал Рон.

— Извини. Я не об этом.

— Угу.

— Знаешь, я даже подумывал, не сменить ли фамилию, когда вернусь.

— Ага, — Рон тихо фыркнул. — На Эванс, например. Тогда точно никто не догадался бы.

— Почему обязательно Эванс? Еще можно Дурсль. Гарри Дурсль.

Рон сдавленно захихикал.

— Вы угомонитесь или нет? — сердито буркнул Шеймус. — Дайте поспать.

— Ты волшебник или нет? — насмешливо отозвался Гарри.

Из-за балдахина кровати Шеймуса донеслось ругательство, потом заглушающее заклятие, и все стихло.

— Все равно очки, — задумчиво сказал Рон.

— Что?

— Очки тебя выдают. И шрам. И вообще. Ты не то чтобы очень изменился. Просто... — он неопределенно махнул рукой.

Гарри немного помолчал.

— Вы меня не сразу узнали, — наконец заметил он. — Кроме Джинни.

— Я был не в лучшей форме, — насупился Рон. — Слишком много слизеринцев вокруг.

Гарри засмеялся.

— Да, это утомительно. Зато забавно.

— Угу, особенно Снейп.

— И Том.

Рон поморщился.

— Как ты только... хотя нет. Пожалуй, я не хочу этого знать.

— Хорошо, — Гарри кивнул, потом, помедлив, осторожно спросил: — Как Гермиона?

— Говорит, что я ее лучший друг.

— Ужасно.

— Хуже некуда.

— А Малфой?

— Носит ее на руках, — скривился Рон. — Смотреть противно.

— Хм... а Забини? Как ее вообще угораздило с вами связаться? — Гарри лукаво прищурился: — Или я пропустил еще что-то важное?

Рона передернуло.

— Нет. Она... одно слово — ведьма.

— Я заметил, ее даже Снейп побаивается, — согласился Гарри. — По крайней мере, он вчера очень старался держаться от нее подальше. Эй, ты чего?

— Мерлиновы подштанники, — пробормотал побледневший Рон. — Вот о чем она говорила.

— Что?

— Забини мне как-то сказала, что ей нравятся неправильные мужчины.

— Гм. В этом есть смысл.

— Да?

— Ты знаешь более неправильного человека, чем Снейп?

Рон задумался.

— Нет.

— Значит, они отлично друг другу подходят.

— Гарри, дружище, пожалуйста, давай сменим тему?

— С удовольствием. Ты, случайно, не успел списать у Гермионы последние лекции по трансфигурации?

х х х

Портреты на стенах директорского кабинета дремали в своих тяжелых рамах; первые утренние лучи золотили высокие окна.

— Долить тебе чаю?

— Альбус... — Северус помолчал, разглядывая чаинки на дне своей чашки, — Альбус, почему вы... — он отвел взгляд и не договорил.

— Почему я позволил тебе думать, что Люциус мертв?

Северус нехотя кивнул.

— Прежде всего, он сам меня об этом просил.

— Как будто вас это когда-либо останавливало.

— Смотря по обстоятельствам.

— Но не в этом случае, — скривился Северус.

— Ему нужна была свобода.

— От кого?

— От всех, кроме себя. Человек принимает иные решения, когда знает, что его ждут дома.

— Да. Да, я знаю. Скажите, вы... в самом деле не знали, что Поттер жив?

«Или вы водили меня за нос все это время?»

Дамблдор вздохнул.

— Северус, я действительно не знал. Хотя и надеялся — _после_ того, как ты обратил мое внимание на некоторые подробности.

— И все равно ничего не сказали.

— А ты бы хотел услышать мои догадки — в тот день, после педсовета?

Северус задумался.

— Нет, — наконец сумрачно признал он.

— Ты стремился выяснить все сам.

Если бы директор улыбнулся — сочувственно, понимающе или удовлетворенно, — не исключено, Северус запустил бы в него первым, что попалось под руку. Или просто вышел бы, хлопнув дверью. Словом, выкинул бы что-нибудь непростительно мальчишеское и неподобающее. Но Дамблдор смотрел на него спокойно и серьезно.

— Если бы я хотел, я бы спросил, — согласился Северус.

— Возможно, тебе станет легче, если я скажу, что Люциус тоже все устроил сам.

— Да? — заинтересовался зельевар. — Он говорил что-то про сделку. Значит, вы не предлагали ему это заманчивое путешествие?

— Нет, — в директорских глазах замерцало веселье. — Мне бы это и в голову не пришло, откровенно говоря. Чересчур радикальные меры, даже в столь неудачных обстоятельствах. Нет, наша сделка касалась только некоторого рода информации, которую я не мог получить от тебя. Когда положение стало критическим, Люциус пришел ко мне с готовым планом действий и потребовал поспособствовать.

— И вы согласились.

— Люциус человек очень настойчивый.

Северус только фыркнул.

— Вот именно, — усмехнулся Дамблдор. Потом коснулся палочкой пузатого малинового чайника, и из носика вырвалось облачко пара.

— Ты точно не хочешь? — он снова наполнил свою чашку. — Как знаешь. Северус, можно задать тебе вопрос?

— Разумеется.

— На что похож М-переход?

Северус изумленно уставился на директора.

— Альбус, вы хотите сказать...

— Да. Я там никогда не был. И не стану пробовать.

— Но почему?

— Видишь ли... М-пространство — вещь невероятно капризная. Очень могущественная. И вместе с тем довольно хрупкая. Я не знаю, что произойдет, если внутри окажется человек, который в него всерьез не верит.

х х х

— Дико смотрится, — шепнул Драко в спину Гермионе. Теперь на зельеварении он неизменно сидел за ней.

— Что?

— Поттер. И Снейп.

Гермиона, разливавшая готовое зелье во флаконы, бросила быстрый взгляд в сторону. Гарри сосредоточенно трудился над котлом, считая повороты черпака. Снейп, остановившись у его парты, наблюдал некоторое время, потом сделал какое-то замечание. Гарри так же тихо что-то ответил, и они принялись вполголоса беседовать. Вслушавшись, Гермиона разобрала что-то про полнолуние, час змеи и повышенную кислотность.

— По-моему, они экспериментируют.

— Вот я и говорю. Дико смотрится.

— Мистер Малфой, — Снейп, оторвавшись от дискуссии, резко развернулся, — вы желаете чем-то поделиться с сокурсниками?

— Нет, профессор. Извините.

— Еще одно слово не по делу — и на моих уроках, как ни мало их осталось, вы сможете разглядеть мисс Грейнджер только в перископ.

Драко непонимающе моргнул. Гермиона по привычке открыла рот, чтобы объяснить, но встретилась взглядом с учителем и быстро передумала.

— Лингвистическая справка — в свободное время, будьте любезны, — кивнул тот. — Вы закончили?

— Да, профессор.

— Позвольте взглянуть.

Снейп придирчиво исследовал нежно-бирюзовое содержимое ее котла. Затем взял флакон с образцом.

— Приемлемо. Вы, мистер Малфой?

— Я тоже, профессор.

Зельевар повторил процедуру, на сей раз с творением Драко. Потом выпрямился.

— К следующему разу — главы с тридцать восьмой по сороковую. И тест по всей четвертой части. Можете идти.

Драко и Гермиона не заставили себя уговаривать — разрешение покинуть урок раньше времени можно было считать щедрым подарком. Они были уже в дверях, когда в классе что-то громко хлопнуло.

— Поттер!

Гермиона обернулась.

Гарри, задрав голову, с интересом разглядывал густую массу кобальтового оттенка, с хлюпающими звуками падавшую с потолка.

— Любопытно, — задумчиво произнес он.

Снейп, кажется, онемел — во всяком случае, он несколько секунд не мигая смотрел на Гарри и заляпанный потолок.

— Мисс Терпин, мисс Патил, мисс Паркинсон, вы закончили? — наконец тихим угрожающим голосом спросил он.

Девочки наперебой поспешили заверить, что у них все готово.

— Восхитительно. Образцы я возьму сам. Задание на следующий раз, если не слышали, спросите у мисс Грейнджер. Кроме Поттера, все вон — у вас шестьдесят секунд! Мистер Малфой! Вас обоих это тоже касается!

Через полминуты пятеро из шести студентов уже были в коридоре. Из-за закрытой двери кабинета доносилась пространная, не очень связная, но весьма пылкая речь профессора Снейпа о чьих-то мозгах, руках, разнообразных анатомических и психических отклонениях, а также приближающихся экзаменах.

— Уф, — с облегчением выдохнул Драко. — Кажется, все нормально.

х х х

«Хогвартс-экспресс» медленно набирал скорость. За окнами уже проплыла назад окраина Хогсмида и потянулись поросшие лесом холмы.

Дверь купе с лязгом открылась.

— Привет. А где Грейнджер?

— Со своими гриффиндорцами, — пожал плечами Драко. — Обещала прийти позже. Садись, Блез. Ну, как ты?

— Хорошо.

— А как же?..

— Я не стала ему ничего говорить.

— Но почему?

— Слишком рано. У него сейчас было бы слишком много аргументов против. Будет лучше, если мы встретимся потом. И не в школе.

Драко засмеялся.

— Бедный Снейп. Похоже, у него нет шансов.

Блез загадочно улыбнулась и сменила тему:

— А ты как?

— Прекрасно. Родители ждут нас в Йере тридцатого.

— _Вас_? С Грейнджер? — Блез приподняла бровь.

— Представь себе, — Драко усмехнулся. — Между прочим, ей повезло. Не будь мама занята собственной свадьбой, она бы похитила Гермиону прямо с перрона, чтобы побыстрее познакомить с парижскими портными.

Блез расхохоталась.

— И мы бы потеряли Грейнджер навсегда.

— Это вряд ли, — фыркнул Драко. Потом нахмурился: — Представляешь, она хочет познакомить меня со своими... родственниками.

Блез принялась смеяться еще сильнее.

— Тебе смешно! А они магглы! Которые что-то делают с человеческими зубами!

— Я знаю, Драко, — выдавила Блез, отирая слезы. — Не бойся. Все будет хорошо.


	26. Эпилог

**Глава 26. Эпилог**

_Говорят, что таким, как мы,_  
_Таможня Дает Добро._  
Борис Гребенщиков

На Город легла августовская ночь, прохладная и ясная. Река шелестела в темноте, ласково перешептываясь с берегами, и фонари на набережных роняли в ее воды мягкий свет цвета приближающегося листопада.

В центре моста со статуями, в стороне от вечерней толпы зевак и прохожих, стоял человек в черной мантии, невидимый окружающим. Облокотившись о парапет, он смотрел на черепичные крыши за рекой, Крепость на холме и освещенный Собор.

Вскоре в небе над крышами мелькнул черный силуэт странной формы. Вынырнув из-за Собора, он спикировал вниз, сделал несколько кругов над домами и устремился к мосту.

Мужчина на мосту усмехнулся.

Вскоре силуэт приблизился настолько, что стало видно — это двое на метле, молодой человек и девушка. Еще несколько мгновений, и они лихо затормозили рядом с ним.

— Героям Статут не писан? — язвительно поинтересовался мужчина.

Молодой человек засмеялся, взъерошил и без того встрепанные волосы и поправил слегка сползшие очки.

— Да ну тебя. Нас же никто не видит.

— Если бы это было достойным оправданием...

— Прекратите оба, — вмешалась рыжеволосая девушка, потом обратилась к мужчине: — Во-первых, здравствуй. Во-вторых, мне не терпится похвастаться. Мне только что сделали предложение!

— Приличное, я надеюсь? Ладно, ладно. Я пошутил. Поздравляю.

— Спасибо.

— Надеюсь, у вас хватит ума не приглашать меня на свадьбу?

— Честно говоря, и в голову не приходило, — засмеялся молодой человек. — Но если хочешь, это можно устроить.

— Проще простого, — кивнула девушка. — В конце концов, почему бы не позвать нашего нового знакомого... как там тебя теперь зовут?

Мужчина покачал головой.

— Вы оба сумасшедшие.

— А что, Чарли же собирается притащить с собой ползаповедника.

— Еще одна прекрасная причина отказаться, — фыркнул он. — Спасибо, но нет.

— Как пожелаешь. Куда теперь?

— Мне все равно.

— Поднимемся на холм? — предложила девушка.

Они медленно двинулись за реку, чтобы по крутой мощеной улочке, названной в честь знаменитого поэта, взобраться к Крепости.

— Как... она? — помолчав, спросил молодой человек. Метлу он нес под мышкой.

— Лучше, — отозвался мужчина. — По большей части.

— Сколько раз вы уже там были?

— Четыре. В последний раз — в мае.

— И сколько еще, ты думаешь, понадобится?

— Надеюсь, что одного раза хватит. Мне смертельно надоело торговаться с ее Тенью.

— Но оно того стоит?

Вместо ответа мужчина поднял бровь. Молодой человек покраснел.

— Я опять задаю глупые вопросы. Извини.

Они остановились у парапета, глядя вниз на сеть цветных огней, наброшенную на Город. Вокруг, кроме них, не было ни души.

— Хорошо как, — тихо выдохнула девушка. Ее кавалер молча обнял ее за талию.

Мужчина извлек из внутреннего кармана волшебную палочку, взмахнул ею, и на парапете появились три бокала с шампанским.

— Опять грабишь маггловские рестораны?

— Должны же у человека оставаться хоть какие-то принципы, — невозмутимо отозвался мужчина, раздавая бокалы. — Итак, за выход?

— И за вход, — улыбнулся молодой человек.

— За нас всех, — присоединилась девушка. — Все будет хорошо.

_Так как есть две земли, и у них никогда_  
_Не бывает общих границ,_  
_И узнавший путь_  
_Кому-то обязан молчать._  
_Так что в лучших книгах всегда нет имен,_  
_А в лучших картинах — лиц,_  
_Чтобы сельские леди и джентльмены_  
_Продолжали свой утренний чай._

_Так как есть две земли..._ — Борис Гребенщиков, «Сельские леди и джентльмены».

_Май 2004 — май 2011_


End file.
